


Boring Nights

by Deescent



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Smut, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 93,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent
Summary: Got7 is home most weekend nights doing absolutely nothing and things can get real boring, real fast. BamBam however, suggests a solution that ends up turning their weekends into a lot more than what it was supposed to be.





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授权翻译][多CP] Boring Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622464) by [eeempty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty)
  * Inspired by [Let the Games Begin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964464) by [chocobanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana). 



> This was inspired by another smut I read on here, I dont remember the title because I read it quite a long time ago, but I liked the idea of it and decided to do my own twist.
> 
> ALSO I HAVENT PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE IN YEARS SO IF I FORGOT HOW TO PLAY, MY BAD.
> 
> Edit: The fic I was inspired by should be stated above lol thx for reminding me of it <3

Jackson flopped himself on the couch in the living room next to BamBam and Yugyeom, who seemed to be half watching some movie that was on, and half paying attention to their phones.

  
“Guys, I’m so BORED.” Jackson groaned, looking at the time on his watch. “And it’s only like, 7 pm right now.”   
  
BamBam looked over to Jackson nodding in agreement. “Yeah, I mean, our Friday nights are just filled with us lazing about.”   
  
”Well what do you expect? We had a packed week, and we usually don’t have any energy to do anything else by the end of the week.” Yugyeom commented.

“Yeah but, we don’t even do anything in the house. We just separate and never see each other til dinner time.” Jackson said with a sigh.

Yugyeom shrugged, agreeing that maybe it might be a good idea to find  _ something _ to do during their free time other than sit around.

Suddenly BamBam perked up. “I got it!” He said.

Jackson and Yugyeom looked over at him, their curiosities piqued.

“How about we play a game?” BamBam suggested.

Yugyeom and Jackson immediately lost interest in the seemingly lame suggestion.

“Sure BamBam, go break out Monopoly and see how fast we all come running.” Jackson said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

BamBam slapped him on the shoulder. “No, not board games. Like, fun games! The ones we played at parties and stuff when we were younger?”

“Like…?” Yugyeom said, making a circular motion with his hand to signal BamBam to elaborate.

“Uh… like, truth or dare?” He responded.

“What are we, eleven? Seriously BamBam.” Jackson said, shooting his idea down once again.

“Oh shut it Jackson, we might as well be eleven by the way we act sometimes. Anyway, we could make it fun, no rules, no limits, you must do whatever the dare says and answer whatever questions are asked, sounds cool, right?”

Yugyeom sat back as he thought about his friends suggestion. “Eh, if it’s boring we could just quit playing. I don’t mind trying it out.” He said.

BamBam grinned and the two looked over to Jackson whose arms were crossed defiantly over his chest. They leaned toward him, giving him puppy eyes as he tried to ignore the stares.

“Oh my god, fine, I'll play. Stop being weirdos.” Jackson finally caved in.

The two laughed and split up to get the other members gathered around the living room, BamBam somehow dragging Youngjae and Mark out of their rooms and Yugyeom bringing out Jaebum and Jinyoung. They all gathered around to coffee table, some seated in chairs and others on the floor.

“What did you interrupt us for?” Mark asked flatly.

BamBam giddily sat on the couch and began to explain. “Okay, so me, Jack, and Yugyeom were bored on the couch, and we tried to figure out what we should do to pass the time because we're always bored, so- “

“Just hurry up and get to the point BamBam, they’re already getting bored.” Jackson interrupted.

BamBam rolled his eyes and continued. “So, as I was about to say, we decided to play a game to give us something interesting to do — truth or dare.”

There was a moment of silence throughout the room as the rest of the guys took in the idea.

“What are we, twelve?” Jinyoung asked.

“That’s what I said!” Jackson exclaimed.

“Yeah… I’m going back.” Mark said, starting to get up from where he sat on the floor between Youngjae and Jinyoung.

“No, guys- let’s just try it, okay? If you end up not wanting to continue after a few rounds we could just call it quits, okay?” Yugyeom negotiated.

Mark paused, looking as if he was thinking about it, before sighing and sitting back down. “Don’t waste my time.” He said.

“Look, it’ll be fun if we just follow the rules. You MUST answer all truth questions. Any dare MUST be accepted and done, and if these rules aren’t followed, then you get a punishment that we all pick out for you. There are no limits to the questions or dares, since we are all pretty comfortable with each other, and there is absolutely no way around anything, meaning no, you can’t use dumb logic to get out of a question or dare, Jinyoung.” BamBam said, shooting him a glare.

“Why did you point me out?” Jinyoung asked sounding offended.

“Probably because you’re always trying to get out of stuff using logic, throwing everyone else under the bus.” Youngjae mumbled.

Jinyoung shot him a look. “It’s a skill I’ve developed over time.”

“Whatever it is, you can’t use it, or punishment.” BamBam repeated.

“Alright, I think we got the rules, can we just start now?” Jaebum interrupted, that being the first thing he’s said since he sat down on the couch near Yugyeom.

“Okay, let’s play rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first.” BamBam suggested.

Everyone began their infamous game of Rock Paper Scissors, which actually ended quickly after three rounds. Jaebum was unfortunately the first victim. Yugyeom grinned, happy that they decided that the person to the left of the player would ask the question to start off the game before the order would turn random, since he was to the left of Jaebum.

“Alrighty then Jaebum, truth or dare?” Yugyeom asked.

“Uh, truth?” He decided.

“What a wimp, starting off with a truth?” Jackson teased, earning a glare from Jaebum.

“Well, I like to start off safe, so bug off.” Jaebum snapped, turning back to Yugyeom to listen to the question.

“Okay… do you watch… porn?” Yugyeom asked, snickering into his arm.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Jeez, you really haven’t grown up, have you?” Jaebum said with a sigh. “Fine, yes, I watch porn.”

Yugyeom grinned at the answer, even though porn was something that they probably all watched. He was still satisfied anyway, though.

The group looked over to Jinyoung. “Oh, my turn?” He asked.

Jaebum nodded. “Truth or dare?” 

Jinyoung thought about it for a minute before answering. “Dare.” He decided, to everyone's surprise.

“Oh, so Jinyoung's gonna take the first dare, huh?” Youngjae asked, now anticipating the dare.

Jinyoung shrugged and looked to Jaebum. “Shoot.”

“Okay, uh, I didn’t really think about it…” Jaebum said, taking a minute to think of a good dare. “Okay, do a cute dance to Look.” He said.

“Oh, even  _ I  _ could’ve done that.” Mark commented, implying that the dare was too easy.

“Would you like to take my dare for me then, Mark?” Jinyoung asked the elder, who quickly shut his mouth and shook his head.

Jinyoung did the dance cutely, the members squealing and hyping him up like fangirls as soon as the music started. They only made him dance to about half of the song, wanting to get on with the rest of the game.

“Okay, Mark.” Jinyoung said, panting as he sat down. “Truth… or dare?”

Mark bit his lip as Jinyoung waited on his answer. He knows that as the game went on, things would get more crazy, but he also knew that Jinyoung was a daring person.

“Dare.” He said confidentially.

“Ohh, two dares in a row, now things are getting fun!” Jackson said, although he was the most opposed to the game at first.

Jinyoung gave Mark a smile before sentencing his dare. “I dare you…” he lead off keeping it suspenseful. “To strip.” 

Mark’s eyes, along with almost everyone else’s, went wide. No one was expecting such a dare so early in the game. Mark could tell that Jinyoung was trying to escalate things quickly.

“Uh, Okay…” Mark said, trying to keep his tone of confidence, but failing. “How much?” He asked.

“Hmmm…” Jinyoung said, looking up to the ceiling to ponder the question. “Just to your boxers.” He finally responded.

Mark mouthed the words “Fuck you.” silently under his breath before he started to strip off his clothes. Everyone’s eyes were on Mark as he undressed to just his underwear, sometimes darting away, unsure if they should look at certain parts of his body. Mark sat back down with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms folded around them, glaring at Jinyoung. Jinyoung gave him a smile before Mark rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Alright, fine. This is how we’re doing things then, huh?” Mark said, to nobody in particular. He turned to Youngjae who was shifting uncomfortably. Mark groaned. “Stop acting like you guys haven’t seen me naked before, jeez, I’m still wearing my boxers anyway… Youngjae, truth or dare?”

Youngjae didn’t have to think too hard, knowing that Mark would probably have a harsh dare in store for him. “Truth.” He said.

“Fine, do you think about any of us when you jerk off, if so, who?”

Youngjae almost choked on his own breath. He looked around in a panic to the others, hoping that someone would come to his defense and tell Mark that that was an unreasonable question. Instead though, they all looked at Youngjae in curiosity and anticipation, waiting eagerly for an answer.

“Uh, I… don’t think I can answer that…” Youngjae said.

“You have to. Or else you face our punishment.” Mark said, insisting Youngjae to answer.

Youngjae stumbled and stuttered, trying to find a way to avoid answering. After a bit he just gave up, slumping down where he sat.

“Fine, I’ll just take the punish- “

“Or…” Jaebum suddenly interrupted. Youngjae looked up with hope in his eyes. “If you think about Mark’s question, it’s two questions in one. And the rules are that you can only ask one, so Youngjae can just answer one of his questions.”

“No, you’re helping him out with logic, which is against the rules, right Bam?” Mark argued.

BamBam nodded in agreement. “But…” He began. “We are playing off the traditional rules of Truth or Dare, which is usually that you can only ask one truth question. So, I think we should allow it.”

Mark scoffed, upset at the outcome of Youngjae’s turn. 

“Don’t worry, he still has to answer one of the questions.” Yugyeom said.

Mark turned back to Youngjae who looked at him with big puppy eyes. He rolled his own eyes and decided to cave. “Fine, just answer the first part. Do you think of any of us when you jerk off?”

Youngjae hesitated before nodding his head yes. Mark thought that he wouldn’t be satisfied without hearing who it was, but the suspense of not knowing was actually more entertaining than knowing. The members just brushed off the information, all silently agreeing that it was probably better to let Youngjae keep his private things private.

“Alright Jack, your turn.” Jinyoung said.

“Oh you already know imma go with dare!” He said, now excited for his turn.

Youngjae grinned, already having thought about his dare before hand. “Well, I  _ was _ gonna dare you to kiss someone on the cheek…” he said.

“Aw that’s it? I do that all the time anyway!” Jackson exclaimed, not hearing Youngjae’s full statement.

“...but,” Youngjae continued, “since we’re getting more extreme with things, I changed it to daring you to lick whipped cream off of BamBam’s neck, and I get to spray however much I want on him.”

Jackson’s jaw dropped and BamBam’s head spun quickly to face Youngjae.

“W-Wait, why me?” BamBam asked frantically. “It’s not my dare, why do I have to suffer?”

“Because I get to decide whatever I want, right?” Youngjae said through an evil smile.

“B-But, can’t we do like, a random name drawing or something?” BamBam tried to suggest, while glancing at the still shaken up Jackson.

Youngjae sighed. “Fine, if that’ll make you feel better, rock, paper, scissors.” He said, putting his fist out.

The others joined him hesitantly, not really enjoying the risks that were being taken. In some turn of events though, BamBam still ended up being the chosen victim. Everyone laughed and teased him, until Youngjae had came back with the whipped cream can, which at that point they quieted down. Youngjae stepped over Jackson’s legs and reached out to position Bambam's head to rest against the back of the couch, showing his unscathed neck.

Youngjae slowly drew swirls and lines across BamBam’s neck with the cream, the younger unable to hold in giggles as the feeling of the cream against his skin tickled.

“Okay, Don’t. Move.” Youngjae said, carefully backing away from BamBam to give Jackson space.

“Go ahead Jack, before it starts dripping.” Youngjae said with a smirk. Who knew this kid could be so evil?

Jackson shot Youngjae a glare before hesitantly leaning in towards BamBam, his one hand coming up to hold the back of BamBam’s neck, and the other near his cheek. BamBam made a noise of panic as Jackson neared, but still held his position. Jackson slowly dragged his tongue across the nearest part of BamBam’s neck, licking up the whipped cream that was layered on it. He felt BamBam shutter under him, which he couldn’t blame him for, since Jackson knew that if the roles were switched, he would be doing the same.

Jackson licked across BamBam’s entire neck, since Youngjae had basically covered the whole damn thing with whipped cream. As Jackson neared finishing up, he noticed a bit of cream that had started to drip down towards BamBam’s chest. Jackson, without thinking much about it, immediately licked a stripe from Bambam's slightly exposed chest to the place the stray bit of cream came from, sucking the area to make sure he got it all.

To everyone’s surprise, even BamBam’s, a soft moan escaped his lips as Jackson sucked the last bit of cream off of him. It was so sudden and unexpected, and everyone  _ definitely _ heard it. BamBam’s face heated up and turned a bright pink as Jackson pulled away, the younger unable to look him in the eye. No one commented on what just happened, they just watched and shifted where they sat. BamBam used the back of his hand to wipe away the excess saliva Jackson had left behind on his neck.

“Uh, g-good… okay. BamBam’s turn.” Youngjae sputtered out.

BamBam had to be snapped out of his state of shock, blinking a bit as if he was just now comprehending what happened. He looked around and realized all eyes were on him, putting it together that it must be his turn now.

“Okay…” He said, still not looking Jackson in the eye.

Jackson also had a hard time facing BamBam after that, the scent of the whipped cream in the air being the constant reminder to him of what happened… and how good BamBam tasted... but those were thoughts for another time.

“So… truth or dare?” Jackson asked quietly.

“Um… dare?” He responded.

Jackson looked surprised at the fact that BamBam still opted for a dare even after what just happened. However, the game must go on, so Jackson didn’t hesitate to give him the dare he spent plenty of time thinking up.

“W-Well, uh, I didn’t think you’d pick dare but… I was going to dare you to kiss me… as a joke though! Only as a joke…”

BamBam thought that things couldn’t get anymore awkward, but of course he was wrong. The others looked between the two, everyone anticipating whether or not they would fulfill the dare or not. Jackson couldn’t even bring himself to look in BamBam’s direction.

“Uh, Bammie, you don’t have to do this one if you don’t want to, I think we can all agree to allow Jackson to change his dare- “ Yugyeom tried to suggest before being cut off.

“No, I’ll do it.” BamBam stated. “Rules are rules, right?” He said, looking back at Yugyeom with a smile.

Yugyeom’s jaw dropped, but he quickly pulled it back up, nodding at BamBam’s decision. No one else had anything to say, so it was now back down to the two again. They looked at each other for the first time since the last dare, the awkwardness of everything coming back all at once in that moment.

“Tongue or no tongue?” Jinyoung suddenly asked, everyone turning their head towards him. Mark shoved him hard in the shoulder, telling him to shut up in an annoyed whisper.

Jinyoung wore a confused look. “What? He didn’t specify the type of kiss, so I was just wondering.”

“Just do it and however it is, it doesn’t matter. We’ll take it.” Mark, who seemed to be now completely comfortable with the fact that he’s wearing the least amount of clothes among them, said while pulling Jinyoung down and covering his mouth with his hand.

BamBam nodded, looking back at Jackson who’s eyes were already on him. “It’s now or never.” Jackson said, a small joking smile on his face.

BamBam suddenly cupped Jackson’s cheeks and quickly pressed his own lips against the other’s. Jackson was caught off guard, but immediately brought his hands up to hold Bambam's waist as the warmth from Bambam's plush lips spread through him. The kiss was soft and gentle and hesitant, it was nice, but they both pulled away sooner than they wanted to, not wanting to make it awkwardly long.

“There, done.” BamBam said.

Everyone was still staring at the two, as if they were frozen, waiting for something else to happen. When they realized though that that was it, time seemed to resume and they moved on.

“Okay BamBam, let’s cool it down with a truth.” Yugyeom said.

BamBam laughed a bit awkwardly. “I don’t know if choosing truth would cool things down, depending on what I ask you.”

Yugyeom shrugged. “Just give me the question.”

BamBam took a breath in, still a bit shaken up from the past few minutes, but moving forward.

“Okay, so Yugyeom, tell us who in the group you may have romantic feeling for.”

Yugyeom felt the air leave his lungs and never come back. “Uh, what?” He asked again as if repeating it would change the question.

BamBam repeated himself, and Yugyeom swallowed hard since he was being confronted with a question he tries not to answer often. Others had wondered if he’s liked any one of the guys, but he’s always said only as family. That wasn’t alway the truth though. And now, he has to expose himself.

“What if I don’t have any romantic feelings for anyone?” Yugyeom asked.

BamBam shrugged. “If that’s the truth then that’s what it is. But remember, you MUST tell the truth, and I know when you’re lying.”

Yugyeom secretly cursed himself for hanging out with BamBam for so long that the elder knows all of his cues and habits. He considered just taking the punishment, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Ah, uh…. it’s…. um…. _ you _ …” he mumbled so softly that he hoped no one could hear him.

And in fact, no one did hear him since Jackson was distracting them with a joke, all except for BamBam himself, of course, which was then his turn for his jaw to drop. Yugyeom blushed as shook his head as he buried his face into his hands.

“Hold on, hold on, wait, BamBam, did he say it?” Mark asked, stopping all the commotion.

“Uh…”

Yugyeom clenched his hands into a fist, waiting for BamBam to tell everyone and for all of them to judge him and think differently of him.

“He said he really didn’t have romantic feelings for anyone.” BamBam said, lying.

Yugyeom looked up at BamBam, his face full of shock, who glanced back at him, a hint of a smirk playing at his lip. Yugyeom let out a deep breath of relief as he was so grateful of him for keeping his secret. Even if the secret is having a crush on your best friend.

The others looked like they were a bit suspicious of that answer, since Yugyeom was blushing and hiding his face just seconds ago, but they didn’t bother to press, moving on to the next round.

“Wow, so it’s back to Jaebum, huh?” Yugyeom said.

“Unfortunately.” Jaebum said. 

“Well, now it's time to mix things up.” Said BamBam, pulling out his phone. “Now, we won’t know who is asking who because we're making it random. During the other rounds, I typed our names into this randomizer, and it should give us a random pair of names where one is the questioner and the other the answerer.”

Everyone nodded and waited for BamBam to call out who was going to ask Jaebum.

“Okay, Mark, it’s says you get to ask Jaebum.” BamBam announced.

Mark grinned happily, perking up. “Okay! Im Jaebum, do you pick truth...or dare!” Mark asked dramatically.

Jaebum couldn’t help but chuckle at Mark’s dramatic act before answering. “Alright, I won’t chicken out this time. I’m going dare.”

Mark smirked at him, a certain glint in his eyes. “Perfect.” He stated. “I dare you, to show us how you’d seduce someone into having sex with you, demonstrating on one of the members.”

Jaebum was caught off guard, not expecting Mark of all people, to go down such an explicit route. Based on the direction the game was going, more of this was to come, which he wasn’t sure if he was ready for. But Jaebum is a man of his word, and a dare is a dare.

“Uh, o-okay, who?” Jaebum asked.

“I want to choose. No random selection this time.”  Mark stated. He looked from member to member, making them nervous as his eyes scanned each person. They settled on Jinyoung for a minute, Mark giving the younger a smirk just to freak him out. Which worked, because Jinyoung's eyes widened as he thought Mark was considering to pick him.

“I choose….” Mark started, the suspense becoming annoying now. “Youngjae!” 

Youngjae’s head shot up as he looked at Mark. “W-what? Why? Why do you keep coming for me Mark!?”

Mark shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, throwing in a wink at the end.

Youngjae wanted to strangle the elder, but Jaebum was already heading around the coffee table towards Youngjae.

“N-Now, hold on just a sec Jaebum, I’m- “ Youngjae stuttered and spurted out as Jaebum pulled him off the floor and pushed him against the wall.

“The quicker we do it, the quicker we get it over with.” Jaebum said, shutting Youngjae up.

“So, how I’d seduce someone into having sex with me… well, I’m not much of a player Mark but, I guess this is what I’d do.” Jaebum started off.

Mark turned his full attention to the display that was about to be shown for him.

“I’d pin them against the wall, like this. Caging them with my body so they’d have no way to pay attention to anyone or anything else but me.” Jaebum said, while placing one arm on the wall by Youngjae’s head, and the other on his waist.

“Then, I’d lean in close, so they’d feel my breath on their skin, for some reason that turns people on.” Jaebum then leaned in close to Youngjae as he spoke, the latter almost gasping for breath as he forgot how to breath for a second. 

“I’d kiss their neck, and bite their ear, whispering to them that I know how much they want me, while my hands roam around their body.” Youngjae gripped Jaebum's shoulders as his hands traveled and squeezed every part of Youngjae’s body. He groaned when they briefly squeezed his ass, moving away just as fast as they were placed there.

“I might grind on them a bit, just to get them in the mood…” Jaebum said, gently pushing his hips into Youngjae’s, the younger having a hard time suppressing his noises.

“... and then, I place my hand here…” Jaebum suddenly cupped Youngjae’s crotch, the younger almost yelping in surprise and whimpering as he squeezed it. 

“...and usually that’s when we take it to the next level, aka, sex.”

Jaebum pulled away from Youngjae who slumped to the floor as soon as he let go. Jaebum turned around when he heard the thump of Youngjae's body.

“You okay, Youngjae?” He asked as if nothing just happened.

“The fuck do you mean Jaebum? You basically almost jerked him off right in front of us, of course he’s not okay.” Jackson said.

“I-I’m fine… just, uh… fine.” Youngjae shakily said, although it was a lie. He stayed on the floor leaning against the wall with his legs tightly closed together. Jaebum had to have felt Youngjae's half hard on that he induced, which is why it wasn’t safe for Youngjae to move just yet. He had to calm himself or else everyone would see exactly how much Jaebum affected him. “It was just a dare, that’s all…”

“That’s the spirit, Youngjae!” Mark exclaimed, satisfied with his dare.

Youngjae flipped the middle finger off at Mark who only laughed as a reaction.

“Well Youngjae, you have to ask Jinyoung truth or dare next so, if you don’t mind getting your shit together.” BamBam said. 

Youngjae crawled back over to the table, sitting where he sat before but on his knees with his hands in his lap, just in case he was still a bit “excited”.

“Okay Nyoungie, Truth or dare?” Youngjae asked.

Jinyoung leaned back on his hands, pondering his response. “I think I’ll go dare again, they’re much more fun.”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out just what kind of guy Jinyoung was. Youngjae could at least say for sure that he was definitely not the purest person, therefore, Youngjae’s dare was decided based on that.

“I dare you to… dry hump Mark.” Youngjae said.

Mark looked at Youngjae, then looked at Jinyoung who was as equally surprised as Mark was, then he looked back at Youngjae. “This is revenge, isn’t it?” Mark asked. “I’m in my fucking  _ boxers _ , Youngjae, this is going too far.”

“Oh  _ now _ it's going too far just because you’re on the receiving end of it!” Youngjae yelled back, now irritated by Mark.

“Guys, it’s just a game, I mean, things are getting a bit wild but, you don’t have to do it.” Jaebum said, naturally trying to appease the situation.

“But the punishment- “ Mark started.

“How bad could it be, honestly? The most we’d do is pour ice down your pants or something.” Jackson said.

“Well, guys, it’s my decision in the end if I wanna do it or not.” Jinyoung cut in. “It is my dare, anyway. So even if I don’t do it, I’d be the one with ice down my pants, not you, Mark.”

“Either way, I’m still involv- !” Mark’s sentence ended with a yelp as Jinyoung leaned over and gripped his thighs, pulling him closer across the floor.

“Just do it Mark, a few minutes, then it’s over.” Jinyoung said, caging Mark, down in between his arms.

“Wait, b-but, Jin- hold on... _ ah~”  _ Mark's head flung back to the floor as Jinyoung lined up their hips together and rolled his hips forward against him.

He held Mark's thighs tightly apart as their crotches rolled together. Jinyoung bit down on his lip as he was deep in concentration with each thrust of his hips. Mark was trying his hardest not to make embarrassing noises in front of everyone, but it was becoming difficult as his once half hard member became increasingly erect. The others watched in shock and silence. They didn't expect Jinyoung to actually do it, and watching the two rut against each other, mixed with all the other dirty actions of the night, brought pleasure to more than just them.

Youngjae felt the “excitement” in his pants inflating again as he watched, except he imagined Jaebum rutting against him like that. He glanced across the table at Jaebum, who had his dark eyes already on Youngjae. Jackson’s mouth was agape as he watched them in awe, and BamBam jolted as he felt a hand make its way onto his thigh, squeezing the tissue gently. Yugyeom's hand was already comfortably in between his legs, but he fought hard against the urge to palm himself through his jeans, especially when Mark gave up holding in his moans.

And this was only the beginning to these series of eventful nights.


	2. Would You Rather...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHAT IM WRITING AND WHY ITS SO DIRTY SMSIFKEKD THIS IS SUCH A WEIRD CONCEPT IM SORRY gahhh  
> And idk why I updated so fast, I guess I like writing this poop?

Got7 gathered in the living room around 7pm, the same time as the week before. After that wild Friday night, everyone had new opinions and thoughts of each other. The truth or dare game brought out a different side of each member that they never thought to thoroughly explore. It’s not something that people usually talk about or do with their close friends, yet the game turning out sexual sent a dangerous thrill through all of them. The filthiness and slight release of sexual tension during last week’s game made them look forward to doing it again. Yet none of them really wanted to admit it, considering the shameful feeling that followed them around the entire week.

Many of them didn’t know really if they should even be feeling excited about the events of that night, yet they all kept them in mind as the week progressed to the next Friday. Especially the members who seemed to get closer since the first game. One of the days in between, the boys got ice cream, and Mark scooped up a bit of the whipped cream off the top of his sundae with his finger and licked it off sensually while staring at BamBam and Jackson just to tease them, making the two blush as they were reminded of the whipped cream dare. And another day, Jinyoung was practicing some dance moves with Jaebum, when suddenly, after a body roll move, Jaebum said “I bet Mark would like that move, huh Jinyoung?”, earning himself a quick slap on the chest.

In between all the teasing and embarrassment and awkwardness though, the guys did in fact want to play again, so they decided to meet up again the Friday after and spend a few hours learning even more about one another. BamBam had picked the game again, spending almost the whole week researching different types of games similar to truth or dare.

“So…” BamBam started as everyone settled into the same spots they took last week. “It was a bit difficult for me to find something similar to truth or dare, but I had an idea.”

“Okay, shoot.” Mark said.

“So, you guys know the game would you rather, right?” 

The members nodded.

“Okay, so how about we play would you rather, and the thing that someone said they’d rather do, they must do. For example, if it’s like: would you rather eat a spoonful of ketchup or mayo, and I picked mayo, then I’d have to go eat a spoonful of mayo.” BamBam suggested.

Unlike the first night, no one knocked down the suggestion, and most thought it wasn’t a bad idea.

“So rules are basically like last time?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yeah, you must answer the question, with an explanation, or else you face punishment. And if you answer the question but don’t actually do it, then you face punishment for that as well.” BamBam explained.

“Oh and guys, no impossible questions please? I don’t feel like going to school and becoming an astronaut just because I said I would rather fly to space than kiss a frog or something…” Jackson said, making the others laugh at his exaggerated story.

“Okay! Shall we start? Rock, paper, scissors?” Jinyoung asked, everyone agreeing and putting their fist up.

This time, Youngjae lost, so he was to go first. BamBam used the name randomizer from last time to pick someone to ask Youngjae the question.

“Alright, Jackson, it’s you.” BamBam said.

“Okay! Uh, wait I need to think about it…” Jackson said as Youngjae waited anxiously. “Would you rather… use BamBam’s lip balm, or Jaebum’s?”

Youngjae was both surprised but relieved at the fact that Jackson started it off easily. Not saying he didn’t enjoy the way things escalated last week, but it all happened so fast that it’s just a blur in his mind.

“Well, probably Jaebum’s since BamBam’s lip balm is scented and Jaebum’s isn’t. BamBam acts like he’s gonna be kissing someone sometime soon.” Youngjae teased, realizing that the joke, meaning to tease that BamBam can’t get a significant other, hit a bit close to home since BamBam had in fact recently kissed somebody.

“Oh, yeah…” Jackson said with an awkward chuckle, being that he was the one who kissed BamBam. “Well uh, anyway, Jaebum your lip balm.”

Jaebum pulled out his lip balm and rolled it over the table to Youngjae, who made an ugly face while putting it on to make the others laugh and lighten the awkward mood that had already been settling amongst them.

“Okay, how about we reverse the order this time, so instead of the turn going to Jackson, it goes to Mark? BamBam said.

“I don’t mind.” Mark said, shifting a bit as Jinyoung's leg accidentally brushed against his own.

“Okay, it says Yugyeom asks Mark.” announced BamBam.

“Ohh okay. Would you rather kiss Youngjae on the cheek or kiss CoCo who hasn’t been washed in like, two weeks?” Yugyeom asked.

Mark scrunched his nose up at the question, not really favoring either choice. “Well, I guess I’d have to go with CoCo? It’s my fault she’s not clean anyway.”

“Why not me?! I’m clean and very kissable!” Youngjae teased, leaning his cheek towards Mark for him to kiss.

Mark pushed Youngjae away. “Ew no, you’re probably worse than CoCo.” He said laughing while getting up to find her.

Mark came back with CoCo in his arms and planted kisses all over the dog's head. Once he sat down with her, she immediately squirmed out of his arms and ran back to her bed.

“Wow, even CoCo doesn’t like you.” Jackson commented as he watched her run away.

“Shut up, whose turn is it?” Mark asked.

“Mine.” Jinyoung said. “Who has to ask me?”

“Me!” BamBam yelled giddily.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Just ask the question.”

“Fine, fine, would you rather grind on Mark again, or grind up against that lamp?” BamBam finally said, pointing at the tall lamp that illuminated the living room from the corner.

Jinyoung nearly jumped across the coffee table to strangle BamBam, but Jaebum was in the way and stopped him, BamBam laughing the whole time. He knew that BamBam was probably going to amp it up a bit, but not like that.

“God, you’re so fucking immature.” Jinyoung said with a click of his tongue.

“You just don’t like the question, which is fine, but you still gotta answer it.” BamBam said.

“Honestly I’d rather kill you but that wasn’t an option…” Jinyoung mumbled

“No, it wasn’t….” said BamBam who was hoping that his insurance would cover any injuries he sustained from Jinyoung in the near future.

Jinyoung sighed. “I guess I’ll go hump the lamp now…” Jinyoung said standing from the floor.

“But why, explanation? I mean personally, I think Mark would feel much better than a lamp.” BamBam said, really pushing Jinyoung's buttons now. Mark wasn’t too far behind either, his jaw tightening as BamBam continued to tease them.

Jinyoung glared at him as he walked to the lamp. “First of all, I strongly suggest you shut the fuck up BamBam. Second, I don’t know… because the lamp is pretty? What reason would I have to hump a lamp?” Jinyoung said sarcastically.

Jackson patted BamBam’s shoulder signaling him to stop the teasing now. The group couldn’t contain their laughter as Jinyoung ridiculously grinded against the lamp. He couldn’t help but laugh too, as he jokingly pretended that the lamp was a person. Jinyoung accidentally hit the switch on it, plunging the room in darkness briefly before turning it back on.

“Damn Jinyoung, you’re so bad that you even turned a lamp  _ off _ .” Jackson joked.

Jinyoung laughed while rolling his eyes at the stupid lamp pun as he went back to his seat.

“Alright, Alright, it’s my turn.” Jaebum said as he got out the rest of his laughter.

“Ok, Mark, you ask this time.” BamBam said.

“Yes!” Mark said a bit too happily. “Alright Jaebum… would you rather leave a hickey on Yugyeom’s neck or Youngjae’s neck?”

Yugyeom looked up from his phone that he was occupied with from the mention of his name. “I’m doing what now?” He asked.

Mark sighed. “ Pay attention if you’re gonna play. I asked Jaebum hickey on your neck, or Youngjae’s.”

Yugyeom groaned. “Why do you have to include me? I didn’t do anything to you.” He whined.

“Just shut up and let him answer.” Mark said.

Jaebum hesitated, looking as if he was thinking about the question carefully before answering. “Youngjae…” he finally answered in a low tone.

Mark grinned and looked at Yugyeom. “See? I knew he wouldn’t even pick you in the first place.”

Jaebum glared at Mark who was giggling with glee, and Yugyeom relaxed in his seat as relief washed over him. Youngjae however, tensed up as Jaebum’s eyes settled on him.

“Are you gonna come to me? Or do I have to go over there?” Jaebum asked him.

“Ah, uh- um, I-l don’t mind either way…” Youngjae said, nervously fumbling his fingers as his heartbeat picked up speed.

Jaebum gestured for Youngjae to come to him, the younger getting up slowly and walking around the coffee table.

“Damn Mark, you’re trying to kill him.” Jackson said referring to Youngjae as he made his way to Jaebum.

Mark shrugged, acting as if he didn’t purposely put the two together. Jaebum forgot to explain his reason for picking Youngjae, but so did the others, it was a good thing though, since that would have probably made it even more awkward than it already was.

“Wait but...” Jaebum started to say as Youngjae stood in front of him. “The neck is way too visible to others, it needs to be somewhere else.”

“You’re right…” Jackson said.

“Chest?” Suggested Jinyoung.

“Chest?” Jaebum repeated, looking up at Youngjae to make sure he was okay with it.

Youngjae nodded quietly, feeling that the chest is better anyway as it’s a bit less sensitive than his neck.

“Okay, chest.” Jaebum said.

He pulled Youngjae down next to him, already moving his hand under Youngjae’s shirt.

“Take this off.” Jaebum said while tugging at Youngjae’s shirt.

Youngjae hesitated, not enjoying that he has to remove his shirt in front of everyone, not that he hasn’t done it before, but it was just uncomfortable. Jaebum helped him pull it off, then ran his hand down Youngjae’s front, like he was searching for a spot to leave his mark.

He seems to find the place, as he immediately placed his mouth right on Youngjae’s peck, licking and sucking at the spot. Youngjae shuddered as Jaebum pulled him closer, making sure he does an efficient job of marking Youngjae’s skin. Youngjae felt him nibble his skin a bit and jolted at the sudden pinch. He came up with a wet sound from his lips, Youngjae’s skin glowing a bright red.

“Damn, Jaebum.” Mark said once he saw the spot.

“Shut up, you told me to do it in the first place.” He responded.

Youngjae’s face was blushing a light pink as he put his shirt back on and went back to his seat. He rubbed the area through his shirt as it started to turn darker colors.

“So, Yugyeom, for your turn, Jinyoung asks you his question.” BamBam stated.

Yugyeom groaned. “He’s literally gonna kill me! I bet that’s his question: ‘would you rather I kill you or I kill you, but slowly?.’” 

BamBam along with the others laughed at Yugyeom's example. “No, honestly I think he’s closer to killing me today, you haven’t gotten on his nerves yet.” BamBam said.

“He’s right, I’ll be nice to you… for now.” Jinyoung said. “Anyway, Yugyeom would you rather have CoCo bite your nipples or strip sexy dance for BamBam.”

Yugyeom's eyes widened. “I thought you were being nice!” He exclaimed.

“That is nice, I mean, it’s basically either something painful or something fun and slightly embarrassing. It’s pretty obvious which one you’re gonna pick.”

“ _ Slightly _ embarrassing?” Yugyeom echoed in disbelief. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine whatever, sexy dance it is because… I’m good at dancing?”

“That was a lame reason. And by the way, it’s STRIP sexy dance.”Jinyoung reminded, wearing a smirk.

“Gah, shut up! I know already!” Yugyeom yelled. “Sorry Bam…” he mumbled as he stood in front of him.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t mean anything.” BamBam assured him.

Jaebum played sexy music from his phone that was connected to a speaker, setting the mood for the dance. Yugyeom pushed BamBam back gently against the back of the couch as he started to move his hips. He slowly started to pull up his shirt as he did body rolls in front of BamBam, throwing it off and aiming for it to hit Jinyoung. He sensually ran his hands down to his pants, shaking his ass in front of BamBam as he began to remove them. He stepped out of the pool of denim that was his pants and kicked them to the side, straddling BamBam as he did dirty dance moves. BamBam didn’t expect Yugyeom to get so into it, his hands coming up to rest on the younger’s hips as he rolled and moved his hips only slightly above where BamBam’s were.

Jaebum suddenly stopped the music. “Alright, that’s far enough, put your clothes back on.”

As the music stopped, Yugyeom transformed back from sexy Yugyeom to normal, his face turning red as he quickly put his clothes back on. He himself didn’t ever realize how much he enjoyed it until he remembered that there were five other sets of eyes watching them. He settled back down on the couch, both BamBam and Yugyeom a bit fidgety, but nothing that stopped them from continuing.

“Okay, let’s see who I get for my turn…” BamBam said as he checked the name randomizer.

“Oh, Youngjae.” He stated, confident that he could handle whatever Youngjae threw at him. That was, until he remembered that Youngjae was the one to start the whole grinding thing last week, which then made him a bit unsure.

“Okay BamBam, would you rather…” Youngjae stopped to think about his question, making BamBam feel even more nervous. “Have Jackson get you hard in front of us or have him spank you in front of us?”

Jackson’s eyes almost popped out of his head and BamBam covered his face with his hands, cursing himself for thinking that Youngjae was much more innocent than this. “What type of fucking would you rather question is that?” He whined.

“You gotta pick, or face punishment!” said Youngjae, sticking his tongue out.

BamBam sighed, afraid to answer such a personal and exposing question. “I… I don’t know…” he said, his voice coming out just barely.

“Is that your  _ final _ answer?” Asked Youngjae.

BamBam struggled with his decision, his competitiveness wanting to not lose the game, but his inner voice telling him to just keep his mouth shut. “I… uh, I don’t… fuck, I-I guess I’d want him to get me hard…”

Youngjae laughed almost evilly at his question, making everyone rethink their initial impressions of him as a sweet, clueless, innocent boy. “And why?” He asked.

“Oh my g- , do I have to say why?” BamBam complained. 

“Those are your own rules, BamBam.” Jinyoung reminded him, and this time BamBam wanted to jump across the table and strangle the both of them. 

“O-okay, fine! Because… I think it would feel good? I don’t fucking know…” BamBam mumbled.

“Alrighty kids, get to it!” Youngjae said, a bit too eager to see this.

BamBam glanced nervously at Jackson, wanting to apologize for Youngjae being born.

Jackson noticed, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry Bammie, I’ll make you feel good. I only have to get you hard, that’s it.” Jackson whispered to him.

BamBam nodded, the words somewhat making him feel okay, but there was still a level of embarrassment that none of them were comfortable with yet. The hand Jackson had placed on BamBam’s shoulder moved downwards, caressing his arm. He brought his other hand to rest on BamBam’s thigh, squeezing it before moving it upwards. BamBam tensed as the hand traveled closer to his groin, teasingly brushing over BamBam’s already hardening member to slip under his shirt. BamBam bit his lip as Jackson’s fingers softly moved across his skin, his breath hitching when fingernails lightly dragged over his ribs. 

BamBam already felt himself becoming aroused, his eyes closing as Jackson brushed over a nipple. He momentarily forgot that everyone else was watching them, drowning himself in Jackson’s touch. Jackson squeezed and flicked at one of BamBam’s nubs, feeling the younger’s whole body shudder. BamBam whimpered as Jackson tightly pinched his nipple, his head hitting the back of the couch. Jackson’s hand suddenly withdrew from under his shirt, immediately going to palm BamBam’s crotch, making a barely audible moan slip out of him.

“Yeah, he’s hard.” Jackson confirmed as he pulled away and sat back in his seat.

The others were too mesmerized in what was happening, it took them all a minute to regain focus.

“Huh? O-Oh. That was fast.” Mark said after blinking a few times.

“Y-Yeah…” Youngjae agreed.

BamBam was still recovering from feeling Jackson’s touch. He hid his erection between his legs, trying to sink deeper into the couch to hide himself.

“Uh, so… that just leaves me for this round. And Jaebum has to ask me a question, right?” Jackson said.

The group nodded, all looking to Jaebum for his question.

“Er, well…” Jaebum started, clearing his throat to speak. “Uh, would you rather… eat shit or…” Jaebum thought a bit more, although Jackson was already horrified by the first choice. “...suck a dick?”

“What? Why the hell would you…” Jackson said as he tried to comprehend the question.

“Wait, whose dick would he have to suck?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, he can pick.” Jaebum said.

“Wait, no, this is too extreme.” Jackson said.

“Come on, compared to everything we’ve already done, this is barely anything.” Jaebum said.

“So you’re telling me that if I had asked you the same question, you’d be fine with the possibility of eating shit or sucking dick in front of everyone?!” Jackson asked.

Jaebum thought about it for a minute. “No, probably not, but this isn’t my turn, is it?”

Jackson rolled his eyes and stood up. “No, I’m fucking done with this.” He said, heading off to his room.

“Wait so you refuse to pick? You’re taking the punishment?” Jinyoung called after him.

“To hell with your fucking punishment!” He yelled back before slamming the door.

“Well, I guess he lost…” Mark said.

“Wait, is he really okay though? He seemed really upset…” Yugyeom said, genuinely worried.

“I think he’ll be fine. He’s pretty much just pissed at me. But this is kinda over dramatic.” Jaebum said, also standing to leave.

“Do you think he’ll want to play with us anymore?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh yeah, he’ll come back. Especially for that one.” Mark said, pointing at BamBam who blushed in response.

“Uh, well… think of a punishment and he has to do it tomorrow, but we all got to agree on it, okay? So we'll decide on it tomorrow.” BamBam asked, his hands still covering the hard on he hasn’t taken care of yet.

“Alright, let’s head off to bed now guys.” Jaebum said. Everyone dispersed to their respective rooms, BamBam and Yugyeom heading in the same direction to their shared one.

They had just gotten to the room when BamBam’s phone dinged. He was surprised as his screen illuminated with a text from Jackson. He sat on his bed and opened it.

 

_ Jackson: You guys done? _

 

BamBam thought it was funny how Jackson stormed out the room but still wanted to feel included and up to date with the rest of them.

 

_ BamBam: yeah, just a few min ago. _

 

Jackson was typing.

 

_ Jackson: oh, yeah I could tell since I heard Mark go into his room. _

_ Jackson: so, I have to do punishment tmrrw? _

 

_ BamBam: yeah, we’re thinking of it 2nite and we’re gonna decide tmrrw. _

 

_ Jackson:...shit _

 

BamBam giggled aloud at his phone screen, Yugyeom looking over at him from his own bed before ignoring the sounds.

 

_ Jackson: Wait, question. _

_ Jackson: are u still… hard? _

 

BamBam barely even thought about the hard on he’d been sporting til then. By that point it had lessened just a bit, but he still felt a bit turned on.

 

_ BamBam: well, I haven’t really taken care of it so...kinda? _

_ BamBam: ...Y? _

 

Jackson started typing immediately after BamBam had send the question.

 

_ Jackson: is Yugyeom awake? _

_ Jackson: actually, nvm. _

_ Jackson: Do you mind going to the bathroom rn? _

_ Jackson: and then calling me? _

 

BamBam was confused, wondering why Jackson wanted to know if Yugyeom was awake and why he wanted BamBam to call him in the bathroom. He looked over at Yugyeom who had turned over, surfing some social media site on his phone.

 

_ BamBam: kk. _

 

“Heading to the bathroom real quick.” He informed Yugyeom, who didn’t really need to know that information.

Yugyeom turned over to look at BamBam, a teasing smile on his face. “What, are you gonna go jerk off in there or something?” He asked.

BamBam rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Yugyeom laughed and focused back on his phone. As BamBam left though, Yugyeom waited a few minutes to see if he would come back soon. When he didn’t, Yugyeom sat up in his bed and reached over to the nightstand for tissue and lotion, reaching his hand in between his legs as he played a video of BamBam sexy dancing on his phone screen.

 

——

 

BamBam left his room and walked quietly to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, sitting on the toilet as he looked up Jackson in his contacts, he pressed the call button, the phone ringing only about twice before Jackson picked up.

“Hello?” His deep raspy before sleep voice sent a shock through BamBam.

“Uh, Hey.” BamBam said, his own voice cracking.

“Who is this?” Jackson asked.

“Ay, you said to call you, what do you mean who is this?” 

Jackson laughed deeply through the phone, BamBam drowning in the sound. “I’m joking. Hi Bammie.”

“Hi.” BamBam replied feeling the smile on his face grow.

“So. I’m assuming you’re by yourself?” Jackson asked.

“No, I brought Yugyeom in here with me so we could shit together.” BamBam said sarcastically.

Jackson laughed again and BamBam had to remind himself to stop being funny before that sound kills him.

“...so, did you… enjoy what happened earlier?” Jackson asked slowly.

“What happened earli-...oh.” BamBam didn’t know what Jackson was referring to until he remember how he got aroused in the first place. “Oh… you mean that. Well, I got hard, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, But I mean, people can get hard off of anything… did you actually enjoy it yourself?”

BamBam didn’t know what Jackson was so insecure about, and it had to be on one of the most awkward topics too. “Jackson, it was fine. I...liked it a lot. That’s why I’m still a tiny bit…” BamBam trailed off, realizing he was probably saying too much.

“A tiny bit what?” Jackson asked.

BamBam had already told Jackson that he was still aroused, but he repeated himself anyway. “A bit horny…” he said, his hand already cupping the bulge that had reinflated since he started talking to Jackson.

Jackson hummed through the phone, giving BamBam chills.

“You should take care of that soon…” Jackson said.

“Y-Yeah…” 

“Maybe… now?” Jackson said in a suggestive tone.

BamBam squeezed his hand on his crotch, his breath hitching at the suggestion. Jackson must’ve heard it too, since BamBam couldn’t hide it that well.

“Are you… touching yourself now?” Jackson asked as if testing the waters.

“Yes…” BamBam breathed out as his hand slipped into his pants, fully gripping his stiff member.

“Damn, okay… does it feel good?” Jackson asked.

“Mmm…” was all BamBam could respond with as he pumped his erection to Jackson’s voice. The perfect way it sounded in his ear made him wish that Jackson would join him in the bathroom just to whisper dirty things to him.

“You probably look so needy right now… like you did earlier on the couch.” Jackson growled through the speaker. 

BamBam couldn’t hold in a soft moan, his hips starting to buck up into his palm as he continued pumping himself.

“Does my voice turn you on?” He asked, probably hearing BamBam’s moan. 

BamBam just answered with the wet slicking sounds of his hand jerking his precum dripping erection and another moan. He also heard a similar sound from the other end, assuming that Jackson was doing the same thing he was, which made him whine into the phone.

“Fuck, keep going Bam, think of me as you do it…” Jackson said, his voice tight as he spoke. 

BamBam arched his back as he moved his hand faster and listened to Jackson talk and moan through the phone. His breathing quickened as he quickly neared his climax along with Jackson on the other end.

And those two weren’t the only ones to relieve some pent up tension that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soooo weird lmao like, I try to keep things realistic in my stories but this is just too much ;-;  
> I’m sorry I don’t even know what I’m writing at this point lmao x-x


	3. Dare Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I even write¿

The past two weeks have been filled with the most excitement. Ever since the first night of games, anticipation for the next week rushed through all of them. The second night just amplified things a bit. Stares and glances were given all week amongst themselves, every time they silently lock eyes, they're reminded of the hours spent around that coffee table.

The last game, since Jackson lost, the members all decided a punishment they felt fit. They gathered in the living room the morning after, Jackson already nervous for whatever they had planned.

“Should Jackson be here while we decide?” Youngjae asked.

“I mean, either way he still has to do it so it doesn't really matter.”  Yugyeom replied.

“Can you guys just hurry up so we can get it over with?” Jackson said impatiently.

“Fine. Suggestions?” Jinyoung asked. 

“I couldn't think of anything…” Youngjae said.

“Uh, me neither.” said BamBam, surprising everyone.

“Wow… I thought BamBam would have the most ideas.” Jaebum said.

“I just… just couldn't think of anything…” BamBam said looking away, but he caught Jackson staring at him with a smirk on his face. BamBam felt himself blush at the undertone message of the look, but he did his best to hide it.

“Well, anyway, we could just do the butt slapping thing we usually do?” Yugyeom suggested.

“I was thinking we could do the ice down his pants thing he said last week.” Jaebum said.

“I thought that too.” added Mark.

“I personally thought that we could make him our servant for the day. He can't say no to anything we ask of him for a whole day.” Jinyoung said with a smile.

“Oh I like that one, Jinyoung.” Yugyeom said. “I can finally act like a hyung around him.”

“You already do that…” BamBam mumbled, earning himself a shove from the maknae.

“That's not bad actually, we can save the other punishments for future losers.” Jaebum said, everyone agreed.

“Alright servant Jackson! Get me some juice!” Youngjae turned and said to the elder, who glared at him before quietly getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Youngjae laughed maniacally. “This is so fun!”

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum. “You got yourself a crazy kid there, Jaebum.” he whispered as they watched Youngjae skip around.

Jaebum couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him before he lightly smacked Jinyoung's shoulder.

“I'm surprised he didn't argue though.” Yugyeom said to BamBam.

“Well he doesn't have a choice anyway.” BamBam responded.

The other members went about their business preparing for the day, besides BamBam, who after everyone else had ordered something from Jackson, decided to join him in the kitchen.

“Jackson?” BamBam called as the other was preparing breakfast for everyone.

He quickly spun around and a smile grew on his face at the sight of BamBam.

“Hi Bammie.” he said, reminding BamBam of the phone call from last night.

“I was just wondering... if you needed help?” BamBam offered, seeing as Jackson has to cook breakfast for 7 people.

“Uh, no I'm okay, it’s not your punishment anyway.” he said while walking towards BamBam. “... but, thank you for asking.” he said, his arms reaching out to grab Bambam's waist.

BamBam lost his breath as Jackson pulled him closer. “And thank you for not suggesting a punishment earlier…” he continued. “ _ and _ thank you for last night…”

BamBam shivered as Jackson whispered the last part in his ear, he almost lost his balance, clutching onto Jackson's shirt as he tried to keep himself up. Jackson brought Bambam's face close to his own, cupping BamBam’s chin. “It was nice hearing you like that.” he said, as he brought their lips closer, only centimeters apart.

“Jackson!” a random voice yelled. 

The two immediately separated at the sound of Jackson's name, Mark running into the kitchen soon after.

“Oh, BamBam you're in here too.” Mark noticed, and for a second he thought that Mark knew and saw everything that happened between them. “I just came to tell you that I want cheese on my omelet, if that's okay?” 

Jackson nodded and Mark smiled at him before running off. BamBam looked at Jackson, a shy grin now on the face of the man who was so bold just a few seconds ago.

“I should finish up.” Jackson said awkwardly.

“Y-Yeah, I should go shower…” BamBam replied, even though they could both hear that someone was in the shower already.

BamBam walked out the kitchen awkwardly, then almost ran off to his room. He flopped himself on his bed before groaning into a pillow, feeling an uncomfortable pressure in his groin. He wondered how he could be so hard just from that? Either way, if that was just a preview of how the week was going to go, BamBam was not prepared for it.

 

\-------

 

Time passed almost at a snail's pace since everyone was anticipating the next game. This Friday would be the last night they would have free for a while before they needed to start preparing for their world tour, which will consume almost all of their time, so the guys gathered quickly to start playing.

BamBam shifted awkwardly in his seat as Jackson sat down next to him. The two had been on and off all week, so close, yet so far. Nothing has  _ really _ happened yet between them, but both could feel themselves on edge.

BamBam felt like he could see the same thing happening with the others. Mark constantly fidgeting when Jinyoung touches him for longer than a few seconds, and Youngjae constantly darting his eyes away from Jaebum who just won't quit staring at him. Things were happening, and happening fast. The only person who wasn't noticeably affected was Yugyeom, but little do the others know how much Yugyeom has been holding himself back, especially with having his crush as  his roommate.

All of these things are pushed aside and ignored when they all gathered around the living room, as it was time for a new game. Youngjae though, had something on his mind. 

“Uh, guys? Can we have a… a serious talk, before we play?” Asked Youngjae.

“Why before? That’ll just ruin the mood for the game.” Jinyoung said,

“Well, I didn’t think after would be an appropriate time to have it either, considering we’d all be horny by then.” Youngjae said bluntly.

Everyone awkwardly shifted and avoided eye contact, a bit caught off guard, yet knowing that what Youngjae said was true, none bold enough to admit it.

“Alright, what's up, Youngjae?” Jaebum asked, breaking the silence.

“Well… I was wondering… is it actually okay that we do this?” Youngjae asked.

“Do what, play games?” Jinyoung asked.

“Not just that, but the fact that we play  _ these _ type of games and do things to each other… and the fact that we actually enjoy it. Is that… normal?”

The room was silent. Youngjae finally asked the question that all of them had been pondering over the past few weeks of these games. Nobody really knew if it was okay or “normal”. They all definitely had a fascination with sexual things, but to the extent where you sit around a table and do it with a friend while other friends watch… it was kind of a weird concept.

Jaebum spoke first, clearing his throat. “Well… firstly, we aren’t normal people.”

“Oh, definitely not.” Jinyoung agreed, eying BamBam who proudly accepted the title of “weirdo”.

“But, I think that this curiosity we have is quite normal. you know, kinda like how younger teens go online and watch porn, not to jerk off or anything, but just to find out what it even is?” Jaebum explained.

Youngjae nodded, understanding the connection, but not completely buying it. “Yeah, I get it, but we all watch porn, so if we’re so fascinated with like… sexual things, why don’t we just leave it at looking it up online?”

“Oh trust me, I still do that.” BamBam said, giving a little TMI. They all gave him a look before just ignoring him.

This time Jinyoung jumped in. “Well, it’s like, when you watch porn, you kinda wanna feel it right? Like, you wanna know what it’s like to do those things with an actual person, which is why we masturebate, to simulate the feeling and release tension that has gathered… down there. So this is kinda like… mutual masturebation with friends?”

Youngjae thought about it all, still sorta confused, but relieved that he finally got that off his chest. “I guess you guys are right… I mean, we’re young and stupid anyway, this will just be like… something crazy we did in our 20’s, right?” He justified.

“Yeah, it’ll just be something we look back on when we’re older and think: ‘Wow we were some crazy horny ass kids’” Jackson added, lightening the mood with the joke and making everyone laugh.

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, shall we start?” BamBam asked, with a collective nod as a response.

“Okay guys, I actually have a game this time.” Mark said, catching the others off guard.

"Oh really? Well, I came prepared, but if you wanna play your game this week then that's fine.” BamBam said, curious as to what Mark has in mind.

“Cool. So, I call it Dare Roulette, I mean, I'm not sure if the name fits but… that's not the point.” Mark said.

“Okay just explain the game already.” Yugyeom said, earning a glare from Mark in response.

“Anyway, my idea was that we all write a bunch of dares, like 3-5 or something like that, and then we place them in a hat and pass around the hat, and whatever dare we get we have to do.” Mark looked around at the others for approval after finishing his explanation.

“That sounds a bit dangerous…” Youngjae said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, we’re not gonna be writing things that could get us killed, just stuff like... you know, kinda like the stuff we've been doing…” Mark said, a bit awkwardly.

“Yeah but still, you guys are ruthless…” Youngjae replied as he shifted in his spot.

“So are you, if I remember correctly…” Jinyoung commented as he glared at Youngjae along with Mark, who looked away as his cheeks turned red from remembering what he dared them to do during the first game.

“Alright well, does it sound fun or not?” Mark asked directly.

“Yeah, let's just get the game started.” Jackson said.

“Okay, I'll get the paper and we can tear it up, I think we should all write 3 dares, and I'll get a hat to put them in.” Mark said, jumping up to get the materials.

“Oh man, you guys are gonna hate these.” Jackson said with an evil smirk when he received his strips of paper.

“Yeah, I'm not holding back.” Youngjae said with a grin.

“Again, when have you ever held back?” BamBam asked.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and wrote his dares along with everyone else, and they put it in a top hat they received from a fan.

“Okay, 21 dares are in this hat, should we do all of them?” Mark asked.

“Let's just see where this goes and decide later.” Jaebum said.

“Okay, and we have to do a punishment if we don't do the dare, right?” Youngjae asked.

“Those have always been the rules, Youngjae.” Jackson said.

“Alright, let's shake it up!” Mark yelled, shaking around the hat and holding it out to Jaebum, who looked at him puzzled.

“What, me first?” he asked.

“Yeah, our leader always comes first.” Mark said with a wink.

“But, can’t we just do rock, paper, scissors?” he asked, looking around at the others.

Mark sighed exasperatedly “Fine, I just wanted to hurry up and start the game.”

They played rock, paper, scissors, and Youngjae ended up losing, meaning that he had to go first. Jaebum watched them pass the hat to Youngjae with a happy grin that he didn't have to go first. 

“Damn it.” Youngjae sighed as he grabbed the hat from Mark.

He swished his hand around in the hat before closing his eyes and picking out a folded paper. Everyone watched eagerly as Youngjae opened his paper. They watched as he groaned and rested his head on the coffee table, leaning in to see what he got.

“Read it, read it!” Jackson said, lifting Youngjae's head.

Youngjae sighed and groaned. “Give a lap dance to the person who draws the shortest stick.”

“Oh man, who wrote that one?” Jinyoung asked grinning.

“Yours truly.” BamBam said, bowing.

Everyone laughed, except for Youngjae, who watched Jinyoung go and prepare the sticks.

“Okay, everyone, draw a stick.” Jinyoung said while holding them evenly in his hand.

Everyone carefully chose a stick, as Youngjae watched nervously at each of them. Yugyeom had the longest which means it definitely wouldn't be him, and BamBam drew second longest. Youngjae watched carefully as Jaebum drew his stick, looking closely at the length and comparing it to the others. Unfortunately for Youngjae, Jackson and Mark's sticks were shorter, meaning that Jaebum wouldn't be the one receiving a lap dance. Jaebum was watching too, glancing at Youngjae as he realized he didn't get the short stick.

Mark, Jinyoung, and Jackson compared their sticks, showing that Mark had the shortest. “Ugh, why am I always having someone do something weird to me?” he complained.

Youngjae's hopes had fallen as he realized he'd have to give Mark a lap dance.

“Well,” Mark said while patting his lap. “Get over here baby boy.”

Youngjae scrunched his nose at the nickname before crawling over to Mark.

“We need music to get the right mood.” Jinyoung said, grabbing his phone.

“Take You Down by Chris Brown!” Yugyeom suggested.

“No! That song is… dirty…” Youngjae said, his face already turning pink.

“Take You Down it is then!” Jinyoung said, starting to play the song aloud. 

Youngjae glared at Jinyoung who just smiled back at him, gesturing to Mark's lap. Youngjae scoffed, hesitating.

“Come on, Yugyeom had to do it last time, it's not that bad.” BamBam said.

Youngjae peeked over at Jaebum from the corner of his eyes, who was staring at him, until their eyes met, then Jaebum looked away. It was the first time Youngjae had seen Jaebum act sort of… nervous? Jealous, maybe? Youngjae secretly hoped he was jealous, and he hoped he would watch for some reason as well.

Youngjae swung a leg over Mark's lap, basically straddling him. He placed his hands on Mark's shoulders and licked his lips, preparing to start. He felt hands cup and squeeze his butt, and he looked down at a grinning Mark, who seems to have some weird obsession with butts. He rolled his eyes before beginning to move his hips awkwardly to the song, lap dances not really being something Youngjae is expert at. He tried his best though, unable to keep the sexy atmosphere as Mark kept making him laugh by making weird perverted faces.

Mark looked over to Jaebum who was looking at Youngjae again, or rather, staring at him, as he moved his hips just inches above Mark's. His lips were parted a bit as he seemed to be in a trance caused by Youngjae's body movements.

“Yo JB, quit drooling and close your mouth.” Mark said, laughing as Jaebum snapped from his trance and blushed a bit at being caught.

Youngjae looked back at him, catching the rosy pink color his cheeks turned and finding it way too adorable.

“Alright, alright. The two love birds are focused more on each other than the actual game.” Jinyoung said while shutting off the music.

“Shut up, we're not…” Youngjae started the sentence as he got off of Mark but couldn't finish it when he caught Jaebum's eye.

“...Right, we’re gonna pretend you two haven't been staring at each other the whole time.” Jackson said, making the two feel self conscious and look away.

“Whatever, let's just pass the hat around, Jackson, your turn.” BamBam said.

Jackson took the hat from the table and swirled his hand quickly in it, pulling a paper out. He took no time to open it and read it, before rolling his eyes.

“This is stupid, and no fun at all.” Jackson said.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked.

“Sit on the person to the left of you’s lap for the rest of the game.” Jackson read, throwing the paper on the table.

“Well, I got worried that the game would be too intense, so I wrote an easy dare.” Youngjae said, admitting that it was his dare.

“Well whatever, come sit on the couch so I can sit on you.” 

Youngjae stood from his spot on the floor and took Jackson's place on the couch, the elder sitting comfortably on Youngjae's lap, since everyone does it quite often.

“Alright, I'm gonna just pick one.” BamBam said, quickly pulling out a paper without shuffling and reading it.

“Aw shit, I got my own.” BamBam groaned.

Laughter erupted through the room at the ironic turn of events. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, but whoever is doing this with me won't be laughing for long.”

“Oh God, what did you write?” Mark asked.

“Using only your mouth, get the person who loses last game of rock, paper, scissors hard.” BamBam said, face palming himself for writing it.

“Well, I guess we gotta see who it is.” Jinyoung said, sticking his fist out for rock, paper, scissors.

“Fuck me…” Jaebum groaned as they played and he ended up being the only loser of rock, paper, scissors. 

“Uh, Id rather not. I Only have to get you hard, I'm pretty sure you can save  _ that _ for someone else.” BamBam said, looking over at Youngjae briefly.

“You know that's not what I meant.” Jaebum responded annoyed.

“Hurry up, I want it to be my turn already.” Yugyeom whined, rushing the hesitant members.

BamBam walked over to where Jaebum was sitting and awkwardly sat next to him. Jaebum looked at him expectantly. 

“Are you gonna do it or not? I'm ready.” Jaebum said.

“Okay…” BamBam started to touch Jaebum's shirt when he felt a sting on his hand.

“Ow! What the fuck?” he yelled, rubbing his hand from the stinging slap.

“It said only your mouth, no hands.” Jaebum said.

“Well I have to use my hands to move your damn shirt.” BamBam complained.

“I think we should allow it, he can remove clothes with hands, but he can't touch you physically with them. And if he fails, then I guess he should do another dare as a penalty.” Jinyoung said.

“Fine, I'm not gonna get hard from this brat anyway.” Jaebum agreed.

BamBam continued where he left off, ignoring what Jaebum had said. He moved the material of his shirt up and pushed Jaebum back to lean on one of the cushions of the couch. He took a deep breath before kissing the exposed skin of his chest and pecks. He remembered how good Jackson made him feel the week before when he teased his nipples, so BamBam did the same, first kitten licking the nub, then sucking it all in. He heard Jaebum's breath hitch and figured he was doing a good job so far, and decided to keep going like that.

Jaebum's eyes darted to Jackson and Youngjae for a second, before closing again, the two just staring at them. Jackson was biting his lip as he watched BamBam while Youngjae kept darting his eyes to and from them. Like he wanted to look, but couldn't allow himself to.

Bambam used his teeth to gently pinch the sensitive nubs, making Jaebum's back arch a bit. BamBam payed attention to the other nipple, drawing out the same reactions that he'd been getting. He traveled downwards, his lips gently leaving kisses down Jaebum's torso. BamBam tucked his fingers into Jaebum's pants and placed a kiss right above the waist band before Jaebum pushed him off.

“Okay, okay, I'm… hard.” Jaebum said, pulling his shirt back down as he took deep breaths. 

“Damn, I thought BamBam was about to give you a blowjob for a minute.” Mark said laughing. 

“Honestly, me too, which is why I stopped him.” Jaebum said, sitting with his legs pressed together.

“What, your telling me you  _ wouldn't _ want a wonderful blowjob from me~?” BamBam asked, showing off his plump lips.

Jaebum pushed him away. “No, not in a million years.”

BamBam laughed and sat down, glad that his turn was over.

“Okay, what do I get!?” Yugyeom pulled a paper from the hat and read it, frowning once he looked at it. “Have bare bottom slapped 10 times by winner of rock, paper, scissors.”

Mark suddenly cheered as he realized Yugyeom had gotten a dare he’d written. “Man I hope I'm the one who gets to slap that ass.” he said.

Jinyoung looked over at Mark, his face twisted in disgust. “You really do have a butt fetish…”

“Yeah, I like yours the most.” Mark said with a wink, making Jinyoung too flustered to respond.

“Ew, stop flirting in front of us.” Jackson said while shaking his head.

“Shut up, it was just a joke. Anyway, rock, paper, scissors!” Mark responded, moving on with the game.

BamBam ended up winning the match, and he tried to reassure Yugyeom that it's better that his best friend does it rather than the others. Yugyeom briefly thought the same, but he wasn't sure if he could even handle 10 slaps. Especially from BamBam.

“Alright, drop them pants boy!” BamBam yelled while patting his lap.

Yugyeom pulled his pants down to his upper thigh, carefully positioning them so that his dick wasn't showing. He bent over Bambam's lap and braced for impact. He tried to cover his bare bottom with his hands, but Jackson and Youngjae both grabbed and held down an arm to keep him from moving.

“Ready?” BamBam asked, rubbing a hand on one of Yugyeom's cheeks.

Yugyeom jolted and squirmed, feeling exposed and uncomfortable. “Don't freaking rub my ass, just do it already!”

“Alright, sorry, I was just getting a feel for it.” said BamBam while chucking.

“Just hurry u- ah!” Yugyeom yelped as a hot sting he wasn’t prepared for spread across his cheeks, and a loud sound cracked through the room.

“Damn, that must've hurt.” commented Mark.

“It was really loud.” said Jaebum.

“Can you guys shut up! And can you warn me next time?” Yugyeom said, his butt still stinging.

“I think it's better when it's unexpected, so you don't get scared right before it happens.” BamBam said.

Yugyeom bit his lip and not long after another strike came down on his behind. He squeezed his hands into a fist and tried to squirm out of the tight holds Jackson and Youngjae had on him, to no avail.

“Fuck!” He nearly screamed, when a third and seemingly harder hit came right after.

His member was twitching in his pants and he was panting as BamBam layed another slap on his ass. He didn't even know he liked things like this, finding a new kink as his bottom was being abused by Bambam's hand.

“D-Do I really have to do ten?” BamBam asked, sounding worried while looking at the others.

Mark sighed. “How many have you done so far, four? Fine, then just two more and we'll let him go.”

BamBam nodded and Yugyeom barely paid much attention as he was too busy anticipating the next slap, which came promptly. He hissed and bucked himself forward, his body shuddering as he took the hit. His dick was half hard at this point, being bent over Bambam's knees and spanked did something for him, and he didn't hate it. BamBam struck him hard one last time and he almost choked on his own spit as the breath was knocked out of him.

Youngjae and Jackson released him and Yugyeom quickly pushed himself off of Bambam's lap,  pulling up his pants, and gently sitting back on the couch. His ass hurt, a lot, but the the game must go on, and he just prayed that he wouldn't have to do anything else.

“Sorry, Gyeom.” BamBam said, throwing an arm around him.

“Wow, how can you sit after that?” Jaebum asked teasingly.

“Oh, would you like to try it?” Yugyeom asked, Jaebum quickly shaking his head in response.

“It's your turn anyway, let's see what you get.” Jinyoung said, looking closely as Jaebum swished his hand around in the hat and pulled out a paper.

“Let's see…” Jaebum opened the paper and read its contents aloud. “Remove the clothes of the person to your right sensually.”

Jaebum clicked his tongue. “Who wrote this one?”

No one spoke up, except Youngjae who suspiciously avoided eye contact, which made Jaebum suspect it was him. Either way, the person to his right was Jinyoung, who up until now hadn't been victim to any dares yet.

“What the hell? Is this Jaebum's dare or mine?” Jinyoung asked.

“Mine obviously, it's my turn.” Jaebum said, cocking his head to the side.

“Well you're not the one getting his clothes taken off, are you?” Jinyoung asked with an eye roll.

“Come on, just do it. We've all see each other naked anyway.” Jackson said, brushing it off since it wasn't him who was suffering.

“Naked? I have to get completely naked?” Jinyoung asked, looking around to the others for any sort of explanation.

“Well, we don't know who wrote it, but it says take off your clothes, so I'm assuming it's bare naked.” Jaebum said.

“B-But… can’t we just… ugh, fine!” Jinyoung gave in.

“Come here, I'd rather you sit on my lap.” Jaebum said, leaning back to make space for Jinyoung.

“No! Can you do it standing? And… aren't you still hard from… earlier?” He asked, glancing at BamBam who blushed a bit.

“Ah, no… not really. And that doesn't matter, let's just get it over with… unless  _ you _ want the punishment?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung who was still upset about the whole situation.

“...Whatever! Just… do it quickly, please.” Jinyoung stood from his place on the floor to sit on Jaebum's lap. He looked at Mark, who gave him a short lived smile, before his face turned blank again.

He felt Jaebum's chest against his back and felt weird about the close proximity. Jaebum's hands lightly brushed over Jinyoung's hips, his fingers curling under the fabric of Jinyoung's shirt. His fingertips brushed slowly over the skin of Jinyoung's torso as Jaebum lifted his shirt up, exposing everything underneath. Jinyoung hissed and fidgeted on Jaebums lap, making Jaebum catch his breath.

“C-Can you stay still, please?” he asked.

Jinyoung didn't know what the problem was, until he felt something poking his thigh. He turned to Jaebum wide eyed and Jaebum gave him a pleading look. 

_ “He told me he wasn't hard…”  _ Jinyoung thought as Jaebum's hands moved towards his chest.

Jinyoung's back arched when Jaebum's fingers swept over his nipples, his head leaning back onto Jaebum's shoulder as Jaebum pulled the shirt up. 

“Lift your arms please.” Jaebum mumbled, pulling the shirt over Jinyoung's head and placing it to the side as he ran his hands down Jinyoung's chest to his pants.

He tucked his fingers into the waistband and teasingly scraped his dull nails against Jinyoung's white skin to send shivers down his spine. Jaebum continued to pull the pants down til it got past Jinyoung's knees, letting them drop to his ankles before reaching for his boxers. Jinyoung suddenly grabbed Jaebum's wrist as he was beginning to pull down his boxers, looking back at him for reassurance.

“Its okay, you can put them back on right after.” Jaebum whispered, and Jinyoung hesitantly released his grip, letting Jaebum slowly remove the last piece of clothing from his body.

“See? All done.” Jaebum said, removing his hands from Jinyoung who quickly got up, grabbed his clothes, and ran off to the bathroom.

Mark had been quiet, not saying anything, and barely looking until it was over. Seeing Jinyoung run off so embarrassed was the cutest thing, but Mark also felt bad, and instead wished it were him undressing Jinyoung. 

“Is he… coming back?” Jackson asked after a moment of silence.

“I… don't know. But he was… uh,  _ excited _ … down there….” BamBam responded.

Jaebum's eyes widened. “He was? I wasn't even looking down there…”

“That's probably why he ran off, we all saw it except for you I guess.” Yugyeom said.

“Do you think it was too much?” Youngjae asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

“Why?” Jaebum suddenly cut in. “Did  _ you _ write it?”

Youngjae looked at him, then quickly looked away, fumbling with his fingers that were wrapped around Jackson.

“So I guess that means you did.” Yugyeom said, judging by the silence.

“B-But I didn't think he’d be- !”  Youngjae was saying before Jackson cut him off.

“I don't think it went too far, compared to everything we've done, that was pretty tame.” Jackson commented, patting Youngjae on the shoulder to reassure him. “And besides, if we're honest, we all jerk off after the games.”

No one argued that point, since it was true for all of them.

“He's just embarrassed we all saw his boner. I'm going to check on him.” Mark said, breaking his silence and getting up from his spot.

Mark knocked on the bathroom door, getting no response.

“It's just me.” he said, and just like that, the door opened.

“Lock it behind you please.” Jinyoung said while leaning over the sink.

Mark turned around and locked the door, turning back to look at Jinyoung, whose face was flushed pink with embarrassment. Mark went closer, placing a hand on his back, rubbing circles that Jinyoung finds calming.

“They're not gonna say anything about it.” Mark said.

“Yeah, but it's still embarrassing. I didnt even wanna do it anyway…” Jinyoung whined, dropping his head down.

“I didn't want you to do it either…”

Jinyoung looked up at Mark, standing up straight to face him as his eyebrows knitted together. “You're not mad at me, right?” he suddenly asked, catching Mark off guard. “You're not mad at me for doing it? I really didn't want to but it was part of the game so I did it, but I don't want you to be upset- “

“I'm not mad.” Mark cut him off. Jinyoung took a breath of relief, his hand on his chest. Mark grabbed him by the waist and brought their bodies closer, pressing them together. “I may have been a bit jealous- no,  _ very _ jealous. But never mad, not at you, at least.”

Jinyoung felt relaxed and safe in Mark's arms. He felt warm and Mark's face was only centimeters from his own, so it was only fair that he took the opportunity to press his lips against Mark's. Mark returned the kiss, holding Jinyoung tighter as Jinyoung's fingers tangled in his hair, and the two got lost deeper into each other, momentarily forgetting that the others were waiting on them right outside in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that Mark was so obsessed with butts lol idk I actually feel that Mark is a butt guy XD. Err anyway, hoped you enjoyed? Lol~


	4. Dare Roulette (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut in this chapter lol~ dont know how I updated so fast lol.

Mark and Jinyoung exited the bathroom together, returning to the guys who had all basically occupied themselves on their phones. Jackson was the first to look up and notice them.

“Finally! Jeez, did yall fuck in there or something?” Jackson asked.

“Shut up.” Mark snapped.

“Wait guys, look at their hair, they totally were messing around in there!” Yugyeom exclaimed, pointing out the disheveled look of their hair.

Both Mark and Jinyoung immediately reached up to fix it, making them look even more suspicious.

“Hush maknae, we only talked, that's it.” Jinyoung said.

“Suuuure you did.  _ Or _ , it was a 15 minute quickie!” Jackson said.

“I bet they just sucked each other off or something.” BamBam said, snickering.

“Yeah, Mark saw Jinyoung's hard on and probably got turned on himself.” Yugyeom said, cackling afterwards.

“Can you guys shut the hell up? Jinyoung was really embarrassed and I told him that you guys won't make fun of it, so stop it.” Mark scolded.

“Aw we made boyfriend Mark angry, come on guys let's cut it out.” Jackson said, making Mark shoot a glare at him.

“...Besides, we’re not…” Mark started to say.

“Hmm? What was that?” BamBam asked.

“Nothing just… who's turn is it?” Mark asked.

“It's actually Jinyoung's turn now, we were waiting for him.” Jaebum said.

Mark looked at Jinyoung, concern coloring his face. Jinyoung gave a smile, mouthing the words “I'm okay.” to him before reaching over and grabbing the hat.

“Alright guys, let's see what I get.” Jinyoung pulled out a paper and read it, laughing hard at what was written.

“What is it?” Mark asked, quickly taking the paper from him, then letting out a sigh of relief once he read it.

“Twerk for us.” Jinyoung stated.

Jackson started laughing hard. “That ones mine! And it's only fitting that the member with the most ass got it!”

Jinyoung laughed and shook his head. “I don't know why you guys talk about my butt so much, but anyway, I guess I have to twerk now?”

“I know the perfect song!” BamBam said, grabbing his phone.

“Work” started playing from its speakers and Jinyoung started laughing even harder at Bambam's song choice.

“Go ahead Jinyoung, shake that peach!” BamBam yelled over the music.

Jinyoung turned around and started clumsily twerking, unable to keep himself from giggling as the others hooted and hollered behind him. At one point, Jackson got off of Youngjae and pulled out his wallet, throwing cash at Jinyoung while he danced, and Jaebum joining him soon after.

The song ended and everyone was still trying to calm themselves, Jinyoung falling to the floor as he caught his breath, deciding to make a snow angel in the money.

“Hey move! I gotta get my cash back!” Jackson said, rolling Jinyoung out the way.

“Me too!” Jaebum said, joining in.

“No! Its mine! How dare you take away my twerk money!” yelled Jinyoung rolling over and trying to take as much of it as he could. 

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, despite what happened with Jinyoung earlier. They all calmed at some point and each got their money back, continuing the game and moving on to Mark.

“Okay,” he said, still chuckling between words while pulling out a paper. “...I got…” Mark read the paper and sighed, the smile fading from his face.

“Uh…” he said, clearing his throat. “I got… imitate rough sex with someone who loses in a game of rock, paper, scissors.” 

“Oh wow, that's… creative.” Yugyeom said.

“How do I even....” Mark trailed off, looking around to see if anyone would confess they wrote it.

“Well…” Jinyoung suddenly spoke up. “It says imitate, so I guess no clothes have to come off or anything, you just have to do the actions that you would do while having ‘rough sex’.”

Mark nodded, the dare seeming not that bad. All it came down to what who he was doing it with. The group played the infamous rock, paper, scissors game, the match coming down to Jackson and Youngjae, with Youngjae winning. Therefore Jackson would be the victim of this dare. Jinyoung was disappointed in himself for winning so early on, and it was the first time that he'd wished he had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors.

Either way, the actions that were about to happen were just between friends, with no real meaning in them. At least that what everyone had told themselves before each dare.

“Okay, soo… what so I have to do exactly?” Jackson asked while getting up and standing where Mark was.

“Uh…” Mark looked to the others, who didn't really know themselves.

“Well uh, sorry for getting personal but, are you a top or bottom?” Jackson asked, catching Mark off guard.

“Hey, this is not Truth or Dare, I don't have to answer that.” Mark said, his stubbornness showing.

Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well I don't really want to know, but if we're gonna do the dare and get it over with, I need to know if you're gonna be in control, or if I am.”

Mark scoffed and looked away, more embarrassed than anything. The truth was that he didn't really know himself what he was. The way Jinyoung pinned him down and grinded against him a few weeks ago definitely surprised him, but he loved the feeling of just being pleasured. It exhilarated him. On the other hand though, taking control of their kiss in the bathroom while Jinyoung followed along made him just as excited. Mark was unable to answer the question, maybe because he enjoyed both roles.

“Just ask Jinyoung, he should know.” BamBam said chuckling, immediately apologizing when Jinyoung gave him a certain look.

“Well, not to make things awkward, but based on what happened during that first game, I think he's a bottom.” Jaebum concluded.

“Yeah, I guess so… with me at least.” Jackson said, grabbing Mark's wrist.

“W-Wait, hold on just a sec- “ Mark was suddenly pressed against Jackson, his hands cupping Mark's cheeks as he roughly squeezed them.

Mark gasped and balled his fist into Jackson's shirt, yelping when he was suddenly lifted off the floor. His back slammed into a wall and he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck as he barely had time to catch his breath. Jackson thrusted his hips forward with Mark only able to take in hiccups of breath. Jackson thrusted hard and fast, obviously so that he'd be accurately imitating rough sex, but their crotches were a bit to close and ended up slightly rubbing together.

Even though all their clothes were on and no real penetration was happening, Mark had a hard time holding in his noises as his crotch rubbed against Jackson's. Jackson grabbed Mark by the hair and pulled his head back, and he closed his eyes, wincing at the pain,but the pleasure feeling too good with each sharp, hard thrust. Jackson took the extra step by biting Mark's collarbone, this time the elder unable to hold back a groan as the pain mixed with pleasure became overwhelming.

Jackson stopped almost as soon as he started, setting Mark down and walking back to sit on Youngjae. Mark almost dropped to the floor as he caught his breath, Jackson breathing just as heavy.

“What are you breathing hard for? I did most of the work. By the way, you're freaking heavy.” Jackson said from across the table.

“No one said you had to pick me up and slam me against a fucking wall…” Mark countered between deep breaths.

“Well, that's just how I do it.” Jackson said, sneaking a look at BamBam who immediately smiled and looked away with a blush.

“Ugh, whatever, all I know is that my damn back hurts.” Mark said, not including the other fact that he was half hard. That didn't needed to be mentioned.

“Well if they don't end up with a hurt back or a limp, then it wasn't good sex" Jackson said with a matter-of-fact attitude that got him weird looks from the others.

Mark settled back next to Jinyoung who gave him a look that meant trouble, and Mark wondered what he did wrong. That didn't settle too well on him, but he couldn't dwell on it too long, as it was back to Youngjae for his turn again.

“Anyway…” Youngjae continued, dipping his hand into the hat and pulling out a paper. “Uh, oh…”

“What is it?” Jackson asked, leaning towards him to read the paper.

“Oh, sit on your crushes lap and kiss them.” Jackson read out.

“Wait, what?” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “How are you supposed to do that? It's not like everyone's crushes are here.”

“That's assuming that he has a crush on someone  _ outside _ of the group. If Youngjae has a crush on someone in this room, then he has to do the dare.” Jackson explained.

“Okay, but what if he does like someone outside the group?” Mark asked.

Jackson was quiet, thinking of his response. “Uh, well then, whoever wrote this dare is stupid.”

“Am not!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

“Oh  _ he _ wrote it, it all makes sense now.” Mark said, rolling his eyes.

“What's that supposed to mean? I wrote it because I know that everyone in this room likes someone else here, no matter how much you guys deny it.” Yugyeom confessed.

“So, that includes you too Yugyeom, right?” BamBam asked.

Yugyeom was suddenly quiet, remembering that he had told BamBam a few weeks ago that he liked him romantically. Also remembering that BamBam covered for him during the first game when he was asked that question.

“Uh, well…” Yugyeom stuttered.

“If I remember correctly, you said you didn't really like anyone here, right?” Jaebum asked.

“W-Well yeah, but- “

“Oh so then Yugyeom does have a crush on someone huh?” Jackson said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Uh, uhmm…”

“Guys, guys, let's just focus on the dare. If Youngjae can do it then he should, but if he can't, then he can take punishment or pick another dare.” BamBam said, again saving Yugyeom's ass from the ridicule of the others.

“Well, uh…” Youngjae glanced up at Jaebum who was staring at him, waiting for his response. His stare was so intense, Youngjae couldn't hold it for even more than a second before looking away. 

“Ah... damn it, I'll just choose punishment.”

“Uh, are you… sure?” BamBam said.

Youngjae thought about it again, and still deciding the same. “Yeah…”

“Oh, okay…” he responded oddly.

“Why? Why are you acting so weird?” Youngjae asked.

BamBam shifted awkwardly. “Uh, well, because the punishment I was thinking of giving the loser was, uh… a step further than last time…” 

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked, his curiosity now piqued. 

“Uh… come here.” BamBam said, gesturing for Jinyoung to lean in.

Jinyoung leaned forward and BamBam whispered his idea to Jinyoung, who's eyes lit up in surprise. 

“Oh my God. I don't think he can handle that…” Jinyoung said in shock.

“I know, but maybe we can change the rules a bit if everyone else agrees.” BamBam said, looking to the others.

“Well you gotta tell us what we're agreeing on first dummy.” Mark said.

BamBam whispered the punishment into everyone's ear, all of them giving the same reaction that Jinyoung had.

“I think it'll be too much for the poor boy…” Jackson said, wrapping his arms around Youngjae and squeezing him tight.

“What? What will be too much for me?” he asked, only getting silent stares from everyone. “Don't look at me like that! I can handle it! Whatever you throw at me I can take it!”

The others couldn't help but find Youngjae's bold act incredibly cute, especially Jaebum,  who wore a smile on his face as he admired the younger.

“Are you sure you can take it?” Jaebum asked, leaning forward in his seat.

The way Jaebum asked the question had him worried, it sounded like it was almost dangerous. But he didn't like the way the others treated him like a kid, so he was willing to bare with it. “Y-Yes, I'll take it.” Youngjae stated somewhat confidently.

“Okay, how about we do it tomorrow, since this is our last weekend off, we shouldn't risk doing it during work.” BamBam suggested, everyone nodding in agreement.

“Well, we've been at this for a while so I'm off to bed. I'm gonna miss this comfortable lap though.” said Jackson, patting Youngjae's lap as he got up.

“I'm actually glad, you're sorta heavy.” Youngjae said making Jackson frown.

“I'm off too.” Mark said, already on the way to his room.

“I think we all are tired, let's go Bammie~” Yugyeom said, dragging his sluggish friend behind him to their room as everyone else went to their own bed, that night's game coming to an end.

 

\------------

 

The night was quiet as everyone slept. For about half an hour, at least.

As the others were seemingly asleep, someone left their own room and headed down the hall to another. Jinyoung quietly closed his own door and tiptoed down the hall to Mark's room, careful not to clumsily bump into anything in the dark. He entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He saw the glow of a phone screen lighting up the room and gleaming across Mark's sleeping face. He quietly chuckled, shaking his head, remembering how everyone had told him before that it wasn't good for him to be glued to his phone like that.

Jinyoung walked over to Mark's bed, climbing onto it and hovering over the sleeping man. “Mark.” he whispered.

To Jinyoung's surprise, Mark's eyes immediately fluttered open, panic flashing through them before realization settled in.

“Nyoungie?” Mark mumbled in his low sleepy voice.

“Hi.” Jinyoung said, smiling.

“Hey…” Mark mumbled, turning over to go back to sleep.

“Hey, don't just ignore me! I came here for a reason.” Jinyoung pulled Mark back over to face him.

“Hmm?” Mark hummed, still partially waking up.

I want something.” Jinyoung stated, hoping that Mark wasn't going to drift back to sleep in the middle of their conversation.

“What is it?” Mark's voice came out a bit clearer as he started to really wake up.

Jinyoung then lifted one leg over Mark, settling his weight on top of him. Their lower region was pressed together as Jinyoung straddled him, his hands resting on Mark's chest to hold himself up. Mark's eyes grew wide as he was still in the middle of figuring out what was happening.

“I… wanna finish where we left off…”Jinyoung said, biting his lip as he looked down at the confused man below him.

“What do you mean?...” Mark asked.

“I mean…” Jinyoung lifted himself to grab Mark's legs, spreading his thighs apart before aligning his hips with Mark's. “...a few weeks ago… we didn't finish…”

Jinyoung rolled his hips forward against a wide eyed Mark who choked on a moan. Mark was pleasantly surprised, and still didn't really know what was fully going on, but all he knew was that Jinyoung was in his room, and that he was doing things that made Mark feel good, so he didn't stop it. Jinyoung kept Mark's thighs pinned down as he grinded down onto him, their members growing harder by the second.

“...More?” Jinyoung asked, making sure Mark wanted to continue as much as he did.

Mark didn't hesitate to nod his head yes, closing his eyes as Jinyoung rolled into him again. His head was leaned back against his pillow, exposing his flawless neck as he let out a deep groan. Jinyoung leaned down and sucked at Mark's neck as their clothed erections rubbed deliciously against each other, both were panting as Mark's hips bucked in response to Jinyoung's.

“I can tell you had fun with Jackson earlier…” Jinyoung suddenly said in Mark's ear before biting it.

“J-Jackson?” Mark was confused of what Jinyoung was referring to and why he was suddenly bringing him up.

“When he threw you against the wall earlier, you seemed very into it, is that what you like, Mark?” Jinyoung growled as his hips picked up pace.

“I-I didn't, fuck, I didn't h-have fun with him…” Mark said in between moans.

“Oh really? But you were making the same faces you're making with me right now.” Jinyoung thrusted hard again, Mark's breath hiccuping in response. “And he left that bruise on your collarbone. How do I know that you aren't messing around with Jackson too?”

Mark only moaned in response, unable to come up with a sound answer as he was too caught up in the way their dicks pressed and rubbed against each other, even through their thin nightwear.

“Tell me this, Mark…” Jinyoung grabbed Mark's wrist and pinned them above his head, humping against Mark harder and deeper than before. “Do you like the way I do it? Or would you rather him?”

“Y-You…” Mark moaned out, his back arching off the bed as he neared his release.

“Are you sure about that? It seems like you don't mind fooling around with the others. You sure you don't want anyone else? You want  _ me _ to pleasure you like this?” Jinyoung asked, biting his lip in concentration as he chased his own orgasm.

“Yes! I only want you, J-Jinyoung, fuck! Only you…” Mark moaned, his body shaking from being so close to climax.

A few more hard grinds and Mark was silently cuming, his hips bucking desperately to ride out his orgasm. Jinyoung followed not long after, his movements stuttering as he leaned down and kissed Mark deeply. They both grinded against each other while coming down from their highs, panting into each others mouths as they kissed passionately. They both took a minute, just lying there catching their breaths after cumming.

“Jinyoung, were you jealous too?” Mark asked after calming himself.

Jinyoung looked down at Mark, his face seeming to have a post-orgasm glow. He smiled and pressed his forehead to Mark's. “Of course I was. I wanted to teach you a lesson right then and there.”

Mark shuddered at that response, and he thought about the major contrast in character when it comes to Jinyoung. When he was in the bathroom, he was embarrassed and cute, it made Mark want to take care of him. But just a few moments ago, he was the complete opposite, controlling and demanding, making Mark feel submissive to him. It was such a weird change to see happen, but Mark enjoyed the duality. It kept things interesting. Yet there was still a lingering feeling that he had about them, about their relationship.

“Is… this okay?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung tilted his head, his face showing confusion.

“This… I mean, like, us. Is doing this okay?” Mark asked.

“Youngjae already asked that earlier, remember?” Jinyoung responded.

“No…” Mark paused, thinking carefully about what he wanted to say. “I mean, what this is… what me and you are doing… this isn't just mutual masturbation, right? There's… more?”

Jinyoung was quiet for a while, making Mark more and more nervous by the second. He startled Mark when he finally spoke. “I honestly don't know… I'm not sure if… me and you being a thing would be good for everyone else…” 

Mark's heart felt like it was stepped on a bit just then, he really felt like they could go somewhere with whatever “this" may be. But Mark did understand Jinyoung's point, and he didn't want to burden the team, the company, or the fans with relationship and scandal nonsense. They had to focus on what was really important to them.

“I-I get it...” Mark said, trailing off.

Jinyoung frowned, not satisfied with Mark's tone. “Are you sure? You're not… upset, are you?”

Mark immediately shook his head. “No, no, I'm not upset. I really do get it. I don't want to take such a risk either… but…”

“But?” Jinyoung repeated, now listening carefully.

“I really like this. I don't wanna stop, so… can we still like… cuddle? And… kiss a little? And.... I don't know, just… do things together?” Mark asked.

“You mean, do things like what we just did?” Jinyoung asked, leaning in teasingly close.

Mark bit his lip, wanting so badly to close the distance between them. “Yes.” he whispered.

“Sure, this was....fun. And I honestly wouldn't do it with anyone else.” Jinyoung replied, smiling. He then leaned in close to Mark's ear. “But as long as  _ you _ only do it with  _ me _ .” he whispered.

Mark nodded his head, a shiver running down his spine at Jinyoung's possessiveness over him. “l wouldn't do it with anyone else either…” Mark stated, making Jinyoung smile. “… so I guess we're just… friends with benefits then?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung frowned. “I don't really like calling us that, it sort of has a bad connotation. Let's not put a label on things. Were just people that kiss and cuddle and… do  _ other things _ a lot. That's all.”

Mark nodded, “I guess I can live with that…” Mark was worried though that he might fall in too deep, and that he may end up wanting a real relationship with Jinyoung. They agreed that they shouldn't, but Mark can already feel the beginning of deeper feelings for him, and he can almost sense the same from Jinyoung. The attraction and temptation is definitely there, but will he really be okay with just leaving it as “unlabeled?”. He tried not to think about it too much, since that would already mean that Mark was in too deep.

“Oh, and by the way…” Jinyoung started as he rested his head on Mark's chest and cuddled up onto him. “You probably are a bottom.”

Mark for some reason felt offended, immediately going to defend himself. “I am not! Well, I mean,just now I was, but that's because I let you do it! You caught me off guard!”

Jinyoung giggled, the sound vibrating through Mark's chest. “Tell me one time we were together that you took the lead.”

“The bathroom.”

Jinyoung looked at Mark, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry to break it to you, but I initiated the kiss and controlled it the whole time.” 

“What? No you didn't.” Mark said, still defending himself.

“Yes, I did.” Jinyoung sat up, straddling Mark again to look down at him. He reached out and caressed Mark's cheek. “Its okay to be a bottom, I'm one too. I'm kinda both, depending on who I'm with. And with you, I'm top.”

Mark shook his head. “I'm both too… I think. You just never gave me a chance to take initiative.”

“Because you never  _ tried _ to.” Jinyoung said, leaning down to kiss Mark's jaw.

“Fine! I'm gonna top and you're gonna deal with it. I'll show you how wrong you are.” Mark stated confidently.

“I'd love that.” he placed one last brief kiss on Mark's lips before pulling away and climbing off the bed. “But for now, I gotta change into clean clothes and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, cutie.”

Mark scrunched his nose. “Please don't call me  _ cutie _ .”

Jinyoung chuckled. “Whatever you say, cutie.” and with that he quietly left, leaving Mark staring at the ceiling with a dumb grin on his face.

\-----

The next morning came the punishment, everyone except for Youngjae, who was still sleeping,  gathering around to the coffee table in anticipation. Mark and Jinyoung were in a particularly good mood, obviously not just from excitement for the punishment.

“Okay guys, everyone got the app?” BamBam asked.

The others were holding their phones out, nodding their heads eagerly.

“Okay, and everyone's connected?”

Another collective nod. 

“Perfect. Go get him.” BamBam said, Jaebum quickly heading off to wake him.

The two came back not long after, with Jaebum pushing a yawning Youngjae in front of him. 

“Punishment time~” sang Jackson, throwing an arm around Youngjae.

“I regret quitting…” Youngjae said, still a bit groggy from just being woken up.

“It's a bit too late for that now, huh?” Yugyeom said, sticking his tongue out.

“Just… what is it? What do I have to do?” Youngjae asked.

They all looked at each other, none of them really sure how to explain it to him, and non really wanting to.

“BamBam just give it to him, it's gonna be a bit awkward either way.” Jackson said, breaking the silence.

BamBam put out his fist to Youngjae who held his palm out, and he felt BamBam drop something in his hand. The other members were watching as Youngjae inspected the object, trying to figure out what it was. It was a tiny, sort of pill shaped thing, with a rubber ring connected to it. Youngjae had never seen it before and didn't know what it did.

“What is this? A ring?” Youngjae asked, trying to fit his finger into it, but the ring part was too big. He looked at the other members for an answer. 

“Ah, no… “ BamBam said. “It's a… um…” BamBam still felt a bit awkward about giving the object to Youngjae, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“Oh my gosh, just say it. You put this thing on your dick and it vibrates. You gotta wear it all day and we can control it.” Mark said, finally getting it out.

Youngjae's eyes went wide and his jaw almost fell to the floor. “I-I can't wear this!” he exclaimed, trying to give it back.

“You have to, its the rules…” BamBam mumbled.

“No I don't! I can't do it, find something else, anything else, I'll do that instead.” Youngjae said.

“We did think that you'd freak out about it, which is why we decided to make you do the punishment at home, so ktd not embarrassing in public.” Jinyoung said, trying to make him feel better.

“So wait, this was supposed to be done in public!?” Youngjae asked, looking disgusted by the object.

“Yeah but we felt that that was too much for you, so you just have to wear it around the house, for today only. Then the punishment is over.” Mark explained.

Youngjae looked down at the thing in his hand and sighed. “Jeez, where did you even find something like this?...” 

Everyone looked to BamBam who just shrugged and said “Online somewhere.” No one asked him to elaborate, since everyone is pretty much in agreement that Bambam's sorta weird and it's just better not to ask.

“...Fine… I'll do it…” Youngjae mumbled, trudging off to the bathroom to put it on.

The group waited eagerly for his return, which wasn't long after since the thing wasn't hard to put on.

“There, happy now?” Youngjae said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay, now we gotta te- “

BamBam was cut off by Youngjae's sudden yelp. Youngjae bent over forward and groaned, falling to his knees as he panted hard.

“Oh, sorry!” Mark yelled, tapping his phone rapidly.

Youngjae's breathing slowed and he regained himself, looking at Mark with a sharp glare. “I fucking hate you.” he said, and his face and tone were so serious that Mark almost believed him for a second.

“I'm sorry, I just pressed something and…” Mark trailed off, suddenly feeling bad and looking away. 

“Well, I was saying that we have to test it, but Mark already did that, so we're good to go.” BamBam said.

Everyone nodded and started to go on with their day, some patting Youngjae on the shoulder and saying good luck.

Jaebum walked up to Youngjae, patting him on the head. “You'll be okay, they already feel bad about it so they're not gonna mess with you too much.” 

Youngjae looked at him with a pout. “Did you approve of this too?” 

Jaebum chuckled. “I didn't  _ approve _ per se, but I didn't oppose it either.”

Youngjae's eyebrows furrowed. “So you wanted to see me suffer like this!” 

Jaebum smiled and shrugged his shoulders, walking away from a fuming Youngjae.

 

\-------

 

Later that day, Jaebum came out of his room and saw Youngjae sprawled out on the couch. His face was flushed and he looked a bit tired as he watched T.V.. 

“Has anyone turned it on yet?” Jaebum asked curiously when Youngjae noticed him.

“About three times since this morning, I literally just got through one a few minutes ago, but they only leave it on for about a minute. I swear I'm gonna have blue balls by the end of the day....” he said, his eyes still glued to the television screen.

Youngjae sat up, and Jaebum walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. “Yeah, I can tell you're struggling…”

Youngjae turned to Jaebum, his eyes wide. “Really? Am I that obvious?”

“Your face is really pink, and it's so easy to read you.” Jaebum said, laughing as Youngjae patted his cheeks.

“Well, anyway… uh, have  _ you _ turned it on yet?” Youngjae asked, looking down at his knees.

“No, not yet. Those must've been from other members.” Jaebum said while looking at his phone.

“Oh…” Youngjae trailed off, awkwardly leaving the conversation silent.

“I really want to though.” Jaebum suddenly confessed, catching Youngjae by surprise.

“O-Oh…” Youngjae said again, shifting in his seat.

Jaebum stared at the younger who was too nervous to look back at him. He then pulled out his phone and opened the app that makes the toy vibrate. He stared at his screen, then back at Youngjae, knowing that one press of the button can have Youngjae all flustered and needy looking.

Youngjae jolted when he felt the vibration on his member start up, and he immediately suspected Jaebum, who had just confessed that he wanted to press it. He let out a shaky breath as he grabbed the arm of the couch.

“Y-You turned it on, r-right?” Youngjae asked, his voice wobbly as the toy vibrated on his dick.

Jaebum silently nodded, his eyes stuck on Youngjae as he watched the boy's thighs squeeze together from the vibrations. Jaebum shifted closer, being able to see the bulge grow in the front of Youngjae's pants.

“You said they only leave it on for a minute right? Meaning that that's not long enough for you to… cum?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae nodded, a soft whimper leaving his throat as the toy stimulated his member.

“Then, I can help you with that… if you want me to…” Jaebum said, his hand moving to rest on Youngjae's thigh, and slowly moving upwards.

Jaebum gave enough time for Youngjae to push him away, in case that he didn't want Jaebum to touch him, but Youngjae allowed Jaebum's hand to move up until it reached his crotch. Jaebum squeezed the area, feeling the vibration through the front of Youngjae's pants. Youngjae groaned in response, his hips bucking up into the feeling.

Jaebum squeezed and massaged Youngjae's member through his pants, that along with the vibrator making Youngjae moan softly. He spread Youngjae's legs wider, pulling one of the younger legs onto his own as his hand travelled further down Youngjae's length. Youngjae clutched onto Jaebum's shirt, panting hard as pleasure ceased through him.

“J-Jaebum, i-inside, please…” Youngjae said while unbuttoning the front of his pants.

Jaebum was caught off guard, not expecting Youngjae to be so forward about these things. Nevertheless, he complied, placing his hand inside Youngjae's pants, now being able to feel Youngjae's erection better through his boxers. He traced Youngjae's dick with his hand, teasingly pressing his fingers around the area.

Youngjae's hips bucked again, as he was desperate for more. Youngjae moaned a bit too loudly, as some of the members had left to go shopping, but others were still home.

“Youngjae you have to be quiet.” Jaebum whispered in his ear.

“I c-can't…” he moaned, his his hips now rutting against Jaebum's touch.

“You have to… can you cum for me quietly, baby boy?” Jaebum asked in a whisper close to Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae didn't like the nickname “baby boy" when Mark had said it the day before, but hearing it come out of Jaebum's mouth gave it a different feel, and he wanted to hear him say it more. Jaebum squeezed his member harder, applying pressure to just all the right places, making Youngjae unable to handle it much longer. He tried to do it quietly, but ended up biting into Jaebum's shoulder as he came, letting a few grunts and whines slip through. His body convulsed and trembled as he climaxed, Jaebum still rubbing him through his orgasm. 

Jaebum could feel the sticky substance coat Youngjae boxers as Youngjae came. When he was pretty much done Jaebum turned the device off and removed his hand from Youngjae's crotch.

“My hands a bit wet…” Jaebum stated, looking at his hand.

“I'm, s-sorry…” Youngjae said weakly, still recovering from what had just happened.

“Its fine. So uh, I think you're okay now, right?” Jaebum asked a bit awkwardly.

Youngjae nodded, still in his euphoric post-orgasm state. He breathing eventually evened out, and he regained some sense after a few more minutes. He realized that his leg was still on top of Jaebum's, and he was going to remove it until Jaebum grabbed it and kept it in place.

“So…” Jaebum trailed off.

“So…” Youngjae mimicked.

Jaebum chuckled and shook his head. “What are we doing?”

“I don't even know myself.” Youngjae said, chuckling a bit too.

“You know, honestly… I think… that these past few weeks has changed us. Not just as people but, our relationship with each other is changing. Everyone in the group is changing. All because of a game…” Jaebum said his eyes wandering through the room.

Youngjae nodded, “I see it too.”

“I mean, no one is confirming anything but, I can tell that we are all feeling certain ways about each other that we didn't before....” Jaebum commented.

“Are you saying that you feel a certain way about me?” Youngjae asked, a bit more boldly than usual.

Jaebum looked away, shaking his head. He was still a bit iffy about his feelings but it was clear that there was something there. “I… think so? I've never really been in a situation like this before, but… I don't hate doing these things with you.”

“I don't either.” Youngjae quickly responded, smiling a bit.

“Let's just see how things work out, and we can take it from there.” Jaebum said, squeezing Youngjae's thigh.

“Okay. Let's take this slow.” Youngjae agreed, leaning over to rest his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

Jaebum tried to hide his grin as he leaned his head on Youngjae’s. He secretly hoped that things would work out between them, and he wasn't sure that they would. But times like this where they could just enjoy each others presence was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just relationship development and smut lmaooo~ still hope you enjoyed the update though XD
> 
> Oh and all those MarkJin fans, are yall still alive? XD


	5. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just more relationship development oops

The group had not played a game for a while after their last one, being that it was time for them to start preparing for their world tour and their time off was almost non-existent. Of course they had a few hours of rest in between, but by that point, everyone was just tired and didn't feel like doing anything. Being so busy left little time for them to ‘release pent up stress’, so the tension between them was heavy. Stares and quick touches were given between them, many of them having an underlying meaning.

Yugyeom in particular, struggled with keeping himself together when his roommate was feeling frustrated  _ down there _ . Especially when many nights he could hear the faint sound of wetness and skin slapping coming from the other bed in their shared room. Yugyeom often pretended that he was asleep when BamBam jerked off, staying quiet as he listened for his barely audible moans, while fondling his own member that usually becomes hard from the sounds.

One night, after a very stressful day, Yugyeom was just focused on getting to sleep, not even thinking about anything except his pillow. In his fatigued state though, he forgot to brush his teeth, which as an idol is almost a critical thing to remember to keep those pearly whites white. So, after laying in bed for a while, he willed himself to get up and take care of it, rolling over and sitting up.

His eyes widened when he saw BamBams hands in between his legs, holding his erection that was sticking out of the top of his pyjama pants. BamBam saw Yugyeom sit up and gasped, quickly pulling the covers over himself to hide his embarrassing state. Yugyeom swallowed hard, feeling his own member twitch, wondering how he got up so carelessly without listening for the usual noises he heard when Bambam was tugging one out. Yugyeom stared at him, still surprised by what he saw, as BamBam tried to hide under his covers.

“Don't look at me!” BamBam said as Yugyeom was still staring.

“Oh! Uh, I-Im sorry…” Yugyeom said, realizing how long he'd been looking.

He looked away, pressing his legs together as he felt his own member hardening in his pants. Seeing Bambam's blissed out face, even if it was just for a moment, turned him on even though it shouldn't have. His eyes were closed, and his head was tilted back with his lips slightly parted as his hand moved quickly up and down his length, right before he opened his eyes and saw Yugyeom staring. Now he was hiding under the covers, leaving Yugyeom with a hard on.

“Its… normal… you know?” Yugyeom said, trying to make him feel better.

“I know… but it still feels wrong… and it's embarrassing when you get caught…” BamBam said from under his cover.

“Are you… horny?” Yugyeom suddenly asked, not sure why that question came out of his mouth.

BamBam was quiet, probably still embarrassed. Yugyeom waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. He stared at the lump under the covers on the bed across from him that was BamBam’s body, taking a deep breath before standing up and making his way over to it. He grabbed the cover and slowly pulled it back, BamBam looking up surprised by his loss of protection.

“Stop! Give it back!” BamBam said, tugging the cover back over him.

The two played a mini game of tug of war with the covers until BamBam gave up, releasing it and curling himself into a ball. Yugyeom sat on the bed next to him, seeing a glimpse of Bambam's bright red cheeks as he covered his face with his arms.

“...It's been a while since we played a game…” Yugyeom said, looking down at BamBam while shifting a bit awkwardly.

“Yeah…” BamBam mumbled.

“I think we're all kinda… frustrated… there hasn't been much time to, uh, _release_ ourselves…” Yugyeom said, trying to sound understanding.

BamBam started to uncurl himself, rolling over a bit to peek at Yugyeom. “Yeah… I guess so…”

Yugyeom couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down BamBams body, admiring how slender and delicate it looked. Not to mention the slight muscle he was gaining showing a bit that fit his body so well. Then there was the bulge that obviously stuck out the front of Bambam's pants, Yugyeom's breath catching in his throat. 

Hearing BamBam pleasure himself so many nights in a row made Yugyeom yearn to touch him. He couldn't take his mind off of the wonderful sounds he heard from Bambam's bed at night, wanting so badly to hear them up close. He didn't know what he was doing and didn't know what he was thinking, his body just reacted on its own. So, when he reached over and placed his hand on Bambam's crotch and a gasp escaped the elder as he quickly sat up, Yugyeom was too caught up to stop himself.

“W-What are you- “ BamBam cut himself off with a groan as Yugyeom squeezed his clothed erection through his thin pyjama pants.

“Just… let me help you…” Yugyeom mumbled as he traced the outline of Bambam's member with his fingers.

BamBam wasn't sure if he should stop Yugyeom or let him continue. He wasn't expecting this at all, almost wanting to push him away, but it's been weeks since he was last touched by someone else, and he was still rock hard. The feeling of Yugyeom's hand felt too good to push away.

Yugyeom took the fact that BamBam wasn't fighting back as a sign to continue, swiftly moving his hand to dip into Bambam's pants and wrap his hand around his cock, pulling it out of its constraints. He jerked his hand up and down BamBam’s length, licking his lips as precum dribbled out if the tip.

Bambam's hips bucked up into Yugyeom's hand, as he was unable to hide how good it felt to have someone touching him. His face was flushed and eyebrows were drawn together as a moan escaped him. The sight, sound, and feeling of BamBam was too much for Yugyeom to handle, his own member throbbing. He slid his other hand in his pants, pumping himself.

BamBam noticed Yugyeom's hand moving in his pants, and he didn't know why he did it, but he reached over and pushed Yugyeom's hand out the way, taking the younger's member into his own palm and pumping it. Yugyeom moaned and loosley gripped Bambam's wrist, not expecting the other to return the favor. He felt himself already close to the edge just from the fact that it was BamBam touching him there.

Yugyeom suddenly stopped his hand movements on Bambam's erection and moved the elders hand from his own. BamBam watched as Yugyeom climbed on top of him, pushing him back to lay down, before leaning over him and taking both of their members in one hand. Yugyeom squeezed them together, both moaning from the feel of their dicks pressed together in wet warmth.

Yugyeom started pumping them together, his hand moving quickly as he was close to his own release. BamBam was too, his legs beginning to shake as he neared his orgasm. He felt Yugyeom's hips begging to grind against him, adding more friction to the mix, driving BamBam crazy. He clutched onto Yugyeom's shirt as he was brought to the edge, his own hips bucking into Yugyeom's and moans falling from his lips. 

Bambam's back arched and his head leaned back into the mattress as he came, thick ropes of white spewing out onto himself. Yugyeom wasn't far after, his own liquids spilling out of him and mixing with Bambam's. They panted in each other's space, rutting against one another as they rode out their orgasms.

Yugyeom dropped on top of his friend, regaining his breath as he gathered his mind that was just blown from his climax. Both seemed to need a few minutes to get themselves together before the realization of what just happened settled in.

Yugyeom sat up, looking down at the mess of cum on Bambam's shirt that was now also on his own. “We should… clean this up…” Yugyeom said, his voice low.

“Y-Yeah…” BamBam said, avoiding eye contact.

Yugyeom quickly climbed off of BamBam, turning away as he removed his shirt. Now that his raging erection was gone, Yugyeom realized how crazy what he just did was. Was that a normal thing to do? Between best friends? Of course it wasn't. And Yugyeom felt kind of bad for suddenly doing that to BamBam. Yet Bambam never said stop, or pushed him away, in fact he returned the favor, which says something. Yugyeom didn't know if he should take it seriously, or if BamBam was just caught up in the moment, either way though, it felt incredible to at least feel like BamBam returned the feelings Yugyeom has for him.

BamBam got up and removed his shirt too, heading to his dresser to grab another. Yugyeom watched him from the corner of his eye, still able to see the blush on BamBam’s face. He threw his own shirt into a corner to remember to wash it separately, and decided to sleep shirtless, since it was quite warm. He grabbed a tissue and faced away from Bambam's direction to wipe his crotch clean, throwing it out in the garbage.

Yugyeom went towards BamBam and gave him the tissue box, the elder taking it so he could clean himself.

“Thanks…” BamBam said, Yugyeom unsure if he meant for the tissue box or for helping him out with his arousal.

“Uh, yeah, no problem…” Yugyeom replied, the aura in the room feeling awkward.

Yugyeom went back to his bed, laying down under his covers, watching BamBam finish up before turning out the lights and returning to his own bed. The room was quiet for a bit, and Yugyeom was nervous that BamBam might be upset with him. He didn't know what came over him, he just wanted to touch BamBam so bad, and now his friend was as quiet as ever.

“Gyeom.” Yugyeom heard from the other bed, his heart thumping at the sound of his nickname. The fact that BamBam used that name mean he wasn't upset, or else he would have called him by whole whole name.

“Hmm?” Yugyeom hummed, looking over towards BamBams bed.

“Please don't ever mention what happened tonight. This stays between us. Especially keep it from Jackson.” BamBam requested.

Yugyeom's heart dropped at the mention of Jackson's name, as he briefly forgot that something was going on between the two. It obviously wasn't something serious, or BamBam wouldn't have responded to Yugyeom's touches like he did, but it still hurt to know that Yugyeom wasn't the only person on Bambam's mind.

“Okay.” Yugyeom responded, before silence settled in the room once again, and the two drifted to sleep.

\-----------------------

In the morning, BamBam and Yugyeom felt awkward together, not really talking much and distancing themselves from each other, which the other members noticed.

“Did you guys fight or something?” Jinyoung asked when he had pulled BamBam to the side after breakfast.

“No… nothing happened, it's okay.” BamBam said.

Jinyoung nodded his head, accepting the answer even though he didn't really believe in it. BamBam didn't believe in it either. Not just because it was a lie, but also because what happened between him and Yugyeom the night before felt like more than just blowing off steam.

BamBam knew that Yugyeom meant something to him, especially when he started feeling guilty around Jackson. He couldn't even look Jackson in the eye anymore, and when he would try to get close to BamBam, he would avoid him. They weren't a couple, so technically BamBam still had the freedom to do whatever or mess around with whoever he wanted. Yet he felt some sort of unspoken loyalty and trust between him and Jackson, which he now feels that he's broken.

He tried to make himself feel better about it, being that him and Jackson only had phone sex and almost a kiss and that was it, but BamBam did in fact feel the beginning of genuine feelings for him which Yugyeom now rudely interrupted. 

BamBam of course liked Yugyeom too, as a friend. He did however, end up thinking about him as more than just that after the day Yugyeom had told him he had a crush on BamBam. It was only a hypothetical though, no real meaning behind it. BamBam didn't even think that Yugyeom meant that he currently had a crush on him, he thought that it was some feelings he had in the past that were long gone now. Yet there they were, jerking each other off just the day before.

BamBam didn't know what to do, now confused if he even really liked either. He wondered if he should even pursue one or the other, or maybe he should just keep their relationships open ended, not commiting to either. As easy as that sounds, it'll make BamBam feel dirty switching between guys like that. He couldn't do that to either of them, he loved them both too much for that.

BamBam knew it was only a matter of time before Jackson confronted him about his recent behavior, knowing it was coming when Jackson walked into the living room as BamBam was up watching TV late the next night. Jackson sat next to him, sitting there quietly for a while before finally talking about what he went in there for.

“Bam…” Jackson called, staring at him.

BamBam turned the TV sound down before turning towards Jackson. “Hmm?” he hummed, bracing himself for whatever Jackson was going to say or ask him next.

“You've been… really distant lately. I don't know what's wrong but… you know I'm here for you, right?” Jackson said, placing a hand on Bambam's thigh for reassurance.

BamBam nodded, unable to look directly at Jackson, but rather looking past him. “Yeah, I got it. Nothing's wrong though. I'm just… I just think that we should slow down on all of this…”  

BamBam wasn't sure if what he responded with was a lie or not. It's not that he wanted to slow down per se, but it was more that he wanted time to think about his options. 

“I see…” Jackson said quietly, making BamBam instantly regret his words when he saw the sad look on the elders face.

“It's not like there's a problem or anything! It's just… I'm just figuring things out, I guess…” BamBam said, trailing off.

Jackson tried to give BamBam a smile of understanding, half succeeding and half failing. “It’s okay, I get it. I mean, your not completely denying me, which feels good. You can take your time.” Jackson said, squeezing Bambam's thigh.

BamBam whimpered from feeling the tight squeeze on his thigh, looking over at Jackson who was chuckling at him.

“So cute… I'd love to hear more of those noises one day…” He said at a low volume, as if it were a secret, before getting up and walking away.

BamBam shuddered at the comment, feeling his body grow warm just thinking about it. BamBam was definitely hooked on Jackson, no questions there. But his little rendezvous with Yugyeom had his heart wanting that as well. It was all so confusing.

BamBam soon returned to his room, Yugyeom glancing at him awkwardly from his own bed. BamBam tried not to pay much attention to him, heading to lay down and try to sleep, facing away from Yugyeom. He didn't fall asleep straight away though, as again he was “frustrated” from the stressful day. He was hesitant to take care of it, as jerking off with Yugyeom in the room is what started everything anyway.

“BamBam.” he suddenly heard from the other bed.

BamBam felt frozen, not even wanting to look in that direction. “Hmm?” he responded.

“I know… this is a bit… sudden…” he started, the way he was talking making BamBam feel nervous about what he was going to say “...but, can we… do it again?” Yugyeom asked straightforwardly.

BamBams eyes widened, not expecting him to ask that question so directly. “Y-You mean…?”

Bambam heard Yugyeom's bed sheet move and then heard his feet hit the floor, soft steps coming towards Bambam's bed.

“Yeah, I mean last night, I'm kinda… you know...and I want to take care of it…” Yugyeom said, his voice coming from just above BamBam now.

BamBam felt his bed dip next to him, and he rolled over just to come face to face with the maknae. He gasped as he felt Yugyeom's hand snake in between his legs, almost a perfect repeat of the night before.

“...but, only if you want to take care of yours too.. “ he whispered, squeezing Bambam's hard on through his pants.

BamBam knew he shouldn't. He knew he should push Yugyeom off and tell him that they can't do that again. He knew he shouldn't respond to the way Yugyeom's hand felt on his clothed erection. He needed to figure out his own thoughts and feelings before doing anything like this with anybody. He knew that this was wrong.

“Yes…” BamBam gasped, his hips bucking up into Yugyeom's hand.

BamBam knew that was the wrong choice. He knew, but did it anyway.

\----------------

Everyone definitely notices the different couples that  were starting to form as a result of playing the games, yet none of them wanted to admit it. No one has confirmed, or denied, a relationship or having feelings for another group member, but almost everyone pretty much could see what was going on with each couple, even when not playing the games. Of course there were those few oblivious ones, but for the most part, they all knew.

Over the weeks of preparation, the group tried multiple times to find time to play another game, even if it was short lived.They wanted to play a new game every time they gathered, but finding one was hard and making up one was even harder.

Basically no one had any ideas of what to do or play, so the initial excitement wears off after a while and they end up wasting time doing nothing. They tried even going back to Truth or Dare, but they chose the wrong place to play it, in the waiting room, where people were constantly walking in and out and pulling members away from the game to prepare them for their stage. So it eventually ended as a failure.

So for weeks, the boys were left bored, getting up early to work and practice all day, then coming home late just to collapse in their beds, in a draining cycle. That was, until they had their first show abroad.

Mark was the one to intally bring up the idea when him and Jackson were working out in the gym of the hotel they were staying at.

“You know, we havent played in a while…” Mark said as he picked up a weight and started lifting it.

“Yeah, it's been hella boring since we stopped.” Jackson said, guzzling down some water.

“Well, we didn't stop… we just ran out of time to play.”

Jackson nodded, wiping sweat off of his forehead. “Still, that's all we looked forward to and we can't even do that anymore.”

Mark dropped the weight after doing a few reps, grabbing his own water and drinking some. “Well, we have some time now… the show is tomorrow, why not get ready for it with a game?” he asked, licking his lips.

“...Are you trying to seduce me? What's with the lip licking?” Jackson asked.

“No! I was licking the water off my lips!” Mark said, covering his mouth in embarrassment as he chuckled. “Just, do you wanna go see if the other want to play or not?”

Jackson nodded, the two grabbing their things and grinning at each other as they nearly ran to the elevator to head to the other's rooms.

They went to Jaebum and Youngjae room first, since they were the closest to the elevator. Mark knocked rapidly on their door until Jaebum opened it.

“Jeez, it took you long enough, did I interrupt you shitting or something?” Mark asked, making the leader roll his eyes. 

“Well you  _ did _ interrupt- ” he stopped himself, not finishing what he was going to say. “...anyway, what is it? You sounded like you were dying out here…” Jaebum said with annoyance in his voice.

“We wanna play!” Jackson said eagerly.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, then go play with each other?...”

Mark sighed. “No, he means we want to play a game tonight, we have time.”

Jaebum's eyes lit up. “Oh, I get it now.”

Youngjae came out from deeper inside the room, standing right behind Jaebum in the doorway. “What's all the commotion about?” he asked.

“They wanna play a game tonight since we finally have some time.” Jaebum said, looking back at him.

“Wait, right now?” Youngjae said, looking up at Jaebum with worried eyes.

Mark didn't know why Youngjae looked so worried, but as soon as Jaebum patted his head and whispered something in his ear, Youngjae immediately perked up.  Mark thought that was strange, but what really caught his eye was the bright red patch on Youngjae's neck that definitely wasn't there earlier that day. He decided not to bring it up though, pretty much figuring out what he may have interrupted moments ago.

“Okay, let's do it!” Youngjae said.

“...Wait…” Jackson started, staring behind Jaebum at Youngjae. “Youngjae, your neck- “

“Anyway!” Mark quickly interrupted. “Let's go get the others and meet back here to start playing!” he said, hurriedly pushing a confused Jackson away.

Jaebum and Youngjae both were lightly blushing a bit as Mark walked off, only to close the door and probably resume whatever Mark and Jackson had interrupted. They headed down to the maknae’s room, which was only a little bit farther down the hall.

“What's up?” BamBam answered the door after they knocked on his shared room with Yugyeom.

“We’re playing another game tonight, wanna come?” Jackson asked.

Bambam's face lit up. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, come on we're going to Jaebum's room after we get Jinyoung.” Jackson replied.

Bambam's face suddenly dimmed as the thought of playing another game crossed his mind. He looked like as if he was thinking about whether he should join or not. Jackson was about to ask of he was okay, when he suddenly perked up again as if he's made his decision.

“Okay, I'll play, let me get Gyeomie." BamBam said, running back deeper into the room and coming back with Yugyeom dragging behind him.

Jackson for some reason felt a bit jealous of the two for being able to share a room, and hearing BamBam cutely call Yugyeom's nickname rather than Jackson's made it a bit worse. Jackson knew they were just friends and it didn't mean anything, but he still wished it were him.

“Come on, I was just about to shower... “ Yugyeom whined, tugging at his wrist that BamBam had a firm grip on.

“Were playing another game tonight, your shower can wait, right?” BamBam asked.

“For real? A game?” Yugyeom said, a smile growing on his face.

“Yessss now come on, we’re wasting time. Let's get Jinyoung and go.” Jackson said.

“Actually, I'll go get Jinyoung, you guys can head over to Jaebum's room…” Mark stated.

All three pair of eyes were on him after he spoke. Jackson smirked at Mark, the latter avoiding eye contact.

“Okay Mark, go get your boyfriend and meet us there.” Jackson teased, getting a punch in the arm from the elder whose cheeks immediately turned red.

“He's not my boyfriend. We aren't anything okay? Jeez…” he said, turning to head to Jinyoung's room.

“Whatever you say, Mark.” Jackson responded, before heading the opposite direction with the other two.

Mark walked up to Jinyoung's door and knocked, only waiting a few seconds before Jinyoung opened it. A smile spread across his face at seeing Mark at his door.

“Oh? You came to visit me? Miss me after having to share rooms with Jackson?” Jinyoung asked, reaching out to grab Mark's wrists and pull him closer.

“N-No…” Mark said, looking away as he chuckled shyly.

“Then what did you come for?” Jinyoung asked, suddenly spinning their bodies and pinning Mark against the wall just outside his room, making the elder lose his breath. “Are you…  _ needy _ , right now?” Jinyoung asked in a whisper.

“Ah, J-Jinyoung anyone could p-possibly see us right now…” Mark stuttered as he nervously looked down the hallway.

“I dont care.” Jinyoung whispered close to his ear, a shiver running through Mark. 

“ _ T-That's _ not what I'm here for anyway…” Mark said, knowing that if he let's Jinyoung go too far, they'd never make it to the game.

“Okay, so then what's up?” Jinyoung asked, suddenly releasing Mark who was baffled again by the way Jinyoung could quickly change his demeanor.

“Game.” Mark said, still trying to get himself together. Jinyoung furrowed his brows in confusion. “I-I mean, we're playing tonight. If you wanna join…” Mark elaborated. 

“Are  _ you _ playing?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark nodded.

“Then sure I'll come.” he said.

Jinyoung closed his room door and him and Mark headed down the corridors to Jaebum's room, immediately being let in after knocking. All eyes were on the two as they entered.

“Why do you two always take so long to get back? Seriously, did you guys give each other a quick jerk?” Jackson asked.

Mark and Jinyoung both rolled their eyes in unison, ignoring the comment.

“Can we just start the game, I wanna play already.” Mark said, sitting on one of the beds.

“Yeah, the thing is, we're all gathered here, but do we have a game to play?” 

Things were silent for a minute, the thought of another failure night with no game to play crossing everyone's minds.

“Um… I think I have something we could play…” Youngjae said in a quiet voice.

The group looked at him, some surprised at Youngjae for being one to propose a game. Jinyoung was grinning, excited for whatever Youngjae's probably not so clean mind came up with.

“Okay, then let's start.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was boring lol, but thanks for reading anyway! And sorry for taking kinda long to update, I hit sort of a writers block on this one.


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I usually try to... I'm really hitting a wall with this story, so I apologize if this chapter really isnt that great. I tried though lol.

“How about… Spin the Bottle?” Youngjae suggested.

A few exasperated sighs were heard around the room. 

“Youngjae, we're not 7 year olds.” Jackson complained, the others nodding in agreement.

“Wait! Remember we thought that about the first game, and see what happened? Just hear me out…” Youngjae said, getting up to retrieve the complementary bottle of champagne from the mini fridge in their room.

The others grew silent and paid attention to him as he explained the game.

“Oh, does this involve drinking?” BamBam asked excitedly.

“Obviously not dummy, we have a show tomorrow, we can't just drink carelessly.” Jaebum said, BamBam huffing in response.

“This is the bottle we’re gonna spin, once I empty it out. So whichever pair the bottle lands on are the two lucky-- or unlucky, participants of the activity, which we can choose from a hat like last time. So we all write random things on this notepad paper, fold it up, then throw them in Jackson's hat and pick from the batch.” Youngjae explained.

After hearing the explanation of the game, it started to make sense, and the group didn't completely dismiss it.

“Alright well, go empty the bottle and we'll start writing down things to put in the hat.” Jinyoung said, grabbing the notepad and pen from the desk.

“Were just gonna waste perfectly good champagne!?” BamBam asked while staring at the bottle.

“Oh hush, we can't drink it so what else are we supposed to do?” Mark said, BamBam again huffing.

Youngjae returned with the emptied bottle and the other members had already written on their pieces of paper. They waited for Youngjae to write his before placing the bottle on the floor in the middle of them all in a circle.

“Alright, someone spin!” BamBam said.

“Youngjae, spin it. It was your idea anyway.” Jackson said.

Youngjae reached over and spun the bottle, all of their eyes watching it as it spun quickly, then slowed down to a halt. On one side was Mark, the other Yugyeom.

“Oh God, I'm first with the maknae?” Mark complained. 

“It's the rules, Mark. Give me the hat.” Yugyeom said, taking the hat and reaching his hand inside and picking a paper.

Yugyeom pulled out a paper and read it, giving it to Mark to read, who shrugged his shoulders in response to it.

“Kiss the other person's neck 5 times.” Mark read off the paper. “It's not that bad, thank God for whoever wrote this.”

Mark stood and made his way over to the youngest, automatically assuming the role of the kisser. He sat down behind him and pulled his head back, placing five quick kisses down Yugyeom's neck.

“Easy.” Mark stated, going back to his spot.

“Okay, let's see who's next” Yugyeom said, reaching to spin the bottle.

It spun again, the nerves rising as everyone watched it slowly come to a stop. This time it was Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Oh, JJP!” Jackson squealed as he passed the hat to Jaebum.

“Well, at least I didn't get BamBam…” Jaeb mumbled, the younger glaring at him.

“Oh, wow…” Jaebum said when he read it, passing the note to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed. “Seriously…” he mumbled before reading it aloud. “French kiss for one minute… wow I really hate you guys…”

“That went 0 to 100 real quick…” Yugyeom commented, getting a glare from Jinyoung.

“Well, get to it guys!” Jackson said, pushing Jinyoung over to Jaebum.

“I'll keep time!” BamBam exclaimed pulling out his phone.

Jinyoung crawled over to Jaebum, stopping just in front of him. He hesitated, somewhat nervous as Jaebum looked at him through expressionless eyes. He felt the other members staring at him and Jaebum, waiting for the lip to lip contact to happen.

Jaebum sighed. “Come on, this isn't anything new for us Jinyoung.” Jaebum said, grabbing the back of the younger's neck and pulling Jinyoung's face closer to his own.

Their lips quickly connected, and Jaebum's tongue took no time to find its way into Jinyoung's mouth, their tongues dancing together in a mess of heat and saliva. Jinyoung nearly whimpered as the other sucked on his tongue, but suddenly time was up, and he was scrambling away from Jaebum, wiping his mouth almost in disgust.

“Don't look at me like that, you make me feel like I'm a bad kisser…” Jaebum said.

“It's not that… it's just that I don't particularly  _ like _ kissing you.” Jinyoung responded, his mouth still feeling violated. He glanced over at Mark who was staring at him with a puzzled look on his face, and Jinyoung knew the elder probably was going to question him later on.

“Guys come on, these games don't mean anything, we're just having fun. Let's continue.” BamBam said, reaching to spin the bottle.

Of course right after he'd said that, he ended up on one end of the bottle, with Youngjae on the other.

“Okay... “ BamBam said, digging into the hat and pulling out his slip of paper. “Seduce the other person.” BamBam read out.

“That isn't really specific…” Youngjae stated, looking around nervously.

“I guess it just means I can do whatever I need to seduce you.” BamBam said.

“O-Oh…” Youngjae replied.

BamBam walked over to Youngjae, swinging a leg over his lap, practically straddling him. “Don't be nervous.” he whispered into his ear.

“Oh! Bambam's confident!” Jinyoung exclaimed, looking over at Jackson who was staring almost hungrily. 

Youngjae was already breathing hard from Bambam's sudden closeness, and he felt his face slowly heat up as BamBam ran his hand through Youngjae's hair and brought their lips just centimeters from touching while his hips moved sensually over him. 

“You're blushing already.” BamBam said, figuring that was far enough. He was glad that he stopped too, because the look he got from Jaebum could've nearly killed him if it were possible. “Alright, done. This game is pretty easy.” BamBam said.

“I think we're just getting comfortable with playing, it's not as awkward as it used to be since we've been playing them for a while now.” Jinyoung stated.

The others agreed, even though there is still a little bit of awkwardness, it was a lot less than the first game. But with less awkwardness and more confidence comes more something else… jealousy.

“Alright, next!” BamBam said, spinning the bottle once again.

The bottle pointed again to Mark and Jaebum, who both groaned from having to go again so quickly. Mark hurriedly picked out a paper from the hat and read it aloud.

“Lick a straight line from belly button to neck….” Mark read out, before throwing the paper out.

Jaebum immediately pat his lap. “C’mere.” He said, automatically assigning himself his role in the task he had to do.

“Wait, just give me a second, okay? Why are you so eager to lick me anyway?” Mark asked, slowly making his way to Jaebum.

“Ew, don’t say it like that, it sounds wrong…” BamBam said.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not eager to lick you, I just want to do it and get it over with.” Jaebum said.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Why do you play if you want to just rush through the game then?”

“I think watching you guys is fun, but when it’s my turn, it just want to get it over and done with.” Jaebum said honestly, catching Mark a bit off guard.

No one could really judge him though, because it was the same for everyone else. It’s fun watching, but when you’re suddenly in the spotlight, it’s more nerve wracking than anything.

Mark approached Jaebum who pulled him down onto his lap, holding Mark in place as he lifted the elder's shirt. Mark clutched onto Jaebum’s arm as he felt his tongue drag across his skin from his belly button and upwards. He shivered as Jaebum reached his chest, and then his neck, before it was finally over. He quickly got up and pulled his shirt back down, still not feeling completely un-embarrassed by it.

No one paid much attention to it though, and the game continued on. The bottle spun again on Youngjae and now Jackson who had been safe so far from the wrath of the bottle.

“Damn, I was hoping I could go a full game without getting picked.” Jackson said, picking up the hat and shuffling his hand around in it.

Youngjae watched his expression as he read the paper, which didn’t change at all as he handed the paper to Youngjae.

“Oh, kiss 5 different body parts… thats not  _ too _ bad…” Youngjae said.

“Well, it depends on where I wanna kiss you.” Jackson replied, an evil grin growing on his face.

“W-Well who said  _ you _ were gonna do the kissing? I didn't agree to that…” Youngjae stuttered out.

“Just relax and let Jacky take care of you~” Jackson said, only making Youngjae less relaxed as he got up and neared the younger.

Jackson hummed as he decided where to start, quickly looking back at Jaebum with a mischievous smile before kissing behind Youngjae's ear. The younger shuddered as he wasn't expecting it, but it wasn't that bad to sit through.

When Jackson turned to look at Jaebum again, he was met with an intense glare from the leader.

“Thats one. Don't worry, I won't go too far…” Jackson said, mainly talking to Youngjae, but knowing that Jaebum understood that the message was also for him too.

Jackson went further down and pulled Youngjae's head back by his hair, the younger whimpering at the dull pain in his head. Jackson placed another kiss on Youngjae's neck, just on his Adam's apple, and Jackson could feel Youngjae swallow hard.

“Two…” Jackson counted as he continued, picking another place to kiss.

He pulled Youngjae's collar over to the side to expose his shoulder, the younger watching carefully as Jackson placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“Three…”

Jackson dragged his fingers down Youngjae's arm, making him shiver. He trailed all the way down to his hand and lifted up Youngjae's hand in his own, kissing the back of it as if he were royalty.

“Four…” Jackson said with a smile.

He then went back to Youngjae's face, placing his hands on both sides of Youngjae's head as he brought his own face closer. Youngjae immediately got nervous, as Jackson was getting way too close to his face, but then he suddenly felt a sloppy wet kiss on his nose, and then Jackson pulled away.

“Five!” he exclaimed, leaving Youngjae sitting there while wiping his nose off.

“That was easy.” Mark said.

“Yeah, we seemed to have all wrote simple ones today.” Yugyeom commented.

Jackson sat back in his seat and reached out to spin the bottle. The watched at it came to a stop and pointed at Yugyeom and Bambam. The two both looked from the bottle to each other, before quickly looking away.

“Um… okay…” BamBam said, talking the hat and picking out a paper.

Yugyeom shifted awkwardly as BamBam opened up the paper and read it.

“What's with the sudden awkwardness?” Jaebum asked, noticing how both of them suddenly were acting weird.

“Nothing…” Yugyeom quickly said, looking down at the floor.

“It's probably because they're really close friends and its sorta weird to do things like this with a friend.” Jackson said.

“Well then that means its weird for all of us.” Jinyoung stated.

“Guys, it's been weird from the start, why are we just now realizing that it's  kinda weird.” Youngjae asked, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. No one argued since Youngjae was pretty much right. 

“Um, it says... lick inner thigh.” BamBam read.

“Oh… uh, mine or yours?” Yugyeom asked, trying not to make things too awkward between them.

“None of them have really been specific on who does what, so you guys just choose.” Jinyoung said.

BamBam glanced at Yugyeom, and the younger looked back, both waiting on the other to make a decision.

Mark sighed. “They're gonna sit there staring at each other for hours waiting on a decision. Yugyeom licks Bambam's thigh, okay? It's not that hard to pick…”

BamBam swallowed as he realized he would be the one getting his thigh licked, and he suddenly regretted not making the decision himself.

“Come on, drop them pants, Bam!” Youngjae cheered, seeming eager to see BamBam suffer.

BamBam hesitated before slowly pulling down his pants, only pulling out one leg, and leaving the other leg clothed so that he's not fully exposed. Yugyeom crawled over to him, staring into his eyes as he made his way closer. BamBam couldn't keep the eye contact, quickly looking away from the dark circles of Yugyeom's eyes.

BamBam didn't even realize his legs were clamped shut until he felt Yugyeom widen them, and he suddenly felt way too vulnerable. He tried not to think too much about it, but it became very difficult when Yugyeom's head was right there in between BamBams legs.

BamBam jolted when he felt Yugyeom's hot breath fan over his skin, and then his tongue made contact with his inner thigh. He bit his lip and looked away as he felt Yugyeom push up his boxers and drag his tongue closer to his pelvis. BamBam made the mistake of glancing down, as he locked eyes with Yugyeom who had lust swimming through darkened his pupils, and he wasn't sure if they'd be able to sleep in the same room that night without  _ something _ happening.

He quickly looked away, but made another mistake by looking at Jackson, who was watching with somewhat of a sad look on his face. BamBam already felt conflicted between Yugyeom's tongue and Jackson's sad eyes, so he just decided to look at the ceiling until Yugyeom was done.

The younger pulled away and sat back in his seat, BamBam quickly pulling up his pants and hanging his head in shame. His hands covered his face, as he felt embarrassed from what just happened.

“Oh, confident BamBam is no longer confident…” Jinyoung said, leaning over to pat him on the back. “It's okay, it's just a game.”

Little did Jinyoung realize though, that it really wasn't ‘just a game’ for BamBam.

“Let's just continue.” BamBam mumbled, quickly spinning the bottle so it would stop pointing at him.

Once again, the bottle spin, and this time it landed on Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“Again!? Today isn't my lucky day…” Yugyeom said, face palming himself.

“Oh no, I hate this guy!” Jinyoung complained.

“I love you too… “ Yugyeom replied sarcastically as he dug in the hat for a paper. He opened it up and read it. “Oh… oh… um…”

“Oh no, give me the paper.” Jinyoung said, taking the paper from the younger. “Really, who wrote this?”

“What does it say?” Jackson asked.

“...It says… younger of the two jerk off the elder…” Jinyoung stated. “None of them had specific directions until now…” Jinyoung groaned.

“Oh… well, nobody has confessed who wrote what yet, so I dont think its fair to call them out…” Jaebum said.

“I bet you wrote it anyway.” BamBam accused.

“Shut up, no I didn't.” Jaebum retorted.

“Whatever, are you guy gonna do it or is it punishment time?” Jackson asked.

Jinyoung hesitated, looking over at Yugyeom who slowly shrugged his shoulder.

“Um… I'll do it if you want to…” he said, basically putting the whole decision on Jinyoung.

Jinyoung thought about it for a second. He hasn't lost a game, and he doesn't want to start now, but is that really what's important here? He tried his best not to look over to Mark, who he could feel was staring at him intensely. He wanted to made his own decision, not swayed by anything. It's just a game, he thought. It doesn't mean anything.

“Just… get it over with…” Jinyoung mumbled.

Yugyeom blinked, realizing his decision before nodding and crawling over to him. The others watched, shocked thay Jinyoung decided to go through with it, but the whole thing was somehow intriguing.

Jinyoung forced himself not to look at Mark, knowing he’ll regret it and feel bad. He just watched Yugyeom near, and braced himself for what was to come. He reached over and gently placed his fingers on the waistband of Jinyoung's pants.

“You have to unbutton this…” Yugyeom said quietly, allowing Jinyoung to reach down and unbutton his pants.

Yugyeom took no time to place his hand inside Jinyoung's pants, feeling the half hard member through his boxers. Jinyoung hissed quietly at the touch, hoping that he could keep his embarrassing noises to a minimum.

“Just relax, I'll try to do it quickly…” Yugyeom mumbled, basically as a warning before he dipped his hand into Jinyoung's boxers.

Jinyoung felt Yugyeom's slender fingers wrap around his length, it only taking a few pumps for it to come to life. He squeezed the erect member in his hand and quickly started jerking his wrist up and down. Jinyoung tensed as the sudden wave of pleasure ran through him. He tried not to react too much, but it was hard to keep his hips from bucking up into Yugyeom's hand.

He bit down on his lip to suppress a moan, his hands coming up to clutch onto Yugyeom's shoulder as he quickly neared his finish. Yugyeom wasn't joking when he’d said he'd do it quickly, as he pumped Jinyoung hard and fast from the beginning to the end, helping him reach his climax faster than ever. 

“ _ S-Shit _ …” Jinyoung whispered as his hips bucked a few times more, before he squeezed his eyes shut and came into Yugyeom's hand.

“Um… we need a tissue…” Yugyeom said.

Everyone was too busy admiring the scene in front of them before they snapped out of their trances. Youngjae quickly got up and retrieved the tissues, handing them to Yugyeom who still kept his hand in Jinyoung's pants. He quickly cleaned up the mess as best as he could, some residue having spilled into Jinyoung's boxers that now had to be washed off.

“I need… to wash my hands…” Yugyeom said, almost running off to the bathroom.

Jinyoung buttoned his pants back up, noticing how the others were still staring at him.

“Um…” Jackson started to say, catching everyone attention. “... I don't know if this is okay to say… and I don't mean anything by it, but… that was kinda hot…”

No one argued, as Jackson most likely wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

“Well, it was… definitely interesting to watch…” Jaebum commented.

“It was like watching porn, but like, real life…” Jackson said, sounding as if he's awed by it.

“Well  _ I  _ think this is a perfect place to end the game. No losers this time, yay!” Mark said, quickly standing up. “Come on Jinyoung, let's go… eat dinner.” Mark said, almost dragging Jinyoung behind him.

The others watched them leave as the door nearly slammed behind them. Youngjae furrowed his brows suspicion overcoming him and the other's as well.

“But… we already ate dinner…”

\------------------------------

Mark dragged Jinyoung down the corridors, nearly stomping as they went. Mark was tugging at Jinyoung arm hard, holding his wrist tightly.

“W-Wait, slow down Mark…” Jinyoung said, stumbling after him as Mark continued.

They got in front of Jinyoung's room door and Mark pushed Jinyoung towards it.

“Open it.” he demanded.

Jinyoung looked at Mark before quickly taking out his room key and placing it near the sensor, the door unlocking. He opened the door, only taking one step in before feeling Mark grab him and tug him further into the room. The door slammed behind them and the next thing Jinyoung knew, his back was against the wall as Mark caged him between his arms.

“Mark, j-just wait a second- “ Jinyoung tried to say before Mark covered his mouth with his hand.

“You speak when I ask you to speak, understand?” Mark said firmly.

Jinyoung's eyes widened at this new demanding side of Mark that he’s never seen before. He was caught completely off guard, yet felt submissive towards him. He nodded his head in response to Mark, who removed his hand from his mouth.

“I'm annoyed right now, do you notice?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung nodded his head again, his heart pumping from the dangerously low tone of Mark's voice.

“There's a few things that happened tonight that we need to address… and no, it can't wait.” Mark said, pulling Jinyoung from the wall and pushing him down on to the bed.

Jinyoung gasped as Mark hovered over him and gripped his hip tightly, jolting at the pain. He didn't know what had come over Mark in just a few minutes, but he didn't hate it. This was Mark taking initiative.

“One, what the  _ hell _ did Jaebum mean when he said ‘this isn't anything new for us Jinyoung’ before you guys kissed?” Mark asked.

That's when it hit Jinyoung. Why Mark was so controlling tonight. It was because he's driven by jealousy. Jinyoung realized that he'd done some things with the others that he'd be jealous about if Mark did them too, so he understood why he was so upset.

“It's … it's not really anything…” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Don't fucking lie to me.” Mark said, digging his thumb deeper into Jinyoung's hip.

“It's j-just… we… it was a long time ago…” Jinyoung confessed.

“So you  _ have _ kissed him before. It looked like he knew exactly how to kiss you, the way you reacted to it was…” Mark trailed off. “Anyway, why did you kiss him?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “It's really not important now…” he said.

“It's important if I say it's important, tell me  _ now _ .” Mark demanded, nearly growling into Jinyoung's ear.

Jinyoung whimpered at the sound, clutching onto Mark's shirt as Mark nearly killed him with just his voice. “We… used to like each other… we weren't an official couple… but before we met all of you guys, we… did things together…”

Mark nodded his head, as if he had already figured that out. “So this was all in the past then. No feelings now?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “We decided it wasn't good for the group to keep doing things like that, so we distanced ourselves from each other. We're just close friends now, like everyone else…”

“That's it, right? Nothing else?” Mark asked, making sure.

“Yes… Mark, I want to kiss you. Let me kiss you…” Jinyoung said, leaning up to capture Mark's lips.

Mark moved away. “No, we’re not done talking.” he said, keeping his tight grip on the younger.

Jinyoung dropped his head and groaned, becoming annoyed himself at Mark who seemed to enjoy having control.

“Second thing, why the hell did you allow Yugyeom to touch you?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “It was for the game, it didn't mean anything…”

“Still, you let him touch you  _ here _ .” Mark said, palming Jinyoung's clothed member through his pants.

Jinyoung's breath hitched, feeling Mark squeezing and rubbing him through his pants. “I-l… it was… for the game…”

Mark's shook his head, making Jinyoung gasp as he squeezed his hand particularly tight. “Stop saying that. That's not an excuse. Game or not, you shouldn't have let him do it…”

Mark unbuttoned the front of Jinyoung's pants, pulling them down so he could easily look into his boxers.

“Look at the mess he made of you. Look.” Mark said, making Jinyoung look down at the cum he had in his boxers from earlier.

“I didn't enjoy it… I just didn't want to lose.” Jinyoung said, hoping to appease Mark.

“Bullshit.” Mark stated, tugging down Jinyoung's boxers to allow his erection to spring out of it's constraints. “The faces you were making showed that you liked it."

Jinyoung shook his head frantically, whimpering as Mark wrapped his hand tightly around his length again. “No, no I didn't… it just felt good, but I didn't  _ enjoy _ that he did it…”

“So he makes you feel better than I do?” Mark asked.

“No! I didn't say tha- “ Jinyoung cut himself off with a moan as Mark started teasing the head of his member.

“Its okay Jinyoung. You can tell me how much better Yugyeom or Jaebum, or whoever else you want to fuck around with makes you feel. They're all better than me, aren't they?” Mark asked, rubbing precum around the tip of Jinyoung's member. “Look, you're already hard again and you came not long ago. I bet you'd be like this for anyone…”

“No, just for you. I'm only like this be-  _ shit _ , because of you Mark…” Jinyoung said, his back arching as Mark started to pump his member.

“Are you? Because I remember us saying the first time we fooled around like this that we wouldn't rather do it with anyone else besides each other. Yet, you let someone else touch you…” Mark said.

Jinyoung gasped as the grip around his dick became tighter, and Mark's other hand snaked under his shirt to tease his nipples.

“Shouldn't we keep our promises? Last time I checked, Yugyeom isn't me.” Mark mumbled as Jinyoung shuddered under him. “Neither is Jaebum. Or Jackson, or anyone else. Only  _ I _ touch you, got it? No one gets to see or hear you like this besides me. Your body belongs to me and  _ me only _ . I don't give a fuck about the games anymore.”

Jinyoung bit his lip as his hips bucked into Mark's hand. He could barely comprehend what was going on, as he felt too sensitive in too many places. He jolted when he suddenly felt Mark bite his collar bone.

“Do you understand me? You're  _ mine _ .” Mark growled, nipping at Jinyoung's chest with his teeth.

“ _ Yes _ , okay, I'm yours, I'm all yours, fuck!” Jinyoung moaned as Mark mercilessly pumped him to release while sucking a nipple in between his teeth.

Jinyoung shuddered and shook as his body became overwhelmed with just Mark touching him everywhere. He was a moaning mess, and Mark wasn't letting up until he has Jinyoung melting under him.

He nibbled at Jinyoung's ear before whispering. “Scream my name, let me know you're mine only.”

Jinyoung felt like he was about to burst, and Mark talking to him like that sent him over the edge. There was something incredibly sexy about Mark's possessiveness over Jinyoung that the younger just couldnt handle, cuming hard for the second time that night with Mark's name on his lips.

Mark finally kissed him, hard and desperate, as Jinyoung tried to gasp for air while he came. He shook the whole bed as his body shook with his orgasm, that Mark was still pumping him through into oversensitivity. Jinyoung was breathing hard as he came down from his high, looking down at the sticky puddle of white on himself.

“Now  _ I've _ made a mess of you…” Mark mumbled against his lips, kissing him again and again.

“Oh my god… “ Jinyoung said weakly, making Mark pull away in concern.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked.

“No, I'm great actually… I just… haven't came that hard in a while…” Jinyoung said in his euphoric post-oragam state.

Mark chuckled, leaning down and kissing him again. “I'm glad I was able to do that for you then. And I told you I could top.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “I'm sorry for doubting you" he said, chucking himself. “But… were you really that upset?”

Mark nodded. “Hell yeah. I thought if I just look away and not think about it, that I'd be okay, but it made me feel really bad to see you with someone else, even if it was meaningless.”

Jinyoung furrowed his brows, deep in thought before speaking. “Mark… you do remember that… we’re not in a relationship… right?”

Mark’s face dimmed at the reminded. “Uh… yeah… I remember…” he mumbled.

Jinyoung cupped Mark's face in his hands. “That doesn't mean we still can't do this together… I just… I don’t want real feelings to get involved, okay?” 

Mark looked away, not sure if it was a bit too late for him to agree to that. Yet, he didn't want to lose Jinyoung completely because he fell in too deep with him. 

Mark nodded. “I get it… just… I really only want you to do this with me. No one else. Not even for the games. So, can we at least belong to each other, maybe not in a relationship, but physically? You know… like when we're lonely and stuff?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung smiled and nodded. “That was the agreement from the beginning. Just touching, and cuddles, and kisses…” Jinyoung said, leaning up to press his lips against Mark's. 

“Lots and lots of kisses…” Jinyoung mumbled against Mark's lips as they kissed deeply again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops I need to focus on other ships hahahaa I'm focusing on Markjin a bit too much but I guess you can tell which ship is my fave now ;)
> 
> Idk if this was good or bad... I just know that I could've done better. I have writers block for this story so idk where it's gonna go next and I have like, 0 ideas right now. I apologize if it takes me a while to update again, I'll try to do it in the next week or so?? Is it weird to ask your readers for ideas lmao??? ;-;


	7. Just One...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its weird how last chapter I was complaining about how I have 0 ideas for this story, and literally right after posting it I suddenly got a ton of ideas, hence why you have this chapter so fast lol

“What!?” BamBam exclaimed.

As the group was heading back to their hotel rooms after their concert they had abroad, Mark had dropped some news on them as they were talking about plans for the next game.

“We decided not to play anymore.” Mark repeated.

“Why?” BamBam asked.

“We just… we thought that maybe we should take a break from the games…” Mark explained, glancing at Jinyoung who was nodding in agreement.

“A permanent break?” Youngjae asked.

Mark shrugged, looking over at Jinyoung who shrugged as well.

Jackson looked at them suspiciously. “Uh huh, sure, that's why… it's not like you two obviously ran off after the game yesterday to ‘eat dinner’... again.”

“I could take several guesses on what they _actually_ ate… and it definitely wasn't food.” Yugyeom said, yelping when Jinyoung smacked him in the arm.

“Shut up, we just decided not to play, it's not that big a deal…” Jinyoung said as they walked down the corridors to their rooms.

“Yeah, whatever you say…” Jaebum mumbled, getting a glare from both Mark and Jinyoung.

The group continued walking to their rooms, saying their good nights in the hallway before dispersing.

—————————————

Youngjae opened his and Jaebum’s shared room door, stepping into the dark room just before feeling hands on his hips and hearing the door close. He jolted at the sudden touch, but felt a warm heat in the crook on his neck that made him relax into the only slightly larger frame behind him.

“You looked great on stage tonight…” Jaebum mumbled against Youngjae’s neck, sending shivers down the younger’s spine.

“ Th-Thanks…” Youngjae replied, gripping the arms that had wrapped completely around him. “You too…”

“Not as good as you.” Jaebum said, leading Youngjae to the bed nearest the door as it was just closer.

“J-Jaebum…” Youngjae called, as he still couldn’t see much of anything, and they still hadn’t turned on a light. He could only feel Jaebum push him down to the bed, his body hovering just above Youngjae’s.

“I’m right here, Youngjae. And I’m about to be all over you in just a second.” Jaebum whispered, making the younger shudder.

“Uh, wait, Jaebum…” Youngjae called again just as Jaebum placed a kiss on his jaw.

“Hmm?” Jaebum hummed, placing another kiss on Youngjae’s cheek.

“W-We shouldn’t do this tonight…” Youngjae said, catching Jaebum off guard as he pushes the elder away.

“Why?” Jaebum asked.

“I just… don’t want to…” Youngjae confessed.

“But… I mean… I can respect that but, just yesterday before the game, you were all turned on and had me leave hickeys all over you…” Jaebum said, recalling how he had accidentally left a lingering one in the crook of Youngjae’s neck and he had to lie to the stylists, telling them that Youngjae just had a little rash. He was confused at the younger’s sudden change of mind.

“Yeah but… that was yesterday… and you wanted to do something after the game, and I told you no then too.” Youngjae rolled away from Jaebum, getting up to turn on the bedside lamp.

“You said ‘not tonight’ which means any other night, just not that one.” Jaebum said, sitting on the bed and squinting at the light that Youngjae suddenly turned on.

“No, it means not that night, and not any other night I tell you no. I just… want to sleep.” Youngjae said, taking off his shoes and jacket to get ready for bed.

Jaebum grabbed his arm to get his full attention, pulling the younger to stand in front of him. “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“I want to sleep because I’m tired, not because you did something wrong.” Youngjae replied, shaking off Jaebum’s grip.

“You know what I mean, I promised you that after the game we’d have some fun, and you were all excited about it, and now you’re all of a sudden against it…” Jaebum said, almost whining like a child.

“I just don’t want to Jaebum! No means no, okay?” Youngjae said, turning away to get his sleeping clothes from his suitcase.

Jaebum stood, following him across the room. “I already told you I can respect your decision, just tell me why and I’ll leave it alone.”

“I already told you, I’m tired. I want to sleep.” Youngjae grabbed his sleeping clothes and threw them on the bed, now getting ready to take a shower before bed.

“That’s a lie Choi Youngjae, you and I both know that.” Jaebum said, blocking his way to the bathroom.

“How do you even know?” Youngjae said, narrowing his eyes at Jaebum.

“You’re just a terrible liar, anyone would know when you’re lying. So tell me why you don’t want me tonight. And now that we’re talking about this, tell me why you won’t let me go farther than just jerking you off and leaving marks all over you. We haven’t even kissed yet, but you want me to kiss you everywhere else…” Jaebum complained.

“Okay, fine!” Youngjae gave in, walking back to his bed and dropping himself onto it. “I just… I keep thinking about what you said…” he confessed.

“What I said?” Jaebum repeated, walking closer to the bed where Youngjae sat. “What did I say?”

“Yesterday… when we were playing Spin the Bottle… before you had to kiss Jinyoung, you said that it wasn’t anything new for you two… that’s been on my mind since…” Youngjae explained, looking down at the carpet.

“Oh… oh no…” Jaebum stood in front of Youngjae and cupped his cheeks, lifting his head so the younger would look at him. “no… that didn’t mean anything, okay? Don’t worry about it…”

“... If it didn’t mean anything, then why did you say it?” Youngjae asked, staring at Jaebum with his large doe eyes.

Jaebum was a bit caught off guard by that question, realizing that Youngjae wanted an actual explanation. “I… well…” Jaebum stuttered before sighing and sitting on the bed next to Youngjae. “... it was a long time ago…”

Youngjae turned to face Jaebum, curiosity now filling his eyes. “What was a long time ago?”

Jaebum hesitated, looking around the room before continuing. “I… uh… me and Jinyoung were… a lot _closer_ than we are now…”

“ _Closer_?” Youngjae repeated slowly, his eyebrows furrowing as he got lost in thought before it suddenly hit him, and he turned back to Jaebum with wide eyes. “You don’t mean that you two were…”

Jaebum slowly nodded his head, watching as Youngjae’s jaw dropped almost to the floor. “We… weren’t _just_ friends…”

“So… you still… do things with each other then?” Youngjae asked, almost as if it was a forbidden question.

Jaebum placed a hand on Youngjae’s thigh. “No! No, we don’t do anything together… not anymore… but for a while it was just me and him so… we sort of um… developed feeling for each other…”

“That still doesn’t make me feel too good…” Youngjae mumbled, looking away from the elder.

“No, Youngjae listen. I don’t have any feelings for him anymore. Trust me, it was a long time ago, okay? We… had to separate from each other…” Jaebum said that last part almost sadly, making Youngjae turn back to him.

“You sound like you’re upset about it… are you sure you don’t like him anymore?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum shook his head. “I was upset, at the time. And I won’t lie, I’m still upset that we couldn’t be together like I wanted us to. We didn’t separate because we stopped liking each other, it was for the group, so we had to suppress our feelings. But Youngjae, it was _years_ ago, Jinyoung is more of a brother to me than anything now, I could never imagine us in a relationship at this point. You on the other hand…” Jaebum said, leaning in towards the younger. “...I wouldn’t mind having a more intimate relationship with you…”

Youngjae blushed, even though he was still wary of Jaebum’s feeling for Jinyoung, it really did sound like he was over it. It happened years ago, and Youngjae didn’t believe that Jaebum was the type of person to betray him like that. He could understand Jaebum being upset at the fact that he couldn’t have the person he loved, but the fact that him and Jinyoung are still close just as friends must be good enough for him.

“...One kiss.” Youngjae started, catching Jaebum off guard.

“Huh?”

“...One kiss tonight. Only one. And you can put it wherever you want.” Youngjae said, blushing as Jaebum’s eyes lit up.

“Two?” Jaebum tried to negotiate.

Youngjae shook his head. “One.” he repeated, holding up his pointer finger showing the number one. “If you do two, it’ll turn into three, then four, and I’ll be even more tired than I already am.”

“Isn’t that a good thing though? You don’t want me to put you to sleep by pleasuring you all night?” Jaebum asked, his fingers lightly sweeping across Youngjae’s inner thigh.

Youngjae shuddered at the thought, thinking that it would be a nice way to end his long day, but that would defeat the purpose of him denying Jaebum in the first place. Jaebum could tell that Youngjae was on the verge of giving in though, and he smirked at the effect he had on the younger.

“Don’t you want to?” He asked, his hand traveling higher up Youngjae’s thigh.

Youngjae almost gave in before quickly snapping himself out of his Jaebum induced trance. “N-No, one kiss only… stop trying to seduce me…”

Jaebum pouted cutely, which is rare to see because of the chic and sexy demeanor he tries to keep at all times. “Fine… one kiss only tonight, but that just means tomorrow I get unlimited access to your body.”

Youngjae blushed uncontrollably hard. “N-No it doesn’t! Stop saying things like that…”

Jaebum chuckled at how cute he thought Youngjae was. “So, anywhere?”

Youngjae nodded, allowing Jaebum to choose where to place his one kiss.

Jaebum looked Youngjae up and down, thinking hard about where to place his lips. “Well, since you mean anywhere, I could possibly kiss you here…” he suggested, rubbing Youngjae’s inner thigh, making the younger tense.

“Or here…” He said, his other hand lightly caressing Youngjae's neck, sending a shiver through him.

“Or even here…” Jaebum’s hand on Youngjae’s inner thigh quickly swept across his crotch, Youngjae’s breath hitching at the quick touch.

“But I guess I’ll choose…” Jaebum’s eyes traveled from Youngjae’s legs up, up, up to his lips, before quickly leaning in towards the younger. “...here.” He whispered before pressing his lips against Youngjae’s.

Youngjae was caught off guard, as the two had never kissed before. Jaebum’s lips were warm and so very soft, and it took Youngjae a minute to process it all before he pressed his lips back against Jaebum’s.The feeling was new and exciting and the fact that it was Jaebum just made it ten times more exhilarating the longer it lasted, and Youngjae found himself unwilling to part from him, even when he felt Jaebum pulling away. One of Youngjae’s hands found its way into Jaebum’s hair while the other rested on his chest, clutching onto the shirt that Jaebum was wearing. Jaebum nearly had to pry Youngjae off of him to catch his breath, as the younger was moving a bit faster than he’d expected.

“So, you liked that, huh?” Jaebum asked, his breath slightly heavy.

Youngjae didn’t answer, instead he just leaned in again, trying to capture Jaebum's lips once more, but he moved away. Youngjae stared at Jaebum with desperation in his eyes.

“Remember, you said one kiss _only_.” Jaebum reminded him, smirking as Youngjae pouted.

“B-But… I… I didn’t expect… please? Just one more. Only one more?” Youngjae asked, leaning in again only to get gently pushed away.

“Sorry, but they’re your rules. Like you said, two turn into three, then four, and then you’ll be even more tired than you already are, and we can’t have you miss out on beauty sleep. I can’t break the rules. Maybe tomorrow.” Jaebum said as he mocked the younger, trying to hold back his lust and laughter at the same time as he looked at Youngjae’s desperate expression.

He patted the younger on the head before standing and heading to get himself prepared for bed, feeling Youngjae’s angry glare watching him the whole time.

“You know, it’s not fair to be mad at me when it’s you who made yourself suffer.” Jaebum said after a few minutes.

“I didn’t expect you to actually listen to me though…” Youngjae mumbled.

Jaebum chuckled. “You’re adorable. I’m gonna go shower now.” He said, heading to the bathroom.

“Tomorrow, you’re allowed unlimited kisses. I don’t care where or when, I just want you to kiss me.” Youngjae demanded just before Jaebum could close the bathroom door behind him.

Jaebum turned, a wide grin on his face. “Whatever you want, Youngjae.”

Youngjae tried to suppress the grin that was growing on his own face, turning to face the other direction. “Good.” He agreed.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, Youngjae grabbed a pillow and squealed into it like a little child, unable to keep the wide smile off of his face as he thought about Jaebum’s lips and hands and hair and literally everything else about him, because Youngjae loved all of it, and he couldn’t keep that man off of his mind.

——————————————————

Yugyeom and BamBam headed to their rooms along with Jackson and Mark, talking about random things as they approached their doors.

“G’night guys.” Mark said as he entered his and Jackson’s room.

“Good night!” Yugyeom called back, walking a few doors down to his and BamBam’s room.

BamBam was following him until he felt a tug at his wrist. He turned and saw Jackson pulling him back. BamBam looked back in front of him and saw Yugyeom staring at the two before looking away and entering the room. Suddenly BamBam felt bad, but that feeling was quickly replaced with nervousness as Jackson spun him around to face him.

“What is it?” BamBam asked, realizing how close Jackson’s face was to his own.

Jackson looked both ways up the hallway, as if checking for any onlookers, before wrapping and arm around BamBam’s waist and pulling him closer. “I really just want to feel those lips again…” Jackson mumbled before quickly placing a kiss on BamBam’s lips.

BamBam was totally caught off guard, it was a pleasant surprise, but with the image of Yugyeom looking so sad in his head, he couldn’t help but push Jackon away.

Jackson looked at him puzzled, before letting BamBam go. “I’m sorry, I know you said you needed to think about us being together, but I just… I got out of control just now…”

BamBam quickly shook his head. “No! No it’s not that at all… I mean, yeah I said that but… I just… uh… I was surprised…”

Jackson chuckled, scratching his head. “I know, I did it so suddenly, sorry.”

BamBam nodded, chucking awkwardly with him, about to turn back to go to his room before Jackson spoke again.

“Just… can you tell me what is holding you back? You know, from being more than just… friends with me?” Jackson asked, looking at BamBam with those impossibly cute puppy eyes.

“Uh… well… I’m just… confused, I think?” BamBam said, not wanting to completely lie to Jackson.

“About what, exactly?” Jackson asked, taking a step toward BamBam.

“Just… I-I… don’t know…” BamBam replied.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean… it’s complicated. I’m just… conflicted right now…” BamBam said, trying to give the most vague answer.

“Conflicted? Between what?” Jackson questioned.

“It’s nothing you should worry about, I’ll figure it out soon…” he replied.

Jackson wore a worried expression, and BamBam didn’t know he could feel even worse than he currently did, but seeing Jackson so concerned over him tore his heart apart.

“Well… okay… then can I as for just… one more kiss before you go? In case you… end up _not_ being with me?” Jackson asked.

BamBam didn’t know how many more pieces Jackson could shred his heart up into. He felt terrible towards both him and Yugyeom, yet he couldn’t stop himself from leaning towards Jackson and kissing him again, relishing in the warm feeling that spreads through his body. Jackson’s grip tightened on BamBam’s waist and the younger almost felt as if he would melt in Jackson’s arms. He wished it lasted longer than it did, but he couldn’t keep Yugyeom from springing up in his mind.

“We should go to sleep, we have a flight tomorrow…” BamBam said when they parted.

Jackson licked his lips as if he was tasting BamBam, making the younger blush at the action. “You’re right. Goodnight Bammie…” Jackson said, accidentally being the cutest person BamBam has ever encountered.

“Night…” he replied, being caught off guard when Jackson placed a swift kiss on his cheek before heading into the room with Mark.

“He said only one more…” BamBam mumbled to himself, feeling the place on his cheek where Jackson kissed him a second time.

He turned and walked off to his room, opening the door with the key he had, still with Jackson on his mind. Just moments after entering, BamBam’s back was against the door with a taller figure in front of him.

“I was waiting for you.” Yugyeom said, his dark eyes boring into,BamBam.

“Wait Y-Yugyeom, hold on- “ BamBam cut himself off with a whimper when he felt Yugyeom's thigh in between his legs.

“What were you saying?” Yugyeom asked, grinding his leg against BamBam’s crotch.

“N-Not tonight… please… we can’t do this…” BamBam said as he tried not to grind down against Yugyeom's leg.

“Why, because you were just with Jackson and now you feel guilty about it?” Yugyeom asked, reading BamBam’s mind like a book.

“Well… I-I mean…” BamBam stuttered, gasping and grabbing onto Yugyeom's shirt as the younger pressed up against him harder, pressure building in BamBam’s groin.

“I’m sick of this BamBam… Im tired of feeling like we’re doing this behind someone’s back… you obviously have some sort of feelings for me or else you would’ve stopped this a long time ago.” Yugyeom said, as he held BamBam in place to grind their crotches together.

BamBam moaned, his nails digging into Yugyeom's shoulders as pleasure coursed through him. “Y-Yugyeom, I… need time…” he gasped as Yugyeom continued to grind him into the door.

“ _Time_ … this has been going on for weeks now… I like doing this with you, but hiding it all the time is becoming very annoying. I’ve kept my mouth shut long enough.” Yugyeom stated, holding BamBam’s hips tightly as his hips thrusted forward.

BamBam bucked forward against Yugyeom, making them both moan. “Y-Yugyeom, please… I… I don’t know yet…”

Yugyeom looked BamBam in the eye, sending chills down the elders spine, before leaning in to BamBam’s ear. “Well, when your making your decision, remember who made you moan like this.” he whispered, thrusting his hips harder against BamBam, dragging out desperate moans for release.

BamBam’s breath was heavy as Yugyeom mercilessly grinded their crotches just right, to get him cuming in just a matter of minutes. He clutched onto the younger as small gasps escaped him when he reached his orgasm, his whole body reacting to Yugyeom still thrusting against him until he himself came as well.

The two leaned against the door, panting as they both regained themselves. Yugyeom released BamBam whose face was flushed and lips red and swollen from him biting down on it to not be too loud.

“I like seeing you like this…” Yugyeom mumbled. “And I want to be the only one who does…”

BamBam shook his head, covering his face as he was still leaned against the door. “I need a bit longer Gyeomie… I like doing this too but, it doesn’t feel right when I’m with you and I think of Jackson, or when I’m with Jackson and I think of you… I just… I want both of you but…” BamBam trailed off, looking down at the floor.

Yugyeom placed a hand on BamBam’s head. “Just… know that even if I’m not the one you pick… these feelings I have for you will never disappear, even if I have to end up hiding them.”

BamBam looked up at him, wondering how he could say something so sweet after doing something so dirty. “Just… please… let’s not do this again… not until I figure things out…”

Yugyeom looked away, seeming as if he couldn’t agree to that, but he eventually nodded his head. “Okay… okay, this was the last time… I’m assuming you’re doing the same thing for Jackson?”

“Yes… that’s actually what happened in the hallway…” BamBam said.

Yugyeom took in a deep breath, staring at BamBam through sad eyes. “I love you Bam. As your best friend, and as more than just that, if you want me to… and even if you don’t, I’ll still love you…” He said, before turning away and heading into the bathroom, most likely to go clean himself up.

BamBam hated the fact that he said that, because that just made things even worse. He knows for sure that the beating in his chest for Yugyeom wasn’t just lust, it was genuine love, just like he had for Jackson. He didn’t think it was possible for one heart to beat for two completely different people, but there he was, trying to handle it all, and failing miserably at it.

———————————————

Mark looked up from his phone as Jackson walked in. “Where did you go?” He asked.

Jackson looked up from where his eyes were fixed on the floor, trying to act normally in front of Mark. “Oh, I was just outside, talking to Bam…”

Mark raised his brows. “Oh, I _see_ …” he said teasingly.

“Mark, stop, don’t jump to conclusions…” Jackson groaned.

“What is going on between you two anyway? Is your version of ‘talking’ sticking your tongue down his throat?” Mark asked, just to be annoying.

“Hey, I said don’t jump to conclusions. Literally nothing is going on between us… nothing…” Jackson said, plopping himself down on the bed.

Mark said up, realizing that Jackson was genuinely upset. “Oh… what happened?”

Jackson shook his head. “Nothing really happened… he just… he needs time…”

Mark suddenly felt bad for teasing him, as he didn’t realize that Jackson was actually going through something with BamBam at the moment. He got up from his own bed and sat down next to Jackson, putting and arm around his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay, Jacks. He probably just wants to be careful before jumping into anything serious with you. I mean, he definitely likes you, no doubt about that…” Mark said, making Jackson think back to the phone call he had with BamBam.

“Yeah… I guess so…” Jackson said, still sounding and feeling not the best. He thought that maybe if he turned the conversation off of himself though, it might make him feel better. “Anyway, you and Jinyoung, huh?” Jackson asked, this time him being the one wiggling his brows at Mark.

Mark groaned and rolled his eyes. “Why is everyone convinced that there’s something between us?”

“Judging by the way you literally dragged him out of the room after Yugyeom jerked him off, that basically told us everything. We could tell Daddy Mark was upset with his baby boy~” Jackson cooed, teasing the elder.

“Stop, I’m not… _Daddy_ anything, okay?” Mark said as a blush settled across his face.

“Oh, so then Jinyoung's Daddy and you’re baby boy?” Jackson asked.

“Oh my god Jackson shut up!” Mark yelled pushing the younger who was laughing hysterically.

“Okay, okay, fine…” Jackson said when he realized how red Mark’s face had gotten.

Mark got up and headed back to his bed, readying himself for sleep. He picked up his phone to check his notifications one last time, and saw that he got a message from Jinyoung. He sat in his bed and opened it.

_Jinyoung: You up?_

Mark immediately replied.

_Mark: yeah, Y?_

Jinyoung was typing something, and Mark quickly looked over at Jackson, who was already in his bed, nodding off to sleep. Mark’s phone buzzed as he received another text.

_Jinyoung: I just wanted to tell you that you looked really good today. I mean, REALLY good. Just look at you. It’s illegal to be this fucking hot._

Attached under the message was a incredibly high quality picture of Mark from the concert that a fan had already uploaded to the internet. Mark looked at it, not thinking much of it, but Jinyoung apparently liked it a lot.

_Mark: haha thanks, I try. But u looked good too._

Jinyoung was typing. His phone buzzed again, and he quickly looked down at it.

_Jinyoung: it’s so lonely in this room… everyone has a roommate but me…_

_Mark: Sorry about that, u always end up by yourself._

_Jinyoung: it’s not really, the fact that I’m by myself that bothers me…_

Jinyoung was still typing so Mark didn’t reply and waited for his next message.

_Jinyoung: It’s more that I can't have you when I want you, and I REALLY want you right now…_

Mark swallowed hard at reading the messages, his throat going dry and hands becoming sweaty as he typed out a reply.

_Mark: really? Right now?_

Jinyoung replied quickly.

_Jinyoung: Right. Now._

_Jinyoung: I need something, anything from you. Send me a dick pic or something…_

Mark nearly choked on his own spit, glancing over at Jackson to make sure he didn’t disturb him, before looking back down at his phone.

_Mark: no dick pics…_

_Jinyoung: Y??? :(_

_Mark: because I just don’t want to send one…_

_Jinyoung: Mark I’m horny! >:( _

Mark gulped, not sure exactly what to do about it.

_Mark: Why did u send an angry emoticon? Ur so horny that ur mad?_

_Jinyoung: yes, actually. Please, just call me… or come over… or something._

Mark really wanted to take Jinyoung up on that offer, or to just go down to his room and take care of him there, but Mark found messing with Jinyoung through text was pretty fun, so he continued to do it.

_Mark: Jinyoung it’s late, we shouldn’t do anything rn._

_Jinyoung: plzzzzzz Mark… I’m dying over here :’(_

_Mark: ...I’m sorry Nyoungie…_

Jinyoung was typing.

_Jinyoung: fine, I’m about to jerk off to that pic I sent you._

Mark was on the verge of choking, or laughing, or maybe both at the same time. Either way, all he could imagine was Jinyoung reaching down in between his legs, making a concentrated face as he pumped himself to release, his legs shaking and hips bucking as he moans out Marks name while thick ropes of white exit him. Mark suddenly turned himself on just by that thought, and now he wished he had went and visited Jinyoung, even if it was just for a bit.

_Mark: Damn it, now I’m turned on too…_

_Jinyoung: What? At the thought of me jerking off to you? You’re into watching people jerk off?_

_Mark: I’m into watching you jerk off…_

Jinyoung didn’t reply for a few minutes, and mark was worried that what he said turned Jinyoung off, but just moments later, Jinyoung was typing.

_Jinyoung: ... there’s a mess in my bed now…_

Marks breath hitched as he realized what Jinyoung was telling him.

_Mark: already? You did that fast…_

_Jinyoung: I can’t help it… when I think of you, I don’t last that long…_

_Mark: Stop texting me things like that, you're making it worse for me…_

_Jinyoung: ;) I’m tired now anyway, goodnight Mark_

_Mark: ...night…_

Mark quietly groaned as he realized that he now had to tiptoe his way into the bathroom and take care of the problem in his pants induced by Jinyoung’s naughty texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I forgot my own story??? Lol like, what has even happened so far?? I dont even remember, I gotta reread the other chapters lmao. But I'm glad I got to fit all the ships in here tho.


	8. Denied

The group had a few more stops to go in their tour, which meant more time in the hotels to play games when they're bored. Yet none of them really wanted to play, ever since Mark and Jinyoung had decided not to play anymore.

The news came to a shock to the rest of the group when they had announced it, but it was understandable given their circumstances. It just didn't feel the same without them, and a lot of times they would get the harder and more extreme dares, which made the others more nervous about playing with just the remaining five. So they held off playing, and released their stress in _different_ ways.

The couples at this point were too obvious, besides Jackson, Yugyeom, and BamBam, which are still a bit blurry. Besides those three though, everyone knew that Mark and Jinyoung had something between them (especially after Mark dragged Jinyoung out of the room during the last game). Jaebum and Youngjae were a bit more subtle, but if you watched them closely, the way they stare at each other and how close they've become showed the obvious feelings attached. No one would ask what happened behind closed doors, because everyone pretty much knew, and it was just an unspoken thing that they all kept their mouths shut about.

The group had just arrived at the hotel around lunch time from the airport, and the first thing most of them wanted to do was take a nap since they were all pretty jet lagged and tired from travelling so often. Most of them headed to their rooms to unpack and rest.

\----------------------------------------

Jackson and Mark entered their room, Jackson immediately flopping himself on the nearest bed.

“I'm so tired…” he complained to Mark, who was setting his suitcase down.

“Me too, but travelling is fun, isn't it?” he asked, trying to see the positive in the situation.

“I like going to all these different places and seeing all the fans but, I'd at least like more than just a few hours to explore the city before we have to jump on  another plane.” Jackson said as he pulled himself off of the bed, knowing that he needed to unpack.

“Yeah, I can agree… it's still pretty cool regardless though.” Mark said, also unpacking his own bags.

They were quiet for a few minutes, neither having anything really to talk about. They were used to the silence though, as that's just how they were with each other. Even with Jackson's excitable attitude, sometimes it's just easier to mellow out like Mark usually was.

“You still didn't really answer me the other day…” Jackson suddenly mentioned after a bit of silence.

Mark looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “What did you ask?” he asked, trying to remember.

“I was asking about you and Jinyoung… but you wanted to deny that you two were into each other.” Jackson said as he took out things from his suitcase that he needed for the day.

“Oh…” Mark trailed off. “I mean… if you really wanna know… there's nothing between us. _Nothing_.” Mark emphasized the word ‘nothing’, hoping that Jackson would understand what he was trying to say.

Jackson nodded. “Oh. I get it…” he stated. “But then… why do you two still run off with each other if there's really _nothing_?”

Mark shrugged. “It's just… we just ‘ _relieve stress_ ’ together… if you know what I mean…” Mark mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it much further.

“Oh…” Jackson said again, with more understanding in his tone. “So it's just physical then…”

Mark nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed to be talking about it with Jackson. He knows Jinyoung wanted to keep it between themselves, but the other members pretty much knew about them already, so Mark just admitting it wouldn't have had much effect on anyone anyway.

“Is that… what you want?” Jackson asked.

“I don't know what you mean…” Mark mumbled, trying to focus on unpacking rather than the conversation.

“I mean… you two are okay with that? You're happy with just being… physical?” Jackson elaborated, looking at Mark for an answer.

Mark shrugged. “If I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't be doing it…”

Jackson also shrugged in response. “I was just wondering… I mean, I know that I personally would want more than just a physical relationship…”

Mark sighed. “I'd rather not have you judge me, thanks.”

“No, I wasn't judging you… I was just thinking… isn't it hard to not have feelings for the person you're messing around with? I know _I_ personally would eventually fall for them, but they might not return the feelings.” Jackson said, almost reading Mark's situation exactly to the point.

Mark shook his head. “Honestly, it's just none of your business. We both agreed to not have a serious relationship, so just leave it at that.” he said before heading to the door.

Jackson watched him, surprised at how fast Mark became upset. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I'm going to get something to eat. See you later.” Mark said, closing the door before Jackson could say anything else.

Jackson stared at the closed door, realizing that he must have hit a nerve by questioning Mark like that. Jackson wondered though, that if Mark became so easily upset with what he had just said, did he already have feelings for Jinyoung that he was afraid would not be returned?

\---------------------------------------------

Youngjae immediately climbed into his bed, just wanting to go to sleep as fast as possible.

“Youngjae, it's like, 1 in the afternoon, you shouldn't sleep right now.” Jaebum said as he watched the younger cuddle up in his bed.

“I'm tired… too much travelling…” Youngjae whined.

“Yeah, but you'll make it worse by sleeping in the middle of the day. You'll be up all night.” Jaebum replied, walking over to the younger's bed and pulling the covers off of him.

“No…” Youngjae groaned, trying to take the covers back.

Jaebum laughed. “Maybe this will get you up?” he said, before leaning in and pressing his lips against the younger's.

Youngjae hummed as he felt Jaebum's soft lips against his own. Their mouths moved in unison as they kissed, Jaebum's hand coming up to hold Youngjae's face in place as he pressed deeper. Jaebum felt himself getting too lost in the feel of Youngjae's mouth, pulling away before he got too excited.

“That only made me sleepier…” Youngjae said while giggling, flipping over to go to sleep. “Good night. Wake me in an hour or two, please.”

“It's the middle of the day! No good night.” Jaebum said, rolling Youngjae back over to face him. “Do I need to help you stay awake?” Jaebum asked, his fingers teasingly dipping under Youngjae's shirt.

Youngjae jolted at the touch, feeling Jaebum's fingers move lightly over his skin. “N-No, Jaebum not right now…” Youngjae said.

“You need to stay awake so you can get a full night of sleep later on, but you insist on sleeping now…” Jaebum said.

“I just want a nap, just a few minutes?... or hours?” Youngjae asked, moving Jaebum's hand from under his shirt and covering his face with a pillow.

“No, you need to stay _awake_.” Jaebum urged.

Youngjae yelped when he felt Jaebum grab his hips and drag him closer. Jaebum leaned in and hovered over the younger who was caught off guard by the action.

“Let me help you stay you up...” Jaebum said, squeezing Youngjae's thigh.

“Jaebum, no…” Youngjae said, gently moving his hand away.

Jaebum sat back, staring down at Youngjae. “You're pushing me away again…”

Youngjae shook his head. “It's not that, I'm seriously tired this time, can I just sleep for a little bit?”

“What's wrong? Are you worrying over something again?” Jaebum asked.

“No, I told you I'm _really_ tired. It's not an excuse like last time, I seriously just wanna sleep. Besides, you've been trying to get in my pants all day, I'm not in the mood…” Youngjae said, climbing back up to his pillow and resting his head there.

“But _I'm_ in the mood…” Jaebum whined.

“Well I'm sorry, but can it at least wait until after I sleep? Just give me… 30 minutes, is that good enough for you?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a child that didn't get his way. “Fine… exactly 30 minutes, and I'll keep track too, so as soon as you wake up, you're mine.”

Youngjae groaned. “But I don't want to do anything today… can we just take a break? I feel like you've been all over me every day...”

“You just told me after you sleep we could get… intimate… now you don't want to?” Jaebum asked.

“I didn't want to from the beginning, I told you I want to sleep. I'm taking a nap now, please don't disturb me.” Youngjae said, facing the other way so he could rest in peace.

“So you're gonna turn your back to me now?” Jaebum asked, hearing Youngjae exaggeratedly fake a snore in response.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and went to his own bed, upset that Youngjae won't pay attention to him. All he wanted to do was make the younger feel good, but Youngjae keeps switching his moods. One day he wants it, the next he doesn't. Jaebum was already holding himself back since Youngjae didn't want him to do anything more than kiss and jerk him off, but now getting completely denied was wearing on his patience.

He couldn't do anything about it though, as the younger had already fell asleep just minutes after they ended their conversation, and Jaebum was left to deal with his problem himself.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mark came back from getting lunch from the hotel dining room, having calmed down from the conversation him and Jackson had earlier. Mark got annoyed at how well Jackson had figured out him and Jinyoung's relationship, and it made him think about if he truly was okay with their current status.

Being in just a physical relationship was okay, but Mark knew that he had something else in mind when it came to him and Jinyoung. He likes all the times they hang out together and just enjoy each others presence, it doesn't always have to get dirty.

It already felt like they were in a real relationship anyway. It seemed like Jinyoung wanted a serious relationship with someone as well, judging by the way he treated Mark. They often spend time together, and they did things that couples do, so why didn't Jinyoung want to officially say that him and Mark were a thing?

Speaking of Jinyoung, Mark was suddenly ambushed in the hallway from behind by a pair of arms. He gasped and looked behind him, only to be met with Jinyoung's bright smile gleaming back at him. Jinyoung had just come out of his room and saw Mark passing by, deciding to surprise him with a back hug.

“I was just thinking about you and you suddenly showed up…” Jinyoung stated. “I guess I should think about you more.”

Mark hated when Jinyoung says things like that, it made his heart beat faster and he tries not to blush too much, but he always fails.

“I was just thinking about you too…” Mark confessed as his face changed colors to a light pink.

Jinyoung hummed in response, sending shivers down Mark's spine. “I hope I've been on your mind all day, just like you've been on mine.”

“But… it's not like we haven't been around each other all day. I mean we literally saw each other earlier this morning until we got on the plane…” Mark said, feeling Jinyoung's arms tighten around him.

“That was a long plane ride, and you were seated so far away from me…” Jinyoung said as he buried his face into the crook of Mark's neck.

“It was only a couple of seats away, all you had to do was turn your head.” Mark said, smiling in return.

“But still, I had to sit next to Yugyeom the whole trip…” Jinyoung whined. “You know I hate that kid.”

Mark laughed. “Says the one who bought him a Chris Brown record for his birthday…”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “Fine, I don't hate him, but I _definitely_ like you a lot more.” Jinyoung said, pulling Mark into the room he just came out of.

“Jinyoung, what are you doing…” Mark asked, as Jinyoung closed the door behind them.

“You already know where this is going, Mark…” Jinyoung said before placing a kiss on Mark's neck.

Jinyoung was right, Mark knew exactly where things were headed. He wouldn't have minded it though, if it weren't for the fact that he had been thinking about his feelings that had blossomed for Jinyoung. He revisited Jackson's question in his mind, was he _really_ okay with _only_ having a physical relationship with Jinyoung?

“W-Wait, Jinyoung…” Mark stuttered as Jinyoung was already leading kisses down Mark's neck as he leaned on the wall.

“Mark I've been waiting for hours…” Jinyoung said, almost desperately holding onto Mark's waist.

“But, I just- … _oh my god_ …” Mark groaned as Jinyoung palmed him through his pants.

“Come on, let's just have some quick afternoon fun~” Jinyoung said, nibbling on Mark's ear.

Mark bit his lip, knowing that he really wanted to take Jinyoung up on the offer, but also the thoughts he had from earlier were still swimming in his head.

“J-Jinyoung I'm…  j-just wait…” Mark said between soft pants, trying to gently stop Jinyoung's ministrations.

Jinyoung realized that Mark was really trying to tell him something, so he backed off a bit, staring at the elder. “Is everything okay?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark nodded. “It's not that I don't want to… it's just… I'm feeling a bit… unsure.” Mark said, trying to carefully word his sentences.

“Unsure?” Jinyoung repeated, his eyebrows furrowing. “What are you unsure about?”

Mark shrugged, even though he knew exactly what was on his mind. “Just… us. Me and you.” he stated.

“What about us?” Jinyoung asked, still not fully understanding what Mark was getting at.

“It's just… uh… nothing. Nevermind.” Mark said, looking away from him.

Mark was going to mention what he'd been thinking about, but he figured that they already had something good going on, so he shouldn't ruin it with thoughts that Jinyoung said he shouldn't have. They had already agreed to where their relationship should stand, Mark didn't want to mess that up.

“You can't just tell me something like that then say nevermind, what are you trying to say?” Jinyoung asked.

“No, nevermind. I'm just… overthinking...” Mark said, not wanting to make the situation complicated.

“Mark, just tell me- “ Jinyoung started to say before being cut off by Mark's lips.

His eyes widened as Mark shut him up with a kiss, and Jinyoung soon realized that the elder was trying to distract him from the conversation. It worked briefly, as Jinyoung immediately placed his hands on Mark's waist and pulled the elder closer, until he felt that Mark was trying to hard and the kiss didn't feel natural. Jinyoung gently pulled away, wanting to finish what Mark had first brought up.

“Jinyoung, just kiss me.” Mark said, leaning up to him again, wanting to just lose his thoughts in the taste of Jinyoung's mouth.

Jinyoung backed away. “No, why are you doing this? You wanted to talk about something that was bothering you, and now it's suddenly nothing?”

“Yes, it's absolutely nothing, now let's continue _please_.” Mark said, grabbing Jinyoung's collar and forcefully pulling the younger closer.

“Mark, stop. I'm not doing anything with you until you tell me what's wrong.” Jinyoung said, pulling Mark's hands away from his collar.

Mark clicked his tongue. “Fine, if you won't touch me, then I'm leaving.”

“Mark wait, why are you being so dramatic suddenly?” Jinyoung asked, grabbing Mark's wrist as he headed for the door.

“I'm just… I need to go lay down or something. See you later.” Mark said, shaking Jinyoung off of him and walking out the door.

Jinyoung was left confused, as what was supposed to be a quick ‘stress relief session’ turned into a fight. Was it even a fight? Jinyoung didn't know. Mark seemed really bothered, yet he tried to continue kissing Jinyoung like nothing had happened. Jinyoung knew that he had to confront the elder about it again at some point later...

\----------------------------------------------

BamBam and Yugyeom settled quickly into their rooms, BamBam wanting to go out and explore as soon as possible. Even though him and Yugyeom stood in a complicated place romantically, he was still Bambam's best friend, so of course the two planned to go out together and see the city they were currently in.

Yugyeom was happy at first, feeling like he could treat it sort of like a date. That was, until BamBam had mentioned Jackson was coming along. He said that Jackson had nothing better to do, so the three of them would hang out for a few hours. It wasn't the fact that BamBam had invited a third person along with them that bothered Yugyeom, sure at that point he couldn't treat it like a date, but the more the merrier. It was more of the fact that it was specifically Jackson who was coming along, who Yugyeom knew was his competitor in this fight over BamBam, that bothered him.

BamBam was getting his camera ready to take with him, and Yugyeom was changing his clothes to be more comfortable, watching BamBam as he cleaned off his cameras lens.

“Does Jackson really have nothing better to do?” Yugyeom asked, trying to keep his annoyance at bay.

BamBam had his back turned to the younger, spinning around to face him. “Does it really matter? If he wants to come, he's allowed to.”

Yugyeom sighed. “I know, but still…”

“Still what, Yugyeom? You can't expect me to just ignore him, and he can't expect me to ignore you.” BamBam said, not wanting to deal with Yugyeom's attitude about the whole situation.

“Yeah but, I _know_ that Jackson likes you. Jackson doesn't even have a clue what me and you do behind closed doors, so it’s a bit worse for me since I _know_ that I have competition.”

BamBam furrowed his brows. “ _Competition_? That's what it is to you? You think you have to beat Jackson at something to win me over? I'm not just some trophy, Yugyeom…”

Yugyeom shook his head, knowing he said the wrong thing. “I know, I know, I'm sorry. You're not just a trophy to me. I just… don't want to see you with anyone else. That's all.”

BamBam shook his head. “I'm not _with_ anyone at all. Not even you. I told you, I need to figure things out, and I'm sorry if that makes things between you and Jackson a bit uncomfortable, but I can't just stop hanging around you guys because of it. You're both still my friends, which is why we're going out together.”

“But… doesnt it feel a bit… awkward? I just don't want it to be weird for you or me…” Yugyeom said.

“It's only awkward if you make it awkward. I plan on going out with my _friends_ , and if you want to come, then you're welcome to. I'm not just gonna sit here and act like I can't do that because of our…  complicated relationships.” BamBam said, gathering his things as he got ready to leave.

“I'm still coming with you guys…” Yugyeom confirmed, not just because he wanted to explore the city, but also to keep an eye on Jackson when he's with BamBam.

“Good, let's just forget about everything for a few hours and be the friends that we've already been for so many years.” BamBam said with a hopeful smile.

He said that to Yugyeom, but he mostly meant it for himself. Before all of this happened, the three of them would have just hung out with no second thoughts about it. Now, everyone's complicated feelings just make normal things ten times more awkward than they used to be. BamBam didn't want their situation to change their preexisting friendships, but he could already tell that they were being affected.

The two finished getting ready and left their room, heading down the hall to meet Jackson in front of his room. They only had to knock twice before the door opened, a beaming Jackson popping his head out.

“Ready to go?” Jackson asked to both of them.

BamBam nodded eagerly while Yugyeom mumbled a not so enthusiastic response. BamBam shot him a glare and Yugyeom remembered that he couldn't ruin everyone else's time with his bad mood, so he perked up and tried to sound a bit happier.

“You're gonna record and take pictures?” Jackson asked BamBam as they started heading down the hall to the elevator of the hotel that they would take down to the exit.

Yugyeom trailed slightly behind them, and watched with burning jealousy as Jackson slung an arm around BamBam’s neck while the two talked about Bambam's video he was making. Yugyeom barely paid attention to the conversation though, as he just wanted to steal BamBam away from the elder who was being _way_ too clingy.

As they were walking Yugyeom caught a glimpse of something. He might have just been imagining things, he might have just been so blinded with jealousy that he thought he saw something that actually didn't happen. But he could almost swear, that as Jackson was hanging all over BamBam, he glanced over his shoulder to Yugyeom, looking at the younger with a smug tint in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to make Jackson a bit shady because he's been too angelic so far lmao. Oh, and sorry that it's a bit shorter than I usually write them, idk why I just couldn't make it any longer. This chapter was basically just full of denying "smexy time" lol oops (which is why the name of this chapt is denial lol)
> 
> Um I wrote like, a personality explanation thing that basically explains each members personality in the story. Idk If you guys want me to post it or if you kinda want to figure it out yourselves but yeah let me know I guess lol.
> 
> Btw you all are so cute and I like reading your thoughts on the story so far! AND THOSE OF YOU WHO SPEAK ENGLISH AS A SECOND LANGUAGE, STOP APOLOGIZING FOR IT BECAUSE YOURE AMAZING AND IDK HOW YOU LEARNED ENGLISH SO WELL LIKE, I DONT EVEN KNOW ENGLISH MYSELF AND IT'S MY FIRST LANGUAGE.


	9. ~Member's Personalities~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER. IF YOU CAME EXPECTING A CHAPTER THEN I'm sorry, I haven't finished it yet :(
> 
> Oh and if you dont want a short description of each member's personality, then disregard this update and check back for the next update, which will be the next chapter.

Okay, so this is the personality thing I wrote out, it was kinda just for fun at first so that I could stay on track with each member, but I was wondering if you guys wanted to see it too, and yall said yes so, here it is lol.  
  
You guys also said that you could figure it out for yourselves too though, so what I decided to do was to try and rewrite it as basic as possible, so it's not giving away too much, but you'll still be able to get a feel of each member's personality in the story. Basically I wrote their personalities based on what has happened so far, and **not** including what may happen in the future.  
  
So yea lol.  
  
**Mark** : Obviously likes Jinyoung. Mark is the type to get extremely jealoussss and irrational, and he's already really possessive of Jinyoung even though they aren't anything serious yet... skxmsmd. He can end up doing things without thinking first, and then he has to face the consequences. When Jinyoung is in the mood, Mark can be very submissive, but the tables can flip if Jinyoung gets Mark pissed off enough. (Basically he becomes sexually dominant and possessive when angry or jealous, or just when he's really, _really_ horny lol)  
  
**Jaebum** : A controlling person. Very controlling. The type of guy who wants whatever _he_ wants only when he wants it (I might've given off too much skdnsjbaba). Oh, but he loves Youngjae to death. Obviously likes to dominate Youngjae because of his controlling and demanding instincts.  
  
**Jackson** : The least problematic. A literal angel. Lmao jk. He is a nice guy, and he has patience. But once he starts running out of patience, he gets really upset. Tries to be understanding, but sometimes, in certain situations, he just can't. Can blow up and do irrational things when under stress or when very upset.  
  
**Jinyoung** : Likes Mark, but keeps it as just a physical relationship. Will treat Mark like they are in a serious relationship, but once Mark tries to make them more than just physical, he backs away. Can also get jealous, but Mark is wayyy worse lol.  
  
**Youngjae** : Another angel. Literally perfect. Lol again jk. Isn't the type to like things that move too quickly, and Jaebum moves a bit too quickly. He doesn't allow anything more than kissing and touching (obviously allows touching inside his pants, but that's it) when being intimate.  
  
**BamBam** : A confused boi. Wants two when he can only have one. Jackson is always sweet to him (and can obviously get a little dirty when necessary ;) ). Yugyeom and him have only really been physical so far, but Yugyeom tells BamBam all the time how much the elder means to him. BamBam is also a people pleaser, which is why he never says no to Yugyeom's advances.Thinks of Yugyeom when with Jackson, thinks of Jackson when with Yugyeom.  
  
**Yugyeom** : Falling for BamBam hard af. From the first night the two " _helped each other release tension_ ", Yugyeom realized that they could be more than just friends. He thought BamBam didn't want him like that, but BamBam showed that he obviously has some feelings for Yugyeom, which makes the younger determined to have BamBam for himself. Can get a little possessive and jealous because he's impatient.  
  
Gahhh I had to edit and delete so much stuff so it wouldn't give the whole damn story away sksdmsnsmdsdm. (I mean, the story is actually pretty predictable, its kinda cliche, but still, I didn't want to give it all away.) Like, some are so short because I deleted a lot of stuff I had written about them before lol. (And I still feel like I've written too much for some of them.)  
  
I hope this gives you some more insight on their personalities though, and it might make your understanding of the story a bit better. (Not that yall need it lol, sometimes you guys read my mind and predict what's gonna happen before I've even written the next chapter lmaooo yall are smart)  
  
Please leave your thoughts if you want to!  
  
See yall in the next messy ass chapter lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like I've given off too much (even tho the story is pretty basic... I think???) lol I'm just as bad as Got7 with the spoilers.


	10. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tea in this chapter I suppose *sips tea*

“Oh guys, let's shop in here!” Jackson said, standing in front of a clothing store that's local to the area.

“I'll wait for you guys outside.” Their manager that insisted on coming with them said, as she had to make sure they didn't get lost.

BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jackson entered the store, which had mostly mens clothing, which is why Jackson wanted to check it out. BamBam had been taking a lot of pictures and videos of their trip out, quickly joining Jackson in the store after recording a video of the street, with Yugyeom right behind them. Jackson immediately found a rack of clothes that interested him, looking through them as the others just looked around.

“BamBam come here!” he called, the younger quickly turning his head and walking over to him.

“Look at this, I think it fits you perfectly.” he said, holding up a flashy shirt to BamBam.

Yugyeom walked over to the other two as well, wanting to know what they were talking about.

“Hmm, you might be right, actually…” BamBam said, inspecting the shirt.

“I'm not sure of that'll look good on you though…” Yugyeom said.

Jackson frowned, turning to face the younger. “Why not? He can at least try it on.”

BamBam nodded “Jackson's right, I should go try it on. Let's go find a fitting room.”

Jackson grinned and followed BamBam to the fitting room, with Yugyeom pouting and walking along behind them. He was becoming annoyed with Jackson's presence, even though he shouldn't be. All he wanted was BamBam to show him as much attention as possible without Jackson stealing his spotlight. When BamBam headed into the fitting room, the other two waited outside, the youngest glaring Jackson as they waited.

“Is something wrong, Gyeom?” Jackson asked, noticing how hard Yugyeom was glaring at him.

“You know, don't you?” Yugyeom asked, just getting straight to the point.

Jackson furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “Cut the bullshit, you know about me and him, don't you?”

Jackson shook his head. “I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Yugyeom sighed, becoming more annoyed the longer he talked to Jackson. “How do you know about us? We never did anything in front of anyone, how did you find out?”

Jackson shrugged. “Yugyeom, I told you already that I don't know what you're talking about.... but let's _pretend_ that I do. You and him aren't subtle, you guys had me fooled for a while, but I'm not an idiot. You think I don't know what you're doing when you nearly drag BamBam to bed late at night?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “So you're just going to pretend like you don't know around him? Why? For what? Are you okay with him playing with me behind your back?”

“If he doesn't want me to know, then I'm not going to bring it up. I can tell that he's still trying to figure out which one of us he wants more, and technically neither of us are in a relationship with him yet. So he can basically do whatever the hell he wants.” Jackson responded.

“That didn't really answer my last question. I want to know if you're _actually_ okay with us doing things in bed behind your back.” Yugyeom repeated, trying to get under Jackson's skin.

Jackson huffed. “Of course I'm not ‘ _okay’_ with it. But I'm not as controlling and possessive as you are. That's probably why BamBam has been paying more attention to _me_ than to _you_ all day.” he said.

Yugyeom was about to respond, but BamBam came out of the dressing room wearing the shirt Jackson had picked out for him.

“So? How does it look?” He said, spinning around and doing different poses to show himself off in the shirt.

“I think it looks good! I told you it would fit you nicely!” Jackson said, his demeanor from just a few moments ago completely changing right before Yugyeom's eyes.

BamBam spun around to Yugyeom, his arms outstretched. “What do you think, Gyeomie? Should I get it?” he asked.

Yugyeom glanced at Jackson who was smirking at him mischievously, before looking back at BamBam and giving a gentle smile. “Uh, yeah, I think it looks good. If you like it, then go ahead and buy it.”

BamBam smiled widely. “Okay! Let me go back and change and I'll buy it afterwards.” he said, heading back into the fitting room.

Yugyeom's smile immediately dropped from his face as soon as BamBam was gone again. “So you’ve been purposely doing things to make me feel left out?”

Jackson gasped dramatically. “Are you accusing me of something?”

Yugyeom took a step closer, trying hard to control his temper in the public space. “Stop with the theatrics, you’ve been doing shit all day to mess with me. You’ve been clinging on to him since we left the hotel, you bought him his favorite ice cream even though I said _I_ would buy it, and you’ve been making yourself seem so innocent this whole time, as if I wouldn’t catch on.”

Jackson frowned, reaching up and patting Yugyeom's cheek. “Aw Gyeomie, I’m sorry, but those were all just coincidences… but, if I were to hypothetically say that I _did_ do all that stuff to bother you, then I wouldn’t have cared whether you caught on or not. I want BamBam to make his own decision, and if he wants a man that treats him like the prince he is, then he’d obviously pick me.”

Yugyeom moved Jackson’s hand away from his face. “I treat him well! We’re best friends for goodness sake, of course I do things for him. Plus, he loves the way I make him feel, or else he wouldn’t have let me do it over and over again. You have barely even touched him.”

Jackson shifted awkwardly a bit after that comment, looking down at his feet. “So? That doesn’t matter. Look, I’m not trying to fight with you, whoever BamBam picks is who he picks. Let’s just focus on right now. When he comes out of that fitting room, I’m going to pretend we never had this conversation, and maybe you should too.”

Yugyeom wanted to argue, but he figured Jackson was right, and it should be saved for another time. He didn’t want to ruin BamBam’s time, or even his own time, with pointless fighting. It’s a good thing he decided that too, since only moments later BamBam came out of the fitting room with the shirt he was going to buy in hand.

“You know, you guys could have went and found something to buy for yourselves, you didn’t have to wait for me.” BamBam said when he saw them still standing in the same spots they were in from the last time he came out.

Yugyeom was about to respond before Jackson beat him to it. “Of course we'd wait for you! We’re exploring the city _together_ , aren’t we?”

BamBam smiled at the response and Yugyeom shot an angry glare at Jackson, who gave a smug smirk in response.

“Come on, I’m gonna buy the shirt and we can go somewhere else and take pictures!” BamBam said, quickly heading to the checkout desk.

Jackson and Yugyeom followed, a silent war going on between them.

———————————————————————

Youngjae woke up in the late afternoon, feeling well rested after his much needed nap. He checked the time and groaned, realizing that he slept for quite a while and that means he will probably be awake for most of the night. That thought reminded him of Jaebum, who he remembered was all over him when he was trying to rest. The elder currently wasn’t in the room though, and Youngjae wondered where he went.

He decided he should text Jaebum to see where he was, but as soon as the text sent, Youngjae heard a buzz from Jaebum's bed. He facepalmed himself, realizing that Jaebum had left his phone in their room.

“He's such an idiot…” Youngjae mumbled to himself. “...but I guess he's _my_ idiot…” he said, smiling at the thought of the elder.

He waited for a while, Jaebum still not arriving back, so he decided to order room service for the both of them, and ate his food silently as he watched the T.V. in the hotel room. He really wanted to eat with Jaebum, but he hadn’t eaten since breakfast earlier that morning, so he couldn’t help himself. He continued waiting for Jaebum’s return, which he hoped was soon.

——————————————————————-

Mark had taken a nap back in his and Jackson’s room, as he arrived there upset about his and Jinyoung's relationship. He noticed that Jackson had left, remembering that he had texted saying he was going out with the maknaes, so he used the time he had alone to pace around the room and think about what he truly wanted with Jinyoung.

What didn’t help his situation though, was the dirty dream he had about Jinyoung as soon as he fell asleep. It was a weird dream, they had just gotten married and Jinyoung was carrying Mark back to bed after they tied the knot, and from that point on things got hot and sweaty. Of course, the dream resulted in Mark waking up with tightness in his crotch area, and he frowned in annoyance when he fully woke up and realized what had happened down there.

He realized he had to take care of it one way or another, so he thought about just doing it himself. He wanted to go over to Jinyoung's room right then and there, since it was his fault Mark had that bulge in his pants anyway, but it would seem weird for Mark to go back over there all horny after running away earlier. Still, Mark was a man with needs, with one of those needs being Jinyoung's hands on his body.

Mark pulled himself from his bed and put on a large sweater over his T-shirt to hopefully cover his crotch as he headed down to Jinyoung's room. He knew that doing this would only make him think more about being in an actual relationship with Jinyoung, but he was desperate, and he just wanted to see him and feel him after having that dream.

He knocked on the door once he arrived, waiting for a few minutes before knocking again. Jinyoung almost always immediately answers his door, so Mark became a bit impatient waiting for him. He finally heard a click and the door opened just slightly. Jinyoung peaked out, looking at Mark through the crack.

“Oh hey Mark…” He said from behind the door.

“Hi…” Mark responded.

“You… okay?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry about storming out earlier.” Mark said.

Jinyoung opened the door a tad bit more, his bare shoulder showing through the crack, meaning that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He shook his head in response to Mark's apology. “It’s uh, fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Mark nodded and smiled, shifting a bit awkwardly where he stood.

“So… is there a reason why you came here?” Jinyoung asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Oh, um… I’m kinda, uh- “ Mark was cut off by a different voice.

“Jinyoung, who's at the door?” he heard a voice that sounded like Jaebum say from inside the room.

Jinyoung flinched at the sudden voice and seemed to get a bit nervous. “Uh, it’s just Mark…”

Mark furrowed his brows. “Jaebum…?” He asked.

“Uh, y-yeah, he was just visiting me a bit.” Jinyoung stated nervously.

Mark felt like something was off, the whole situation didn’t feel right to him. “Jinyoung, what are you guys doing?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all we’re just… uh, hanging out…” Jinyoung replied.

“Okay, then let me in.” Mark demanded.

“Uh, M-Mark I can't let you come in…” he said.

“Why not?” Mark asked.

“B-Because… um… I just… I can’t…” Jinyoung said, turning to look back into his room before looking back at Mark.

“Jinyoung, _move_.” Mark said, pushing the door open and walking in.

“Wait, Mark stop, you can’t see… “ Jinyoung tried to stop him but Mark completely ignored him.

His eyes widened when he walked in on Jaebum in the midst of putting on clothes. Jaebum became startled when he saw Mark standing there, as he wasn’t expecting him to be suddenly be in the room.

“What the fuck?” Mark asked, staring at Jaebum. He looked behind him at the messed up bed, the covers thrown around sloppily, which Jinyoung usually keeps nicely made.

Mark turned around to look at Jinyoung who was looking back at Mark. Jinyoung looked around the room and quickly put together what Mark had probably been thinking.

“I know what this looks like, but- “ Jinyoung started to say, before getting cut off.

“What the fuck were you two doing?” Mark asked, looking between them.

“Wait, Mark just calm down, it really isn’t what it looks like…” Jaebum said, also catching on to Marks thought process.

“Really? They why were you almost naked? And why did Jinyoung take so long to answer? And why was he so nervous when he answered the door and saw it was me? Why are you both shirtless? And the bed is a mess, Jinyoung always keeps his bed tidy!” Mark exclaimed, searching their faces for answers.

“Look Mark, I don’t wanna tell you, but we seriously didn’t do what you’re thinking we did.” Jinyoung said, slowly walking towards Mark.

Mark wanted to believe Jinyoung, but it just seemed too suspicious. His mind was already thinking the worst, which is one of Mark's bad habits. “You told me that you two used to ‘do things’ with each other. How and I supposed to believe that you don’t have anymore feelings for him when I find _this_!”

“You told him about us?” Jaebum asked in surprise.

“I sort of had to… he gets jealous easily…” Jinyoung said.

“I can tell…” Jaebum said, quickly glancing at Mark.

“No I don’t! I see the way you two look at each other, I know you still have feelings for each other!” Mark said.

“Mark, please just relax….” Jinyoung said, gently hugging Mark from behind.

Jinyoung knows that’s his weakness, he knows that when Mark feels him wrap around his smaller body, the elder can only melt in his arms. He was still mad at the two, but he was comfortably mad, leaning into Jinyoung's warm body.

“You… you promised me… no one else but me Jinyoung, why are you with him?” Mark asked.

“I’m trying to tell you, nothing happened, okay?” Jinyoung said.

“Then why can’t you tell me what you were doing?” Mark asked.

“Because, I just… I can’t. It’s a secret.” Jinyoung said, his voice reverberating through Marks body.

“No, I don’t want secrets between us…” Mark said, pulling himself away from Jinyoung's hold, even though it was so very comfortable. “If neither of you can be honest with me, then… I’m just leaving.”

Mark headed towards the door with Jinyoung behind him. “Wait, Mark seriously, it’s not what you think it is, I keep telling you over and over.”

“I don’t care, I just… need to be by myself for a bit…” Mark said, walking out the door without one look back.

Jinyoung stood there, facing the closed door in his face. Jaebum came up next him and patted him on the back.

“Seems like you got yourself a troublesome one.” Jaebum commented.

Jinyoung shrugged. “Well at least Youngjae isn’t the jealous type.”

Jaebum raised his brows, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, Youngjae should be up now. He’s gonna be awake all night from sleeping all day…”

Jaebum hurried and gathered his things, turning back to Jinyoung and telling him “good luck with Mark.” before leaving his room.

—————————————————

Youngjae was sitting in front of the TV watching some random show in a language he couldn’t understand, having finished his dinner with nothing else to do. He heard the door click and looked over, seeing Jaebum walk in. Youngjae jumped to his feet and greeted him.

“Jaebum! Where were you?” Youngjae asked.

“Oh, I was helping Jinyoung with something.” He responded.

“Oh, Jinyoung, huh…” Youngjae mumbled, looking away from the elder.

Jaebum quickly placed both hand on Youngjae’s cheeks. “No, don’t think bad things, okay? Nothing happened, he just needed me for something.”

Youngjae was caught off guard by Jaebum’s sudden urgency to tell him nothing happened. “O-Okay? But how did you know I was thinking that?”

Jaebum let go of Youngjae and sighed. “Mark just had a whole tantrum over the same thought, so I didn’t want you to think the same thing.”

“Ah, I see. Well, what were you guys doing anyway?” Youngjae asked, turning back to sit down on his bed.

“Jinyoung wanted to measure me for something, and I needed to take my clothes off so he could get exact measurements, and Mark kinda busted in in the middle of that, so it looked a bit suspicious.” Jaebum explained while sitting next to him.

“Oh, see that makes sense. Did you tell Mark?” Youngjae asked.

“No, I didn’t, because Jinyoung didn’t want me to tell him what we were doing. So I kept my mouth shut. After all that commotion though, I remembered you and hurried back here to see if you had woken up.” Jaebum said, throwing an arm around the younger as he sat on the bed next to him.

“I’ve been awake for a while… I’ve been waiting for you…” Youngjae said somewhat shyly.

“Oh, I’m sorry for leaving you so long…” Jaebum said, squeezing Youngjae in his arms.

Youngjae giggled. “It’s okay. I mean, I ate without you, but I got you some food from room service.” He said, pointing over to the trey on the small coffee table in their room.

Jaebum’s eyes followed Youngjae’s finger to the food, and he nearly ran to eat it. Youngjae laughed and watched Jaebum eat, glad that he came back eventually so that he wouldn’t have to go out and look for him. Jaebum finished his food in no time, getting up and heading to brush his teeth clean and prepare to sleep.

“Youngjae~” he heard Jaebum call from the bathroom after he finished brushing his teeth.

“Hmm?” Youngjae watched him come out of the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the younger.

“I want dessert.” He pouted as he neared where Youngjae sat.

Youngjae chuckled. “Aren’t you trying to keep your figure for the tour?”

“Yeah, but we dance and workout enough to have at least little bit of sweets…” Jaebum said, now standing in front of Youngjae.

Youngjae sighed with a smile. “Fine, we can call room service and they can bring us something.” He said, starting to reach for the phone.

Jaebum quickly grabbed Youngjae’s wrist before he could grab the phone. “...but, that’s not _exactly_ the type of dessert I meant.” He said, staring Youngjae in the eye.

“Then, what do you…” Youngjae trailed off as Jaebum pushed him down to the bed, catching the younger a bit off guard.

“I think _you’ll_ do fine for my dessert.” Jaebum said, smirking down at the younger.

“J-Jaebum wait- “ Youngjae tried to say, before being cut off.

“You said we couldn’t do it earlier, but I’ve waited hours to have you, so I will.” Jaebum said, leaning down to kiss Youngjae’s neck.

“But, uh, I’m a bit ti- “ Youngjae was again cut off.

“Don’t tell me about being tired again. You slept the whole afternoon, I know you're gonna be awake for a while.” Jaebum said, slipping his hand under Youngjae’s shirt to feel the expanse of skin underneath.

Youngjae shuddered, shifting around under Jaebum. “Just, c-can we maybe hold off until tomor- “ Youngjae cut himself off with a whimper as Jaebum's other hand worked its way down to palming Youngjae’s crotch.

Jaebum smiled, loving the sounds that come out of Youngjae. “You’re already enjoying yourself, might as well finish the job, hmm?”

Youngjae groaned when he felt Jaebum’s hand find its way inside his pants and boxers, pumping Youngjae’s already half hard member to fully erect.

“J-Jaeb-....” Youngjae could barely stutter as he clutched onto Jaebum's shirt.

“I wish I could touch you in more places, you'll feel even better…” Jaebum mumbled while he nibbled at Youngjae's collar bone. “Would you let me?”

Youngjae shook his head. “I-I already t-told you, no…”

“Why not? You don’t want to feel good?” Jaebum asked, jerking his hand a bit faster up and down Youngjae’s length.

Youngjae’s breath hitched and his hips bucked upwards. “I j-just don’t want you to t-touch me anywhere else… and I didn’t w-want you to touch me just n-now either…” he confessed through heavy pants.

Jaebum’s hand faltered before picking up speed. “W-Why not?” He echoed himself from moments ago.

“I just… didn’t want… to…” Youngjae managed to say between moans.

“But look at you, you love it when I make you feel this way...” He said, the hand under his shirt pushing the fabric up to reveal the skin underneath.

Youngjae groaned when Jaebum dragged his tongue over a nipple, his hips bucking up once again as his back arched off the bed. Jaebum teased the head of Youngjae’s member, smearing the dripping precum around the tip with his thumb, making the younger release a high pitched whine.

“See? I know you like it.” Jaebum said before sucking lightly on the younger’s neck.

Youngjae’s legs started to shake and he was moaning loud and almost unapologetically. His nails dug into Jaebum’s shoulder as he neared his release, his back arching even more than it did before. His body trembled as he reached his orgasm, Jaebum pumping him fast through it. He was gasping and panting as he colored the inside of his boxers a sticky white, his hips bucking up as he rode his orgasm out in Jaebum's hand.

Jaebum peppered kisses on Youngjae’s neck and shoulders, the latter not responding to any of them. Youngjae was still catching his breath from cumming, but he didn't even bother to look at Jaebum.

“What's wrong?” Jaebum asked when he noticed Youngjae's behavior.

“I told you I didn't want you to touch me…” he mumbled.

“But, Youngjae…” Jaebum tried to place a kiss on his lips, but Youngjae turned away.

“You've been doing this everyday, just grabbing me and touching me even though I say no…” Youngjae said.

“You don't like it?” Jaebum asked.

“It's not that, it's just…  sometimes I just don't want to, but no matter what I say you eventually get to do whatever you want to me.” the younger said, gently pushing Jaebum off of him and sitting up.

“But, you respond so well to it… I thought- “

Youngjae cut him off. “Of course I respond well to it, because it feels good and you end up making me want it, but you've been doing it so frequently… sometimes I just want to spend time with you like a normal couple would, but it always turns sexual…"

Youngjae stood and shook his head, heading to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. Jaebum didn't know of he felt bad or sad or maybe a combination of both. He tried to stay awake long enough to talk to Youngjae when he came out of the bathroom, but he'd fallen asleep since the younger was in there for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, WHEN I WROTE THE SENTENCE "BamBam had been taking a lot of pictures and videos of their trip out" THE WORD TRIP AUTO-CORRECTED TO DICKS, SO IT BASICALLY SAID "BAMBAM HAD BEEN TAKING A LOT OF PICTURES AND VIDEOS OF THEIR DICKS OUT" ASDKNSHDSNSBSBDND IM CRYING.
> 
> also I want to make jackbamgyeom a threesome so bad but it doesnt feel right snsbsbdf help.
> 
> I tried to keep this a clean, smut free chapter, but you guys see how that worked out :/ I feel like these chapters are becoming more trash anyway.
> 
> Plz leave thoughts I love comments sjsshabmfdn


	11. Where do we Stand Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these chapters getting worse? I think they're getting worse lol. (And shorter, sorry! I usually try to average around 4000 words, but this is 3,800 or something around there :((( I feel bad now.)

“Guys… should we even continue the games?” Youngjae asked as five out of the seven of them were gathered in Jaebum and Youngjae’s hotel room in a different country for another stop on their tour.

The group had just gotten off of a plane a little while earlier that day, and they were beat, but they wanted to do a Vlive together to update the fans. They all gathered the last of their energy to do a live once they settled in their hotel rooms, before they all almost collapsed around the room. Mark had left the room just before they ended the live, being too tired to continue it, and Jinyoung stayed for only a few minutes after it had ended, also retiring to bed.

As the other five layed around the room, Youngjae had thought about how they hadn’t played a game since Mark and Jinyoung's declaration of not being included, which wasn’t all that long ago, but it still  didn’t feel the same without them. Yet, playing the games in general didn’t feel the same either. At first it really was all fun and games, but feelings ended up getting involved, and feelings always mess up the fun. He was thinking about how everyone seemed to be attracted to someone, so he was wondering if it was healthy for any of their relationships to continue playing these games.

Jackson shrugged. “I mean, now that you mention it, ever since Mark and Jinyoung said they weren’t playing, I was thinking about giving it a break too.”

BamBam nodded. “Yeah same, actually.”

“Now that we’re talking about this, maybe it’s better for us to not play at all anymore.” Yugyeom suggested.

“That’s what I was thinking…” Youngjae agreed.

“Well, it's already lost some fun with Mark and Jinyoung excluding themselves, and I just think that as a group, maybe we should stop doing such things together before one of us ends up getting seriously affected by it….” Jaebum said, looking around at everyone who nodded in agreement.

“We have much more important things to focus on instead of just playing these weird games together…” Jackson said, glancing at BamBam who tried to hide the smile that worked up onto his face.

“It’s not gonna be awkward from now on though… is it?” Youngjae wondered, asking the questions that no one else really wanted to.

“Um… I don’t think it will.” Jaebum stated. “It hasn’t been awkward so far, so we can just move on from it like nothing happened.”

“Just… don’t think about it. Let’s just agree to end the games and move on.” Yugyeom said, looking to the others for a response.

“I agree.” Jackson said, the maknae shooting a quick glare at him that only Jackson noticed.

“Me too.” Jaebum said.

The others nodded and officially decided to end the games there, not just because of the group, but because they all had their own personal relationships on their mind. None of them wanted to ruin what they already had with one another, or what opportunities they possibly had with one another, with just a dirty little game. Everyone else, besides the two who belonged in the room left, but all of them feeling a bit more at ease with not having to worry about the troublesome games that they had started playing together. They all could understand the reason why Mark and Jinyoung decided to quit the games, and the rest followed in their tracks with the same thought of the person they liked in mind.

————————————————————————————————

Yugyeom and BamBam returned to their rooms and quietly got ready for bed. BamBam was a bit on edge about still sharing a room with Yugyeom. Of course he still regards the younger as his best friend, but recent actions of him have left BamBam feeling uncomfortable about being around him. He tried his best to stay away from Yugyeom, not so much so that it’s noticeable, but enough to avoid any sort of suggestive contact with him.

BamBam was relieved that they could get to bed without any incidents, Yugyeom quietly laying in his bed while BamBam laid in his own, turning out the light and almost drifting to sleep before hearing a soft call of his name.

“BamBam, are you asleep?” BamBam heard Yugyeom ask from his bed.

BamBam suddenly felt nervous, as Yugyeom usually starts his seduction with an innocent call of Bambam's name, and then things rapidly escalate from there. It’s not like BamBam hated Yugyeom touching him or being all over him, he just hated when Jackson would creep into his mind during it, constantly reminding him that he had feelings for the elder as well. He didn’t want to keep feeling that guilt, which is why BamBam asked Yugyeom to back off and wait. Then again though, Yugyeom is the maknae that does what he wants, so BamBam was a bit unsure of what he’d do tonight.

“Um… that’s sort of a dumb question…” BamBam said, trying to keep the mood light and friendly, nothing more.

Yugyeom chuckled, his cute laughter filling the room. “Why?”

“Because, if I  _ am _ actually sleeping, do you expect me to turn to you and say ‘ _ Oh yeah Yugyeom I’m sleeping _ ’? It just doesn’t make sense to ask that…” BamBam explained, hearing Yugyeom laugh a bit more.

“Well, I guess if you were asleep, I wouldn’t get an answer, but you answered me, didn’t you? Meaning that you're awake.” Yugyeom said, BamBam able to hear the amusement in his voice,

“No, I didn’t answer if I was asleep or not, I just responded to the question. I could be sleep talking to you for all you know.” BamBam said, also enjoying the stupid topic matter.

Yugyeom laughed again, really finding himself amused with the conversation. “Well, asleep or not… I just wanted to ask you something….”

BamBam was a bit nervous of what Yugyeom wanted to ask. He hoped it wasn’t for anything inappropriate, but he couldn’t be too sure with the way things have been going with him and Yugyeom recently.

“...What is it?” BamBam hesitantly asked.

BamBam heard Yugyeom take a deep breath in before speaking. “I know you said you wanted more time… and I can respect that, I mean, I haven’t done anything with you since you’ve told me to give you time because I don’t want to scare you away from me, but….”

Yugyeom paused, as if he’s still getting his thoughts together. BamBam allowed him time to do so, wondering what Yugyeom was going to ask.

“I just… I want to know how much of a chance I actually have with you, because it feels like you just don’t want me the way I want you…” He finished, leaving the question open for an answer.

BamBam was a bit surprised by the question. Yugyeom seemed like the type of person to just be determined to get what he wants, but he’s actually showing his insecure and unsure side about the whole situation, which BamBam didn’t expect to see. He thought about the question, but it was hard to answer, as he never thought that Jackson had more of a chance than Yugyeom, or vice versa. He did like Yugyeom a lot though, but was it more as a friend, or more romantically? BamBam couldn’t seem to differentiate between the two, making it even harder for him to figure it out.

“.... I don’t know….” BamBam started, unsurety in his tone. “...I do like you a lot… and I do like the things we do together… but it feels wrong when I also like Jackson and how he treats me too…”

“Oh… but, it seems that you like him more than me….” Yugyeom stated.

“No!” BamBam quickly denied. “No Gyeomie I like both of you equally. Sure I might treat you guys differently, but I’d never like one person more than the other.”

BamBam heard Yugyeom shift in his bed. “I know… but it just feels that way. I think it might be something I did that makes you pay more attention to him rather than me…”

“More attention to him…?” BamBam repeated. He tried to think about whether he’d been focusing on Jackson more than Yugyeom, but it was hard to tell from his own perspective. “I don’t know… I can’t really tell if I have been…”

“You have. And it feels terrible from my perspective. I know you’re confused and I know that you need more time, but watching you be so happy with someone else is tearing me apart Bam…” Yugyeom said, his voice breaking a bit at the end.

BamBam quickly sat up in his bed and looked over to the younger’s bed. “A-Are you crying?”

BamBam heard Yugyeom sniffle, and it was quiet for a few minutes before he finally answered. “N-No… I’m fine…”

BamBam knew he was lying, but Yugyeom is the type to be embarrassed about crying, especially since the other members tease him so much about it. So BamBam decided to ignore it, even though the fact that Yugyeom cried over him would never leave his mind.

“Okay…” BamBam said. “Well, um, if you feel like I’m really not paying enough attention to you, then I’m sorry. I don’t mean to…”

“No Bam, don’t apologize…” Yugyeom said, his voice still a bit shaky. “It’s my fault, I know. I shouldn’t have told you my feeling for you, and I shouldn’t have tried to pursue them that night, or else none of this would’ve happened. You would be happy with Jackson and I’d just have a little secret crush on you, but I wouldn’t be able to do anything about it because I’d never betray Jackson like that. Even though we are currently sort of against each other, if you were to pick Jackson over me right now, I’d accept it and would never do anything to ruin your relationship with him.”

BamBam thought that what Yugyeom had said was very mature, especially considering how he’s sort of been acting like a child about this whole situation. That made BamBam feel even worse though, as he could feel his heart beating against his rib cage at Yugyeom's considerate and accepting words.

“Thanks Gyeom… “ BamBam said, trying to figure out what else to say. “But… I don't think you were wrong for sharing your feelings with me. I think you might have been a bit too forward with pursuing them, but it's not all your fault either. I willingly did things with you, if I really wanted you to stop I would have made more of an effort to stop you. So it's partially my fault we're in this mess too…”

Yugyeom was quiet for a bit, taking in what BamBam said before speaking again. “I'm just a bit jealous. I really like you a lot and have for a long time, which is why I became so excited for you to return the feelings. I don't know if I make you happy enough for you to be with me, and I don't want you to suffer because of it. If Jackson makes you happier, than I'd rather be stuck just being your friend instead of your lover…” he said, with a sad tone that nearly tore BamBam’s heart.

“I'm still… I'm still thinking, so don't completely lose hope yet… let's just enjoy the relationship we have now until I sort things out…” BamBam said.

“I’m sorry Bammie… I’m sorry for anything I did to make you upset with me or that made you avoid me… I just want to spend time with you, and it doesn’t have to be as anything more than a friend if you don’t want it to be…” Yugyeom said.

“I still don’t know what I want us to be, but I thank you for understanding and giving me more time to figure it out. And I don’t mind spending more time with you, you’re my best friend, and I don’t need time to think about that. How about we hang out before the concert tomorrow? Just me and you?” BamBam suggested, hoping that he made the maknae feel a little bit better. He wasn’t sure if just hanging out alone with Yugyeom was a good idea, but BamBam hated the fact that his friend was feeling left out, and he wanted to make the younger happy again.

“Okay, I don’t care what we do, as long as I’m with you…” Yugyeom said, making Bambam's heart swell even more than it should be. There was a bit of silence before Yugyeom said something else. “Oh, and whatever happens between me, you, and Jackson, I meant what I said the other night… I love you, Bam… always will...”

BamBam just wanted Yugyeom to stop talking, because he kept saying things that made BamBam like him even more, and the pounding in his chest was just making his decision between the two even harder. “I love you too Gyeom. Even if it’s just as friends, don’t forget that I love you, okay?”

“Okay… and I love Jackson too, we may be enemies at the moment, but honestly, who doesn’t love Jackson?” Yugyeom said, making BamBam laugh.

“Yeah, everyone loves Jackson.” BamBam agreed. “We should sleep soon, we need our energy for tomorrow… good night Gyeomie…”

“G’Night…” Yugyeom responded, and then the room was silent.

BamBam stared at the ceiling for a while, wondering what he should do about his situation. He likes both of them, but he can’t have both of them, and that’s the part that sucks. He didn’t know what to do, and he felt bad about making both guys wait for his decision. BamBam figured it might be better to just focus on what’s going on right now, and worry about the rest when it happens, but he was unable to drift off to sleep without worrying about what he was going to do about the situation.

—————————————————————————————-

Mark was already in bed as Jackson had just gotten back to their room and started preparing for bed when they heard a knock at their door. Mark sleepily looked over to Jackson, a puzzled look on his face.

“Did you order anything from room service?” Mark asked.

“Mark, I literally just walked into the room, does it look like I ordered anything?” Jackson asked, his hands outstretched.

Mark ignored Jackson’s sarcastic tone and dragged himself out of bed to see who was at the door. “It might be one of our managers or somethi- “

Mark was cut off as he opened the door by Jinyoung grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of the room, he closed the door behind Mark and started walking down the hallway to his own room.

“Wait, Jinyoung, what the fuck? Let go of me!” Mark said, pulling at his wrist that Jinyoung had a tight hold on to.

“Calm down Mark, just come with me.” Jinyoung said.

Mark stumbled behind Jinyoung to his room, the younger opening the door and closing it behind them. He pulled Mark to his bed and sat the elder down onto it.

“Jinyoung what is wrong with you!? You drag me out of my room because you’re horny?” Mark said, standing from the bed.

Jinyoung gently pushed Mark back down again. “I don’t want to do anything like that right now. That’s not why I brought you here.”

Mark was caught by surprise, usually the only reason one is being dragged behind the other is because they were off to do something dirty, but it didn’t seem to be the case this this time. “Well then, what is it?”

“You left me twice the other day because something is wrong, and I’m not the type to just let it go. So I want to clear things up between us before any more misunderstandings happen.” Jinyoung stated.

Mark didn’t want to revisit what made him so upset the other day, he just wanted to pretend nothing happened and act like normal. He stood again and headed for the door. “Jinyoung, I’m tired, let’s not do this right now.”

“No Mark. Talk to me, you’re just avoiding this now…” Jinyoung said, pulling the elder back.

“Jinyoung seriously, just leave me alone!” Mark yelled, becoming frustrated with the younger.

“Why? Why do you run away from these things? You never stay and talk and listen, you just want to leave all the time…” Jinyoung said.

“Why do you care so much anyway? There is absolutely nothing between us, so why does it matter to you if I’m upset about something or not? You can go mess around with Jaebum and whoever else you want to because me and you are nothing.” Mark said, his voice raising as he became more upset.

“First of all, I haven’t been messing around with Jaebum at all, okay? That’s your jealousy taking over and twisting things into lies. We promised to just belong to each other, so why would I betray you like that?” Jinyoung asked, sitting on the bed as he looked at Mark.

“Because you don’t belong to me the way I want you to! All we do is kiss and cuddle and make each other feel good, but that isn’t enough….” Mark said.

“I thought that’s what you wanted though! You asked if we can do all that stuff and I said yes!” Jinyoung argued.

“Yeah because that’s the closest I can get to having a  _ real _ relationship with you! All I get are the physical aspects, but I don’t get the right to proudly call you mine. Because you won’t allow me to. And I knew from the beginning that I would want more, but I thought that just being able to hold you in my arms would be enough… I was wrong though…” Mark said, looking away from the younger.

Jinyoung shook his head. “We agreed not to get feelings involved Mark, we talked about this before already, why is it suddenly a problem now?”

“Because I already had feelings for you back then Jinyoung! I liked you before we even did anything dirty together, so when you suddenly showed an interest in me, I took the opportunity to get closer to you. I wanted a relationship with you from the beginning, but I didn’t want to mess up what we already had.” Mark confessed, getting all of his feelings he held in out.

“I-I mean, I noticed that you may have wanted more…. but I told you, we can’t do that. I’m sorry but we just can’t…” Jinyoung said, staring down a the floor.

“Why not? What is so wrong with being with me?” Mark asked, feeling himself grow more upset.

“Nothing is wrong with it. I just don’t think we should do that. Please Mark, just try to calm down and understand where I’m coming from here…” Jinyoung asked, looking back at Mark.

“No Jinyoung, I can’t do that, because I don’t understand. I don’t get at all why we can’t be more than just pinning each other to the nearest surface and making a mess everywhere. I just don’t get it.” Mark said, turning to walk out of the room.

He expected Jinyoung to call after him and stop him, but the latter stayed quietly seated on the bed, watching Mark go back to his room. Mark felt even worse at the fact that Jinyoung just let him walk out again without trying to stop him but he just kept going, wanting to just collapse on his bed and sleep.

He got back to his room and Jackson was still up, just about to go to bed. He looked up and saw Mark enter, seeing how upset the elder looked.

Jackson frowned. “What was  _ that _ all about? Are you okay?”

Mark shook his head. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

Jackson stared at the elder who just got into his bed and turned over to sleep, wondering if he should be worried or not. He didn’t want to bother Mark though, so he just turned off the light and went to bed as well.

———————————————————————————

The next morning, Jaebum and Youngjae woke up around the same time, getting ready for the day as their concert was later on. Youngjae had been for the most part avoiding Jaebum, as he was still upset about the other night. Jaebum didn’t really know what to do, so he just tried to make it up to the younger.

They had ordered room service to bring their breakfast to their room and Youngjae had just finished getting dressed when it arrived. Jaebum was already eating and Youngjae quietly joined him, grabbing his own food off of the tray.

Jaebum pat his lap when he saw Youngjae approaching. “Come sit, Youngjae.”

Youngjae looked at Jaebum’s face, then looked down at his lap, then looked back up to his face and shook his head, walking the opposite direction to go sit on his own bed and eat his breakfast.

Jaebum frowned. “Why? You’ve been avoiding me, just come sit with me and eat. I promise I won’t get touchy.”

Youngjae shook his head again, ignoring the invitation and eating by himself on his bed.

“Youngjae~” Jaebum called, wanting the other to come to him. He stood from where he sat on the chair and walked over to Youngjae’s bed, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around him. “See? This is better.”

Youngjae shimmied out of Jaebum’s touch, moving himself and his breakfast away from the elder and continuing to eat.

“Let me hold you at least…” Jaebum said, pulling Youngjae back towards him.

“Let go of me.” Youngjae said, even though being pressed against Jaebum’s chest felt warm and comfortable.

“No, I want to hold you.” Jaebum stated, hugging Youngjae tighter against him.

“But I don’t want you to. Stop Jaebum.” Youngjae said, squirming out of Jaebum’s arms.

Jaebum frowned. “Why? Why are you avoiding me?” He asked.

“Because, if I give in and let you do what you want all the time, then I won’t have the freedom to say no anymore.”  Youngjae said, moving away from Jaebum.

Jaebum was a bit caught off guard by that. “Are you saying I’m taking advantage of you?”

Youngjae nodded. “I didn’t exactly say it like that, but basically, yes.”

“But I’m not! I don’t control you, you can do whatever you want.” Jaebum stated.

“It doesn’t feel that way, Jaebum. Like just a few moments ago, I obviously didn’t want you to touch me, but you did anyway. It feels like I don’t have a say anymore, you just do whatever you want regardless.” Youngjae said, finishing his food and standing up from his bed.

Jaebum sat there in a bit of shock as he watched Youngjae put his dished back on the tray. “Are you serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious. I’m heading downstairs, see you in a bit.” Youngjae said, grabbing his things and heading towards the door.

Jaebum stood and grabbed his arm. “Wait Youngjae, you can’t just say something like that to me and leave right after…”

Youngjae pulled his arm away from Jaebum. “Yes I can. Just stop trying to make me do whatever you want, it’s annoying.”

Jaebum stood there as Youngjae left, not really sure exactly what to think of everything the younger had told him. Was he really that controlling? He thought that maybe Youngjae was overreacting a bit, but saying that to him would only make things worse. Jaebum figured that Youngjae just wanted some space, but it was hard for him to give the younger that since he could barely keep his hands off of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the idea of a threesome between JackBamGyeom has been bouncing around in the comments. I mean, I didn't think you guys would want that, but it's been suggested a lot. So like, you guys seriously want a threesome or...? I don't mind writing it, I just wasn't sure if you guys would like it, soo yeah lol let me know. 
> 
> I purposely didn't have Yugyeom and Jackson interact with each other in this chapter for that reason tho. I wanted to leave it open for a positive relationship between them so yeah, it's still very possible to put some sexual tension between those two if that's what yall want ;)
> 
> SOMEBODY LET ME KNOW, TELL ME WHICH WAY TO GO, CAUSE I DONT DONT DONT KNOW


	12. Working Things Out

Mark woke up with a pounding headache, probably from the stress he had from the night before. He checked the time and he realized he’d only slept for a few hours. Jackson was fast asleep on the bed next to him, so he carefully tiptoed to the bathroom with his phone to get a drink of water. As he checked his notifications, he saw 5 messages from Jinyoung, sent not too long ago. Mark wanted to check them, but immediately stopped himself, not wanting to pay Jinyoung any attention at the moment. The younger was still probably awake, but Mark pushed the ideas of going to his room or messaging him out of his head, as he was still quite pissed off at the other.

He looked in the mirror at his exhausted face, and he knew he should go back to sleep to get enough rest for the concert they had much later in the day. He felt wide awake though, due to his mind racing about Jinyoung and jet lag. He sighed as he washed his face and drank some water, needing to be refreshed before heading back to bed.

As he shuffled across the room back to his bed, his phone buzzed again, and it was another message from Jinyoung. Mark sucked his teeth and ignored it, flopping himself back down onto his bed and trying to go back to sleep. Not long after though, his phone buzzed again with another message. Mark groaned, becoming annoyed with the constant buzzing. He went to silence his phone, and as he did so he received another message.

“Stop fucking texting me.” Mark whispered to himself angrily, nearly throwing his phone across the room.

“What?” Mark suddenly heard Jackson mumble from his bed.

Mark looked over at Jackson who was half asleep, but awoken from Mark’s noises. Mark thought he had been quiet, but he must’ve not been.

“Oh, I’m sorry Jackson, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just talking to myself.” Mark said

Jackson groaned, rolling over in his bed. “Crazy people talk to themselves.” He mumbled before going back to sleep.

Mark chuckled, shaking his head at how Jackson could still make him laugh even in his sleep. His smile faded though, as another message came from Jinyoung. Mark groaned, thinking about silencing his phone again, but he just couldn’t ignore Jinyoung anymore. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he had those messages steadily coming in, and his curiosity would eventually get the best of him anyway. He tapped the notification and saw all the messages Jinyoung had sent.

_ Jinyoung: Mark, are you still mad? _

_ Jinyoung: mark _

_ Jinyoung: mark _

_ Jinyoung: mark _

_ Jinyoung: are you sleeping? _

_ Jinyoung: mark come back _

_ Jinyoung: mark!! _

_ Jinyoung: you’re asleep I guess… _

_ Jinyoung: or you’re ignoring me. _

_ Jinyoung: mark you know I won’t let this go. _

Mark rolled his eyes at the annoying spam of messages, and he saw that Jinyoung was typing again. Before he allowed another message to come through, Mark typed out a reply.

_ Mark: what? What the fuck do you want? Don’t you know what time it is??? _

Jinyoung had stopped typing for a second, then resumed whatever he was writing.

_ Jinyoung: you answered. _

_ Jinyoung: So you weren’t asleep. _

_ Jinyoung: you were just ignoring me, huh… _

Mark groaned quietly, wanting Jinyoung to just leave him alone.

_ Mark: I was asleep actually. _

_ Mark: but your annoying ass woke me up _

_ Jinyoung: Mark don’t be like that. _

_ Jinyoung: I'm sorry for bothering you. _

_ Jinyoung: But I just wanna talk. _

Mark sighed, realizing that he should maybe go back to the bathroom before he woke Jackson up with his anger again. He went and locked himself in there, sitting on the toilet as he typed out a reply.

_ Mark: we talked already. _

_ Mark: talk talk talk, that’s all you wanna do _

_ Mark: but every time nothing gets better. _

Mark shook his head, waiting as Jinyoung typed out a response.

_ Jinyoung: because you won’t listen! _

_ Jinyoung: you let your head get in the way of rational thinking, and you just blow up and run away _

Mark didn’t like what Jinyoung was saying, and he didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to go back to bed and ignore the world, yet this man kept finding ways to get Mark’s attention.

_ Mark: I don’t care. _

_ Mark: just stop texting me please, I want to try and sleep again. _

Jinyoung had been texting something, but he stopped. Mark waited a minute or so to see if he would start up again, but he didn’t. Mark sighed, staring at the floor as he tried to wrap his head around his situation with Jinyoung. Just moments later, his phone buzzed again. Mark groaned looking down at his phone expecting another text, but it kept buzzing repeatedly, and he realized Jinyoung was calling him.

“Are you fucking serious?...” he whispered, ignoring the call.

Just a minute later though, he received another call, and he’d just about had it with Jinyoung at that point. He quickly answered the phone, placing it to his ear.

“What! What the fuck do you want!? What part of leave me alone can’t get through your dumbass skull?” Mark half yelled, half whispered as quietly as he could.

“Saying things like that can hurt my feelings, you know…” Jinyoung said through the phone.

“I couldn’t care less. Don’t call me again.” Mark said, about to hang up.

“Don’t hang up!” He heard Jinyoung quickly say.

Mark hesitated, deciding on what he should do. He sighed, putting the phone back to his ear.

“What?” Mark asked, his tone flat.

“Just… I know that you’re upset with me now, but can you come to my room tomorrow? So we can settle things?” Jinyoung asked.

“No. No Jinyoung we’ve done this enough times already…”Mark said firmly.

“Just come over and we can try and fix things… or at least get some sort of understanding between us…” Jinyoung offered.

“And what makes you think that this time is going to be different from the last few times we talked?” Mark asked, afraid of the same outcome they’ve been having.

“Because… I want to tell you everything…” Jinyoung said.

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, wondering what else Jinyoung could possibly have to tell him.

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me?” Jinyoung said.

Mark almost forgot, his curiosity making him forget his anger. “I-I don’t… but… fine. I’ll come after the concert. But you better make it worth my time, I’m gonna be too exhausted to fight with you.”

“I wasn’t trying to fight with you in the first place. I just needed to explain myself and you’d never let me.” Jinyoung said.

“Because you- !” Mark stopped himself, realizing that he was getting more worked up and he needed to relax. He took in a breath, calming himself before continuing. “After the concert, we’re going to say everything that needs to be said to each other, got it?”

“Okay… But you can’t run away. You have to listen.” Jinyoung said. “Promise me, okay? Like we promised each other before…”

Mark was reminded of their promise before, to only belong to each other. His heart thumped as he remembered the gasps and moans of that night that made the two stick closer together than they ever had been. He wanted to relive those moments, the good moments that he loved sharing with the younger.

“I… I promise…” Mark said, his voice softening.

“Okay… see you later…” Jinyoung said through the speaker.

“Yeah…” Mark said, and then the phone beeped from Jinyoung ending the call.

Mark still had the phone up to his ear, as if he’d magically hear Jinyoung breathing through the other end of it again. He actually missed the younger, even though they see each other everyday, they haven’t really touched one another in the way that they liked to in what felt like forever. Even though Mark gets a bad attitude when angry, he never fully means everything he says. He suddenly felt bad for being so mean, and his heart hurt a bit.

He took a few moments to get himself together in the bathroom before coming out, quietly walking over to his bed and wrapping himself in the covers. He didn’t feel completely better, but he felt like he could at least drift back off to sleep peacefully, knowing that him and Jinyoung are on slightly better terms now.

————————————————————-

BamBam awoke to Yugyeom standing in the mirror, completely dressed and ready as he admired his outfit. He sat up and stared at the younger, his brain still half asleep. He stretched and groaned, Yugyeom quickly turning around after hearing the noise.

“You’re awake!” He exclaimed, looking and BamBam who was rubbing his eyes.

“Mhmm…” BamBam hummed, blinking a few times to fully wake himself up.

“I woke up earlier and couldn’t fall back asleep so I just got dressed and waited for you.” Yugyeom said, sitting on his bed across from BamBam.

“Oh… why?” BamBam asked, not fully catching on to what Yugyeom said.

“We’re hanging out today, remember?” Yugyeom said, his voice sounding a bit worried as if BamBam forgot.

“Oh! Oh, I remember, yeah… I just… need a minute to wake up…” BamBam said, pulling himself out of sleep mode even though he really wanted to just collapse back onto the bed.

“Take your time, we have to be back by like, 3pm so we can do a practice run of the concert.” Yugyeom said. The younger then perked up, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, and I convinced the managers to let us go alone, they just ask that we keep the gps on our phones on in case we get lost.”

“Oh really? How’d you manage to do that?” BamBam asked in surprise.

“I just told them that not a lot of people around here recognize us, so as long as we don’t go too far, they trust us by ourselves.” Yugyeom said proudly.

BamBam chuckled. “Good job Gyeom… okay I think I’m awake now, we should make the most of our time, let me shower and get ready.”

Yugyeom nodded, picking up his phone to occupy himself while BamBam stood and headed to the bathroom. So far him and Yugyeom were acting like they always had been, as if all this drama between them never happened. BamBam was glad that he could be with his friend and still hang out casually with him, even when there’s a love triangle going on. He wanted today to just be two best friends chilling together in a foreign city, and so far it seemed like it was going well.

BamBam showered and dressed himself, making sure he took his phone and his camera to take pictures and record more footage as he was just about ready to go. Yugyeom looked up from his phone and scanned BamBam’s body with his eyes as the elder was looking at himself in the mirror. BamBam felt a bit embarrassed seeing Yugyeom checking him out like that through the mirror, but he tried not to think about it and looked away.

“You ready?” Yugyeom asked, startling BamBam a bit.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.” BamBam said.

Yugyeom stood from his bed and headed to the door. Just before he opened it, he looked back at BamBam, subconsciously biting his lip. “You look good today.” He said.

BamBam blushed, not wanting to admit to himself how hot Yugyeom was just now. “Ah, th-thanks. You too…”

Yugyeom smiled at him before heading out the door, BamBam taking a few breaths in as he tried not to make a fool of himself drooling over the younger.

“How about we start with breakfast? In the hotel or at a cafe nearby?” Yugyeom asked, catching BamBam off guard again as the elder was lost in his thoughts.

“Um, I guess cafe? We should enjoy whatever’s here while we can.” BamBam answered, hoping he sounded calm and collected.

“Okay!” Yugyeom said, grabbing BamBam’s wrist and nearly skipping down the hall.

BamBam didn’t know why he felt so attracted to the younger suddenly. This was how Yugyeom usually acted with him, yet BamBam couldn’t keep his heart from pounding against his chest as he was pulled behind him down the corridor. He was happy that Yugyeom was acting like the friend he knew him as, but BamBam couldn't stop feeling as if there possibly could be more between them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Youngjae saw Yugyeom tugging BamBam behind him through the lobby as he just came back from using the bathroom.

“Where are you two going?” he asked when the pair got closer to where he was standing.

“We’re going out for a bit, they gave us permission to go alone.” Yugyeom said with a wide grin on his face.

“Really? I should go out for a bit too then, but I don't have anyone to go with…” Youngjae said. He didn't want to go by himself, nor did he want to impose himself on the maknaes already planned time together.

“I'll come with you.” a voice from behind Youngjae said.

“Oh, hey Jaebum.” BamBam said when he noticed the elder.

“BamBam we should get going, we don't have a ton of time…” Yugyeom said, tugging on BamBams arm.

“Okay, see you guys later.” BamBam said as he was dragged out the door.

Youngjae slowly spun around, a little caught off guard by how close Jaebum had been standing to him. He stumbled back a bit, putting some distance between them.

“W-What are you doing here?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum shrugged. “Just standing. I have as much of a right to be here as you do.”

Youngjae sighed. “You know what I mean. I obviously left to get away from you but you just followed me.”

“Well what did you expect? Do I look like I'm gonna let you get away from me that easily?” Jaebum asked, taking a step towards the younger.

Youngjae looked around, the lobby of the hotel wasn't too crowded, but it did have some people scattered around it. He didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone.

“Jaebum, we shouldn't do this right now. Not here.” Youngjae said in a low tone.

“Do what? We're just talking.” Jaebum said.

“ We can talk somewhere else later, I really don't want to deal with this right now…” Youngjae said.

“No, I'm not just gonna let you ignore me. I won't allow it.” Jaebum said.

“You won’t  _ allow _ it? The hell do you think I am, a child? I can ignore you if I want to.” Youngjae said as quietly as possible, even though he was getting a bit more annoyed.

“Yeah, but I  _ don't _ want you to. I need my Youngjae with me all the time.” Jaebum stated.

“I'm not  _ your _ Youngjae. You don't  _ own _ me.” Youngjae snapped, becoming tired of Jaebum's possessiveness.

Jaebum sighed. “You know what I mean. I'm not trying to own you or control you, but you belong to me just like I belong to you. Can't you understand why I want you to myself?”

“I don't care Jaebum, I told you earlier that you were becoming annoying, and the fact that you followed me down here just to continue a conversation that ended a long time ago is even more annoying.” Youngjae said.

“I don't know what else you want from me, okay? You're so confusing, one day you love everything I do, and then the next day you hate everything I do. Just fucking pick one already.” Jaebum groaned.

Youngjae looked around quickly before responding to see if they were drawing any attention to themselves, but it seemed like everyone around them was occupied in their own business. 

“You want to know what I want? I want a regular relationship. We said we'd take this slow, but you're moving way too fast. You just want to seduce me all the time into doing dirty things with you instead of other things like just talking or going out together…” Youngjae complained.

“Then let's just go, me and you. You want to do normal couple things, right? Let's go enjoy the few hours we have left here in this city before we're back on a plane heading elsewhere.” Jaebum suggested eagerly.

“Jaebum, I really don't think we-...” 

“Come on, it'll be fun. We can do whatever you want, I don't care. I want to spend time with you right now, that's all. Please stop ignoring me…” Jaebum said, his hands resting on Youngjae's waist and pulling the younger towards him.

“J-Jaebum, not in front of all these people…” Youngjae stuttered, immediately looking around for any onlookers.

“Don't focus on them, focus on me.” Jaebum urged, his hand turning Youngjae's face to look back at him.

“B-But…” Youngjae trailed off, feeling himself melt in Jaebum's arms but also feeling embarrassed about being in public.

“Let's go, I'll text the managers that were leaving the hotel. You don't need to worry about anything else, just look at me, okay?” Jaebum said, guiding Youngjae out the door.

Youngjae knew he should still be mad at Jaebum, but how could he deny that face? He was still upset about Jaebum doing whatever he wanted against Youngjae's wishes, but when the elder gets close and Youngjae can feel his even breathing across his face and his intense body heat, any initial feelings of refusal fly out the window. Jaebum pulled the younger out the door as he texted the managers their whereabouts, Youngjae stumbling after him.

“W-Wait, Jaebum…” Youngjae stuttered.

“What? What is it? You don't want to be with me?” Jaebum asked, holding Youngjae's shoulders.

“That's not… no, that's not what I was gonna say…” Youngjae said.

“Then what? I'm trying to do things with you that you like, yet you're still hesitant.” Jaebum complained.

“Why so suddenly though? You're just trying to make me forgive you just so you can take advantage of me later.” Youngjae said, pulling away from the elder.

“Seriously? You're doubting me now? Come on Youngjae, I'm trying to make things better between us.” Jaebum said, trying to convince the younger that he was serious.

Jaebum's face was desperate, like he genuinely was trying to make Youngjae forgive him, and no matter how hard he tried, Youngjae couldn't stay mad at that damn face.

“You mean it? Like, you're  _ really _ trying?” Youngjae asked.

“ _ Yes _ , I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. Let's go out, like a date or something, y'know, like normal couples do.” Jaebum suggested, putting out his hand towards Youngjae.

Youngjae nervously looked around, still not comfortable about being so open about their relationship in public. But if Jaebum was really trying hard to treat Youngjae better than he had been, then Youngjae was willing to step a bit out of his comfort zone too.

He blushed and grinned at the elder, placing his hand in Jaebum's outstretched one. “Okay, let's go!”

Jaebum smiled back at the younger, and the two went off down the streets of the foreign city together, hand in hand.

\-----------------------

Jackson woke up a bit later, taking time to get some much needed sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over to Mark who was also up staring at his phone. Jackson checked the time and realized how much he slept, feeling as if he’s missed out on too much of the day already.

“What are you looking at?” Jackson asked, trying to make small conversation with Mark who barely even noticed him wake up.

Mark looked over to Jackson, staring at the younger as he took a minute to register the question. “Oh, um, nothing…”

Mark immediately turned off his phone and placed it face down on his lap, as if he were hiding something.

Jackson squinted at him, noticing his weird behavior. “What were you looking at? Porn or something?”

“No Jackson, I said it was nothing…” Mark said.

“Then why did you hide it so quickly?” Jackson asked.

“Why does it matter to you? It's none of your business.” Mark replied.

Jackson stared at Mark for an awkwardly long time before quickly jumping off his bed and lunging for Mark's phone. Mark was caught off guard, quickly picking up his phone and holding it away from the younger.

“Jackson stop! Go away!” Mark said, fighting off the younger who was determined to get his phone.

“Not until I know what you were looking at!” Jackson said, reaching for the device.

“No! Its It's none of your business!” Mark said, trying to crawl away from Jackson who was too strong for him to fight off. Jackson eventually opted for tickling Mark until he dropped the phone, grabbing it and running across the room.

“Got it! I bet you regret teaching me your password.” Jackson said as he typed in the digits of Mark's passcode.

“No! Damn it Jackson, give it back!”  Mark said, trying to take his phone back but failing.

Jackson turned away from the elder as he unlocked the phone, making sure Mark couldn't reach for it

Mark groaned in annoyance. “Fuck you!” he yelled.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic, you were literally just staring at messages between you and Jinyoung.”

“So what!? Its  _ my _ phone and you have no right to take it and look through it!” Mark said, thoroughly upset.

Jackson sighed. “Fine. I'm sorry. But what do you guys text about that you don't want me to see? Are you sexting or something?” Jackson asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the elder.

“You're  so annoying…” Mark said, snatching his phone back from Jackson.

“Hey, I'm just asking.” Jackson said, raising his hands in surrender.

Mark shook his head. “...we’re not even in a position to be sexting right now…” he mumbled.

Jackson furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

Mark again shook his head. “Nothing, just thinking out loud.”

Jackson sat on the bed, staring at the elder with worried eyes. “No, you sounded sad when you said that. Are you and Jinyoung okay?”

Mark sighed, knowing that Jackson wont drop it until he gets an answer. “We’re… taking a break, I guess. We have some things we need to sort out, but later.”

“Oh… but, shouldn't you sort things out now?” Jackson asked.

“No, why? Does it matter when?” Mark also asked.

“Well, in my opinion, I always thought the sooner you deal with something, the better the outcome, so if you and Jinyoung need to talk, then I'd do it soon.” Jackson advised.

Mark thought about it, but only for a second, before shaking his head. “No, I don't think I really want to right now. I need to keep my mind clear for out concert.”

Jackson shrugged in response. “I mean, it’s your choice. I understand that though, maybe it is better if you do wait until later then.”

Mark nodded, then he perked up as if he just thought about something. “By the way, how are you and BamBam going? You never really talk about it, and always try to change the topic.”

Jackson shrugged, suddenly becoming quiet.

Mark tilted his head to the side, his brows furrowing. ”Come on Jack, I told you about me and Jinyoung, now it’s your turn. Spill.”

“I mean… he still needs time… he's uh… confused.” Jackson explained as best he could.

Mark frowned, not liking that response. “What is he even confused about? It’s so obvious that he's attracted to you.”

“Uh, it's actually a bit more complicated than that…” Jackson said.

“Then what is it?” Mark asked.

Jackson shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“Now you're the one hiding things.” Mark said, crossing his arms as he looked at Jackson.

“I'm just… “ Jackson trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Mark patted his shoulder. “It’s fine, you don’t have to explain it to me, but if you need to talk about anything, I'm always here.”

Jackson smiled. “Thanks… same here, in case you need someone to release your feelings to. Anyway, speaking of him, I should get up and go find Bam.”

Mark frowned. “You didn't get his text?”

Jackson furrowed his brows, tilting his head in confusion. “Text? I mean, I haven't checked my phone yet…”

“Oh… well, he said he's out with Yugyeom until our rehearsal later. He texted all of us so we wouldn't need to look for him.” Mark said, watching Jackson’s facial expression go from confused to crestfallen.

“Oh… okay.” Jackson mumbled, looking down at the floor.

“What's wrong? Is him being out with Yugyeom a problem?” Mark asked, wondering why Jackson’s mood changed so quickly.

“Ah, no… I'm just… still a bit tired. So I'll just go take a shower to wake myself up…” Jackson said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Mark watched him go until the bathroom door was closed, and Mark was left a bit confused with Jackson’s situation with BamBam. He had his own relationship problems to deal with though, so Mark allowed Jackson to keep his feelings a secret, and decided to keep an eye on the younger just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so IM CONFUSED. It seems like a big fat juicy NO to JackBamGyeom threesome (even tho so many of you said yes before lol) and honestly I wasn't going to make them a threesome but so many people were just like "oh my heart cant take thissss I wish they were a threesomeeee" lol so yeah that's why I asked if you guys really wanted that. And I know in the end its eventually my choice, but the thing is, I can see the story going both ways. Yugyeom and Jackson are still friends, they're just a bit upset with each other (you know, how friends have a little fight over something then make up, it's kinda like that, but maybe a little bit more serious) So I can see those two possibly developing feelings for each other over time while fighting for Bam (not just yugyeom randomly being like "omg jacksons so hot I wanna fuck him" like no lmao that's out of place). But at the same time, they've never shown romantic interest for each other throughout the whole story so far, so idk if it'd be weird and I partially feel like i should just make Bam choose. 
> 
> SO now that you know my perspective, I will ask again, SHOULD JACKBAMGYEOM BE A THREESOME OR NAH?? (and by threesome I mean like, a long term polyamorous relationship (look it up if you dont know what it means lol), not just all three of them having sex a few times and thats it lmao.) Sorry for asking twice, but I felt like if I gave my take on the story, maybe some of your opinions would change. (Maybe??) Last time I'll probably ask.
> 
> So that's why Jackson and Yugyeom have again been pretty neutral this chapter, sorry for the delay on the relationship development, I just really don't know what to write for them lol.
> 
> But anyway, on another note, I hope that no one perceives Jaebum and Youngjae's situation sort of like rape (because that totally wasn't intended and I would have written it way worse if it was suppose to be rape.) It's more like, Youngjae has the ability to say no and push Jaebum away, but he gives in too easily and ends up allowing Jaebum to do whatever he wants, and Jaebum just has a controlling personality so he doesnt even realize that he's sort of convincing Youngjae to do whatever he wants him to. (If that made any sense at all???) So yeah, rape is NOT what I intended to write about (even tho no does mean NO!!!), I hope no one has any misconceptions...
> 
> Sorry for the SUPER loooong end notes lol, just needed to sort some things out.


	13. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad a naming chapters skdkdke

“Let’s go into this store before we have lunch! I think we can get a souvenir or two!” Yugyeom said, heading into the store.

BamBam followed the energetic younger into the store, watching as he looked at the items on the shelves. They’d been exploring stores and attractions near their hotel all day before their concert rehearsal, and they were due back to the hotel soon. The two figured that they’d have enough time to visit one last store and go out for lunch before heading back.

The entire time though, BamBam had been struggling with his feelings for the younger. As Yugyeom pulled the elder behind him by the hand, BamBam couldn’t stop his heart from beating against his ribcage. He knew that he did have some sort of feelings for Yugyeom, but they’ve never been as strong as they were during this outing. BamBam wanted this to just be a trip between friends, but he didn’t expect himself to be the one who thought of it as more.

All day Yugyeom had been sweet and kind to BamBam, just fueling his love for the younger. They ate together and took pictures and videos, and it’s been a lot of fun. It felt like them being best friends again instead of potential lovers. Yet BamBam couldn’t stop staring at him in a way most friends wouldn’t. Every time Yugyeom would touch him or get close to him, he felt warmth throughout his body and found it harder to breath. It was almost like being with your crush, but instead, it was being with your best friend who is fighting with another friend to become more than just friends. BamBam really tried not to think much about it, but it’s hard to keep the thoughts out of his head when Yugyeom was mere inches away from him all day.

“BamBam, should I buy this for you?” Yugyeom asked, showing BamBam a tiny snow globe of the city they were in.

“W-Why would you buy it for me? I have money.” BamBam said, a bit caught off guard by Yugyeom's offer.

“Because I want to buy something for you. Like a gift.” Yugyeom said, staring at the snow globe trying to decide if he wants to buy it.

“Ah, Gyeom, you really don’t have too…” BamBam said.

“No I _want_ to. Maybe not this though…” Yugyeom said, putting the snow globe back on the shelf.

“Well then, at least let me buy lunch?” BamBam offered, trying to make it an equal deal.

“I’ll buy lunch too. Or we can split it half way. But I want to get you something, it’s just that you don’t really like any of this stuff…” Yugyeom stated, too occupied with finding BamBam a souvenir.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to- “

“Oh, that!” Yugyeom exclaimed, reaching for a pair of sunglasses with the city's name written on the side along with some designs. “You like sunglasses, these might look cute on you.”

BamBam stared at them as Yugyeom held them out to him, examining the glasses. He took them from Yugyeom and looked at the designs, not hating how it looked. He could see himself wearing them around on a casual summer day.

“Try them on, maybe you’ll like how they fit.” Yugyeom said, guiding BamBam to a mirror.

BamBam looked at himself in the mirror, and briefly saw Yugyeom eagerly standing behind him in the reflection. He looked away though, not wanting his cheeks to suddenly flame red. He put the glasses on and examined how they looked on him. They fit well and felt comfortable, and even with the eccentric design, he didn’t hate how they looked on him.

“Yugyeom these are actually pretty nice.” BamBam stated, staring at himself in the mirror.

“See, I know your fashion taste just as much as Jackson does.” Yugyeom stated.

BamBam turned and looked at the younger when he heard Jackson’s name leave his mouth, and Yugyeom realized that a bit of jealousy must’ve suddenly came out.

“Ah, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to mention him… it just sorta came out…” Yugyeom said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

BamBam hated how cute the younger became when embarrassed. “No it’s okay. Remember it’s just you and me right now, don’t think about anything else. Let’s just go get lunch, okay?”

“But the glasses, I have to buy them.” Yugyeom said, pulling them off of Bambam's face and heading to the register.

“You really don’t need to…” BamBam urged, by the younger didn’t listen.

Yugyeom came back with the bag, a wide smile on his face as he handed it over to BamBam.

“For you, my friend.” He said.

BamBam couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face. “Thank you… I’ll wear them now.”

BamBam put on the sunglasses and looked at Yugyeom, doing a playful pose as if he were on a red carpet.

Yugyeom laughed. “You look perfect. Now I’m _really_ hungry, we can go eat.”

BamBam tried not to blush at the casual complement, but he can’t control what his body does. He just nodded and looked down as they walked to a nearby restaurant, not wanting Yugyeom to see how much of an effect he has on the elder.

The restaurant they went to wasn’t crowded at all, so they got seated quickly. They didn’t have a ton of time, so they quickly ordered something that sounded interesting to eat. BamBam was willing to order for Yugyeom, but the latter insisted that he knew enough English to get the message across and ordered for himself. BamBam admired things like that, and he can see just how much Yugyeom has grown into a more independent person than he had been just a few years ago.

Their food came quickly after they ordered it, and the two were surprised at how fast the service was, but then again, there was barely anyone in the restaurant. They started eating, just talking about random things, and BamBam tried his hardest to not think of it as a date.

“That looks good.” BamBam said, gesturing to Yugyeom's food, trying to focus on it rather than the younger’s face.

“It is, wanna try?” Yugyeom asked.

BamBam hesitated then nodded, deciding that he should try as many new things as he could while abroad. He went to grab his fork to take some of Yugyeom's food off of his plate, but as soon as he looked up, Yugyeom had a forkful of food in his face.

“Here, say ahhh.” Yugyeom said, moving the fork closer to the elder's mouth.

BamBam was caught off guard and didn’t know what to do, but the younger seemed insistent on feeding him, so he opened his mouth and allowed Yugyeom to feed him. BamBam was flustered, feeling his face heat up as Yugyeom watched him chew and swallow it down. He didn’t expect the younger to feed him, and his heart did a flip in his chest from the action.

“How is it?” Yugyeom asked, waiting for BamBam’s verdict.

BamBam swallowed the last of it, needing a second to get his thoughts together, “Uh, y-you’re right, it's good.”

Yugyeom smiled in response. “I told you it was.”

Yugyeom then stared at BamBam, making the elder nervous. He tried to ignore Yugyeom's gaze, but all BamBam could see out of the corner of his eye was Yugyeom looking at him.

“Bam, hold still.” The younger suddenly said, startling BamBam a bit.

BamBam froze like an ice statue as he saw Yugyeom lean in over the table, his hand cupping BamBam’s cheek. Bambam's eyes widened and his heart beat faster as the younger leaned in and he didn’t know what was happening. He felt Yugyeom's thumb swipe over his lip, and BamBam closed his eyes, unsure of what Yugyeom was going to do, but feeling the younger’s body heat from how close he was.

Suddenly though, Yugyeom's hand was removed from Bambam's cheek and he pulled away, sitting back in his chair. BamBam opened his eyes, a bit confused as his hand came up and gently touched his lips.

Yugyeom showed BamBam his thumb that he wiped over the elders lip. There was a red substance on it, and BamBam realized what Yugyeom was doing.

“You had some sauce on your lip.” The younger said chuckling, then putting his thumb to his mouth and licking the sauce off.

BamBam couldn’t stand to watch that, as he felt his heart nearly stop in that moment. He was quickly growing anxious of nearly everything Yugyeom did, and he felt himself blushing way too much in front of the younger. The two continued eating, BamBam unable to make eye contact with Yugyeom as he was too flustered from the younger’s actions.

Once they finished their meal, they needed to head back to the hotel and meet up with the others to go to the venue their concert was being held at and run a rehearsal. So they started walking back in the direction they came from, not being too far away from the hotel.

“We should go up one of these alleyways Bam, let's explore!” Yugyeom said as they were walking.

BamBam noticed how many alleyways and side streets there were, but he didn’t think it was a good idea to head down one, as they didn’t have the time for it, and they might get lost. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

Yugyeom groaned. “Why? Come on, just a little exploration doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah but, we could get lost and we need to be back quickly.” BamBam said.

“We have like, 25 minutes! We can go down a side street or something for like, 5 minutes and still be back at the hotel in time.” Yugyeom insisted.

BamBam sighed, thinking about it. Yugyeom seemed really eager to explore, and five minutes wasn’t that long of a time to spend. They would have enough time to make it back since the hotel was just a few blocks away from where they were.

“Fine, 5 minutes.” BamBam gave in.

“Yes!” Yugyeom cheered, grabbing Bambam's hand and pulling him down the nearest alleyway.

BamBam stumbled behind him as they walked, looking around the narrow path to see anything interesting. All there was was some graffiti on the walls and garbage littered across the ground, it wasn’t anything interesting to see.

“Gyeom, there’s nothing down here…” BamBam said. “We should go back.”

“Just a little bit more, you promised five minutes, right?” Yugyeom asked, pulling BamBam along.

BamBam regretted the promise, not wanting to be there anymore, but he followed Yugyeom down until they reached a dead end.

“See? Nothing here, we wasted time…” BamBam said, turning back.

“Wait.” Yugyeom called after him.

BamBam turned back around, facing the younger who was looking down at the ground. “What?” He asked.

“I… um… I did want to explore more… but there was also something I wanted to say to you… alone…” Yugyeom confessed, catching BamBam by surprise.

“Oh… I see…” BamBam said, waiting for Yugyeom to continue.

“Uh, I just wanted to say…” Yugyeom trailed off, seeming hesitant with his words.

BamBam looked at him expectantly, a bit nervous of what the maknae wanted to tell him. In the blink of an eye though, BamBam was suddenly in Yugyeom's arms, the younger hugging him tightly. BamBam lost his breath, unable to comprehend what just happened so quickly.

“Thanks. For today. And for being my best friend. And for being sweet and amazing and one of the best people I’ve ever met. I feel like I don't say it enough, so thank you Bam, for just being you.” Yugyeom said, holding the elder tightly against him.

BamBam was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what was making Yugyeom so sentimental and emotional lately, but BamBam knew it wasn’t doing anything good for his heart. Yugyeom was warm and his words hit something deep inside Bambam's chest. He could just about hear how fast his heart was beating, and it wasn’t at a healthy rate. He was overwhelmed with feelings of love and comfort, and he didn’t know what to do or say. Yugyeom hadn’t even mentioned how he wanted BamBam as more than just a friend, the fact that he thanked BamBam for just being his friend first really meant something.

“G-Gyeom, I-I…” BamBam trailed off, wanting to say something, but unable to figure out what exactly what he should say.

“It’s okay, don’t say anything. I Just wanted to show my appreciation for you. I feel really bad for stressing you out about… you know, the drama recently… A lot of it is my fault and I wanna take responsibility for it and be a better person for you.” Yugyeom said, pulling away from BamBam.

Yet BamBam couldn’t let Yugyeom go. He didn’t want to. His body was too warm and he was already melting in Yugyeom's arms from his words. He looked up at the younger, his brain blanking as Yugyeom starred intensely back at BamBam. All he wanted to do was pull Yugyeom impossibly close, his hands moving up to cup Yugyeom's face.

Yugyeom's eyes widened as BamBam leaned in, pulling the younger’s face closer until there was no space in between them. BamBam pressed his lips again Yugyeom's, his fingers trembling as he didn’t even realize what exactly he was doing. It wasn’t by accident, but BamBam didn’t really intend on kissing the younger. Yet there they were, in the middle of a foreign city, at the end of a random alleyway, sharing their first meaningful kiss. It seemed sort of romantic. Like a perfect way to end a date. But to BamBam’s surprise and dismay, Yugyeom was pushing him away. The elder stood back as Yugyeom gently pushed his chest, then covered his mouth with his hand.

“W-Why did you…” Yugyeom trailed off, seeming flustered as his face turned deep pink.

BamBam looked at Yugyeom with a sort of disappointment in his eyes, like he wanted the kiss to last longer, yet he didn’t even know exactly why he suddenly felt the need to kiss the younger.

“I… I don’t…” BamBam stuttered, not sure how to explain himself.

“You… made the first move this time…” Yugyeom said, still a bit shocked from the kiss.

“I d-don’t know what came over me I just… you’ve been saying nice things to me all day and doing things for me and my heart was just… I don’t know, I really just wanted to kiss you…” BamBam tried to explain, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.

Yugyeom was quiet for a minute, not really knowing how to respond. “Um… maybe we should just go back now… we need to get back on time…”

BamBam looked at the younger who didn’t look back at him. Yugyeom stared at the floor as he walked past BamBam, heading back out of the alley way they had walked down. BamBam was a bit shook up by his own actions, but what made it worse was Yugyeom's reaction. He didn’t fully kiss BamBam back, or pull the elder closer, or even wrap his hands around BamBams waist. He just stood there in shock, and then pushed BamBam away. BamBam realized that Yugyeom _actually_ pushed him away.

He didn’t know how to feel about that. After all this time of Yugyeom wanting to touch and hold BamBam, the one time the elder makes the first move, he doesn’t want it. That confused BamBam, feeling somewhat rejected as Yugyeom walked away. BamBam turned and followed him, both of them needing to get back quickly. He didn’t know what to say at that point, so neither of them said anything. The walk back to the hotel was quiet between the two.

——————————————————————-

Jackson was waiting in the lobby of the hotel with the other members, waiting for the maknaes to come back. Jaebum and Youngjae came back not too long ago, and they had left after the maknaes. The managers were constantly calling the two's phones as it was almost time to go, but neither picked up. Jackson was a bit worried, and so were the others, as those two are the least responsible amongst the seven of them.

“There they are!” One of the managers spotted, pointing down the street.

BamBam and Yugyeom were quickly walking towards the hotel, knowing that they had to be there at a certain time. When they finally got in, Jackson immediately grabbed BamBam and pulled him to the side as Yugyeom was pulled away by a manager to be scolded.

“Hey, don’t worry everyone like that!” Jackson scolded the younger who didn’t even look back at him.

“Jackson we weren’t late, and I was with Gyeom, we were fine…” BamBam mumbled, seemingly not in the mood to be yelled at.

“You were cutting it really close though, I don’t know what you two were out doing, but you have to be more responsible than that.” Jackson said.

“We were fine Jackson! We had gps on in case we got lost, but we knew where we were and we got back in time, didn’t we? Maybe you guys should just trust us a little more…” BamBam said, folding his arms across his chest.

Jackson was surprised by Bambam's short and defensive attitude, and he wondered why the younger was so upset. “Alright, I’m sorry. It’s just that no one knows where you were, and we can't afford to lose you two in some foreign country.”

BamBam sighed. “It’s fine Jackson. I just need a minute to relax.”

“Why? What’s wrong? What happened?” Jackson asked, worrying about Bambam's mood.

BamBam shook his head. “Nothing happened. I’m… fine.”

Jackson furrowed his brows, not believing the younger. “Seriously Bam, did something happen? Was it between you and Yugyeom? Did he do something?”

BamBam shook his head, sighing frustratedly. “No Jackson, Yugyeom didn’t do anything. I did something, okay? It was my fault, so don’t get all over protective of me with him, Gyeomie’s literally been perfect all day. Why are you so worried about him anyway?”

Jackson was a bit jealous of the way BamBam was talking about Yugyeom, but he pushed that to the side and focused on what BamBam was upset about. He forgot though that BamBam didnt know Jackson had found out about the two, so he had to pretend he was clueless.

"N-Nothing... no reason. Anyway, what did you do?” Jackson asked.

“Nothing Jackson, I didn’t do anything that you need to be concerned about, okay? Please stop asking…” BamBam said, partially lying to the elder.

Jackson looked away, suddenly feeling distant from BamBam. “Okay… well… it’s just that I’m a bit worried on what you’ve been thinking lately. Like, if you want to be with me or not…”

“Jackson, I really can’t think about that right now…” BamBam said, wanting to walk away from the conversation.

“Okay, I get that, but I’ve been really patient… I’m trying to continue to be but… it’s getting a bit hard…” Jackson said.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m just overwhelmed and confused and I’m doing weird things and I can’t even explain why I’m doing them. I’d just… rather not think about all of this before our concert… I need to be at my best mentally for the fans…” BamBam said, wanting to put the fans first before his emotions.

“Okay… okay Bam, I get it. Don’t worry too much about it.” Jackson said, patting the younger on the back.

“Thank you…” BamBam said as the managers ushered the group into a van to head to the concert venue.

———————————————————————-

The group got back to the hotel late after the concert, spending time saying goodbye to the fans and going to eat dinner. When they arrived back, Mark immediately thought about going to Jinyoung's room like they had planned, but he went to his own room first.

He needed to at least shower and prepare himself mentally and emotionally for talking with Jinyoung. He already felt physically drained from performing for hours, and he didn’t need to be drained in other ways either. He dressed in something clean and comfortable, then headed on down to Jinyoung's room. He had been getting texts from Jinyoung who was wondering where the elder was, but Mark didn’t respond and instead just showed up at the younger’s door.

Jinyoung opened it, looking relieved when he saw it was Mark. “I thought you might’ve bailed on me.” He said, opening the door wider to allow Mark in.

“I wanted to shower first.” Mark stated as he walked into the room.

“That’s why you smell so good then.” Jinyoung said, making the elder flustered.

“D-Don’t say things like that. You’re just trying to seduce me or something.” Mark accused, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

“If I wanted to seduce you I would’ve said more than just that….” Jinyoung said, scanning Mark's body as he sat across from the elder on his bed. “...like how you looked amazing in that tank top earlier. All those muscles showing and stuff.”

Mark blushed, hating how easily Jinyoung could make his heart skip a beat. “I-I thought we were here to talk, not give suggestive compliments…”

“We are, but you always are jumping to conclusions, I can barely get anything out of my mouth.” Jinyoung stated.

Mark immediately got defensive. “No I don’t! You act like it’s always me overreacting, but you don’t get how it feels from my perspective.”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t immediately jump to some conclusion. Like how a minute ago I said you smelled good, and according you “I’m trying to seduce you”. Did you ever think that maybe I have no other intentions besides letting you know that you smelled good?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark thought about it, and he struggled to find an argument against it. “Well… um… okay fine, maybe I did jump to a conclusion just then, but that’s not what we’re talking about right now. You said you needed to explain everything, right? Then explain.”

“Will you let me talk without interrupting me or jumping to conclusions?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark got annoyed with the question as he was getting tired of Jinyoung saying that. “If you’re just gonna complain about me then I don’t have to be here.” Mark said, threatening to leave.

“Oh, and that’s another thing, you often just leave in the middle of the conversation just because you don’t want to hear what I have to say. How is anything supposed to get better if you keep walking out?” Jinyoung asked, looking to Mark who was searching for an answer.

“Maybe if you actually make sense when you talk, I’d feel the need to stay and listen.” Mark said, quickly becoming annoyed with the conversation.

“Maybe if you actually listened to what I say, I would make sense, but you’re too busy thinking the worst of me. Like saying I’d go behind your back and do things with Jaebum. How could you accuse me of that?” Jinyoung asked. His tone sounded hurt, and Mark felt a pang in his chest.

“Well… because, you keep insisting that me and you can’t be anything more than physical, so why wouldn’t you go back to the person you once loved? You seem to care about him more than me…” Mark stated, looking down at the floor.

“Okay, then give me an example.” Jinyoung demanded.

“What?” Mark asked.

“Give me an example.” Jinyoung repeated. “Give me one time where I treated Jaebum better than you. Or payed him more attention. Or cared about him more than you. Just one.”

Mark blinked, wracking his brain for an example. There’s gotta be one right? Mark wouldn’t just make that accusation if there wasn’t a basis to it. He tried to think of a specific time where Jinyoung treated Jaebum better than him, but so far he couldn’t really think of one.

“Um, well… you didn’t treat him better than me, but the way you guys kissed that one time, it was… like you both felt something.” Mark said, unable to explain exactly his feelings.

“I told you that there was nothing between us anymore Mark. Why don’t you believe me?” Jinyoung asked.

“Because, you’re reaction to it was like… you missed it. Like it was a familiar feeling between you two and you missed feeling that way.” Mark said.

Jinyoung leaned back on the bed, not saying anything for a minute. He looked around the room, thinking about his next words.

“That’s because… I did miss it…” Jinyoung said.

Mark felt like he didn’t hear Jinyoung correctly. “W-What?”

“I… I did miss feeling that way with Jaebum… it’s been so long Mark, I forgot how good Jaebum made me feel…” Jinyoung confessed.

Mark blinked, trying to figure out exactly what Jinyoung was saying. “S-So… you're admitting that… you and Jaebum are still…” Mark trailed off, unable to even say what he was thinking.

“No! No Mark, no. That’s not what I’m saying, just listen, please.” Jinyoung begged, knowing that Mark doesn’t handle these situations well.

“I… I don’t know how much I can listen to…” Mark said, not really anticipating whatever Jinyoung had to say.

“Please Mark, don’t run away like you’ve always been. Just… let me explain what I mean, okay?” Jinyoung asked, hoping that Mark would wait to hear him out.

Mark hesitated, taking a deep breath in before nodding his head.

Jinyoung let out a breath of relief as he continued talking. “Okay… so… when I say there’s nothing between us, I really do mean it. Yes, I’ll admit, kissing him did spark something in me even though I acted like it didn’t. But he doesn’t feel the same. I think our feelings for each other could have been reignited if he wasn’t so wrapped around Youngjae. And if I wasn’t so enthralled by you.”

Mark tried to wrap his head around it all, not completely getting what Jinyoung was saying. “So… you still have feeling for Jaebum? Even after all this time?”

Jinyoung looked away, unable to face Mark. “I… I… yes, I do… well I _did_ , but… I don’t know anymore…”

Mark shook his head, his heart deflating as it settled into him. “So… this is what you wanted to explain to me? You wanted to tell me that you still like Jaebum as more than a friend, so therefore you can’t be with me? And how the hell did you expect that to make anything better between us?”

“No Mark, that isn’t the only thing I wanted to tell you, I just decided to be honest with my feelings…” Jinyoung said, noticing how quickly Mark was getting upset.

“Well as far as I know, you might have feelings for half of the damn group. Is there anything else you want to tell me about Jinyoung? Is Jaebum the only one you’re messing with? Maybe you’re fucking around with the whole group behind my back and I don’t even know.” Mark said, standing from his seat.

“No, Mark listen! See, this is what I mean, you get worked up and start spewing nonsense!” Jinyoung said, also standing from where he sat.

“What do you want from me? You want me to sit here and be happy that you still like Jaebum? You want me to say congrats or something?” Mark asked.

“No, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying relax and let me explain- “

“You’ve told me enough! I’m not important to you, Jaebum makes you feel things that I can’t, I get it. So we’re done, you go to Jaebum like you always wanted to, and maybe even Youngjae wouldn’t mind you stealing his boyfriend.” Mark said, storming to the door.

Jinyoung grabbed his wrist and pulled Mark back. “You’re not leaving, not again. I’m tired of chasing you, just listen to me…” Jinyoung said.

“What!? What do you want to say to me so bad Jinyoung? There’s nothing that you can do or say to fix this… you promised Jinyoung… you were mine and only mine…” Mark said, sudden tears welling up in his eyes.

“I am yours! I didn’t break the promise Mark I swear, please believe me. Just because I have feelings for Jaebum doesn’t mean I acted on them. The only thing that’s happened between me and him recently was that kiss, and you saw it with your own eyes. So I didn’t do anything behind your back. I’d _never_ do that.” Jinyoung said, squeezing Mark's arm as he spoke.

Mark shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “You… you still like him though. You said you forgot how good he makes you feel… am I not enough for you? Do I not make you feel as good as Jaebum does?” Mark asked

“I told you Mark, it’s been so long. We split up because of the group, not because we didn’t like each other anymore. But there is nothing between us now because he’s found someone else. Youngjae makes him happy, which is all I can ask for. He does make me feel good, and only in a way _he_ can. But you make me feel good only in the way _you_ can, and I’d never trade you for anyone else.” Jinyoung explained, hoping Mark would understand.

“But… still, how do I know you don’t want him more than you want me. I mean, _I_ don’t even know if you want me. You treat me like I mean everything to you, then turn around and say that we can’t be anything together…” Mark mumbled, his tears falling heavily to the floor.

“I do want you. I want you all the time and more if it were possible. I treat you that way because it is honestly how I feel... And Jaebum... I can’t have Jaebum anyway, even if I still did want him. He wouldn’t leave Youngjae for anyone else in the world. He’s moved on past us, and I want to move on too.” Jinyoung said.

Mark realized that all this time Jinyoung was still hung up on his and Jaebum's years old relationship, but now that Jaebum has Youngjae, there’s no point in holding onto it anymore. Mark didn’t exactly know what to think of that. He felt bad about it, but he also felt like he was just being used as leftovers for Jinyoung since he couldn’t have Jaebum anymore.

“Do you mean that? It sounds like I’m just leftovers honestly….” Mark said.

“Mark if I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have tried this hard to get you to listen. I wanted you to know everything…” Jinyoung said.

Mark sniffled, looking around the room as he thought about it all. “Does Jaebum know all this too?”

Jinyoung hesitated before nodding his head. “Yes… we had talked about this many times before… but the day you found us together was when I brought it up to him again… I told him that I missed him. And… that I wished we didn’t have to end that way. I wished we would have lasted longer.”

Hearing all of that hurt, and Mark couldn’t keep himself from crying out more tears from thinking about how he wasn't the only meaningful person in Jinyoung's life. Yet he was curious as to what Jaebum’s response was to it. He wanted to know if there was really anything left between the two.

“So… what did he say?” Mark asked, his voice wobbly.

“Um… he said…” Jinyoung paused for a minute, looking down as he choked up in the middle of recalling what Jaebum had told him, his own tears now running down his face as well. “He… he said that he did miss me too… and that it was a shame we had to break it off like that… but he’s moved on… he told me that Youngjae meant the world to him, and that me and him were pretty much through.”

“Oh…” Mark said, looking down at the floor.

“But…” Jinyoung continued, wiping his tears. “I told him that he should be happy with Youngjae. And that I’ll forget my feelings.”

“Oh…” Mark repeated, realizing the sacrifice Jinyoung made to move on. “So… is that why you don’t want to be more than physical with me? Because you’re still getting over your feelings?”

“No… that’s not it…” Jinyoung said, sniffling in between. “I just… I’m… I'm scared…”

Mark furrowed his brows. “Scared?” He repeated.

Jinyoung hesitated then shook his head. “Never mind.”

“No, Jinyoung tell me. Why are you scared?” Mark asked, stepping closer to him.

“It’s… nothing…” he said, turning away from Mark.

“Stop, look at me.” Mark said, pulling Jinyoung back. “I’m right here, I’m gonna listen, okay? Tell me what scares you about being with me.”

“Well, it's…” Jinyoung began. “... it’s… not that I don’t like you… or that I don’t care about you… or whatever else you may think it is. I just… I can’t go through the pain of being so close yet so far from the person I love again…” Jinyoung finally confessed.

Mark's heart skipped a beat at a certain word. “L-Love?”

Jinyoung hesitated before nodding his head. “I… think… I think I love you?”He asked more than stated. “I’m… I’m not sure… I do feel something very strong for you though...”

Mark's legs nearly gave out from under him. He’d never thought he’d hear Jinyoung say that. Even if he wasn’t sure about how he felt yet, just the fact that there was potentially strong feelings for Mark inside Jinyoung meant a lot. Mark didn’t even think Jinyoung liked him as more than just a pleasure toy. He felt his heart beating against his chest, unsure of what to do with himself.

“Uh… well, w-what makes you think I’ll be distant from you?” Mark asked, taking a breath as he absorbed everything.

“The same thing that made me and Jaebum separate. I don’t want our jobs to get in the way again, I just can’t lose you like that. It hurts a lot to see someone you love, but you can’t have, literally everyday. It's been so many years though, that I just got used to seeing Jaebum all the time, even when my feelings for him were stronger than they are now.” Jinyoung said

“Oh… well… now I feel like a dick…” Mark mumbled, realizing how irrationally he’s been acting, and how Jinyoung has been trying to deal with it despite hurting everyday.

“It’s just because you didn’t know… which I why I decided to tell you now… I didn’t want you to have any misconceptions of me. ” Jinyoung explained.

Mark shook his head. “You should’ve told me from the beginning. Things would’ve been much easier to deal with…”

“I don’t know...you seem to get upset so quickly, I got scared to say anything else…” Jinyoung said.

“I know… I’m sorry… that’s my fault. But… you’ve really been suffering for that long?” Mark asked, his heart hurting for Jinyoung now.

Jinyoung nodded. “The day we became Got7 is also the day me and Jaebum broke away from each other…. it’s like, a happy anniversary for us as a group, but a sad one personally for me…”

“But… just because it happened once doesn’t mean it’ll happen again. Jaebum is in a relationship with Youngjae, he doesn’t seem to be affected by your past…” Mark said, trying his best to put a positive light to everything.

“Jaebum’s different. He’s stronger than me, emotionally I mean, so he can get past things easily. I try not to show it but… it’s a bit harder for me.” Jinyoung said, watching Mark’s movements as he lightly touched the younger’s arm.

“I really didn’t know… I thought you just didn’t like me enough to be with me, and you were just using me… I really thought you were that type of person… and all the bad things I’ve said to you and accused you of must’ve hurt, I’m so sorry Jinyoung…” Mark said, clutching onto the younger’s shirt as more tears ran down his face from guilt.

Jinyoung lifted Mark's chin, wiping his tears away. “It’s okay. I’m used to dealing with it, it doesn’t bother me as much now.”

“But I don’t want you to deal with it, not alone at least. Why can’t I be there to hold you when you wanna cry and to give you strength when you need it? If you really do think you love me, why can’t I love you back?” Mark asked, leaning his head into Jinyoung’s hand that was place on his cheek.

“I told you, I don’t want to get hurt again. I found that the best thing for me to do was to not fall in love again, but… it might already be too late for that now…” Jinyoung said, staring down into Mark's eyes.

Mark was quiet for a minute, thinking about what Jinyoung said. “...You know… me and you are similar…” Mark suddenly said, catching Jinyoung off guard.

“What? What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked.

“I mean… I run away from things that I don’t want to hear or deal with, and you run away from feelings you don’t want to have. We both run, but… I realize that we both need to face the things we’re running from.” Mark said, sounding quite wise despite the situation.

“But Mark it’s scary…” Jinyoung said, sounding like a child.

“I know, I know it is. I was scared to face you and to have this conversation, but you made me stay and listen instead of allowing me to run. So, I want to help you face your fears of loving again. You'll never be able to truly be happy with someone until you stop letting the past affect you.” Mark said, his hands traveling to cup Jinyoung's cheeks.

“I… I don’t know. What if I lose you? I can’t do it Mark, it already hurt enough the first time…” Jinyoung said, shaking his head.

“I won’t go anywhere. I’ll be here for you, okay? You just have to trust me… I mean, you admitted your feelings to me, you’re practically halfway there already.” Mark tried to give Jinyoung a positive outlook on it.

“Can… can I just… think about it? Overnight? And tomorrow I should have an answer…” Jinyoung asked, hoping Mark would accept that.

Mark nodded, understanding that Jinyoung still needed some time to completely trust him. He didn’t want to push Jinyoung to go out of his comfort zone, but he wanted to help Jinyoung as much as he could.

“Thank you…” Jinyoung said, pressing his forehead against Mark's.

“No, thank you for telling me all of this. It must’ve been hard. I’m sorry for being so insensitive…” Mark said, relishing in the warmth of Jinyoung that he missed so much.

Mark couldn't imagine himself having to separate from Jinyoung, it would be devastating. So he could only wonder how much it hurt Jinyoung to separate from Jaebum, who he used to have a serious relationship with. It almost felt like it was everyone's fault that Jaebum and Jinyoung had lost their happiness, but Jaebum already found someone to make him happy again. Mark wanted to be the one to make Jinyoung happy again.

“It’s okay. It’s not all your fault. Don’t blame yourself.” Jinyoung said.

Mark felt ten times better, glad that him and Jinyoung have somewhat worked things out. He leaned into the younger who gladly accepted Mark into his arms, the two just holding each other as they used this moment to make up for all of the time they spent apart.

“Oh, by the way, I have something for you.” Jinyoung mumbled against Mark's shoulder.

Mark pulled away, looking at him curiously. “What?”

Jinyoung walked over to his suitcase, digging something out. “Well, you wondered what me and Jaebum were doing that day, right?”

Mark nodded, even though the younger’s back was turned towards him. Jinyoung though, knew his answer already.

“Well, I had planned to give you this as soon as I got it, but you were upset with me so I held off…” Jinyoung said, pulling something out of his suitcase.

“What is it?” Mark asked, trying to see the item Jinyoung had hid behind his back. Jinyoung didn’t answer, just handing it to Mark.

It was a big ball of fabric, and Mark opened it up, seeing that it was a huge sweater with 93 written on the front, the name of the previous country they were in on the back, and intricate designs all over. Mark's eyes widened at seeing the piece of clothing.

“Oh…”. Mark said, too focused on admiring at the sweater to give a proper reaction.

“I saw this store in the country we were in previously that made hand made clothes, and someone translated to me that the store had a sale for two custom sweaters for the price of one. So I thought It would be a nice souvenir to get for myself, and I decided to get you one too.” Jinyoung explained, pointing to his own sweater that was folded on top of his suitcase.

“Really? J-Jinyoung, you didn’t have to…” Mark trailed off, still staring at the sweater.

“I wanted to though… I know you like big sweaters, but I wanted it to be a surprise, so since Jaebum is much more bigger and broader than both of us, I used his measurements, which is why I needed him to come to my room.” Jinyoung said, explaining what Mark saw that night.

“Measurements…” Mark repeated.

“Yeah, and later that night I made a quick trip to the shop and gave them the measurements and stuff, and by the next morning the sweaters were done.” Jinyoung said proudly.

“You’re… you’re just trying to make me hate myself more, aren’t you?” Mark asked, now feeling _really_ bad about everything he’d put Jinyoung through.

“I told you to stop blaming yourself. I know it must’ve looked weird, especially since I had just told you about me and Jaebum… but that explains why he was undressed in my room, and why I didn’t want you to come in.” Jinyoung said.

“And why _you_ were shirtless?” Mark asked, covering all the bases.

“Well, it’s _my_ room, I can’t be shirtless?” Jinyoung responded.

Mark thought about it, remembering that it was hot in that hotel, which is why he bought a ton of tank tops that Jinyoung loved seeing him wear. “Fair enough, but then the bed was messy…”

“I had just woken up when Jaebum came knocking on my door, so I didn’t get the time to make it. Seriously though, you were worried about the bed being a mess?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well it’s just because I knew you don’t usually keep it like that! I didn’t know you were sleeping before…” Mark mumbled, looking down at the sweater in his hands.

“Well, either way, I’m sorry for the secrets and misconceptions, I hope you understand me better now…” Jinyoung said, watching as Mark ran his hands over the fabric.

“I think I do… thank you for this… I’m actually glad you didn’t give this to me before, or else I would’ve been more upset that you kept treating me so nice just to say we couldn’t be together…” Mark said.

“I guess things happen for a reason then.” Jinyoung said with a smile, opening his arms to the elder for a hug.

Mark gladly accepted it, running into Jinyoung's arms that felt so comfortable to be in. Mark hoped that things went well from this point on. It seems that Jinyoung is still a bit damaged from his last relationship, but after hearing about his fear to love again, Mark was determined to fix him.

—————————————————————————-

Jaebum walked in to his hotel room with Youngjae and collapsed on his bed.

“I’m so tired…” he groaned at the younger who walked in and closed the door behind them.

“I still have a bit of adrenaline left in me from the concert.” Youngjae said, putting his things down and sitting on his bed.

“Well, I’m beat, I need to sleep.” Jaebum said, crawling up to his pillows and curling himself up into a ball.

Youngjae watched him, giggling as he did so. “You look adorable like that.”

“Thanks, you too…” Jaebum sleepily mumbled.

“You’re not gonna shower?” Youngjae asked the half asleep man.

“Do I have to?” Jaebum asked, not wanting to move his body an inch.

“Yes, or else you’re gonna smell like shit in the morning.” Youngjae said, knowing that Jaebum was still sweaty from earlier.

“I’d rather smell like shit than move right now.” Jaebum said, already tired of talking.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes at the elder before getting up and walking over to his bed. “So, you’d rather not do anything right now?”

Jaebum shook his head. “Nah.”

“Nothing at all?” Youngjae asked.

“Mmm mmm” Jaebum declined, too lazy to use his voice.

“Not even if it involved our bodies?” Youngjae asked, lightly touching Jaebum’s arm.

“Our bodies?” Jaebum asked, suddenly waking up a bit at the suggestion.

Youngjae smiled. “Yeah, you don’t want to… touch me or anything?” He asked, moving Jaebum’s hand to his hip.

Jaebum swallowed hard, then pulled his hand away. “Uh… no… no I don’t want to.”

Youngjae frowned. “No? Really? Why?”

Jaebum shook his head. “No reason, I’m just… tired.”

Youngjae sucked his teeth. “Don’t use that excuse with me.”

“It’s no excuse.” Jaebum quickly replied.

“Jaebum, don’t you want to?” Youngjae whined, again lifting Jaebum’s hand and placing it under his shirt. “I want you to touch me. I want to give myself to you as a gift to say thank you for taking me out earlier and treating me so well. Don’t you want me?”

Jaebum hesitated, his body shifting towards Youngjae as if he was considering it. He then turned away, pulling his hand out from under Youngjae’s shirt. “I... I don’t know what’s gotten into you…”

Youngjae sighed. “I’m horny! That’s what’s gotten into me! How plain do I have to say it? I’m freaking hard right now Jaebum, I’m needy, I want you on me _now_.”

Youngjae tugged at Jaebum’s arm, trying to get the elder to get up, but Jaebum refused. “Youngjae stop, I don’t want to do anything with you tonight. I’m sorry.”

Youngjae pulled away, shocked at Jaebum’s sudden loss of sex drive. “What the hell? Is this payback or something? Are you imitating me from the nights before?”

“No Youngjae, you said you wanted me to back off a bit, so I'm doing just that. I’m giving you what you asked for.” Jaebum replied, trying not to give in to Youngjae’s desires.

“Okay, but that’s when I’m not in the mood. Right now, I want you in my damn pants, _please_ Jaebum…” Youngjae begged, placing both of Jaebum’s hands on his body this time.

“Are you that desperate? You don’t even seem like yourself right now…” Jaebum said, a bit surprised at Youngjae’s behavior.

“Because I’m not happy and sunshine Youngjae right now, I’m hard and horny Youngjae and I’m begging you to do something, _anything_ to me, please.” Youngjae asked, pressing himself down onto Jaebum.

Jaebum had a look in his eye like he really wanted to take Youngjae up on the offer, but he was holding himself back. “I… I… I can’t… I can’t, I’m sorry. I’m just… maybe tomorrow…” Jaebum said, turning over to try and go to sleep.

“S-Seriously? After all this time of wanting to be all over me, I finally give in and you deny it?” Youngjae asked in disbelief.

“I don’t know what you want from me, I’m doing what you asked and you’re still upset...” Jaebum mumbled, wanting Youngjae to just drop the situation.

”So, you touch me when I don’t want to be touched, but you ignore me when I’m literally throwing myself at you? I mean, I can understand not noticing subtle signs and signals, but I’m telling you straight out that I want you to pin me down and do whatever you want to me. Is that hard to understand?” Youngjae asked, becoming annoyed and frustrated, both mentally and sexually.

“N-No but… look, I’m trying my best to hold myself back… now you’re saying to do the opposite?” Jaebum asked, confused with all of Youngjae’s mixed messages.

“Yes! I want you right now, Jaebum _please_.” Youngjae continued to beg, grinding himself against Jaebum’s body.

“Youngjae s-stop…” Jaebum said, gently pushing the younger away. “I’m really trying not to right now…”

Youngjae looked down at Jaebum, seeing the bulge that had grown in his pants. “Jaebum, you’re hard too. Don’t you wanna take care of it? You want me to touch you there, don’t you?”

“I...damn it Youngjae… no, no I can’t. Stop this right now. I’m going to sleep.” Jaebum said, the want for Youngjae heard clearly in his voice, yet he still held strong against the younger.

Youngjae stood back, shocked at Jaebum’s strong denial. “Well… fine. Whatever.”

The younger stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Jaebum knew that Youngjae most likely went in there to shower and to take care of the problem in his pants by himself, and he didn’t know how to feel at that point. He wanted Youngjae just as much as the younger wanted him, but he didn’t want Youngjae to be upset with him either. He didn’t know how to deal with the confusing younger, but he did know that his pants were tight from Youngjae’s begging and pleading, so he had to take care of his own excitement _down there_ by himself as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, so you guys are giving me mixed signals and I'm sooo indecisive lol. Like, obviously we need quite a few more chapters to build up to a threesome for Jackbamgyeom, but I lowkey dont know if thats a good idea!! I'll eventually decide what to do tho and you guys will either love or hate me for it XD.
> 
> ANYWAY this chapter is kinda long lol idk I just kept writing and squeezed out a little over 8,000 words oops.
> 
> (And btw even though Youngjae is supposed to be kinda annoying in this chapt, I find it hilarious how desperate he is lol)
> 
> I feel like the chapters are either getting better now that I completed my other series and I'm focusing all my time on this one, or they're just as shitty as they were from the beginning lol.
> 
> What yall think?? I like opinions :)


	14. Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF GUYS I JUST REALIZED I FUCKED UP THE STORY SJSNABS LAST CHAPTER JACKSON WAS ASKING BAM ABOUT WHO HE WAS GONNA PICK, BUT BAMBAM WASNT SUPPOSED TO KNOW JACKSON KNEW ABOUT HIM AND YUGYEOM YET GAHSHSB I CHANGED IT SO IT COULD GET BACK ON TRACK BUT ITS TOO LATE PRETEND YOU DIDNT READ THAT.

Jackson woke up in a different country after having landed there the night before. This was their last stop on the first leg of their world tour before the group gets a small break in between, and everyone was sad, but excited to go back home.

Jackson sat up, looking over to Mark who was dead asleep. He rubbed his eyes before picking up his phone and checking the time. It was somewhat early, and he already had message notifications. He tapped on the notification and was a bit surprised that it was Yugyeom texting him.

_Yugyeom: Are u awake?_

_Yugyeom: can we talk about everything?_

_Yugyeom: Just u and me_

Jackson was even more surprised at the fact that Yugyeom wanted to talk. They hadn't been talking or interacting much since this situation happened, and Jackson didn't know what the younger wanted to say to him. He figured though, that BamBam was important to both of them, and if they're going to figure this out, they need to talk.

_Jackson: Yeah, I'm up._

_Jackson: where do u wanna talk?_

Jackson waited for Yugyeom to type out his response, which came quickly.

_Yugyeom: We can go outside._

_Yugyeom: or the hotel dining room._

Jackson wanted the most privacy, as they were going to talk about a sensitive topic, and he'd rather not have people looking or listening as they talked it out. He thought that a secluded table in the dining room would be best.

_Jackson: dining room._

_Jackson: we can find a private table._

_Jackson: away from ppl_

Yugyeom replied almost instantly.

_Yugyeom: ok_

_Yugyeom: I'm dressed already so I'll go._

_Yugyeom: i'll find a table we can sit at in the corner or something._

_Jackson: alright, see you in a few mins_

_Yugyeom: yeah_

Jackson got up from bed and quietly went to get washed and dressed, not exactly sure what he’d say to Yugyeom once they met. Usually in these love triangle situations, they’re supposed to be enemies that hate each other, but instead they’re close friends that just so happen to like the same person. He didn’t exactly know how to handle this sort of thing, as he’s never experienced before. As he got dressed, he hoped for the best outcome from their talk.

He quickly headed down to the dining room, immediately looking around for Yugyeom. He saw a hand waving from a far corner of the room where a small table for two was. Jackson saw Yugyeom and walked over to the younger who was smiling as Jackson approached.

“Good morning Jackson.” Yugyeom greeted him as he sat down at the table.

“Morning Gyeom…” Jackson replied, wanting to get to the main reason why they were there.

“You gonna eat something? They have a buffet.” Yugyeom said, pointing to the tables full of food.

Jackson looked over to the food, then shook his head, wanting to get their conversation out of the way first before anything else. He looked back at Yugyeom who he realized had already gotten some food, probably while he was waiting for Jackson.

“Yugyeom let's just get this over with.” Jackson said, adjusting himself in his seat.

“I was just trying to be nice…” Yugyeom said as he stuffed something in his mouth before pushing his plate away.

“Yeah, I know, thanks, but you’re the one that asked me to meet with you. What do you want to talk about?” Jackson asked, getting straight to the point.

“You already know Jackson. I don’t know how we’re going to work this out.” Yugyeom said, swallowing the last of the food in his mouth.

“I don’t know either, okay? I don’t want to fight or be enemies with you, even though that’s how it feels right now. But I like BamBam a lot, and he likes me too.” Jackson stated, his eyes locked on the younger.

Yugyeom nodded. “I know that, but he likes me too. I really didn’t think he’d return my feelings, I thought you and him were already together, but I was wrong.”

“But, Gyeom, if you thought me and Bam were already together, then you know I had him first. So why would you tell him your feelings if you already knew I was interested in him?” Jackson asked.

“Well, technically, you didn’t have him first…” Yugyeom said, catching Jackson by surprise.

“What? But, you just said you thought we were already together and you didn’t think you had a chance. Doesn’t that mean I got to him first?” Jackson asked, thinking that’s what happened.

“No…” Yugyeom said, trailing off “...Jackson, remember the first game?” he asked.

Jackson furrowed his brows. “Yeah… but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Just listen. During my turn, BamBam was the one to ask me a question. Do you remember what he asked?” Yugyeom asked.

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t really, it must not have been that important. Look, can you just get to the point-“

“I’m getting there, listen.” Yugyeom interrupted. “Anyway, when he asked me truth or dare, I had picked truth, and he asked me who in the group have I had feelings for.”

Jackson’s face lit up as if he suddenly remembered. “Oh, yeah that. I remember that. You said you didn’t like anyone.”

Yugyeom shook his head. “Well, that’s what BamBam _told_ you guys I said.”

“What he _told_ us you said?” Jackson repeated. “So then… wait, what did you actually say?”

“You guys didn’t hear it because you were occupied with something, but BamBam heard my answer. He was the only one that heard me. Basically, I confessed to him right there.” Yugyeom explained.

Jackson was surprised, unaware of all of this. “So… so you confessed to BamBam first?”

“Basically, yeah. I was sort of forced to because I was afraid of punishment, but either way, BamBam protected me. He kept it a secret between just me and him.” Yugyeom said, remembering how relieved and grateful he felt towards BamBam that day.

“Oh…” was all Jackson said in response, looking down at the table cloth.

“But… it doesn’t matter who confessed first. It matters who BamBam wants to be with more…” Yugyeom said, trying to make Jackson feel a bit better.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah… I know. I’m just… I’m tired of waiting. Do you know how much I want to just… just… hug him right now? I want to hug him and kiss him and just be with him, but he’s taking a long time to think.”

“I do know Jackson, I want to do everything you said and more, but he keeps saying he needs time. I’m trying to be patient but… he’s making it really hard for me.” Yugyeom said, rubbing his head in frustration.

“Not just for you, for me too. I barely even spend time with him, but you two sleep in the same room every night. How am I supposed to feel okay about that? Especially since you two… do stuff together…” Jackson said, looking away from the younger when he mentioned his and BamBam’s activities behind closed doors.

“We don’t anymore… BamBam wanted more time so I backed off. I didn’t want to scare him away from me. But that’s not the only reason why it’s hard to wait for his decision...” Yugyeom said tapping his fingers on the table.

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked.

“I… I mean… he’s been staring at me a lot more… and blushing more often when I talk to him or touch him in a friendly way… and… well, the other day he…” Yugyeom trailed off, hesitating to continue.

Jackson leaned in over the table, wanting to hear what Yugyeom was going to say. “He what? What did he do?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “nothing. He didn’t do anything…”

“You can’t just tell me that he did something and then not say specifically what he did. Just say it.” Jackson urged, curious of what BamBam did that neither of them wanted to talk about.

“I don’t really think I should…” Yugyeom said, shifting awkwardly in his chair.

“You’ve already told me that you guys jerk each other off, what else could you two have possibly done that’s worse than that?” Jackson asked.

“Well… I don’t know if it’s exactly worse but… the other day we were in an alleyway and… I had told him how much I appreciated him. I didn’t do anything else, I didn’t even touch him besides giving him just an innocent hug… but then he…” Yugyeom trailed off, his fingers coming up and lightly touching his lips.

“He…?” Jackson repeated, motioning for the younger to go on.

“He… kissed me. He like, _really_ kissed me. A _real_ kiss. Not just a quick one or one on the cheek or anything, there was like… real meaning behind it. I was surprised that he made the first move because it was always me who did it but, I really felt something special in it. But… I pushed him away…”

Jackson felt his heart tear a little from hearing Yugyeom gush about his kiss with BamBam, but he was surprised as well that BamBam was the one that instigated it. Jackson had kissed BamBam before too, but he felt jealous that BamBam and Yugyeom shared such a romantic and meaningful moment.

“So… are you proud or something?” Jackson asked, a bit of sharpness in his tone now.

“Jackson I… I pushed him away. I know you must feel bad hearing all of this since you like him too, but I couldn’t let him kiss me like that…” Yugyeom said, reaching out to touch Jackson's hand.

“Why? Why did you push him, away?” Jackson asked, feeling himself become a bit more aggravated.

“Because… I know that if I returned the kiss… I wouldn’t have been able to control myself. I’ve been trying to hold myself back for days, and I’ve been treating him like a friend instead of how I was before, but he’s making it so damn hard for me to continue like this…” Yugyeom said, looking down and shaking his head.

“Well then imagine how I feel? At least you get to share all these moments with him. I barely have had as much time with him as you've had, and you were jealous when Bam paid more attention to me than you, but honestly you have almost all of his attention.” Jackson said, pulling his hand away from the younger.

Yugyeom had to think about it for a moment, realizing that Jackson was right. Yugyeom was so used to getting most of BamBam’s attention that when the elder is not focusing on him, he becomes desperate. He didn’t even realize that’s how it was between them, but now that he thinks about it, he could see it.

“I… I guess you’re right… I didn’t realize that. But…” Yugyeom sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what to do Jackson. I honestly would feel bad if BamBam picked me over you. Even though I want him more than I’ve wanted anything else in the world, I’d still think about how your heart is broken because of it…”

Jackson also sighed. He appreciated the younger’s sympathy for him and he was also confused on how to work this situation out. “Thanks, and I think I’d feel the same if he picked me over you. I don’t want to argue or battle for him… but my patience is wearing thin, and I don’t know what I’ll do after a certain point.”

“I don’t know either… I think he’s just split between us.” Yugyeom said.

Jackson shrugged and stood from the table. “Well, who he picks is who he picks. I won’t be upset either way, and if he ends up with you, I’ll cheer you two on. A broken heart can be dealt with. It’ll definitely leave a scar, but it can be mended.” Jackson said before walking away.

Yugyeom sat there, watching him go. “Thanks for talking to me.” He called after the elder.

“Yeah… no problem.” Jackson responded, crossing the dining room and disappearing behind the door.

Yugyeom sat there for a few minutes, trying to make sense of everything. He was glad that him and Jackson talked calmly rather than aggressively, but they really didn’t solve anything with the conversation. They’re both just as confused as BamBam, and no one knows what to do now.

—————————————————————

Jaebum was sitting up on his bed watching T.V. when he heard Youngjae groan. He had been awake for a while now, but he had nothing to do besides order breakfast to their room, so he decided to just sit and eat. He looked over to the younger who had just been sleeping, now sitting up and stretching. Jaebum didn’t say anything to him, turning his head back to the T.V..

He heard Youngjae’s feet hit the floor, and the younger quietly shuffled to the bathroom. Jaebum watched him out of the corner of his eye, trying not to bother Youngjae in case he was still upset from the other night. Youngjae soon came out of the bathroom, just washing his face and relieving himself before he walked over towards Jaebum. He reached out and lightly smacked Jaebum’s shoulder, the elder caught off guard by the action.

“Ow, what?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae stood over him.

“You didn’t say good morning.” The younger complained, waiting for Jaebum to say it.

“I didn’t know if I should.” Jaebum said, looking up at the younger.

“You should always say it.” Youngjae said, still waiting expectantly.

“I thought you might have still been upset about the other night, so I just left you alone.” Jaebum explained, Youngjae still staring at him.

“I’m not upset. I mean, I was a little bit, but that was the… you know… the hormones talking. I just wanted some attention, that's all.” Youngjae explained.

“But, I gave you attention all day…” Jaebum said, recalling how he and Youngjae went out earlier that day.

“No, I mean… I wanted a _different_ kind of attention… all the sweet things you did made me... you know what, it’s not important now. Just know that I'm not mad, and I'm sorry for bothering you the other night. Can I get a ‘good morning’ now?” Youngjae asked, quickly waving away the subject.

“Um… good morning?” Jaebum responded.

Youngjae sighed. “At least put more feeling into it.”

“What, you want me to be cute or something?” Jaebum asked.

“You’re always cute, but I wouldn’t mind if you acted a bit cuter.” Youngjae said, folding his arms over his chest.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Good morning, my Youngjae~” Jaebum said in a high pitched voice, batting his eyes at the younger.

“Okay, I’ll accept that.” Youngjae said, trying to hide a grin while looking over to the tray of food Jaebum had on the table nearby.

“You make me do the dumbest things…” Jaebum mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

“Did you get me some?” Youngjae asked, ignoring Jaebum's complaining and gesturing to the tray of food on the table.

“Yeah, you can just take whatever you want, I finished already. I'm gonna go shower now.” Jaebum said, getting ready to stand.

“No Jaebum…” Youngjae whined, pushing the elder back down to sit. “Be my chair.”

Jaebum watched Youngjae sit on his lap, the younger wiggling and leaning back against him. “Ah, youngjae, What are you doing?...” he asked.

“I’m sitting down, about to enjoy my breakfast.” Youngjae explained, looking down at the food in front of him.

“Okay, seriously, what is wrong with you?” Jaebum asked, wondering why the younger was acting so clingy and touchy all of a sudden. All Jaebum could focus on was Youngjae’s warm back against his chest, and he tried to ignore it, but the younger’s body heat was too intense.

“Nothing. I can’t sit on my boyfriend's lap and eat peacefully?” He asked, adjusting himself on Jaebum’s lap.

Jaebum hitched his breath, feeling Youngjae move too much against his crotch area. He shook his head in response to Youngjae’s question, trying to remain calm. “No, you can, it’s just… literally the other day you complained about me being too forward with you, but then later on you were throwing yourself all over me. And now you’re doing it again… it’s just… confusing.”

“This again? Jaebum, I don’t get what’s so confusing. If I want you to pay attention to me, then I’ll act like it. And I want your attention right now, but you’re holding back.” Youngjae said.

“Because you told me to! I don’t want you to feel as if I’m trying to take advantage of you, but you’re just pushing yourself onto me and I can’t control myself for that long…” Jaebum replied.

Youngjae suddenly stood up from Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum watched confusedly as the younger turned around to face him and straddled his hips, pushing Jaebum down to the mattress. Jaebum was wide eyed, surprised at Youngjae’s sudden change in demeanor.

“Then don’t.” Youngjae said, hovering over Jaebum. “If I say no, then it just means no. But if I tell you I want you, then you have my okay to do whatever you want to me. It’s really not that hard. If you can’t tell the difference, then just ask.”

Jaebum took in a shaky breath, feeling himself slowly lose his control over himself. Youngjae was leaning in way too close, and he wanted to do nothing else besides crash his lips against the younger’s, but he was still hesitant.

“S-So then… what about right now? Do you want me _right_ _now_?” Jaebum asked, biting his bottom lip when he felt Youngjae press his hips against his own.

“I _need_ you _right now_.” Youngjae whispered, rolling his hips against Jaebum’s.

The elder groaned, finally giving in, his hands gripping Youngjae’s hips and immediately flipping their positions. Youngjae smiled in satisfaction when his back hit the bed, finally getting what he’d been begging Jaebum for. The elder grinded against Youngjae again, the younger softly moaning as their half hard members rubbed against each other through the fabric of their shorts.

Jaebum pressed his lips against Youngjae’s, the younger gladly accepting them. Youngjae’s favorite thing was Jaebum’s lips, and he couldn’t get enough of them. Even the one or two days the pair went without touching one another took a toll on Youngjae, as all he wanted to do now was keep Jaebum as close as possible. Youngjae was glad though, that Jaebum really was trying hard to control his urges, but he didn't mind the elder losing control once in a while.

————————————————————————-

Mark woke up to the empty bed next to him. He had slept much longer than he expected to, realizing it was almost noon. He was glad for the rest though, as their last concert for the first part of the tour was the next day and Mark needed as much energy he could get. He sat up, wondering where Jackson went, but not really too concerned about it.

His phone buzzed from a twitter notification, and he picked it up, noticing two missed calls from Jinyoung. He wanted to return the call, but Jinyoung's room was just down the hall, so Mark left without showering, only washing his face and brushing his teeth. He wanted to see what Jinyoung was calling him for, so he quickly walked out and down the hall to the younger’s room.

He knocked on the door, and it took only a minute or so for Jinyoung to answer, the younger immediately smiling at the sight of Mark.

“Hi.” Jinyoung said through a toothy grin.

Mark couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi.”

Jinyoung stood to the side, allowing Mark in, closing the door behind him.

“You didn’t return my calls.” Jinyoung mentioned, seeming unbothered by it though.

“Oh, sorry. I was asleep until a few minutes ago.” Mark said.

“You just woke up? You didn’t shower or eat or anything?” Jinyoung asked, stepping closer to the elder as he examined him.

“No, I saw that you called and I came straight here.” Mark replied, feeling his stomach grumble at the thought of food.

“Oh, you could’ve just called me back, you didn’t need to rush over here.” Jinyoung said, suddenly feeling bad for disturbing Mark.

“No, it’s okay. What did you call for anyway?” Mark asked.

“Well… I wouldn’t have called you if I knew you were asleep. I literally just wanted to see you, that’s all…” Jinyoung said, his cheeks turning a light pink.

“Oh…” Mark said, trying to hide the smile that refused to leave his face. “Um… well, I’m here.”

“Yeah, but you need food and a shower, go take care of that first then come back.” Jinyoung said, ushering Mark to the door.

“No, I don’t wanna leave now that I’m here.” Mark said, twisting away from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung stared at the elder, chuckling at his stubbornness. “Okay, But at least let me order room service for you. And you have to shower.”

Mark nodded, allowing Jinyoung to order him some lunch as he took a seat on his bed. Once Jinyoung hung up the phone, he sat next to Mark, leaning his head on the elders shoulder. Mark couldn’t help but think about the conversation they had, where Jinyoung had told him he was afraid to get into another serious relationship. He sighed, again feeling bad for the younger.

“What’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked, noticing the heavy sigh Mark breathed out.

“Oh… nothing. I was just thinking about you.” Mark said, not noticing how cheesy what he said was until it fully came out of his mouth.

“I make you sigh like that?” Jinyoung asked, frowning.

“No, no, you don’t make me sigh. Just… your situation makes me feel really bad. I still can’t imagine that honestly… it must’ve felt terrible the first few weeks you and Jaebum were apart.”

Jinyoung nodded, sighing as well. “I can’t really explain it all too well… but it was like, having your whole world in your hands one day, and then the next day they’re just…” Jinyoung trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think about it again…” Mark said, wrapping an arm around the younger.

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, probably pulling himself together. He wasn’t the type to cry or show negative emotions in front of others, and he especially didn’t want to in front of Mark.

“...No, it’s fine...” Jinyoung finally said. “It was long ago, it hurts much less now than it did before.”

Mark rubbed Jinyoung's back, trying his best to soothe him. “So… have you thought about… you know, what we talked about?”

Jinyoung nodded. “I thought about it all last night and I’ve been thinking about it all day too.”

“Did you… decide?” Mark asked, a bit nervous for some reason.

Jinyoung hesitated to speak, as if he was still thinking over his answer. “Mark, I… I really want to move on… I want to move on with you… but…”

Mark felt his nerves on edge as Jinyoung trailed off after the word “but”. Usually that doesn’t mean anything good.

“B-But what?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung took a deep breath. “But… I don’t know if I can…”

Mark felt his heart drop, he wasn’t exactly sure what Jinyoung meant. “Why do you say that?” he asked.

“I just… I don’t know if I’m able to be the person you need me to be. I feel… damaged… like I’m just unable to have the relationship you want to have between us…” Jinyoung mumbled, his insecurities showing.

“But… Jinyoung, I like who you are now. I don’t need you to be anything more than what you already are…” Mark said. He looked down at Jinyoung who was still resting his head on Mark's shoulder, and Mark could see a tear slowly roll down the younger’s face.

“I don’t want to hurt you though… I don’t want to start something with you that I’ll just ruin.” Jinyoung said, his voice wobbling a bit.

Mark wiped the stray tear from Jinyoung face. “But, how will you know if you don’t at least try? Things happen Jinyoung, but you just have to get back up and keep going.”

“I don’t know how to do that. When I think about being with you, my heart beats really fast and my head fills with wonderful thoughts, but then I just imagine the same thing happening. I imagine having to let you go even though you mean everything to me… I can’t do it Mark… I really can’t do it…” Jinyoung said.

Mark felt the younger shaking in his arms and he realized just how damaged Jinyoung really was. He’s never dealt with something like this before, he didn’t even know what he could say to make it better. Of course, just as they were having this discussion, a knock came to the door.

“Shit, it’s room service.” Mark said under his breath. He quickly stood up and answered the door, taking the food from the hotel worker and ushering them out. “They literally picked the absolute worst time to come.” He mumbled.

Jinyoung chuckled a bit at Mark's attitude, and the elder was happy he could see Jinyoung smile again, even if it only lasted a few seconds.

“It’s okay… I’m alright…” Jinyoung said, wiping his eyes.

“No it’s not. Nothing is okay, and _you’re_ definitely not okay.” Mark stated, walking back over to Jinyoung.

“It’s really fine Mark, you don’t have to worry about it or me…” Jinyoung said as he watched Mark approach.

“I _want_ to worry about it. I want your struggles to become mine. I want to help you Jinyoung, but you have to let me. I want to show you that it’s okay to be in another relationship and it’s okay to be happy again. Isn’t that what _you_ want?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung looked around the room, thinking about the question. “Yes… yes I would like that, but-“

“No more ‘but’. That word banned, do you understand me?” Mark asked, holding the younger’s face so that he’d look at Mark.

“B-But…” Jinyoung started, again being cut off by Mark.

“Stop it. Stop it now. I said you’re not allowed to say that. You keep doubting yourself because of something that happened years ago. Stop looking into the past and look at me. _I'm_ here now. _I'm_ right in front of you, focus on _me_.” Mark urged.

Jinyoung eyes locked on Mark's as he stared at the elder, and Mark could see the fear and worry in them. He wanted to just make all of that disappear, but he knew it would take some time. He was determined though, to repair Jinyoung's heart with his own love and care.

“Okay… now, do you trust me?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung hesitantly nodded his head.

“Say it. If you trust me, then tell me you trust me.” Mark demanded.

Jinyoung took a deep breath in, and Mark could see the hesitation on his face. “I… I trust you…”

Mark let out a sigh of relief. “Good, that’s good… now, remember how we made a promise?”

Jinyoung nodded, both of them remembering how they vowed to belong to no one else but each other.

“Well, let's make a new one.” Mark stated. “I want to promise you something, but you have to promise me something in return, okay?”

Jinyoung was again hesitant. “M-Mark, I don’t know if I can…”

“You can. Now, let me promise you something.” Mark said, never breaking eye contact as he spoke.“Jinyoung, I will love you and take care of you and never ever, _ever_ leave you, no matter what happens. That’s my promise, do you believe me?”

Jinyoung looked away, shaking his head. “You can’t promise that Mark, you don’t know what might happen in the future, you might be forced to leave me…”

“I won’t. I’m promising you that I won’t, _ever_. I don’t care if I’m offered a billion dollars or if I have to lose my damn job, I’m not letting anyone or anything else separate us.” Mark assured, determination and commitment showing in his expression.

“Really?” Jinyoung asked, looking back at Mark's face, searching for any signs of hesitation or reluctance. He found none, Mark looking as serious as possible.

“I mean it. But _you_ have to promise _me_ something.” Mark said, hoping Jinyoung would listen.

Jinyoung looked away again, unsure if he could keep whatever promise Mark wanted him to make.

“Look at me.” Mark said, turning Jinyoung face towards his own. “I need you to promise me this. There’s no way you’ll get better if you don’t.”

Jinyoung took in a deep breath, concentrating on Mark. “What is it?” He asked.

“I need you to promise me that you’ll allow me to be there for you at all times. Promise that you’ll let me help you deal with all of your problems and you’ll let me make you smile. That’s all I want from you. I just want to be there for you.” Mark said, nearly pleading Jinyoung to break down his walls and let him in.

Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed as he thought it over. He thought about how Mark was going out of his way to be there for him and how the elder was standing right in front of him promising to never leave his side. He was definitely afraid of getting hurt again, but he’d rather risk having Mark and losing him instead of never having Mark at all. Jinyoung realized that maybe trusting Mark and allowing the elder to be his support system and shoulder to cry on would help him move past all of the pain of the past.

Jinyoung gripped Mark's arms as he locked eyes with the elder. “O-Okay… okay, I promise…”

Mark took in a deep breath, a look of relief covering his face as he pulled Jinyoung into his embrace. Jinyoung felt his heart beating fast and he felt like crying again. He leaned his head on Mark's shoulder and couldn’t stop his tears from flowing. He didn’t even really know why he was crying, but he was glad Mark was there to hold him and tell him that everything was okay. Jinyoung needed someone to be able to lean on for all these years, and finally it seems that Mark has taken up that role.

———————————————————————————

BamBam has been in his hotel room most of the day, and Yugyeom had gone somewhere, so he was left to occupy himself with nothing. He watched T.V. and surfed the internet, but he eventually ended up staring at the ceiling doing nothing. A knock soon came to the door and BamBam jumped up to answer it, hoping it was Yugyeom to com entertain him. He opened the door and was surprised to see Jackson standing on the other side.

“Hi…” Jackson said when BamBam opened the door.

“Hey…” BamBam replied.

The two hadn’t really talked since their altercation before, so things were a bit awkward between them. BamBam was surprised to see Jackson at his door, as  he thought it was Yugyeom returning. He should’ve know though, that Yugyeom would’ve just walked in since he has the room key.

“Can I come in?” Jackson asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry.” BamBam said, opening the door wider for Jackson to walk in.

Jackson took a step forward before pausing. “Oh, wait, is Yugyeom here?” He asked.

BamBam shook his head. “I haven’t seen him all day.”

Jackson felt relieved, not wanting to make the already awkward situation more awkward with Yugyeom being there. He continued to walk in, BamBam closing the door behind him.

“Have you seen him?” BamBam asked, hoping that Yugyeom was okay.

Jackson felt a bit disappointed that BamBam was thinking about Yugyeom while he was there, but he tried not to show it. “Um, yeah. Saw him this morning.”

“Oh…” BamBam trailed off. “... was he okay?”

Jackson nodded, hoping to get off that subject. “He was fine. But I wanted to talk about us, not him.”

BamBam realized he’d been focusing the conversation on Yugyeom, even though Jackson was currently in front of him. “Oh, sorry, yeah. I was just worried about him, I woke up earlier and he was gone and I hadn’t seen him at all but, as long as you’ve seen him then… anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

Jackson sighed, sitting on BamBam’s bed. “It’s okay… it’s just… I don’t know how much longer you need to figure out if you want to be with me…”

BamBam shifted a bit where he stood, not exactly comfortable talking about that. “This again?”

Jackson nodded. “Bam, you can't say I haven’t been patient. I gave you a lot of time…”

BamBam shook his head. “I know… I’m sorry. I’m just still a bit… confused…”

Jackson sighed. “You haven’t been honest with me either.”

BamBam looked up at Jackson, surprised by the sudden accusation. “W-What? What do you mean?”

Jackson looked at the younger and BamBam could see disappointment in his face. “You’ve been telling me that you’re just confused, but it’s more than that.”

“Jackson I don’t know what you’re talking about…” BamBam said, furrowing his brows.

“If I was the only person that you wanted to be with, then there would be nothing you’d be this confused about. But I’m not…. I know that I’m not. I know that you have been doing things with Yugyeom…” Jackson confessed.

Bambam's eyes widened. “J-Jackson I… but… how?”

Jackson shook his head. “It wasn’t hard to see… you two just run off together and think no one notices…”

BamBam felt almost like he couldn’t breath. “I… I'm … I’m sorry Jackson, I didn’t want to become involved with two people at once, but it sorta just happened…”

“No Bam, it doesn’t just happen. Not with you at least. You’re not the type of person to do that purposely, meaning that you truly do have feelings for both of us.” Jackson said, looking down at the floor.

“I-I do but… well, now you know why I kept saying I was confused… but how long?” BamBam asked, still a bit in shock.

“Not long before we started the tour. I found out about you two, and I didn’t know if I should feel angry or sad or betrayed, but I realized I couldn’t feel any of those things in the first place since me and you weren’t an official couple…I had no right to...” Jackson stated.

“I'm … I’m so sorry… I don’t know what to say...it’s my fault, please don’t blame Yugyeom, it’s all my fault. I chose to do those things with him, and now we’re in this mess…” BamBam said, feeling terrible about everything.

“It’s okay Bam… me and him talked about it, actually…” Jackson said.

“He knows you know too?” BamBam asked, wondering when the two had the time to talk to each other without him.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah… we knew about each other… and we talked about it again recently…”

“Oh…” BamBam said, trying to wrap his head around everything.

“But Bam… I’m not the only one growing impatient. Yugyeom is feeling the same way, and neither of us know how to handle this anymore…” Jackson said.

BamBam nodded. “It’s true that you’ve been more patient than Gyeomie, and I know I’m taking a long time to decide, but… it’s so hard when you care about both people and can only settle for one…”

“But… do you even care about me as much?” Jackson asked, catching BamBam off guard.

BamBam furrowed his brows. “Of course I do… I care about you equally.”

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t know Bam… the way I see it, you’re more attracted to Yugyeom… which hurts but… if he’s who you want more then just say so…”

“Jackson no, I can’t just say so because it’s not true. I don’t know who I want more, doesn’t it feel wrong to force me to make a choice?” BamBam asked.

“It’s coming to the point where I’m getting frustrated. I can’t stand to see you and Yugyeom together while I just stand on the side. I’d rather know that I have no chance with you instead of sitting here wondering who you're gonna pick every day.” Jackson confessed, the impatience showing on his face.

“It’s… it’s too hard… I don't know…” BamBam mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Is it that you honestly don’t know, or that you don’t _want_ to know?” Jackson asked.

“W-What?” BamBam asked, not fully understanding the question.

“Do you truly not know who you like more, or are you hesitating to choose because you want both of us? If you never make a decision, then you’re free to switch between me and Yugyeom as much as you please, so maybe you don’t want to choose. Maybe you just want to keep playing with us…” Jackson said, looking away from the younger.

“Jackson no, you know that’s not it. Why would I do that?” BamBam asked, surprised at Jackson’s accusation.

Jackson stood from where he sat on Bambam's bed. “Why would you do that? I don’t know Bam, you tell me, because that’s what it feels like. You keep avoiding making this decision, but maybe that’s because you just don’t want to. You can’t keep me and Yugyeom wrapped around you like this, it’s not fair to either of us.”

“I know! I know it’s not fair, but I’m not purposely being indecisive, why would you say something like that?” BamBam asked, feeling hurt that Jackson would think that of him.

Jackson shook his head. “I don’t know Bam… it just feels like that. Why make a decision when this way, you can have both of us? Or maybe you already know who you want, and you just feel guilty for leading the other person on.”

BamBam shook his head, knowing that what Jackson was saying was probably sparked by his impatience, but yet it felt true. Was BamBam just trying to avoid choosing? Did he just feel guilty? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

Jackson walked closer to him, his hands coming up to rest on the younger’s shoulders. “I’m willing to wait longer… but I don’t know exactly how much longer. I care about you a lot Bam, but in the end I just want to see you happy. If that’s with me, then great, and if it isn’t, then so be it.”

BamBam stared at Jackson, his vision blurring from tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say, as he felt terrible about the whole situation. Just as the two were standing there staring at each other, the room door suddenly opened. They both turned their head towards the door, looking to see who was there.

“Bam I’m back, sorry I’ve been gone all da-“ Yugyeom cut himself off at the sight of the two who were staring back at him. They immediately pulled away from each other, the natural instinct of feeling caught settling in. “What… What is this?” Yugyeom asked, gesturing to the two.

“I was... just leaving.” Jackson said, heading towards the door.

Yugyeom looked at BamBam and noticed his eyes watery, and he quickly stopped Jackson in his tracks. “What did you do?”

Jackson frowned. “What did _I_ do? I visited my friend, if that’s okay.”

Jackson tried to slip past Yugyeom to leave, but the younger blocked him. “No, Bam is crying, what the fuck did you do to him? And why were you touching him?”

“I didn’t do shit to him. And I can touch whoever I want, now please move.” Jackson asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

“Gyeom he didn’t do anything. We were just talking and I got a bit emotional, that’s all…” BamBam said, hoping to ease the situation.

Yugyeom looked at BamBams face, looking for any signs of a lie. He then glared at Jackson who stared back at the younger, before moving to the side and allowing him to leave. When Jackson closed the door behind him, Yugyeom immediately grabbed Bambam's hand and led him to his bed.

“Sit.” Yugyeom ordered.

BamBam looked at the younger confusedly, but complied, slowly sitting down on his bed.

Yugyeom sat next to him, taking in a deep breath before speaking. “Why was he here?” He asked.

“No reason really, he just wanted to talk.” BamBam said, hoping that Yugyeom wasn’t upset about it.

“What were you talking about?” Yugyeom asked, looking at BamBam who was looking at the floor.

“He… he told me that he knew… he knew everything about us and he was growing impatient…” BamBam said, his guilt coming back to him.

“That’s it? Nothing happened?” Yugyeom asked.

“No… nothing else happened.” BamBam assured him.

Yugyeom sighed in relief, patting Bambam's thigh. “Okay… good. So… you know everything now?”

BamBam nodded. “I feel terrible Gyeom… I really don’t know what to do, and you both have been so kind and patient. I’m sorry that I started all this…”

Yugyeom’s hand moved to Bambam's back, rubbing in soothing circles. “You just have a lot of feelings for both of us and don’t know what to do about them… it’ll be okay eventually.”

BamBam didn’t really feel much better, even though Yugyeom was trying to calm him. He suddenly remembered something though, that bothered him the other day.

“Gyeom… the other day when I… kissed you, you pushed me away… I know it was sudden but…” BamBam trailed off.

Yugyeom was quiet for a moment. “It _was_ sudden… I was caught off guard. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but… all I could think about was you kissing Jackson like that… and I just felt wrong about it.”

BamBam thought about what Yugyeom said realizing that his indecisiveness had an effect on both Jackson and Yugyeom, and they both had become unsure of his true feelings.

“Jackson sort of said something similar…” BamBam mumbled.

“That’s probably because we both know you have feeling for both of us, so it’s hard to just pretend that doesn’t exist. Honestly, it’s up to you to dissolve this, me and Jackson are just along for the ride.” Yugyeom said, sounding wise even though he’s the youngest.

“I know… I’m so sorry for all this… I’ll really think about it… and decide soon. I don’t want to keep you two waiting like this anymore, I realize that both of your feelings also matter.” BamBam said.

“I’ll wait as long as you need… just know that sometimes my patience can wear thin… and even Jackson's too.” Yugyeom warned.

“Yeah… I just... I need to just… shower.” BamBam said, standing and heading to the bathroom.

As he showered BamBam thought about everything more seriously, not wanting to delay his choice much longer. He didn’t want to hurt either of them, but it was up to him who he’d pick. It was a daunting decision, but BamBam realized he didn’t have much time left to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof yall are so sweet I'm crying in the club rn ;_;
> 
> Okay so honestly I just wanna say sorry for the mess that 2jae had become, but i just wanted to have one couple that's together already and their problems are within their already existing relationship. (If that even made sense???)
> 
> Annnnd so 2jae has been kinda shitty because idk what to write anymore lol so I just had them make up and fuck in this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (some light smut since it's been a while) Sorryyy I'll figure something out for them eventually though but for now I guess they'll be happy. I dont think whatever I write for them will be as dramatic as what I write for the other couples tho, so 2jae will kinda be like a break from all that crazy stuff lol.


	15. My World

Youngjae woke up against something warm yet familiar, and he needed a second to realize what it was. The group had just finished their last concert for the first part of their tour and they arrived back home late the night before. All of them basically collapsed wherever they stood from fatigue, some of them not even making it to their own beds. Youngjae had though, and he noticed that someone else who hadn't made it to their own bed had joined him in his.

He took a breath in and inhaled the sweet scent of the shirtless Jaebum who had wrapped himself around the younger at some point in the night. He wondered why a person who claims to be so chic and sexy uses strawberry scented soap, but either way Youngjae loved it. That, mixed with his natural musk, created a heavenly scent that Youngjae couldn’t help but get another whiff of. Being so close to the elder, Youngjae realized that even though him and Jaebum were in the beginnings of their relationship, they never slept together before. Of course, they did used to sleep in the same room on the same bed, and Jaebum did cuddle him often back then too, but they’d never done it recently, and definitely not since they started dating each other.

He did missed laying in Jaebum’s arms though, and he’d thought about moving over to the elders bed many times when they were sharing hotel rooms, yet he didn’t since Jaebum had pissed him off a few times during those days. Now, there’s no problems between them, and Jaebum was holding Youngjae against him as he slept like a teddy bear. Youngjae must’ve been so tired that he didn’t even feel Jaebum slip into his bed, or maybe the elder had always been there and Youngjae was too focused on passing out to even notice him.

Youngjae snuggled closer to Jaebum, not wanting to get up as his body was still feeling the aftermath of a bunch of back to back performances and hours on planes. He felt the arms around him tighten and he was a bit startled by the movement, but he allowed Jaebum to pull his body as close as possible.

“It’s been a while, huh?” Jaebum suddenly asked, again startling Youngjae.

“You scared me…” Youngjae mumbled against the elder's chest. “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

Jaebum chuckled, his hand gently caressing Youngjae’s back. “Kinda… you were just moving a lot. But it reminds me of when we slept together before and you’d try to get up but I wouldn’t let go of you.”

Youngjae chuckled, also remembering those many mornings he was prisoner to Jaebum’s arms. “You’re right, it feels like back then… did you like me then too?”

Jaebum shrugged. “I had some sort of attraction to you, I just didn’t know what it was at the time. So I guess I did?”

Youngjae giggled, remembering all the times Jaebum would do cute little things with him, and he’d wonder if the elder had the same feelings he had. He never acted on his feelings though, he was too afraid of rejection. That was, until they had started playing the games.

“So cute…” Youngjae mumbled.

“Don’t call me cute, that’s my line.” Jaebum said, now playing with the younger’s hair.

“But you are! I don’t just mean by looks, I mean the things you do and say and the way you act with me, it’s all so cute.” Youngjae gushed, making Jaebum cringe.

“Can you stop saying that? I’m not cute.” Jaebum stated firmly.

“Says the one who uses strawberry scented soap.” Youngjae teased, making Jaebum’s cheeks turn a slightly pink color.

“H-How do you even know about that?” Jaebum asked.

“You forget the bottle in the bathroom sometimes after showering, and I can smell it on you. I mean, even  _ I _ use a manlier smelling soap than that!” Youngjae said, laughing when he felt the elder pinch his arm.

“Shut up, strawberries are the manliest fruit.” Jaebum argued.

“Sure, whatever you say. It’s adorable though.” Youngjae yelped as he felt Jaebum pinch him on the arm again, and he quickly sat up and looked at the area. “Ow… look, you made my arm red now…”

Jaebum sat up as well, looking at the spot where he pinched the younger. “Oh, sorry, you want me to kiss it better?”

Youngjae cringed at the suggestion. “You’re so corny and you sound like a mom, I don’t need you to kiss it better…”

“But I want to.” Jaebum stated, taking Youngjae’s arm and pressing his lips to the red spot.

Youngjae giggled, pulling his arm away from the elder. “Stop it, you’re so cringy!”

“I’d rather be cringy than cute.” Jaebum stated, his eyes traveling up to Youngjae’s.

Youngjae leaned in, his hand cupping Jaebum’s cheeks. “I’d rather you be both.” He stated, pressing a quick peck to Jaebum’s lips.

Jaebum tried to hide the smile on his face, failing miserably at it. “I guess if you like it then, I guess I don’t mind being… a  _ little _ cute…”

Youngjae grinned, loving how he was the only one that could make Jaebum comply so easily. 

“That’s my cutie Jaebumie!” Youngjae cooed, ruffling Jaebum’s hair before standing up out of bed and stretching.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asked, his cheeks still a bit pink from embarrassment. 

“To the bathroom, then to eat something. We shouldn’t stay in bed all day.” Youngjae stated, heading to the door.

“Hey, give me a real morning kiss, don’t just leave me with a peck.” Jaebum said, reaching out and pulling the younger back to his bed.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet…” Youngjae complained, even though a wide smile was plastered on his face as Jaebum pulled him near.

“Me neither, so what?” Jaebum said, immediate connecting their lips for a deeper kiss. Youngjae couldn’t help but sigh into it, running his fingers through the elder's hair as his body nearly melted in Jaebum’s grasps.

Jaebum pulled away, slightly smiling as he watched the younger try to follow his lips. “I’m satisfied now.”

Youngjae bit his lip, wanting to press his against Jaebum’s once more, but his bladder was just about ready to burst and he needed to go relieve himself. “O-Okay…”

Jaebum could see the hesitation to leave on Youngjae’s face, chuckling in response to it. “I’ll come into the kitchen with you and we can eat together.”

Youngjae grinned excitedly, just thinking about spending more time with Jaebum. “Okay!”

Jaebum watched the younger quickly head out of the room, smiling and shaking his head as he stood from the bed to head to the kitchen. To Youngjae, Jaebum may be cute, but to Jaebum, Youngjae was even cuter.

——————————————————————————

Mark awoke on the floor in the living room, confused at first as to how he got there. When the group got in late the night before, Mark felt as if he could pass out, so he went to the nearest surface to lay on as soon as he walked in, which happened to be the couch. He tried to sit on it, but failed, completely missing it in his fatigued state and falling to the floor. He didn’t bother to pick himself up though, being too tired to move, and ended up sleeping on the floor. 

He didn’t feel like moving his body, but he did anyway, sitting up and stretching. He immediately regretted not getting up and heading to his bed, since there now was an aching pain in his joints and muscles from all the performances and sleeping on a hard surface. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, squinting at the sunlight that shone through the blinds.

When he looked over to the couch, he realized that he had not successfully laid on it, but someone else had. Jinyoung was sleeping seemingly peacefully, his breathing even and face completely relaxed.

Mark moved closer to the younger, leaning over him and staring at his relaxed face. The sunlight illuminated Jinyoung's features and Mark couldn't help but admire just how handsome even sleepy Jinyoung looks. He didn't want to wake the younger, as they did have a long day the day before, but Mark couldn't stop himself from lightly touching Jinyoung hair, removing a strand from his face.

Mark's heart thumped hard against his ribcage as Jinyoung took in a deep breath, blowing it out in the cutest huff of air Mark had ever heard. Mark knew just by looking at Jinyoung he was falling deeper for the man, and his worries of Jinyoung's fear of loving came back again.

Mark had made a promise the younger that he swore he would keep, but there are other factors. What if he really can't stay true to his word? What if one day Mark really would have to leave Jinyoung? He loved the younger with all of his heart, but what if something did end up breaking them apart? 

Mark was now the one worried about these things. He confidentially made the promise, but didn't have any confidence in it at all. Even if Mark never leaves Jinyoung's side, will Jinyoung ever return the feelings Mark had for him? Jinyoung did confess that he  _ might _ love Mark, but what if he doesn't? What if Jinyoung is still confused and scared and just too broken to fix?

Mark was determined to try, but that's all he could really do. Just try. He wanted to guarantee that he could help Jinyoung, but nothing is ever guaranteed. Mark knew that, but still promised Jinyoung to love and be by his side forever, no matter what happens. Did Mark actually lie on his promise?

Mark was nervous and he wanted to do the most he could for Jinyoung. Mark at least knows his feelings for Jinyoung are genuine and inarguable. He knows that Jinyoung is all he wants in his life and no one else could take his place. Now all Mark had to do was become that person for Jinyoung and help him rid of his fear of losing someone.

With all these thoughts swimming in his head, Mark hadn't noticed Jinyoung eyes flutter open, and the younger had been quietly staring at him for a while. Mark just so happens to look down at the angel in front of him and was a bit startled by the sunlit brown eyes that stared back at him.

“What were you thinking about?” Jinyoung asked, his deep morning voice shaking Mark's whole being.

“Um, nothing…” Mark said, not wanting to worry Jinyoung with his negative thoughts. “...wait, how did you know that I was thinking about something?”

“You're always thinking about something, but I know you're thinking hard when you make a certain face. It's subtle, but I notice it.” Jinyoung stated.

“Oh, I see…” Mark trailed off, feeling as if Jinyoung could read him like a book.

“Tell me what you were thinking.” Jinyoung said.

Mark shook his head. “It was really nothing. I was just… thinking about how tired you must be…”

Jinyoung stared at the elder, and Mark hoped that Jinyoung would buy into his lie. 

“Oh. I'm okay now though. I'm well rested and you're here next to me.” Jinyoung said, never breaking his eyes away from Mark.

Mark blushed, looking away. “Um, d-do you want some breakfast?”

Junyoung nodded, sitting up off the couch. He groaned as he cracked some of his bones; sleeping on the couch wasn't exactly the best place to rest. Him and Mark stood up, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Should we cook?” Mark asked, looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

“No, lets just eat cereal. Take it easy for a day.” Jinyoung stated from behind Mark.

“Okay, you're right. I don't feel like cooking anyway.” Mark stated with a chuckle, closing the refrigerator.

The cereal boxes were kept on top of the refrigerator, so Mark started to reach up and grab a box. He was stopped though, by Jinyoung spinning him around to face him and almost pinning the elder to the refrigerator, his hand holding up the arm Mark had tried to reach the cereal boxes with.

“J-Jinyoung?” Mark stuttered in surprised.

“I miss your lips, it feels like I haven't kissed you in forever.” Jinyoung said, leaning in to press his lips against Marks.

Mark was caught off guard, but he couldn't push Jinyoung away. He wanted to kiss Jinyoung just as much as Jinyoung wanted to kiss him, allowing the younger to gently press their lips together. Mark felt electricity run up his spine, the feeling he gets from kissing Jinyoung not like any other. His body heated up to an unbearable temperature, feeling as if it were on fire.

Mark was unable to move because of Jinyoung holding his arm above his head, but the elder didn't care as Jinyoung's soft perfect lips was what he was obsessed with. Jinyoung's other hand rested on Mark's waist, and the two relished in the feeling of touching one another like this again.

Jinyoung broke the connection first, only parting a few centimeters away from Mark. He stared into the eldests eyes, biting his bottom lip as a look of desire covered his face.

“I really can't live without your lips. Or you. I can't lose you. Not even for a second, or else I'll really fall apart, okay? I'm trusting you, like you asked me to, so please, I never want you to leave, even when you're upset with me and I do stupid things, stay with me, okay?” Jinyoung said, kissing the corner of Mark's lips.

Jinyoung telling Mark all this just after he had been worrying about it didn't ease Mark's nerves. It made Mark feel more responsible for Jinyoung, like if something happened between them, it would be all his fault. He didn't want to let Jinyoung down, and he wanted to keep his promise, but he was so unsure of himself. It felt as if he had a large weight to carry and he was already struggling to hold it.

“I-I already told you, I won't go anywhere. I don't want to be anywhere else but by your side. I know I love you and even if you haven't completely figured out your feelings for me yet, I will do everything that I can for you.” Mark tried to reassure, not even believing in his own words. 

Jinyoung nodded, not taking his eyes off of Mark for even a second. 

“I… I think I've figured that out… I think I love you too… which is why I need you so much…” He confessed, leaning in for another kiss.

Mark felt his heart hit his ribcage, partially from hearing Jinyoung confidentially confess his feelings and also from the guilt Mark felt about his promise. He felt so happy, yet so worried at the same time, and he wished he knew exactly what to do in this moment.

Mark let Jinyoung kiss him again, even with all this stuff on his mind, this one feeling different, as if it had meaning and feelings behind it. Mark nearly melted, his knees going weak from the passion Jinyoung showed in the kiss. Just as the two were getting lost in each other, they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. The two quickly parted, looking to see who it was.

“Oh, hey guys.” Jaebum said as he walked in and noticed the two.

“Hi…” Mark said, feeling caught even though Jaebum hadn't seen anything.

Jaebum looked between the two and felt the awkward vibe in the air. “Did I interrupt something?” he asked.

“No! Uh, no, nothing.” Jinyoung quickly denied, turning away to reach for a cereal box.

“Yeah..” Mark added. “We were just getting some cereal.”

Jaebum visibly relaxed, glad that he hadn't interrupted anything and made the situation weird, even though that's exactly what he did.

“Oh, good. I came to eat something too. I think I'll have some yogurt.” Jaebum stated, opening the refrigerator and grabbing some yogurt.

Jaebum Joined the two at the table, sitting down along with them as he ate his yogurt. Not long after, Youngjae entered as well.

“Morning.” Youngjae said to Mark and Jinyoung.

The two responded simultaneously, glancing at each other afterwards and trying to keep their laughter in.

“So, you two are… what?” Jaebum asked, looking between them.

Mark looked at Jinyoung, then back at Jaebum, his eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “You guys are obviously involved with each other. What are you? Just dating? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies?”

“We're definitely not just fuck buddies…” Jinyoung cut in, his tone a bit too snappish.

“Oh, so then there  _ is _ something more between you two!” Youngjae who sat next to Jaebum exclaimed.

Mark cheeks turned a light pink, a bit embarrassed by Jinyoung's sudden clarification of their relationship.

“We’re… um… figuring things out…” Mark said, glancing at Jinyoung to see if that was a good answer.

“What about you two? What's going on there?” Jinyoung asked, trying to flip the questioning onto them.

“We’re together, we dont hide it. You guys already know about us.” Jaebum stated.

“Yeah- “ Youngjae was agreeing before his phone buzzed.

He picked up the device and read the text he received, suddenly gasping after reading through it.

“What is it?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae immediately stood from where he sat. “I forgot I made plans with my friends today! I told them we could hang out when I get back, and I totally forgot. They're expecting me in 30 minutes, I gotta go.”

“Wait but Youngjae, you just woke up after an exhausting night, aren't you tired?” Jaebum asked the younger.

“Yeah I'm a bit fatigued, but I promised to hangout with them. I need to go, sorry Bummie.” Youngjae said, kissing the elder's forehead before running off to get ready.

Jaebum looked a bit upset, looking down into his yogurt.

“He'll be alright Jaebum, don't worry.” Mark assured, wanting to at least be able to give one person some hope. 

Jaebum nodded slowly in agreement, not responding to them and instead leaving to his room. The two watched him go, and just like that, they were alone again. There was a moment of silence as they sat there, both staring at the doorway to see if anyone was coming back.

“Well…” Jinyoung started after a few minutes. He pulled Mark towards him, making the elder sit on his lap. “Where were we?”

Mark giggled, unable to look Jinyoung in the eyes. “J-Jinyoung, we were just eating… and the others might come back…”

Jinyoung grinned, tightening his arms around the elder. “I don't care, let's not hide us anymore. I want people to see how much we care about each other, and if that involves making out with you in front of people, then guess what?”

“What?” Mark asked, unable to keep the smile off of his lips.

“You'll need a lot of lip balm because I can't keep kissing these chap lips of your.” Jinyoung said while tapping the elder's lips with his finger, earning a slap on the shoulder from Mark.

Jinyoung laughed pulling Mark in for a kiss that the elder gladly gave him. Even with all of Mark's worries and problems, Jinyoung was able to easily wipe them away with just his lips or smile or kind words. Mark's only hope was to be able to do the same for him.

\--------------------------------------------

_ ‘BamBam laid on his bed when Jackson entered the room. The elder looked at BamBam before quickly climbing on top of him. _

_ “Jackson?” BamBam called, wondering what he was doing. _

_ Jackson pressed a long kiss on Bambam's lips, catching the younger off guard. He then started kissing down Bambam's neck, the younger whimpering under him. Jackson hasn't even said a word, he just started ripping off Bambam's clothes and leaving hickies everywhere. _

_ Jackson removed BamBams pants, wrapping his hand around the younger's member and pumping it fast. BamBam moaned, his body shaking as Jackson jerked him off. _

_ BamBam then felt something at his entrance, and he looked down to Jackson lining himself up with his hole. BamBam braced himself for the pain of Jackson's member entering him, but all he felt was intense pleasure. Jackson thrusted into BamBam, an unapologetic moan leaving the younger. _

_ “J-Jackson~” BamBam moaned out. _

_ Just moments later, Bambam's door slammed open. Jackson ignored the noise, still fucking into BamBam as he had been the whole time. BamBam on the other hand, looked over to see who it was. Yugyeom has just busted through the door, seeing him and Jackson on the bed. _

_ “Hey, he's mine!” Yugyeom yelled, pulling Jackson away from BamBam. _

_ Yugyeom then climbed on the bed and took Jackson's place, pressing his erected member into BamBam. BamBam was confused and nervous, but as soon as Yugyeom started thrusting into him, those feelings quickly faded. _

_ He was moaning again in no time, his nails scratching down Yugyeom's arm as the younger fucked him hard and fast. _

_ Jackson stood to the side as he watched Yugyeom take his place. “Hey, move!” he exclaimed. _

_ Jackson pulled Yugyeom away from BamBam and the two started arguing. They were yelling and talking over each other so much that BamBam couldn't even make out what either of them were saying. _

_ “G-Guys, stop…” Bambam tried to intervene, but neither listened. _

_ The two kept fighting over BamBam, arguing and cursing and pushing each other, both claiming that BamBam belonged to them. BamBam couldn't stand to see the two fight any longer, he just wanted all of this to end.  _

_ “S-Stop fighting… please….” BamBam begged, again to no avail. _

_ The two kept arguing, too consumed into winning Bambam's heart that they couldn't hear the younger begging them to quit it. BamBam couldn't take it anymore _

_ “Stop!”’ _

BamBam jolted up in his bed, wide eyed and heavily breathing. He looked around his room, no sight of Jackson or Yugyeom anywhere. Yugyeom must've been up for a while, as his bed was empty and made. He took a deep breath, having to calm himself after realizing it was all a dream.

Bambam had woken up towards midday, being very tired and having a lot of stress from the day before. He'd been thinking a lot about what to do with his Jackson and Yugyeom situation, but was having a hard time deciding, which was probably why he had that dream. 

BamBam wished things were so much easier. He wished he could just have both, but that still wouldn't seem fair to either of them. He didn't know what to do about it, he just wanted them both to be happy.

BamBam rubbed his face, needing to go to the bathroom and wash it to wake himself up. He stood and felt wetness in his pants. He needed a minute to realize what happened, then groaning once he did. That dream didn't just worry him, but it also excited him to the point that his pants were a mess.

He waddled to the bathroom, making sure no one else saw him, and decided to just take a shower. He felt a bit bad for dreaming about Yugyeom and Jackson like that, and honestly that dream just made him feel worse about the whole situation. How could they both like him? He wasn't that great of a person, was he? Why were they both so determined to win him over?

BamBam couldn't answer, and he figured that both of them most likely have their own reasons for being interested in him. Part of him wanted to know those reasons, thinking that maybe it would help make his decision easier, but another part of him didn’t want to know, or else he’ll feel bad for who he didn’t pick.

BamBam got out of the shower and quickly headed to his room, his head still swimming with thought of both Jackson and Yugyeom. He thought that at this point he would’ve made a decision, but he still hadn’t, and the task was daunting. He needed to really think hard, so he thought that maybe eating some lunch would help.

Of course as he walked into the kitchen, Jackson was already there, probably making himself some organic lunch. BamBam entered quietly, not wanting to disturb the elder, immediately remembering his dream. Jackson had turned and noticed BamBam anyway, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the younger.

“Hi Bam…” Jackson greeted the younger.

“Hey…” BamBam responded.

The two stood there a bit awkwardly, silence settling over them until Jackson broke it.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Jackson offered.

“Ah, n-no, I think I’ll just eat my leftover sandwich….” BamBam said.

Jackson sat at the table and waited for BamBam to join him, the two eating quietly for a while. Not long after, Yugyeom walked into the kitchen, all eyes settling on him. He saw that Jackson and BamBam were already up eating together, glancing between the two as he started to make some coffee.

“Oh, hi guys…” he said awkwardly.

“Hi…” Jackson and BamBam said simultaneously.

“I woke up kinda late…” Yugyeom said with a chuckle as he joined the other two at the table with his cup of coffee.

“Me too…” BamBam added.

The three of them sat at the table quietly after that, again unsettling silence filling the room. None of them knew what to talk about or say. There was a heavy awkward vibe, and none of them exactly knew how to lift the mood.

Suddenly, Jackson spoke. “Alright, I can’t do this.”

BamBam and Yugyeom looked at him, confused on what he was talking about.

“What?” Yugyeom asked.

“ _ This _ . I can’t do it. I can’t sit here with the person I like next to me and my rival across from me. This is too awkward, I can’t.” Jackson said, about to leave from the table.

“And you think it’s easy for me?” Yugyeom asked, his voice already rising in volume. “I wanted to leave as soon as I walked in here and saw you two, but I stayed anyway.”

“And why did you stay? I know it’s not because you just wanted to sit and eat with us. You were keeping an eye on me, so I don’t make any moves on Bam.” Jackson said, reading Yugyeom out like a book.

“And so what if I was? You would do the same, wouldn’t you?” Yugyeom asked.

“I turned a blind eye to you two literally fucking behind my back, it makes sense for me to be insecure about leaving you two alone together.” Jackson argued.

“Guys can we not argue right now?” BamBam asked, speaking over the both of them. Unlike in Bambam's dream, the two quieted down, giving BamBam their full attention.

“Bam, I’m just really on edge about all of this…” Jackson confessed.

“And you think I’m not? This has been the most stressful thing I’ve dealt with in my entire life!” BamBam said, covering his face with his hands.

“Us too, it’s stressful for everyone, but in the end, it’s your choice.” Yugyeom stated.

“You don’t need to fucking remind me. That’s literally all I’ve been thinking about for the past two days.” BamBam whined, shaking his head in annoyance.

“I-I know… sorry…” Yugyeom replied, looking away.

“No… Gyeom no I'm sorry, I snapped at both of you… I’m just really confused, but I can’t make you guys wait forever…” BamBam said, nearly wanting to rip his hair out.

Neither Jackson nor Yugyeom could argue against that, because they both had become impatient. They wanted an answer that BamBam didn’t have, which just stressed everyone out even more.

“Bam… I know it’s hard…” Jackson tried to sympathize, but not really doing a good job.

“Just… what is it about me that you two like so much? Why me?”  BamBam asked.

Jackson answered first. “I’ve liked you for a long time, I don’t know when it started, but I always admired your kind and giving personality. Even though you are younger than me, sometimes you act more grown up than everyone else, and I cherish that you’re able to be my baby and my shoulder to lean on when I need you to be. There nothing that I particularly like the most about you because I love it all…”

Jackson’s cheeks had turned a bit red from his long confessions, and he looked down at the table, a bit embarrassed.

“Well…” Yugyeom started, the attention turning to him. “I know when I started liking you. At first I hated you because I was jealous, but you know, jealousy is just being upset about someone having something you want but don’t have. You have everything I don’t have, and I really want all of it. I was upset that people adored your cuteness and your kind personality, but when we became friends, I could see how someone could easily fall for you. And I did. I fell for you hard, and I couldn’t stop admiring you. So I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, and the first game was the first time I’ve ever mentioned it to you.”

BamBam was speechless at both of their confessions, and he felt overwhelmed with love and admiration for the both of them. He didn’t think he was all that great of a person, but from Jackson and Yugyeom's perspective, he was perfect. He was everything they both needed and wanted in their life. Yet he could only pick one of them. Hearing them both express their feelings made the whole situation worse for BamBam, and he wished he hadn’t asked in the first place.

“I...I see…” BamBam stuttered, a bit flustered.

“We both have our own reasons, you’re special to both of us in your own way.” Jackson said, his eyes glued on BamBam.

“I… I really don’t know what to say…” BamBam said, the proper words not forming in his mouth.

“Decide.” Yugyeom stated, catching both BamBam and Jackson off guard.

“W-What?” BamBam asked, making sure he heard the younger correctly.

“We told you our feelings, I think the only thing that you could do for us is decide. Just tell us who your heart wants more so we can finally end this.” Yugyeom said.

“B-But I don’t know…” BamBam said, feeling as if he’s being rushed to answer.

“I think you do know. Whoever your heart beats faster for is who you should chose.” Jackson stated, also wanting an answer.

“B-But…” BamBam tried to find some sort of argument, but couldn’t.

“Please, just do it for us. I’m tired of this Bam, I really am. Who do you want?” Yugyeom asked, leaning over the table.

BamBam shook his head, too suddenly overwhelmed with the pressure to choose. “I-I want both of you! I love both of you, I can’t choose! Please don’t make me choose…”

“You have to Bam…” Jackson said, a bit of sadness in his tone.

“I don’t want to… I can’t… I like both of you and… I don’t want one to feel sad because I chose the other. Why can't I have both of you?” BamBam asked, his stress level increasing.

“How would that be fair? After you’re done with me you run to Jackson? That just seems like your using both of us.” Yugyeom said.

“I… I don’t know who I want…” BamBam said again.

“So now what? We just sit here in limbo not knowing what to do? Bam just make this easy, please…” Jackson begged.

BamBam thought hard, feeling pressured with both men begging him to choose. He really did want both of them, but that wasn’t an option. He had to choose something, or else their impatience would get the best of them.

“I… I don’t want to. I don’t want either of you…” BamBam finally decided.

There was a heavy silence, BamBam stared at the floor, immediately regretting his decision.

“What?” Yugyeom asked softly, his tone nearly breaking BamBam to pieces.

”I don’t want either of you… I mean, I want both of you, but if I can’t have both, then the next fair option is neither, I’m sorry…” BamBam said, almost unable to speak.

“S-Seriously?” Jackson asked, his voice wobbly.

BamBam looked up at the elder, seeing the shock in his face. His eyes began to moisten, and BamBam couldn’t bear to see Jackson cry,  so le looked at again.

“Is that your real decision? Is it… final?” Yugyeom asked, now standing as he leaned across the table.

“Bam just… think about it some more, m-maybe we didn’t give you enough time…” Jackson said, reaching out to touch BamBam.

“No! No, I can’t make you guys wait anymore… you told me yourselves that you were growing impatient…” BamBam said.

“But… Bammie… we kissed… in the alleyway… it was special…” Yugyeom mumbled, his voice now breaking.

“You pushed me away… and even still, I can’t choose you or else I’ll have Jackson on my mind the whole time, it wouldn’t be fair to you.” BamBam explained.

“Bam Im… I’m just… shocked I guess… I really love you…” Jackson said, the whole thing now settling in.

“I love you too… I love both of you… but I think that maybe… maybe we all should just love each other from a distance. As group mates. And as family. Maybe I’m just too immature to be in a real relationship right now…” BamBam explained, even though he still felt terrible about his choice.

There was another spell of silence, Yugyeom looking as if he were deep in thought, and Jackson subtly wiping his eyes of tears.

“I…” Jackson began, his voice cracking “... I need to… go.”

Jackson stood, getting up from the table and walking towards the front door.

“Wait, Jackson don’t just leave…” BamBam called after him.

“I need to go. I’m sorry.” Jackson said, and then BamBam heard the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“...I uh… I think I need some time too…” Yugyeom stated, also retreating from the kitchen.

“No, Gyeomie I already feel terrible, please don’t leave me…” BamBam begged, trying to reach out and grab his friend.

“I’m not leaving... I just need… I need to be by myself…” Yugyeom stated, heading back to his room.

What made things hard was that the two shared the room, so now BamBam couldn’t go and hide in his own room since Yugyeom had already beat him there. So BamBam stayed at the table, staring at the wall, before breaking down and crying. He wanted that to be the right decision, but it felt so wrong. He didn’t just lose one person, but he lost two. Both of the people that loved him more than anyone else had just walked out on him. It was all his fault.

Choosing neither was the only fair option left.  BamBam knows that if he picked Jackson that he would think of Yugyeom, and if he picked Yugyeom, then he would think of Jackson. He didn’t want to be unloyal to the either if them, so what else what he supposed to do? He felt awful, like his heart had been ripped in two, Jackson taking one half and Yugyeom taking the other. He didn’t know how they would get through this, but BamBam felt as if he let his two whole worlds slip right through his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung's lip balm line reminded me of Yugyeom's Vlive lmaoo they never leave that boy alone.
> 
> Sorry I've been missing, I've been working on a different story (youngjae centric) that should be posted up now if you wanna read it (it's kinda crazy and stupid tho lol). This chapter was a whole mess and a half but BAMBAM WHYYY??? Idk lol I told you guys I couldn't decide so I thought that Bambam's choice was pretty fair ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'm as honest as possible with you guys and I'm not afraid to say that I really don't know where this story is going lmao. I have no plans whatsoever, and it's literally me just thinking of something random and just going with it, but it seems that I'm doing an okay job of keeping the story together lol (well, idk anymore after this chapter...)


	16. What to Do?

Mark was pressed down into the mattress by Jinyoung's body, the younger's hands roaming Mark's torso. Their lips were connected in soft and gentle kisses that neither could get enough of.

The two hadn't even finished their breakfast earlier when they were at the table, as they were too focused on each other's lips. They had cleaned up their garbage and ended up in Mark's room, just enjoying the feel and touch of one another.

Jinyoung could literally melt away Mark's mind in any sort of situation. Even though Mark had been worrying about how much he could actually help Jinyoung, the thoughts were lost once Jinyoung pressed his mouth to Mark's. It was amazing the effect Jinyoung had on the elder, as Mark turns to putty whenever Jinyoung's involved.

“Would you mind if I kissed you forever?” Jinyoung asked against Mark's lips.

Mark blushed, a light chuckle leaving him as he shook his head in response.

“Good. I want you so bad Mark.” Jinyoung mumbled, licking into Mark's mouth.

Mark moaned softly, not expecting Jinyoung's tongue, but gladly accepting it. He felt Jinyoung's hand run down his side, resting on his hip as Jinyoung deepened their kiss. Mark's hand cupped Jinyoung's face, holding the younger close to him.

Jinyoung's hand on Mark's hip lightly moved across the elder's waistband, slowly dipping inside. Mark definitely felt that, and suddenly he didn't want Jinyoung to go any further. Not that he wasn't in the mood or that he didn't want to ‘get intimate’ with Jinyoung, but it was the guilt he felt of making a promise to the younger that he wasn't sure if he could keep. How could he just go on pretending that he was confident about it? Jinyoung trusted him, which is why he felt comfortable to kiss and touch Mark as a lover instead of just friends with benefits, but Mark didn't want Jinyoung to go that far if he couldn't even keep up his end of the bargain.

Jinyoung was already excited though, the kiss becoming more intimate, nearly taking Mark's breath away. Their tongues danced together in a way that had Mark gasping for more, and Jinyoung's hand had cupped Mark's crotch.

Mark moaned into Jinyoungs mouth, rolling his hips against Jinyoung's hand, his body automatically seeking more friction even though his mind was telling him to stop.

“I missed your moans, Mark…” Jinyoung commented.

“J-Jinyoung~” Mark moaned out, sounding needy even though the elder was actually trying to get Jinyoung's attention. 

Jinyoung took it as a cry for more, squeezing his hand around Mark's half hard member. Mark gasped and bucked his hips, gripping tightly onto Jinyoung's arm.

“J-Jinyoung, please…” Mark begged, sounding desperate more than urgent.

“More?” Jinyoung asked, already feeling precum wet Mark's boxers.

“Yes…” Mark gasped mindlessly, his real desires speaking out instead of what he meant to say. “I-I mean no, no stop…”

Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed. “S-Stop?”

Mark nodded, even though he rolled his hips forward against Jinyoung's hand again.

Jinyoung was a bit confused, as Mark's body and his words were saying two completely different things. He stopped anyway though, removing his hand from inside Mark's pants. Mark sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest to hide the bulge that was showing prominently through the front.

“What's wrong?” Jinyoung asked, puzzled by Mark's sudden denial. 

“N-Nothing I just… I'm a bit nervous…” Mark confessed.

“Nervous? Of me touching you? After everything we've done together…” Jinyoung said in disbelief.

“No, no not that, I like that. But I mean… I'm worried about something else…” Mark said.

“Oh. Well then, talk to me.” Jinyoung said, sitting up to listen better.

Mark took in a deep breath in, wondering if it was okay to share his worries with Jinyoung. He was a bit nervous, but if Jinyoung trusted him enough, then Mark needed to be truthful.

“It’s… it's about our promise…” Mark mumbled, a bit scared to mention it.

“Our promise? W-What about it? Do you think I was lying or something?” Jinyoung asked, sounding a bit offended.

“No! No, not at all. I mean… were you?” Mark asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I was hesitant, but I wouldn't lie to you. I want us to be truthful with each other.”

“Yeah, me too… which is why I want to tell you this…” Mark said.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asked his attention focused on Mark.

Mark hesitated, taking another deep breath before speaking. “Jinyoung I… I'm not completely sure if… if I can keep my promise to you after all…”

Jinyoung's face dropped, his demeanor becoming serious. “W-What? What does that mean Mark?”

Mark shifted uncomfortably, feeling a bit uneasy. “I mean… anything could happen… what if… what if I can't keep my promise?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “What? But… Mark, I asked you that when you first told me that you'd make me a promise. I said almost those exact words to you, and you said that you'd always love me and would never leave me no matter what happened. Now you're not sure?”

“I-It was in the moment and I didn't really think about it. I do love you, that's not gonna change, and I want to help you, but what if I can't? What if I'm in over my head?” Mark asked.

“In over your head?” Jinyoung repeated. “That's what you think of me? That I'm some unfixable object? Why would you make some loose promise to me that you couldn't even keep then?”

“B-Because I wanted to help you, but I… I don't know how to…” Mark said, desperately trying to explain himself.

“If you didn't know how then why would you… you asked me to trust you. How the hell can I trust someone who doesn't even know what they're doing?” He asked in disbelief.

Mark fiddled with his fingers as he tried to explain himself. “I-I still want you to trust me. I can be there for you as much as possible if you let me- “

“Why would I let you now? You made me promise to let you be there for me, but if you're second guessing everything, then how can I have any confidence in myself? Or even in you?” Jinyoung asked, running his hands nervously through his hair.

“I… I'm just… I'm trying to help but… I'm not sure. I don't want to mess up and hurt you more than you already are, that's all. I don't want you to worry about loving again until you're ready, but… what if you're never ready?” Mark asked, voicing his worries.

“Why are you saying this to me  _ now _ ? Why are you having doubts  _ now _ ? After we forgave each other and made promises and kissed and everything, you think  _ now _ was the perfect time to have doubts?” Jinyoung asked.

“I… I didn't really plan the timing, I just… I wanted to keep things real between us… I've been thinking about it since we talked and I'm just scared that I'll make you worse than better…” Mark confessed.

Jinyoung sighed, shaking his head. “I thought you were going to show me how easy it was to love someone again. I thought you would help me get over my past and focus on the present and future, which I thought was you. I felt like I loved you, but… but now… I'm not sure… you lied to me…” 

“J-Jinyoung I didn't mean to… I wasn't trying to lie, I just… y-you don't mean that. You love me, don't you? You can't just unlove someone that easily…” Mark said, grabbing onto Jinyoung's arm.

“I don't know Mark. I'm still confused. And you just made it worse, so thanks for that.” Jinyoung said coldly, making the room feel as if it dropped ten degrees in temperature.

“Jinyoung I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you but, I don't want to promise you something that I can't keep… I want to be truthful, like you said…” Mark explained.

“You were the one lying then. You told me to trust you, and you know I don't trust people easily. You told me to make a promise, and you know that it's hard for me to make promises. I did it for you, because you gave me hope. But it was false hope I guess. You lied Mark. How can I trust you now?” Jinyoung asked, shaking his head.

“I-I didn't lie… I just… I… I want to keep my promise but… if you give me a chance then maybe I can fulfill it?” Mark asked, hoping that Jinyoung would allow that.

Jinyoung shook his head. “Mark I… I need a little time to think… just…. in the future, don’t make promises you can't keep.”

Jinyoung stood and walked out the door. This time he was the one to leave, and Mark was the one unable to stop him. Mark didn't know what to say, he felt like he messed up, and maybe he shouldn't have even mentioned it at all. He should've just let Jinyoung continue kissing and touching him, and they would've still been cuddled up here together on his bed. But now, Mark was alone, feeling cold and sad.

“Fuck!” He screamed, throwing a pillow at the wall before flopping himself back on his bed.

He wanted to fix things, but he had no idea how to gain Jinyoung's trust again.

\--------------------------------------------

Jackson walked down the street in the cool morning air, trying to keep himself together. He left not out of anger or sadness, just disappointment. He wasn't upset with BamBam or even Yugyeom, he just felt let down.

He needed time for himself to think everything over. He knows that BamBam picked neither of them to keep things fair, and he did tell BamBam that he would accept any choice that he made, but did he really want to leave it at this?

He didn't know. All he knew is that he had to get out of there. It was already awkward with the three of them in the same room at the same time, but Jackson knew he couldn't bear being there with BamBam having rejected both of them.

Jackson walked into to his favorite nearby cafe, ordering his usual order and sitting at a table. He liked this particular cafe because no one came there, and it was only him and the other members that really knew about the place. Jackson loved going there when he needed to think, it was always quiet with a nice vibe. Plus, the coffee was great. 

He sat there by the window, gazing out of it as he pondered what to do. He could just accept Bambam's choice for what it is and leave it at what it was. Or he could try talking to BamBam to maybe help him decide more clearly. Or… Jackson didn't know what else he could do. He felt hopeless, like all these weeks of pining after the younger was just a waste of time.

Suddenly loud voices entered the cafe and Jackson internally groaned. No one usually comes to that cafe, but the occasional foreigners or teens in the areas do visit once in a while. He was hoping today wouldn't be one of those busy days, but unfortunately he was wrong.

Jackson just tried to focus on his drink, hoping that whoever walked in wouldn't recognize him and bombard him with questions and photos. Jackson did love being in the spotlight, but not after he'd just gotten his heart broken.

“Jackson?” he heard a voice say from behind him.

Jackson cursed his mind for jinxing himself, as he just wished to  _ not _ be recognized. But the voice sounded familiar, and Jackson wasn't a rude person, so he turned around to answer them.

“Youngjae?” Jackson recognized the younger standing there with a couple of people he'd seen before. 

“Oh, it  _ is _ you. I was just showing my friends where we usually hang out.” Youngjae said.

Jackson looked over at Youngjae's friends and waved, recognizing their faces since he's seen them a few times before. He then noticed the large bags of stuff they were all carrying.

“I thought you were still home. So, what were you doing, shopping or something?” Jackson asked.

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, we're shopping right now, we just came here for something to drink. What were you doing?”

Jackson sighed, then shook his head. “Nothing…”

Youngjae could recognize that tone of voice anywhere, and he immediately knew Jackson was lying. He gave his friends his shopping bags and told them to go find a table they could sit at, telling them he'd join them in a few minutes. Youngjae then sat in the seat across from Jackson, leaning in towards the elder who was obviously bothered by something.

“What's up?” Youngjae asked.

“Nothing Youngjae, you didn't need to do that, go join your friends.” Jackson said, waving the younger off.

“They're not as important as you. What's wrong? You're not usually sad looking like you are now.” Youngjae said.

Jackson cursed Youngjae's perceptiveness, wishing he was just too dumb to notice something was wrong. “Youngjae… it's a long story….”

“I've got time.” Youngjae said, acting as if his friends weren't waiting on him.

“Seriously, I'm okay. Don't keep them waiting for long.” Jackson urged.

“I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what your problem is.” Youngjae said.

Jackson hated when Youngjae was determined, because the younger never gave up. Sometimes it was useful, and other times it’s just annoying. Jackson was grateful though to have friends that cared that much about him. 

“It’s just… I guess… I got rejected today…” Jackson said, trying to put it lightly.

“Rejected? I didn't even know you were interested in someone.” Youngjae said in surprise.

“I am… but… he said no…” Jackson said, sighing as he looked down into his drink.

“ _ He _ ? Oh… wait. Are we talking about… BamBam?” Youngjae asked.

Jackson looked back up at the younger. “So it's obvious, huh?”

Youngjae nodded. “Yeah, we could tell something was going on between you two… but I never expected him to turn you down…”

“Well… it wasn't because he didn't like me… it's actually the opposite…” Jackson said.

“Wait …. so, he denied you because… he liked you? Jackson… what?” Youngjae asked confusedly.

“Yes, but… there's more to it, okay? That's why what I'm saying doesn't make sense, because it's a bit more complicated than you think.” Jackson explained.

“Then tell me. I can’t help if you don’t tell me the whole story.” Youngjae said with a sigh.

“I’d rather not.” Jackson said.

“Jackson…” Youngjae groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. “Okay, look, do you want to sit here and wallow in sadness as you drown yourself in coffee, or do you want someone to talk to so they could help you through whatever your feeling?”

“Can I pick both?” Jackson asked.

“No, that’s not an option. Let me help you. Talk to me.” Youngjae said.

Jackson sighed, shaking his head. “What do you know about relationships anyway?”

“I’m the only one with an actual boyfriend, and we can talk out our problems rather than run away from them.” Youngjae said.

“ _ Oh look I’m Youngjae, I have a boyfriend so I know everything _ .” Jackson mocked.

“Ha ha, very funny. Last time I checked though, literally no one else is in a relationship. Even Mark and Jinyoung haven’t made it official yet, and they obviously like each other. At least me and Jaebum actually made it to the ‘couple’ stage of our relationship.” Youngjae said.

Jackson didn’t want to admit it, but Youngjae was right. He and Jaebum were the only ones in the dorm that were in a relationship. Sure, it was with each other, but still, that’s one step ahead of Jackson.

“Fine…” Jackson groaned, giving in to Youngjae. “BamBam rejected me because he likes me… and because he likes Yugyeom. He couldn’t choose, so he rejected both of us. Happy now?”

Youngjae was a bit surprised, not knowing that there was a love triangle between the three of them. He did know that Jackson and Yugyeom seemed to be close to BamBam, but he wasn’t completely sure in what way.

“Oh, I see… I’m sorry, I guess you like him a lot huh?” Youngjae asked.

“Of course I do, which is why I feel like crying and screaming and punching a wall right now…” Jackson confessed.

“You’re great at self control then…” Youngjae said, hoping that nothing he says sets Jackson off.

“So, now that you know, what’s the wonderful advice you’re gonna give me?” Jackson asked sarcastically, though he was actually a bit curious.

Youngjae sighed. “Well… um… I’ve never really been in this type of situation before, BamBam’s pretty lucky, huh?”

“I guess…” Jackson said, not really thinking of this whole situation as a lucky one.

“Uh… so, BamBam likes both of you, and he couldn’t choose, so he said no to both?” Youngjae repeated to make sure he’s got the story straight.

“Yes, that’s literally what I just said, are you going to actually help or what?…” Jackson asked impatiently.

“I need a minute to think, calm down.” Youngjae said, taking a minute to ponder over the whole situation.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just a bit on edge right now…” Jackson said, tapping his fingers on the table as he waited for Youngjae’s response.

“Well… I think this whole thing is the hardest on BamBam. I know that sounds kinda weird, but both you and Gyeom lost one person, BamBam. Yet BamBam lost two people, both you and Gyeom. So basically, to put yourself in BamBam’s shoes, imagine what your feeling right now, but two times worse.” Youngjae said.

Jackson thought about it, imagining if he were BamBam. “Yeah… I guess you're right… denying both of us must have been tough…”

“So, I can't really say that you can try to start a relationship with BamBam right now, I don’t think that would be a good idea. But I definitely think that you should be back at the dorm comforting him, he’s probably really heartbroken right now.” Youngjae suggested.

Jackson nodded, seeing what Youngjae was getting at. “But, would I be the person he'd want to see right now? He just rejected me, I don’t think it’s a good idea to risk anymore feelings being formed or hurt. I still like him a lot, I want to be there for him as more than just a friend…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s probably not a good idea for you in particular to go and comfort him, but who else does he have? Yugyeom is probably feeling the same way you are, so he might be hiding away from BamBam too; you know he can’t face these types of situations well. So imagine BamBam there struggling by himself, he needs someone to talk to.” Youngjae said.

Jackson thought Youngjae was right. Jackson himself needed someone to talk to, so BamBam probably needs as much comfort as possible. Yet it was still a risk for him to go back and be with the younger after everything. He didn’t want to lose control of himself and make matters worse.

“You’re right… but, how do I approach him? He’s probably upset that I walked out on him in the first place…” Jackson said.

“You walked out on him? He wanted you to stay?” Youngjae asked, this being news to him.

“Yeah… I just… I had to leave. I needed to get away from all of that.” Jackson said, now regretting walking out.

“Well now you have to go back. He wants you there comfort him, so he won’t be upset. He’ll be glad you came back. Just approach him as a friend. Not with feelings or confessions, but as the shoulder he needs to cry on. I think denying both of you was probably the best option right now, but you and Yugyeom aren’t the only ones suffering from a broken heart.” Youngjae said, urging Jackson to go back.

“Yeah… yeah okay, he’s probably really hurting right now… I’m gonna go back…” Jackson said, gathering his things as he prepared to leave.

“Yeah, let me know how it goes, okay?” Youngjae asked.

“Yeah I will… jeez, I can't believe you of all people gave me relationship advice….” Jackson said as he stood from the table.

Youngjae chuckled also standing. “I can’t believe it either. Mark today’s date as ‘the day I got good advice from Choi Youngjae’”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, keep dreaming…”

Youngjae laughed, watching Jackson leave while he headed over to his friends that were waiting on him. 

Jackson turned back at the door, looking at Youngjae. “Thanks.” He called back.

Youngjae flashed a smile and gave Jackson a thumbs up, secretly hoping that his advice was actually the right thing to do.

\-------------------------------------------

Youngjae came in late that night, walking through the front door as quietly as possible. He was a bit surprised to see the lights on, and when he walked further into the dorm, he saw Jaebum sitting on the couch.

“Hey.” he said, catching Jaebum's attention as he removed his shoes and put his bags of stuff he bought down.

Jaebum looked up, then stood from the couch, quietly walking over to Youngjae. He stood in front of the younger who was still fumbling with all of his bags.

“Did you sit here and wait for me to come back? You're so sweet!” Youngjae exclaimed, leaning in to lighty peck Jaebum on the lips.

“You were out all day… since this morning…” Jaebum mumbled.

Youngjae gave him an apologetic smile. “Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. We kinda lost track of time… oh, but I bought a lot of things! And I got stuff for you too!” 

Youngjae started shuffling through the bags, pulling out a few items and handing them to Jaebum as he listed them off.

“A t-shirt, new toothbrush, your favorite cologne…. Well actually, it's the cologne that I like smelling on you, I don't really know if it's your favorite… oh, and strawberry soap!” Youngjae said excitedly.

Jaebum looked at the stuff, giving a quick smile at the younger. “Thanks…” he said, although his tone was a bit off.

Youngjae's face fell a bit at Jaebum’s unenthusiastic tone. “Is… is there something wrong?” 

Jaebum sighed. “You've been out with these ‘friends’ of yours all day after we just got back from touring, shouldn't you take it easy for now?”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “I told you this morning that I promised them I'd go. I'm fine.”

Jaebum shook his head. “But… you dropped everything just to go hang out and buy stuff? And you didn't even call or text that you'd be in late…”

“I told you, time got away from us. It's not a big deal…” Youngjae said.

“It  _ is _ a big deal when I don't know where you are, who you're with, and what you're doing.” Jaebum argued.

“No, it's not Jaebum. What is wrong with you?” Youngjae asked, wondering why Jaebum was acting like this.

“Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just… I needed to know if you were okay…” Jaebum said.

“Of course I'm okay, I'm  _ fine _ .” Youngjae urged.

“But how was I supposed to know that if you never once picked up your phone to inform me? You were too occupied with your friends to at least call?” Jaebum asked.

Youngjae scoffed, then realization hit him. “Wait a second… don't tell me… are you jealous?”

“Jealous? I'm not jealous…”  Jaebum denied.

“You are! You're jealous and possessive. You didn't want me going out from the start, did you?” Youngjae asked.

“Of course I didn't, I wanted you here with me.” Jaebum admitted.

“Well guess what Jaebum, I don't belong to you.” Youngjae said as he walked passed the elder.

Jaebum turned, following Youngjae to the kitchen where the younger got himself some water. “I never said you belonged to me, I'm just saying that you should spend more time with me. And if you do go out, you should let me know where, when, and with who.” 

Youngjae's jaw dropped in disbelief. “You… that's none of your business! I can go out whenever I want, with whoever I want, to wherever I want to go. I don't need to report my whereabouts to you every 20 minutes!”

“No, that's not what I'm asking you to do. I'm just saying, you picked your friends over me, and you didn't even tell me what you guys were doing...” Jaebum said, looking to the floor.

“No, Jaebum, I didn't pick anyone over you. There wasn't a choice to be made in the first place. I didn't promise you I'd be with you all day, did I? I wanted to hang out with my friends, and I have the right to do so.” Youngjae said, shaking his head at the way Jaebum was acting.

“Yeah, you do, but I think I have a right to know what you're doing… especially when you come home so late…” Jaebum explained.

Youngjae sighed exasperatedly. “Oh my God, we went shopping, ate lunch and dinner, hung out at one of their houses, drank a bit, and then they dropped me home, okay? Is that what you wanted to know?” 

“You d-drank? With  _ them _ ?” Jaebum's asked, his eyes widening.

“Yes! A little bit! So what? You're gonna take my drinking privileges away now?” Youngjae asked, then rolling his eyes.

“No it's just… I'd rather not think of you drunk in front of other people.” Jaebum said. 

“I'm not drunk! I drank a little bit, and I hold alcohol well anyway. This is becoming very annoying Jaebum.” Youngjae said, trying to leave the kitchen, but being blocked by Jaebum.

“Wait… is that all you guys did? Everything?” Jaebum asked, looking genuinely concerned.

“What else do you want from me? You want me to stand here and tell you what happened every single minute of the day? What do you think happened?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum shook his head. “I dont… I dont know. That's why I'm asking. I want to make sure you were just… hanging out with your friends.” 

“Are you serious? What, do you not trust me or something?” Youngjae asked.

“It's not that I don't trust you… I just worry about what you're doing...” Jaebum stated.

“Okay well, you know what, I'm a grown man, so stop treating me like a child. I don't have to talk to you about this right now.” Youngjae said, pushing past the elder to go to bed.

“Youngjae wait, you don't get it…” Jaebum tried to stop the younger, but he was already too far.

“I don't  _ want _ to get it!” Youngjae yelled back, and Jaebum heard his door close softly, as the younger still had courtesy of the other resting members even though he was angry.

Jaebum sighed, walking back to the living room and flopping himself down on the couch. Youngjae didn't understand his need to protect the younger and keep him close. All he wanted was Youngjae to cling to him all the time, yet Youngjae was his own person and he does whatever he wants to do, which drives Jaebum crazy sometimes. Jaebum didn't think it was too much to ask, but Youngjae didn't seem to agree. Was he really  _ that _ possessive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update as consistently as I used to, but school has started, so I'm not sure how long this will last. I'm gonna try tho >_<
> 
> Anywayyy this chapter is just angst angst angst lol. Well, I mean Jackson was kinda hopeful but, idk lol.
> 
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story, I'm trying to keep it interesting, but I never expected for it to go on for so long! It's the positive response that I got when I uploaded the first few chapters that made me keep writing. And I still love the response I get now from those who are still reading and anticipating the next chapter! Thank you!!


	17. Talk to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Some of you may hate me, some of you may love me, some may want to punch a wall.
> 
> But just know that I love you and I'm sorry

“BamBam?” Jackson called through the door as he arrived back to the dorm.

He walked in and took off his shoes, immediately looking for the younger. He walked further in, looking into the kitchen which was empty.

“BamBam?” Jackson called again, a little bit louder.

He heard the television on in the living room and walked down the corridor towards it, looking into the room. 

“Bam…?” Jackson called again, spotting the younger on the couch.

BamBam was splayed out on the couch watching T.V., a huge tub of ice cream on his stomach and tissues laying around him. He was in the middle on scooping up another spoonful of ice cream when he looked over and spotted Jackson, his eyes widening at the elder.

“J-Jackson?” Bambam called with a mouthful of ice cream, immediately sitting up at the sight of the elder.

“Hey…” Jackson greeted, walking further into the room.

“Jackson!” BamBam exclaimed, getting up and running towards him, pulling the elder into an embrace.

“I came back…” Jackson said, stating the obvious, since he didn't really know what else to say.

BamBam started talking a mile a minute, his word coming out fast and squished together as the younger immediately started crying. “Jackson I'm so sorry, I know you must be hurting a lot and I didn't want to hurt either of you, but I really couldn't choose and I thought that picking neither would be fair but feel so bad now and I know you're probably pissed off at me and I'm so-” 

“Bam, relax. I'm not upset.” Jackson said, stopping the younger from saying anymore.

“Y-You’re not?” BamBam asked while sniffling.

Jackson shook his head. “No. I never was really. I came back to make sure you were okay.”

BamBam was taken aback, not expecting Jackson to be so calm about all of this. And he felt his heart beat against his chest at the fact that Jackson came back to check up on him, even when he was upset himself.

“Jackson… it hurts so much…” BamBam said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Jackson pulled BamBam into his arms, allowing the younger to cry on his shoulder. He couldn't stop the warm feeling he got from touching the younger and comforting him, but Jackson had to ignore that right now. He needed to approach BamBam as a friend, not with his feelings.

“Come, let's sit.” Jackson said, moving the large tub of ice cream off of the couch so they could sit.

The container felt surprisingly light, and a bit more than half of the ice cream was gone. Jackson had just bought the brand new tub of ice cream the night before since it was on sale, and most of it was already gone.

“Bam, how much of this did you eat?” Jackson asked as he cleaned up the tissues off the couch and floor.

“I don't know. I just opened it and… it’s mostly gone now…” BamBam said, sitting down on the space Jackson cleared.

Jackson sat next to him, realizing the state that BamBam was in. “That's not good for you… you shouldn't eat that much in one sitting, I just bought this yesterday…”

“I didn't know what else to do, you left, and Yugyeom walked away, and I was left alone. I knew ice cream could maybe make me feel better, so I got it and started eating and… I couldn't stop because I just kept crying…” bamBam said, more tears rolling down his face.

“I'm sorry for walking out, I needed space. But I'm back okay? I'm right here. Even if we can't be together in the way I want us to be, I'm still your friend.” Jackson said, allowing BamBam to rest his head on his shoulder.

“I don't know what to do… I feel terrible…” BamBam mumbled.

“You don't have to do anything. You did what you thought was right, and maybe it's for the best.” Jackson said, rubbing circles on the younger's back to calm him.

“No I did a shitty thing. How can someone break not one, but two people's hearts like that? I know that you and Yugyeom are hurting, all because of me…” BamBam said, blaming himself for everything.

“It's not your fault, okay? We made you make a decision, and now we have to live with it.” Jackson tried to convince the younger.

“But you still like me, don't you? And Yugyeom does too. And I still like the both of you. Feelings can't change that easily Jackson…” BamBam said.

“You're right, and it's gonna take a little bit of time for me to get over, but it'll happen eventually. After a few week, it won't hurt as bad.” Jackson said, trying to make the younger see the brighter side of things.

“Yes it will. And it’s my fault.” BamBam said hopelessly, the younger picking up a tissue to dry the new stream of tears that had fallen down his face.

“No it won't, stop saying that.” Jackson urged.

“But it's true. It's all my fault.” BamBam said, ignoring Jackson’s words.

“BamBam, I said stop.” Jackson repeated.

“No, everything is my fault because of my stupid indecisiveness, and feelings, and actions. The past few weeks have been hell for you two because of me.” BamBam said, his regret showing through his voice.

“It has not. Seriously, stop blaming yourself.” Jackson said, his voice becoming more serious.

“Who should I blame then Jackson? I can't blame you for having feelings and neither can I blame Yugyeom. So that just leaves me… “ BamBam said, his voice breaking as he cried out more tears.

“BamBam, shut up. I said stop. There is no one to blame okay? Not you, not me, not Gyeom, no one. People have feelings and sometimes they have to give them up, it’s normal.” Jackson’s voice had become more strict as he didn’t want the younger to think all these bad things of himself.

BamBam shook his head denying Jackson's words. “You’re just saying that to make me feel less shitty. I’m a piece of shit, okay? It’s because of me that both of my friends are sad and lonely and there's nothing I can do to fix any of it.”

Jackson suddenly grabbed the younger’s shoulders tightly catching BamBam off guard. “BamBam I swear if you keep saying these things I’m gonna get really pissed off. Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this, okay? The fact that you’re an amazing person and that me and Yugyeom are drawn to you is not your fault at all. You handled the situation the best you could and that’s all we could ask for. I’ll live with it, and we’ll all eventually be fine, okay? Don’t say these terrible untrue things about yourself, that’s not the person I fell in love with.” Jackson said firmly.

Bambam's eyes widened a bit, the younger almost forgetting to breath as he listened to Jackson. He then finally took in a breath and sobbed harder than he had been before. Tears rolled down his cheeks like rivers and Jackson was a bit caught off guard at the sudden heavy waterworks. He wanted his words to make BamBam feel better, not worse, so making him cry more than before wasn’t what Jackson expected.

“W-Why are you crying harder?” Jackson asked in a panic.

“Because I want to kiss you and I can’t!” BamBam wailed, his body shaking from how hard he was sobbing.

“W-What?” Jackson asked, still a bit caught off guard.

“You come back to check on me and say these nice things to me, and my heart feels like it’s gonna burst out of my chest! I want to kiss you so bad and tell you how much I love you but I can’t because I love Yugyeom too and it wouldn’t be right!...” BamBam said, burying his face into Jackson’s chest.

“B-Bam I….” Jackson didn’t know what to say. His own heart started beating quickly, and he couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around the younger as he cried into him.

“I’m just making things worse aren’t I? I shouldn’t be saying these things after I just denied you…” BamBam said, through shaky breaths.

“Bam, we… we all still have feelings for each other so… it makes sense to still feel these things… I want to do a lot of things with you that I can’t because I respect your decision, and I respect Yugyeom too…” Jackson confessed.

“Do them to me then! I don’t care anymore, I want you and him, I want both of you. Why can’t I just have both?” BamBam asked.

“Because that’s not how it works Bam. I’d love to give in to my desires right now, but… that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. For this to work out fairly, we all just have to give up our feelings. There’s no other option.” Jackson stated.

“Both is an option, can't it be?” BamBam asked.

“No.” Jackson stated firmly, catching BamBam off guard with his tone. “If I'm going to be with someone, I want all of their love, not half of it. I want all of you Bambam. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want you to be mine and mine only. But we can't. We need to just move on.” 

Bambam was surprised by Jackson's semi-love confession to him. He felt his heart pounding, and suddenly, a thought flashed through his head.

“...Unless…” BamBam mumbled.

Jackson furrowed his brows. “Unless… what? There’s no other way BamBam.”

“...unless... I pick you.” BamBam said.

Jackson's heart stopped. Was BamBam saying what he thought he was saying? No, he must’ve misheard. Yet his heart was beating a mile a minute and and his hands grew clammy as BamBam looked up at him with wet doey eyes. With those damn beautiful doey eyes.

“B-Bam… Bam, what… what are you saying?” Jackson asked, wanting to clarify.

“I… I don’t know yet… I just had a hypothetical thought about… what if I picked you. I imagined it in my head and… it was nice. I liked being with you.” BamBam confessed, looking away from the elder.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief. “No… no Bam y-you can’t do this to me right now… this is...I thought it was over. I thought I had no hope with you…”

“I thought it was too but… Jackson I don’t know, I feel really safe and happy in your arms right now, and I know that I can’t live without you being here.” bambam said, a blush coloring his face. 

“B-But Yugyeom…” Jackson mentioned, thinking about how BamBam still has feelings for him. 

“I love Yugyeom but… maybe it was lust that had me confused. Yugyeom is my best friend, and will always be but… me and him were only sexual for a while. You on the other hand, barely ever touched me, and you still make my heart flutter. Just your words and actions mean everything to me.” BamBam said.

“Bam…. Bam I know what you’re saying but, it just doesn’t sound right. You are literally about to make me the happiest man in the world, but I need to know if your really serious. You couldn’t have just…. given up your feelings for Yugyeom that easily… have you?”

“Maybe… I’m not sure… “ BamBam said with a small shrug.

“What about all the times you and Yugyeom weren’t sexual, like that date I heard about, where you two kissed. Yugyeom said you initiated it, and there was passion behind it.” Jackson offered, trying to get any possible reason BamBam would change his mind out of the way.

“It wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out…” BamBam said, blushing a bit at the use of the term. “But...I did initiate it, and in the moment I did feel a strong attraction towards him. But… I’m also feeling a  _ really _ strong attraction towards you right now.”

Jackson shifted in his seat, trying to wrap his head around the younger’s sudden decision. “Bam please… don’t lead me on… don’t give me false hope, seriously. You need to tell me straight out of you want me. I don’t care how long you need to think about it, I’ll give you all the time in the world if you need it, just-“

“I want you.” BamBam stated.

Jackson blinked, his mind buffering as he tried to absorb what BamBam was saying. “B-Bam… bam seriously I… don’t joke with me, okay? It’s n-not funny…”

BamBam gripped Jackson’s arm, squeezing tightly as he looked Jackson dead in the eyes. “Jackson seriously, I want you. I think I’ve made my choice now…”

“Really? You mean it? You’re serious? Why? Why so suddenly? Bam, are you sure? It's not just a spur of the moment thing, is it? Are you  _ really _ saying what I think you're saying?” Jackson questioned, his eyes searching the younger’s face for any doubts or hesitation.

“I… I need you Jackson. For the past 20 minutes you were here comforting me and telling me nice things, making sure I'm well and that I feel better, while Yugyeom is off hiding somewhere in our room. I’m not upset with him, I know he doesn’t handle these things well, but… I want someone who can see me at my worst, and still love me, and help me get better... and I think you just did that.”

“I… Bam, I… you’re really serious? Me? Y-You’re not confused, or… hesitant, or… doubtful or-“

Bambam's hands rose to Jackson's cheeks, pulling the elder closer. “Jackson, I chose you. I need someone like you in my life to guide me and take care of me. I realized that I’m kind of a mess, and you’re the only one that can keep me together…”

“Bam… BamBam seriously I’m … I-I don't know what to say, I’m…. I’m just so happy right now, I d-don’t know what to do… I love you so much…” Jackson said, his voice wavering from overwhelming emotion.

“Me too Jackson… I love you too…” BamBam said, closing the distance between them as they shared a gentle kiss.

BamBam was also overwhelmed with feelings. His heart pumped fast as he kissed the man in front of him, overflowing with love and emotions. He wasn’t sure if picking Jackson was the right thing to do, yet it felt like it was what he needed. He still felt terribly bad for Yugyeom, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over that. But Jackson showed BamBam the type of person he needs in his life, one that would help him grow to become a better person.

BamBam still has feelings for Yugyeom, that’s not a lie. But for the first time in the past few weeks, he wasn’t thinking about Yugyeom while he was with Jackson. He just thought about Jackson. His mind and body only reacted to Jackson’s words and touches, and in the moment, Yugyeom was the last thing on his mind. He was glad he found the answer, after all this time, BamBam was happy with the choice he made. He picked who he needed more, not who he wanted more, and that was the deciding factor between the two. 

Later that night while laying in the bed across from Yugyeom, BamBam couldn’t help but stare at the younger as he slept. He knew he had chosen Jackson, but he was worried about how Yugyeom would react. All BamBam could think about now was: how is he gonna tell Yugyeom?

————————————————————-

Youngjae woke up alone in his bed after fighting with Jaebum the night before. He was still pissed at the elder, causing a fight right after the two had made up from the last one. He locked his door and prevented Jaebum from sneaking into his room in the middle of the night to sleep with him, so Youngjae was back to being alone.

He got up from his bed and stretched, checking the time. Youngjae doesn’t usually wake up early, but for some reason he was awake pretty early that morning. He stood up from his bed and headed to the hall, planning on using the bathroom and getting some water, maybe eating some breakfast as well.

He opened the door to his room, stepping out into the hall, only taking a few steps forward before literally running into something. He took a few steps back, looking at the figure that bumped into him, rolling his eyes when he realized it was Jaebum.

“Youngjae…” Jaebum said, looking at the younger.

“I’m going back to bed…” Youngjae said, turning to head to his room.

“No, wait.” Jaebum quickly said, reaching for Youngjae’s wrist and pulling the younger back.

“What? What do you want?” Youngjae said aggravatedly, turning back to face the elder.

“Why are you up so early?” Jaebum asked, trying to break the ice.

“I just am, okay? Do I need to tell you where I’m going in the next five minutes and what I’ll be doing too?” Youngjae asked, bringing reminders from the day before back.

“Youngjae don’t be like that…” Jaebum said, not liking Youngjae when he’s mad.

“Just get away from me Jaebum.” Youngjae said, pulling away from the elder and trying to walk past him.

Jaebum blocked his way. “Let’s Just talk about this….”

“No.” Youngjae denied, moving the opposite the direction from Jaebum.

In a swift , unexpected motion, Jaebum pulled Youngjae back and pushed the younger against the wall, caging him in with his body. Youngjae had the breath taken out of him, and he tried to regain it, .though Jaebum was leaning close into him.

“Don’t leave. Just talk to me.” Jaebum said in a pleading tone.

“M-Move…” Youngjae said, a bit flustered.

“Baby please, I’m sorry.” Jaebum said.

Youngjae's eyes widened at the use of the pet name, as Jaebum had never called him that before. He didn’t want to show how much it made him melt, since he was supposed to be angry at Jaebum right now.

“D-don’t ‘baby’ me Jaebum, you have a serious problem….” Youngjae said, averting his eyes from the elder.

“A problem?” Jaebum asked in an offended tone.

“Yeah, a control problem. I thought we fixed it, but now you’re just trying to control me in a different way.” Youngjae explained.

Jaebum groaned frustratedly, pulling away from the younger. “I’m not  _ trying _ to control you, it just… happens. I can't help it…”

“How Jaebum? Don’t you realize when you’re doing it?” Youngjae asked, not understanding how it just “happens”.

“I don’t know…. all I know is that there are times that I see you, and suddenly I want to drag you to bed with me. Or you go out with friends and I’m suddenly lonely and I want you to come back. Or you’re focused on your phone and I want you to pay attention to me. I just want you all to myself yet you end up mad at me…” Jaebum ran his fingers through his hair, sighing at himself.

Youngjae felt his heart warm from Jaebum’s words. “O-Oh… well… um, sometimes I just need space, y'know? I love being with you but, sometimes I’m not in the mood for… ‘ _ certain activities _ ’, and sometimes I'm busy, or have plans with friends. I can’t pay all of my attention to you….”

“I know, I know that but still… thinking about you out with other people and doing things without me, it makes me feel… uh…”Jaebum seemed to struggle finding the word he wanted to use.

“...Jealous?” Youngjae suggested, already knowing the answer.

Jaebum was about to protest, but he then sighed and gave it up. “Well… yeah… yeah, I guess I’m a  _ little _ bit... jealous…”

Youngjae couldn't help but find the way Jaebum mumbled the word ‘jealous’ cute. He was embarrassed about it, yet Jaebum couldn't stop himself from being jealous. 

“I know you are, but you don’t have to be jealous or worried or overprotective of me at all. Even if I’m busy with other things and people, you're always the person I come back to by the end of the day.” Youngjae said.

“But… is it wrong to want to be with you all day? Do you really find me  _ that _ bothersome?” Jaebum asked, bringing up feelings that Youngjae didn’t know he had.

“Wait, is that what you think? That I think you’re bothersome?” Youngjae asked, a bit surprised at that.

Jaebum slowly nodded, looking at the floor. “You push me away often, and I know that I can go a bit overboard, but sometimes it feels like I just annoy you all the time.”

Now Youngjae was the one that felt bad. It was true that Jaebum went overboard more often than not, but he didn’t want the elder to feel as if he was bothered or annoyed by him all the time. He wasn’t trying to push Jaebum away that often, but maybe Jaebum felt like he was.

“No, you don’t annoy me. Well, not all the time. You’re just very possessive of me, which I appreciate, but it can also get a bit too much, that’s all. I don’t mean to make you feel like you’re bothersome…” Youngjae said while fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh...I see… I’m sorry. I think it’s just my instincts, y'know? I have to be just as protective of you as I am of the group. I have to make sure people know you’re mine.” Jaebum said, glancing up at Youngjae.

Youngjae blushed, looking away while trying to hide his smile. “D-Don’t go around saying that…”

Jaebum took a step closer to the younger, again backing him to the wall. “But… you’re my baby, aren’t you?”

Youngjae shuddered, that pet name rolling perfectly off of Jaebum’s tongue and sending tingles through Youngjae’s body. “W-When did you start calling me that? You don’t usually use p-pet names…”

“I wanted to try it. I think it fits, no?” Jaebum said, now standing just inches away from Youngjae.

“Um… it’s… new…” Youngjae said, not exactly sure how to respond.

Jaebum's hand lightly brushed along Youngjae’s waist. “You seem to like it though. So you’re the pet-name type, huh…”

“I-it’s… um… c-cute, I guess…” Youngjae confessed, his cheeks red of embarrassment.

“You’re cute.” Jaebum state, leaning in to press a kiss to Youngjae’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more considerate of you and your time.”

Youngjae hated Jaebum for making his heart flutter in his chest at just the smallest things. He can never stay mad at Jaebum for too long, since the elder was basically a big baby himself, and Youngjae finds everything he does adorable. He was basically irresistible to the younger.

“Well… um, I have time now… I can pay more attention to you today, if you want me to…” Youngjae offered, the heat of Jaebum’s body being so close making him give in to Jaebum’s desires.

“Of course I want you to. But I’m gonna hold you to that. You can’t leave my side for more than 5 minutes at a time today, understand?” Jaebum said, while tipping up Youngjae's chin with his hand.

“W-What if I need to use the bathroom?” Youngjae asked, curious of Jaebum's response.

“Well, that shouldn't take more than five minutes, assuming that you don't have to… well, you know.” Jaebum responded.

“What about… the shower? I need to shower…” Youngjae said, trying to catch Jaebum in a loophole.

Jaebum leaned in, his eyes suddenly darkening, and the cutie pie from earlier completely disappearing. 

“I guess I'll have to join you in there then. Sound Good?” Jaebum replied, his low voice almost making Youngjae's knees buckle. 

Youngjae swallowed hard, pretty much knowing what Jaebum had in mind for him all day. 

“Yes…” Youngjae responded breathlessly.

Jaebum smirked, finally having Youngjae right where he wanted him. “Good.”

He leaned in closer, closing the distance between them, the initially light kiss turning heated as Jaebum took control in all the right ways this time; the ways that always has Youngjae begging for more.

————————————————————————-

Mark walked out of his room, just waking up after after another bad night of sleep. It wasn’t because he slept on an uncomfortable surface this time, but it was more because of the fact that he hadn’t seen Jinyoung since the last time they spoke the day before, and Mark felt terrible about the whole situation.

He paced the halls, trying to decide if he should go and talk to Jinyoung, or wait for him to wake up, or see if Jinyoung comes to him to talk. He didn’t know what to do, and he passed Jinyoung's closed room door multiple times as he tried to figure it out.

If he does talk to Jinyoung, then what would he say? How would he approach him? Mark understood why Jinyoung was upset, it was his fault, but how could he fix things? Jinyoung was more fragile that he looked and acted, and Mark should have thought about that before carelessly opening his mouth. Now Jinyoung feels as if he can’t even trust Mark, which was the farthest thing away from what Mark actually wanted him to think.

Mark wanted to bang his head against the wall. He wondered how he could've been so insensitive, especially after knowing Jinyoung was already hurt. Mark knew he could say and do stupid things, but this had to be one of the worst. Especially since it didn’t only affect Jinyoung, but also himself.

Mark had been walking back and forth for a while, still contemplating on what to do when Jinyoung's door suddenly opened. Mark's head whipped around as he came face to face with Jinyoung, who looked up from the floor and froze when he saw Mark. They both stood there quietly for a minute, just staring at each other. Mark didn’t know what to say, and he tried to think of something quick, but it just didn’t come out.

Jinyoung finally looked away, but to Mark's dismay,  he started to go back in his room and close the door. Mark realized that he was losing his chance to try and make things right, so he quickly placed his hand against the door, keeping the younger from closing it in his face.

“Wait…” He said, not wanting Jinyoung to just close him out.

“Mark, get off.” Jinyoung said, trying to push the door closed.

“I said wait, alright? Just wait.” Mark said, pushing back against Jinyoung.

Jinyoung gave up, letting go of the door, but keeping it only partially opened, his head sticking out through the crack. He looked at Mark expectantly, waiting for the elder to say something.

“Jinyoung… I know you’re mad but-“

“I’m not mad.” Jinyoung quickly said, interrupting Mark.

Mark blinked, a bit surprised at that. “What? Y-You’re not?”

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’m not mad.”

Mark felt a bit glad that Jinyoung wasn’t mad. “O-Oh… well, that makes me feel a little bit bett- “ 

“I’m disappointed, betrayed, hurt, lied to, falsely given hope thinking that someone who promised to do something would follow through with it even though they knew that they couldn’t, but no, not mad.” Jinyoung said, cutting Mark off and making him feel worse.

Mark suddenly lost the sliver of hope he had from jist moments earlier. “J-Jinyoung, I’m- “

“You’re a liar.” Jinyoung said cutting off Mark once again.

Mark felt a pang of guilt in his heart, the person he asked to trust him now calling him a liar. “Jinyoung, please don’t say that…”

“Well I’m not a liar, I tell the truth, and the truth is that you lied to me.” Jinyoung stated, his tone cold and unwavering.

“Jinyoung stop it… it hurts when you say that…” Mark said, the pain in his chest increasing the more Jinyoung would call him that.

“You didn’t think about how much it'd hurt me when you told me you couldn’t keep your promise. When you basically told me that everything I had hoped you could do for me would never happen.” Jinyoung said, his tone sending chills through Mark.

“I-I never said that, I said I’ll try, I was just worried about the possibilities of me letting you down… I don’t want to fail you Jinyoung.” Mark tried to explain.

“Then why would you make that promise? Why would you tell me you could do it when you couldn’t, I don’t understand Mark!” Jinyoung said, obviously becoming a bit more upset.

Jinyoung had backed away from the door, seeming to want to get as far away from Mark as possible, but Mark just walked further into Jinyoung's room, closing the door behind him so that they wouldn't disturb the others.

“B-Because, you were so upset, and I wanted to show you that I was there for you. I’m still here for you, but… what if I can’t be? Then what’s gonna happen?” Mark asked.

“You told me that you’d always be there for me! You promised you wouldn’t leave me! Why the hell would you say that if you have these doubts? Do you have fun messing with my emotions or something?” Jinyoung accused, catching Mark off guard.

“No! No of course not, I wasn’t messing with your emotions, I was trying to make you feel better. “Mark said.

“You made me think that I could get over Jaebum and be with you. You made me think that I could be in love with you. I want to Mark, I want to love you, but… now you’re just gonna leave me like Jaebum did… there’s no point...” Jinyoung said, his voice now wobbly as tears flooded his eyes.

“Jinyoung I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re right, I didn’t think about how you’d react, but I didn’t want to keep my doubts hidden from you. I’m trying to be strong for the both of us, but how can I when I’m not even strong enough for myself?” Mark felt a piece of his heart tear off as the first few tears fell from Jinyoung's eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe you should’ve thought of that. You knew that I was still hurting from Jaebum, and now you just hurt me even more… how could you do that to me?” Jinyoung asked while shaking his head, his face full of disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I really am, I wasn’t trying to hurt you again… What can I do to make it better?” Mark asked, willing to do anything at this point.

Jinyoung shook his head, making Mark's heart drop. “I don’t know… the damage is done already… I think... you should just… go…”

“W-What?” Mark said, hoping that he was hearing incorrectly.

“I’m sorry Mark, please just… leave…” Jinyoung said.

Mark shook his head. “B-But Jinyoung, I-“

“Leave Mark!  Go!” Jinyoung yelled, more tears running down his face.

Mark felt himself shaking. Jinyoung wasn’t just kicking him out like that, was he? He couldn’t be, Jinyoung wouldn’t do that. Not unless, he was  _ really _ upset to the point where he couldn’t even be in the same room as Mark, but that couldn’t be, could it? They were supposed to be in love, or at least almost in love. They were supposed to be hugging and cuddling and kissing and doing things cute couples do. Yet instead, Jinyoung was telling Mark to get out, which was the complete opposite of what Mark had pictured for them.

Mark stared at Jinyoung in disbelief, the younger refusing to even look at Mark. Why did Mark's chest hurt so bad?

“Mark get the fuck out  _ please…  _ I need time alone…” Jinyoung said when Mark still hadn’t moved.

Mark felt frozen, his mind numb, like his soul was outside of his body. Yet his limbs started to move, turning him around and heading to the door. Mark internally didn’t want to leave. He wanted to go up to Jinyoung and hug him and kiss everything away while running his fingers through the younger’s hair. Yet he was heading the opposite direction, his hand reaching out for the door handle to open it.

Just before he did so, Mark turned back to look at Jinyoung, who he locked eyes with before the younger quickly looked away.

“Are we… are we still… t-together?” Mark asked. He had to know. For some strange reason, he felt that if he walked out of that door, things would change between them.

Jinyoung hesitated, staring at the wall quietly before finally answering. “I… I don’t know…”

Mark felt like he lost his breath. He couldn’t even breathe, feeling as if he had just got stabbed in the heart and punched in the stomach at the same time. He let out a shaky breath before turning the door knob and opening the door. He took one last look back, his heart being crushed as he watched Jinyoung collapse into sobs on his bed.

Mark should've turn back.

Mark should’ve apologize as many times as he could.

Mark should've pulled Jinyoung into his arms and never let him go.

Instead, he left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJDKSMFNFKF IM SORRY BUT JACKBAM PREVAILED.
> 
> It was a incredibly hard fight, and Yugbam fought for long and hard, but unfortunately, Jackbam was the end result. 
> 
> Yugbam will be missed.
> 
> I'm SO nervous to upload this chapter because I know how much shit I might get for it, but I'm sorry, I love you :(  
> (ㅠㅠ I'm really sorry, I feel like I've dissapointed so many of you. So many people wanted yugbam and A TON of people wanted a threesome and I'm telling you seriously, as the author who loves all of the ships, this was one of the hardest decisions. But in the end, I hope you understand Bambam's reason for picking Jackson. So sorry again to those who are not satisfied with this outcome!!)
> 
> (Also holy shit Markjin is breaking aksnsn)


	18. Tears of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTERS A MESS AND KINDA AWKWARD SKDBSSBSB
> 
> BUT
> 
> Yall get some tissues.

Youngjae’s body shuddered against his bed as Jaebum brought him over the edge for the third time that day. Jaebum took Youngjae completely serious when the younger had said he’d give Jaebum all of his attention all day. Youngjae knew he was in for it once Jaebum’s eyes had darkened that first time in a way that ignited something inside of Youngjae, but Jaebum had barely gave his body a break since then. Jaebum trailed kisses up Youngjae’s stomach to his neck, stopping there to suck another bruise into it.

“Jaebum I said you can’t leave marks…” Youngjae complained even though his body was already covered with them.

“One more won’t hurt.” Jaebum mumbled against Youngjae’s neck.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae groaned, feeling the elder nibble his skin lightly.

“There, done,” Jaebum stated, pulling away to see the masterpiece he left on Youngjae’s neck.

“C-Can I clean up and put my pants back on now?” Youngjae asked the elder who seemed to be trying his best to keep Youngjae naked.

Jaebum pouted. “Fine. You barely let me touch you,though…”

“Jaebum, I came three times already, how much more touching do you need to do?” Youngjae asked as he stood up to grab his discarded boxers.

“I always want to touch you, but it’s like you're teasing me. First I couldn’t do anything but touch you through your boxers. Then you allowed me to kiss you. And now you’re letting me do the same things I’ve been doing except now I can see you naked. I can do a lot more for you than just that if you let me…” Jaebum said, trying to intrigue Youngjae with the offer.

“I’ll let you when I’m ready… you should be happy I let you take my clothes off this time.” Youngjae said as he threw on his shorts that had somehow flew far across the room.

Jaebum groaned. “When will that be?”

“I don’t know, whenever.” Youngjae said uncaringly.

“Youngjae…” Jaebum whined, flinging himself back on the bad in protest.

“Are you having a tantrum? Because I won’t let you do what you want to me?” Youngjae asked, narrowing his eyes at the elder with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Jaebum nodded cutely. He only did cute things around Youngjae because Youngjae liked it, and it occasionally got him what he wanted. “I want to do more with you. Like, in daily life _and_ sexually.”

Youngjae shook his head at the elder's persistence. “Like what?” the younger asked, deciding to entertain Jaebum.

“Which one are you asking about?” Jaebum asked.

“Either one. Just give an example.” Youngjae said.

“Well, in daily life, I’d like to try cooking with you. I think it’d be fun.” Jaebum said, watching Youngjae’s facial expressions for his reaction.

Youngjae was a bit surprised, as it seemed that Jaebum wasn’t really interested in cooking. He wasn’t that good at it anyway, which made Youngjae wonder why he suddenly took an interest in it.

“Okay, it does sound fun. We can do that.” Youngjae said, actually liking the idea.

“And sexually…” Jaebum added, catching Youngjae’s attention with the change of tone. “...I want to finger you.”

Youngjae shuddered, immediately shaking his head. “No. No, never.”

“What? Never?” Jaebum repeated in surprise at the younger's fast decline.

Youngjae still shook his head, not giving in even a little. “No. Why would you even want to do that?”

“Because, I like seeing the way you squirm when you feel good.” Jaebum replied.

“So sticking a finger in me is supposed to make me feel good? I don't think so, Jaebum…” Youngjae denied.

“It’s because you’ve never tried it! I can make you feel _really_ good…” Jaebum said, his eyes scanning Youngjae’s body as if he hadn’t been staring at it for the past few hours.

Youngjae felt his cheeks warm up, knowing that he was blushing, and he tried to hide it with his hands.

“But… your fingers won’t fit…” Youngjae argued.

Jaebum sat up, reaching out and pulling Youngjae towards him by the waist so that the younger was standing in between his legs.

“Trust me, they’ll fit.” Jaebum assured.

“How do you know?” Youngjae asked, feeling as if he were naked again by the way Jaebum was staring him down.

“I just know. One finger will fit easily. Two can go in smoothly as well. Even three can fit in there pretty well. Four and five… well, that might be a bit of a stretch, literally and figuratively, but I wouldn’t do that to your since it’d be your first time.” Jaebum stated.

Youngjae tried to imagine what Jaebum was describing to him, still unable to see how it would work. “I still don’t feel comfortable with you sticking something in me.”

Jaebum thought for a minute, trying to see what else he could offer Youngjae, the thought coming to him quickly.

“Okay then, we can do that whenever you’re comfortable. But… maybe something else could help you become accustomed with the thought?” Jaebum suggested.

Youngjae hesitated, looking at the elder with suspicion as to what he was going to propose. “What is it?”

Jaebum smirked, happy that Youngjae asked. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘ _eating out_ ’?”

Youngjae furrowed his brows. “Is it not when you go out and eat instead of staying home?” He asked.

Jaebum chuckled at the younger’s innocence. “No Youngjae, I mean eating _someone_ out. I’m assuming you don’t know what it means then?”

Youngjae shook his head. “Do I… _want_ to know what it means?”

Jaebum bit his lip while he stared at the younger. “I think your interest might be piqued once you hear it.”

Youngjae shifted where he stood, a bit worried about what Jaebum was going to tell him, but also a bit curious.

“Come baby. Sit.” Jaebum said, patting his lap.

Youngjae narrowed his eyes at Jaebum, the elder grinning at him as he watched Youngjae straddle his thighs. Youngjae’s arms wrapped loosely around Jaebum’s neck while Jaebum's hands were placed comfortably at Youngjae’s hips.

“So, eating someone out… it’s a term for using your mouth in a _certain_ area.” Jaebum explained.

Youngjae furrowed his brow. “Isn’t that called a blowjob?”

Jaebum shook his head. “No, a blowjob is a blowjob. You use your mouth in a _different_ area.” he said, his hand moving back to squeeze Youngjae’s cheeks.

Youngjae gasped, his body jolting from Jaebum’s sudden squeeze of his butt. He then realized what Jaebum was saying and his eyes widened.

“Wait...b-back there?” Youngjae asked.

Jaebum smirked,and nodded. “Correct. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

“B-But… why would you want to use your mouth… there?” Youngjae asked, his body shifting a bit uncomfortably on Jaebum’s lap.

“To make you feel good. It’s a good way to get you used to me touching that part of you, then maybe you won’t be as afraid to go further. You wanna try?” Jaebum asked as his hand slipped into Youngjae’s pants.

“J-Jaebum, Wait…” Youngjae quickly said as soon as he felt Jaebum’s hand snake into his boxers.

“It’ll be fun. Nothing will go inside you… as long as you don’t want anything to.” Jaebum tried to persuade.

“But… I just came not long ago…” Youngjae tried to argue.

“Doing it again won’t hurt.” Jaebum responded.

Youngjae took a minute to think about it, but his mind kept going to the hand that was resting on his bare ass. “U-Um… Jaebum, I don’t know…”

“I think we should try it. I don’t mind tasting more of you.” Jaebum said, his finger sneakily dipping into Youngjae crack to swipe over his entrance.

Youngjae jolted, not used to the sensitive feeling of that part of him. “J-Jaebum!”

“Oops, my hand slipped.” Jaebum said.

“No it didn’t! You did that on purpose!” Youngjae said, his face turning red.

“Did you like it though?” Jaebum asked, his finger rubbing over Youngjae’s hole again.

“J-Jaebum… Jaebum h-hold on…” Youngjae said, trying not to whimper from the weird, but good, feeling of Jaebum touching his hole.

“What is it? Do you really not want to?” Jaebum asked, a sort of sad tone to it.

Youngjae blushed harder than before, his face turning a deeper red color. “I...I need to take off my pants first…”

Jaebum immediately grinned, excited that he finally won Youngjae over. Youngjae had been hesitant, but it seemed that Jaebum had indeed piqued the younger's interest.

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel amazing in just a few minutes.” Jaebum promised, causing another wave of blushing from the younger.

———————————————————————

Mark felt hopeless. He wanted to cry, scream, punch walls, throw things— it was easy to say that Mark gets a bit violent when he’s upset. But all he could do was slump on his bed and stare at the ceiling, wondering why he fucked up so bad.

Jinyoung didn’t even want to see him, and that was basically torture. It’s already been a few hours since then, and just that amount of time apart was killing Mark. Was he really _that_ terrible of a person that he completely betrayed Jinyoung's trust like that? That he lied right to the younger’s face? Was he really that bad? He must have been, or else Jinyoung wouldn’t be as angry as he was now.

Mark was usually always the angry one, with Jinyoung right behind him trying to make things better. But now, it was the opposite. Jinyoung usually keeps his cool and is able to resolve things easily, but Mark knew he messed up bad when Jinyoung blew up at him like he had earlier. That’s why Mark was stressed out, because he knew that he did the wrong thing, yet there didn't seem like there was anyway to fix it.

He’s even tried texting Jinyoung, since the younger didn’t want to physically see him. Yet all of the messages Mark sent were read and not responded to. Mark's tried apologizing at least a million times by now, yet Jinyoung won’t budge, and Mark was growing more and more hopeless.

What was worse though, was the response Jinyoung gave to Mark's question. Mark felt his heart nearly shatter when Jinyoung responded with “I don’t know” to whether or not they were still together. Mark didn’t think he messed up _that_ bad, did he? He must have, but he never expected Jinyoung to consider breaking up with him. But was he actually breaking up with Mark?

The thing was, Jinyoung and Mark never made anything official about their relationship. They were never really “together” in the first place. They did things together like couples do, yet they still haven’t gotten to the point in their relationship where they wanted to label themselves as a real couple. So was Jinyoung just giving up on all of that? Mark deeply hoped he wasn’t, but the unsurety of the whole situation worried him.

Mark had no idea of what to do, no way of getting Jinyoung to willingly talk to him, and barely any hope left, so he went to do what he does best: playing video games and eating. He usually does those things to relieve stress, even though when he doesn’t do them in moderation it's bad for him. But this was a _very_ stressful situation he was in, so Mark figured that some exceptions can be made.

He walked down the hallway, stopping in front of Jinyoung's shut door. He stared at it, wondering if Jinyoung was still in there crying because of him. He probably won’t see Jinyoung until the end of the day, or maybe even tomorrow, which only made Mark's stomach churn more with guilt. Jinyoung likes to hide away when he’s upset, so Mark knew that he couldn’t fix things right now.

He continued on to the kitchen, shuffling through the doorway with a plan to get unhealthy snacks to shove in his mouth. As he entered though, he immediately recognized the back of the person that had yelled at him just hours ago. Mark froze, his eyes widening as he watched Jinyoung shuffle through the cabinets for some junk food. Mark and Jinyoung aren’t that different, as they both use food as a way to ease their worries.

Just as Mark had froze, Jinyoung turned around, then he froze when he spotted the elder. He was startled since Mark had walked in quietly, almost dropping the bags of chips and cookies he had in his arms.

“Damn it…” Jinyoung cursed under his breath, realizing that Mark was near the door that he had to walk out of to leave. He knew that if he tried to leave, Mark would most likely block him, so he was stuck.

“Um… Jinyoung… w-we should really talk…” Mark suggested, even though he wasn’t really prepared to face the younger at the time.

“Just move so I can leave.” Jinyoung mumbled, making a move for the door.

Of course, as Jinyoung expected, Mark blocked him from leaving, standing just in the doorway so that Jinyoung was trapped.

“Jinyoung, weren’t you the one that said we can’t keep running away from these things? We should face them, right?” Mark asked.

“I guess we both say things we don’t mean then.” Jinyoung said, trying to get past Mark, who refused to let him.

“Jinyoung how many times to I have to say I’m sorry?” Mark asked, feeling as if he’s done everything he could to make up with the younger.

“You don’t have to. Stop saying it. I don’t care anymore.” Jinyoung said.

“Don’t say that, don’t say you don’t care…” Mark urged.

“Why Mark? You don’t care either, do you? Or else you would have actually been truthful with me from the start. It’s better to tell me upfront that you’re going to let me down instead of making me believe something that isn’t true.” Jinyoung stated.

“I do care! I care so much about you which is why I feel so bad and I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry Jinyoung, please forgive me…” Mark pleaded.

Jinyoung shook his head, placing the snacks he had in his arms on the counter. “Mark, I can’t put my trust back in someone who broke it in just a few days. I’m just… really disappointed in you…”

Why did he have to say that? Mark would’ve have been fine with mad, or annoyed, or upset, or any other adjective besides disappointment. Yet, how could he blame Jinyoung? Mark knew that it was all his fault that they’re were fighting in the first place, so why wouldn’t Jinyoung be disappointed in him? Mark was also disappointed in himself anyway.

Yet, just because Jinyoung was upset didn’t mean that Mark shouldn’t try to fix it. He wasn’t going to let the younger slip out of his grasp again, even when Jinyoung was trying to push past him to escape. Mark grabbed the younger, holding on to his arm tightly so he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Mark, stop. Just let me go.” Jinyoung said, pulling his arm away.

“No, Jinyoung no please, let’s talk…” Mark said, guiding the younger to the living room.

Yet Jinyoung pulled the opposite direction. “Mark stop it, stop, let go. Let me leave.”

“Jinyoung please, come talk to me, let’s figure things out…” Mark pleaded, using a bit more strength to pull Jinyoung along into the living room.

“Mark stop, I don’t want to talk to you.” Jinyoung said, fighting against Mark's strength.

“We can’t fix things if we don’t talk about it, we have to Jinyoung, please. Don’t you want to fix this?” Mark asked, looking at Jinyoung desperately.

“I don’t want to fix anything, not if you’re gonna lie to me again.” Jinyoung stated, twisting his arm out of Mark's grasp.

“Jinyoung wait, please.” Mark begged, reaching out to grab the younger again to keep him from leaving.

“Stop it! Stop it Mark let go!” Jinyoung started to yell, thrashing his body around to get away from Mark.

Yet that only made them both lose their balance, Jinyoung falling over and landing with his back against the floor while Mark was pulled down with him. Mark took the opportunity though to straddle the younger, using his weight to keep Jinyoung from getting up.

“Get off me, you’re heavy.” Jinyoung complained, pushing Mark's body away.

“No, not until we talk.” Mark stated firmly, planting his legs down on either side of Jinyoung's body so that the younger would have a harder time pushing him off.

“Just fucking move.” Jinyoung said, again reaching up to push Mark off.

“Stop, just listen, okay?” Mark said, grabbing Jinyoung's wrists and pinning them to the floor.

“Mark let me go.” Jinyoung said, struggling against the elder's strength which he surprisingly had a lot of.

“No, listen to me.” Mark repeated, keeping Jinyoung pinned down under him.

“Mark, let me go damn it!” Jinyoung yelled, squirming his body.

“Stop Jinyoung, I’m not letting you push me away again.” Mark stated, not letting go even with how much Jinyoung was squirming.

“Mark, just get the hell off of me! I don’t want to listen to anything!” Jinyoung said, his voice rising in frustration.

“If I let you go, you’ll run. I need you to stay. Please, just calm down…” Mark said, lowering his voice to a soothing tone that would maybe get Jinyoung to relax.

“No! Get off of me! Let me go! Get away!” Jinyoung yelled, his face now pink, yet his body stopped struggling against Mark.

“Why? Why do you want me to go away so bad?” Mark asked, becoming frustrated himself with Jinyoung's stubbornness.

“B-Because you’re making me hard, get off!” Jinyoung said, looking away from Marks eyes.

“Wh-What?” Mark asked, feeling as if he might’ve misheard.

Then he realized the situation and the position they were in, and understood completely. Mark was pinning Jinyoung to the floor, leaning in close to the younger as Jinyoung struggled under him. Mark's butt was placed on Jinyoung's crotch, yet he didn’t realize that the friction from their movements would get the younger excited.

“Y-You already know I like being pinned down, g-get off, please.” Jinyoung said, a bit embarrassed.

O-Oh.. I didn't think… I-I mean, in this situation… I didn’t realize…” Mark stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

“I know it's an inappropriate time, but I'm obviously still sexually attracted to you… please let go…” Jinyoung asked again, since Mark still hadn’t released him.

“Y-Yeah… sorry… but I can’t.” Mark said.

“What? What do you mean you can’t?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes darting back to Mark.

“You’ll just run. I didn’t mean to get you… um, _riled up_ down there, but I can’t let you go if you’re just gonna leave.” Mark stated.

“Mark I’m already embarrassed as it is, just let me go. We'll talk later.” Jinyoung said as he tried to move his wrists, at least making progress from not talking at all, to talking later.

But Mark knew that couldn’t be the case. He needed to handle things as soon as possible. “No, we’ll talk now.”

Jinyoung was quiet for a minute, staring at Mark with an annoyed look in his eye as Mark stared back. Mark could tell he was deciding, and all he needed to do was hold out for a little bit longer before Jinyoung finally gives in. He kept Jinyoung's wrists pinned to the floor, but he tried his best not to arouse the younger anymore, occasionally lifting his body to take some of the pressure off of Jinyoung's lower half.

“Fine…” Jinyoung finally said after a while, giving in to Mark's persistence.

“Thank you, thank you so much, we really need to straighten this out.” Mark said, relieved that Jinyoung agreed to talk.

Mark shifted a bit, preparing to stand, when suddenly a loud whimper came from Jinyoung's lips. Mark froze, not knowing what happened. He felt Jinyoung's body shudder under him, his wrists shaking lightly in Mark's hands.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Mark asked.

“P-Please move… you rubbed up against my… you know…” Jinyoung said, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry…” Mark said, quickly getting up to allow Jinyoung to get up.

Mark immediately spotted the slight bulge in Jinyoung's pants, but he tried not to focus on it, and rather focused on the conversation they needed to have. They both sat on the couch, fixing their clothes and Jinyoung squeezing his legs together to hide his hard on.

Mark started first, taking a deep breath before beginning. “So… I know you’re upset with me…. and I’m upset with myself too but, it wasn’t my intention to lie to you.”

Jinyoung sighed, his own mind searching for where to start. “But…. Mark, you knew that I was still afraid of you leaving me, yet you told me that you were having doubts…. I still don’t get why you’d say one thing and then take it back…”

“Because, I want to do what I promised you. I want to love you forever and be by your side forever and I want to help you fall in love again; I want to help you love _me_ … but what if you don’t? What if I can’t be by you forever? Then I’d still be breaking my promise…” Mark said.

“But you told me no matter what you’d keep your promise. What is suddenly making you so unsure?” Jinyoung asked.

Mark shook his head, not really knowing himself. “I don’t know… it was just this feeling of failure that I had… I’m afraid of letting you down and losing your trust, but I already have…”

“Mark… it takes a lot for me to trust someone… and it takes even more for me to let others in when I just want to push everyone away… and you were the only person in a while that I felt like I could let my guard down with. I’m comfortable with the other member too, but i felt like I was the closest to you.” Jinyoung said, his tone sounding a bit sad.

“That's why I feel terrible about this. You don’t have to block me out, I want to be there for you.” Mark said, hoping that Jinyoung would let him back in.

“You can’t be if you’re doubtful.” Jinyoung replied.

“I’m just afraid of losing you. Just like you are afraid of losing me. It's a huge burden on me to take on all of your fears, I can’t guarantee that everything will work out perfectly between us…” Mark confessed.

Jinyoung furrowed his brows. “I never thought things would work out perfectly. There are always bumps in the road, but I was prepared to face them _with_ you. I didn’t expect you to handle our relationship by yourself.”

Mark hadn’t expected Jinyoung to say that. He really thought that he’d have to completely guide Jinyoung through their relationship by himself, he didn't know that Jinyoung also wanted to contribute.

“R-Really? I thought that you had put all of your trust in me, and that I had to make everything I promised come true by myself…” Mark confessed.

Jinyoung shook his head. “No Mark, it takes two to make a relationship work. I did expect you to help me get over my past, but I also have to be willing to get over it myself. It’s not fair to put all of that on you. Is that what you’ve been worrying about this whole time?”

Mark nodded. “I just felt a bit overwhelmed. I didn’t know if I could do it all by myself, and I didn’t want to lose you in the process of doing it, but I felt like I already had.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “It’s true, I’m am still pissed at you, but I can’t just part with you that easily. I did say some rude things to you, and I did push you away, but I was really angry and I felt betrayed, so you can understand why I acted like that.”

“I do. I understand completely. I’m pissed at myself for hurting you again, right after promising you I’d help you. I still really want to do all I can for you, even if you still need time to love me back or trust me again, I want to earn it back.” Mark said, his eyes searching Jinyoung's face for any signs of forgiveness.

Jinyoung sighed. “Honestly Mark, I don’t need anymore time to know if I love you or not…”

Mark blinked a few times, taking in what just Jinyoung said. “Wait, what?”

“I knew I loved you once you walked out earlier and I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I felt terrible about yelling at you and telling you to leave, and I literally stared at the door for hours, hoping that you’d come back. I knew I loved you then.” Jinyoung confessed, chis cheeks turning a light pink.

Mark's eyes were wide, as Jinyoung basically just confessed his love for Mark. “Jinyoung I… I love you too. I love you so much. I’m sorry for everything, but if what you’re saying is true, then… then you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me, can’t you?”

Jinyoung took in a deep breath, almost as if he was trying not to become emotional. “Mark, I… I still need to know if I can trust you. I’m still worried about everything, you didn’t help my fears by telling me you were too.”

Mark quickly grabbed Jinyoung's hand, squeezing it tightly in his palm. “You need someone who’s strong enough to take care of you when you’re down or doubting yourself. I can do that, I can be that person, as long as you’re there for me.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Mark, don’t say things you won’t mean in the future, I can’t take going through this again…”

Mark gripped Jinyoung's shoulders, pulling the younger to him. “Jinyoung I really mean it. I was worried about having to carry the weight of this relationship, I thought I’d have to do everything by myself. But if you’re willing to work with me, then I can be there for you.”

“But… Mark I need you with me through everything. Even when I’m doubting our own relationship, I need you to be there to tell me everything's okay. If you can’t do that then… it won’t work…” Jinyoung said, his voice wobbling a bit, but he tried to keep himself together.

“I want to keep my promise to you Jinyoung, which was to love you, take care of you, never leave you, and show you that it’s okay to love me back. I’ve already accomplished two things on that list. Will you let me finish the rest?” Mark asked, his eyes searching Jinyoung's as if the answered were buried in them.

Jinyoung was quiet for a while. He looked at the floor as he thought over everything Mark had said. Mark hoped that Jinyoung would allow him to keep his promise, because he really wanted to. Mark did mean everything he had said, none of it was a lie. He was just worried about whether or not he’d be able to help Jinyoung in the way he wanted to. But now that he had just gotten Jinyoung's support _and_ love confession, he just needed Jinyoung himself to allow Mark to be there for him again.

“Only….” Jinyoung began, his voice breaking a bit as he held himself back from tearing up. “Only if you also promise to tell me when you feel overwhelmed or doubtful. I want you to be there for me, but I need to be there for you too. Don’t struggle by yourself Mark, we need to work things out together. Remember that I’m here for you too…”

Mark's heart nearly beat out of his chest, his body shaking with overwhelming emotions as he realized that Jinyoung was forgiving him. He nodded his head in response, nearly lunging at the younger, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The force of Mark's body pushed Jinyoung back against the couch cushions, but neither of them really cared.

“Jinyoung I love you so much. Thank you, thank you Nyoungie, I love you so so so so so so much, you really don’t understand.” Mark said, making sure that Jinyoung knows how he felt.

Jinyoung was crying and laughing at the same time, unable to separate the completely opposite emotions, yet they were both caused by happiness.

“Mark I love you too…” Jinyoung said to the elder for the first time.

“I’ve wanted to hear you say that so bad. I’m so sorry for everything, seriously. I won’t let you go Okay? I’m serious this time, it was the worst few hours of my life that you weren’t there.” Mark spoke as he buried his face into Jinyoung's shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of the younger.

‘Mine too…” Jinyoung agreed. “I'm also sorry…”

Mark leaned back to look at Jinyoung, his brows furrowed. “For what? You didn’t do anything.”

“Yes I did, I called you a liar and I was really mean to you… I felt bad about it but I was too angry to care. I’m sorry for that. And I’m also sorry for taking too long to say I love you. Because I do. A lot.” Jinyoung's eyes occasionally looked down, as he was a bit embarrassed to say some of the things he did.

“It’s not your fault, you were angry, I understand. And I don’t care how long it took you to say it. I just want to hear it come from your mouth again.” Mark confessed, pulling Jinyoung back into his embrace.

Jinyoung giggled. “I love you.”

“Again.” Mark said.

“I love you.” Jinyoung repeated into the crook of Mark's neck.

“One more time.” Mark mumbled against Jinyoung's shoulder.

“I’m gonna run out of _I love you’s_ if you keep using them.” Jinyoung said.

“I’ll refill them with my own love then.” Mark responded.

“You’re really cringey.” Jinyoung chuckled.

Mark ignored the comment. “Say it.”

“I love you so much Mark.” Jinyoung said as he leaned back to stare into Mark's eyes.

“I love you too.” Mark responded, their lips meeting in a kiss that they both have been long deprived of.

———————————————————-

BamBam leaned over the toilet with Jackson rubbing his back, hoping that he got all of the contents of his stomach out.

“If you puke again, it’ll be your guts coming out.” Jackson said.

“I feel like shit.” BamBam groaned.

“I told you eating all that ice cream yesterday wasn’t good for you.” Jackson said with a shrug.

“Jackson please… I just need water right now…” BamBam responded, not needing Jackson's ‘I told you so’ at the moment.

“Okay, come on.” Jackson said, helping BamBam stand and walk to the kitchen.

Jackson poured BamBam some water into a cup, handing it over to the younger who gulped it down in just a few seconds.

“Jackson I’m gonna die.” BamBam suddenly said.

“Don’t overreact, you just made yourself a bit sick, you'll be fine in a little while.” Jackson said, patting BamBam’s shoulder.

“I mean with Yugyeom. I can’t tell him Jackson…” BamBam said.

“Oh, that’s what’s on your mind. Well, I think the sooner you get it over with, the better.” Jackson said honestly.

“He’s gonna hate us…” BamBam said, worried about his friend getting upset.

“If he’s a real friend, he won’t hate either of us. Yugyeom is a good person, he’ll understand.” Jackson said, trying to give BamBam hope.

“Will he though? He can get a bit unpredictable sometimes…” BamBam said.

Jackson turned BamBam to face him, gently cupping the younger’s cheeks. “He’s your best friend, he might be a bit upset, but he’ll be happy if you’re happy.”

Jackson pulled BamBam in for a reassuring kiss, first heading for the lips, then changing direction to the cheek.

BamBam frowned. “Why not on the lips?”

“You just got finished throwing up…. I’d rather you brush your teeth first.” Jackson said.

BamBam pouted, making Jackson laugh and give him another kiss on the other cheek.

“There even now.” Jackson said.

“I’m nervous…” BamBam stated.

“I know. But you need to tell him at some point and  soon.” Jackson said.

“Yeah… I know… and I guess now would be a good time, huh?” BamBam asked, preparing himself for facing the younger.

Jackson nodded, giving BamBam an apologetic look. “Now is as good of a time as any.”

“Okay… I’m going.” BamBam said with confidence, even though he wasn’t confident at all.

“Good luck Bam. You’ll be fine, and he will be too.” Jackson said, ruffling BamBam’s hair before watching the younger head off to his room.

BamBam and Yugyeom had barely talked the night before. It was very awkward to sleep in the same room, and the two were almost never awkward. But BamBam was about to change all of that. He needed to tell Yugyeom what his final decision was, and he needed to do it sooner rather than later.

Yugyeom has also been holed up in their room for most of the day, probably still sad about BamBam not picking him the day before. That somewhat worried BamBam though, if Yugyeom wasn’t coming out of the room because BamBam picked neither him nor Jackson, then how would he react when BamBam tells the younger that he did in fact make a decision, and it wasn’t him?

There was no other way to find out other than to just to confront him, which BamBam dreaded, but he knew it needed to be done. As he headed down the corridor, BamBam saw Jinyoung come out of their room and walk over into his. BamBam wondered what the elder was doing in their room, but he didn’t linger on the thought long as he was worrying about what to say to Yugyeom. He walked up to their shared room door and knocked on it, waiting for the younger to answer.

The door opened not long after and Yugyeom peaked out, his eyes widening at the sight of BamBam.

“Hi…” Yugyeom said, the first word that has been said between the two in the past 24 hours.

“Hey Gyeom… can I come in?” BamBam asked.

“This is your room too… why are you asking?” Yugyeom asked, walking away from the door so BamBam could walk in.

“I just… I didn’t want to bother you if you wanted to be alone…” BamBam said while sitting down on his bed.

“Oh…. no, I’m fine…” Yugyeom stated as he sat on his own bed.

Yugyeom's voice was soft and basically emotionless. BamBam knew it had to be because of yesterday, and that just made telling the younger about his decision even harder. He wanted to just abort the mission and leave, but then that would just be running away from something that needed to be done. He can’t hide his relationship with Jackson from Yugyeom forever, so BamBam needed to tell him as soon as possible.

“Um… so, how have you been?” BamBam asked even though he can see the state that Yugyeom was in.

“I’ve just been… fine…” Yugyeom responded.

Yugyeom felt distant, and the task BamBam needed to do was starting to feel impossible. BamBam felt as if he’d break Yugyeom if he told the younger he picked Jackson, but he couldn’t keep it from him either. It would be worse for Yugyeom to find out about them on his own rather than just telling him directly.

“Well… so, um… I actually need to talk to you…” BamBam said.

Yugyeom perked up a bit, looking at BamBam curiously. “About what?”

BamBam hesitated, needing to take a deep breath before continuing. “About… about the whole decision thing yesterday…”

Yugyeom's attention was now completely drawn to BamBam. “What? What about it?”

BamBam couldn’t even look at the younger, his eyes glued to the floor. “Well… um… I know that yesterday I had picked no one…”

Yugyeom nodded, his eyes never leaving BamBam as he listened intently.

“And…” BamBam continued, trying not to seem too uncomfortable. “...well… I changed my mind…”

Yugyeom's eyes widened, his whole body turning to face BamBam. “Y-You did? So then… what is your decision?”

BamBam hated how eager Yugyeom looked, only making it harder for him to break the news. He wanted to say it gently, but at this point BamBam didn’t think it mattered how he said it, since either way it would shatter Yugyeom's heart.

“Um… well… I uh… I picked… Jackson…” BamBam said, Jackson’s name coming out softy and barely audible.

BamBam didn’t know how else to say it besides bluntly telling the younger who he picked.  He refused to look up at Yugyeom, not prepared for what his reaction might be. But after a long moment of silence, BamBam looked up to see why Yugyeom was so quiet, and he regretted taking his eyes off the floor.

Yugyeom has tears rolling down his face in heavy streams as he silently wept. He wasn’t making any noises, but the tears just wouldn’t stop flowing out of his eyes. BamBam felt as if his heart just got a hole punched into it, and he suddenly wished he hadn’t said anything. He hated seeing Yugyeom cry, since the younger barely shows that side of himself. And he definitely hated being the cause of it.

“I’m… I’m sorry Gyeom…” BamBam said, trying to find something to say to break the awkward silence.

Yugyeom was quiet, except for a few sniffles here and there, and BamBam had no idea what to do. He didn’t know if he should just leave it at that, or if he should hug the younger, or just wait for Yugyeom to say something. All he really knew though was that he hated this moment, and he wanted to bury himself in the covers of his bed.

“Why?” Yugyeom suddenly asked.

BamBam’s head snapped back up from hearing the younger’s broken voice. “W-What?”

Yugyeom sniffled, wiping a few of the tears away from his face. “I asked why… if you don’t mind telling me. Why did you pick him over me?”

BamBam almost felt like he’d just done something evil by the way Yugyeom asked the question. He wanted to take everything he had just said back, but it was already too late, the words had already left his mouth, and taking them back would just be lying.

“I… I talked with him yesterday. He came back after leaving to check up on me and… I just felt really happy and safe. I knew everything would be alright as long as I was with him. So in that moment I knew who I wanted…” BamBam explained, trying to be as truthful as possible.

He didn’t want to lie to Yugyeom. He wanted the younger to hopefully understand and accept his choice, but BamBam knew that if he were in Yugyeom's shoes, it would be pretty hard to control his emotions right now.

Yugyeom looked down at the floor, taking it all in. “So… so I don’t make you happy? Or… you don’t feel safe with me?”

BamBam didn’t know how many more shots to the heart he could take. He knew it would be hard to break the news to Yugyeom but he didn’t think his chest would end up literally hurting for the younger.

“N-No, no, that’s not it. You make me just as happy as Jackson, and of course I feel safe with you,… I mean, it’s just that… I realized that I needed someone who could help me in my time of need, which Jackson did yesterday.” BamBam replied.

“I… I didn’t know you needed someone yesterday, if I did I would have came right away…. I was too upset to even come out of the room…” Yugyeom mumbled.

“Well, that’s my point. Jackson at least came back. I didn’t see you until it was time for me to go to bed, and we share the same room anyway.” BamBam said, feeling a bit bad for comparing the younger to Jackson.

“Oh… so… if I had come to your side instead of Jackson, you would’ve chosen me?” Yugyeom asked, who was probably now regretting locking himself in their room.

“I… I can’t say I would have. I don’t know what I would’ve done, you and Jackson are two different people. But… I think that you need someone different than me. I think that if we were together… honestly, we’d be a mess.” BamBam stated.

Yugyeom furrowed his brows, not completely getting BamBam’s point. “What do you mean? How?”

“I mean… like, me and you react similarly with stressful situations. You run off and hide, while I run off to cry and shove food in my mouth. We don’t handle problems well together, where Jackson… he’s a bit more level headed than the both of us. He handles things well.” BamBam said in the best way he could.

“Oh… so… you’re saying that I don’t need you? Even though I want you, I shouldn’t?” Yugyeom asked, genuinely curious.

“Gyeomie, I just think… you need someone more mature than me. And being with Jackson, I realized that I’m not even mature enough myself. I don’t want to do something stupid and hurt you, and… without Jackson, I’d be hurting myself. I need someone who can take care of me and help me grow up, so… I think you need someone like that too… but… it’s not me… Im so sorry…” BamBam said, hoping that even if Yugyeom is heart broken, that deep down he’d understand.

BamBam felt himself choking up, and he told himself that he wouldn’t cry, yet telling Yugyeom that he had chosen Jackson hurt his own heart. He hated making his friend sad or upset, and he knew that Yugyeom had to be feeling both, and probably more. He waited for the younger’s response, a tear falling down his face that he tried to hide, but failed.

“I understand.” Yugyeom said in a surprisingly lighter tone.

“Wha-...Really?” BamBam asked, a bit surprised.

“I was actually just talking to Jinyoung before you came in and… I needed someone to talk to, so I told him everything. He said that there was a difference between having a crush, lust, and love. He told me that he just figured out what love was with Mark, so he can tell the difference. He said that what I was feeling was friendly love mixed with lust, which is nice for a little while, but it won’t work in a long term relationship. If I wanted something serious with you, I’d have to learn how to really love someone as a partner, and like you said, I’m not mature enough to know how to do that. So basically, you were just a crush.” Yugyeom explained, his eyes searching BamBam’s face for a reaction.

BamBam was surprised. That explained why he had seen Jinyoung leaving the room earlier, and Yugyeom had basically come to the same conclusion that BamBam had. In contrast of what the younger had said, BamBam thought that Yugyeom sounded pretty mature in that moment.

“So… So you’re not upset?” BamBam asked.

“Of course I’m upset. I’m crying for goodness sake. But… I get it… I don’t care about it anymore, I just want to be friends again Bam. I’ll always love you, as a friend, and maybe a little bit more than that. But either way, I want you to be happy, and I want you to be with someone who actually can give you the love and support you need, like Jackson can. Not just pleasure for a few minutes.” Yugyeom said, again sounding surprisingly mature.

BamBam was overwhelmed with relief and happiness. He wanted Yugyeom to stay his friend too, and he missed the way they joke around and just hung out without it turning into something more.

“I’m so glad…” BamBam stated, unable to find more words to express his happiness.

“I’m glad too. Bam, I’ve had my taste of heaven, and it was beautiful. It was everything I wanted and dreamed of. You were heaven in my hands. I really love you, BamBam. Which is why I want you to have the best you can have. I’ll support you and Jackson with my all.” Yugyeom assured.

Yugyeom's words tugged at BamBam's heart strings; he didn't know he meant that much to the younger. BamBam was thankful that Yugyeom accepted it easier than he had expected. He thought that maybe Yugyeom would be really upset or angry, but BamBam realized that the younger was happy because he was happy, which made his heart warm.

“I love you Gyeom. I love you so much okay? Don’t forget that. Best friends forever, right?” BamBam asked.

BamBam was crying, tears falling down his face from both happiness and sadness. He was incredibly happy that him and Yugyeom we’re still friends, and that they still loved each other in the way only they can. But there was still that feeling of loss in Bambam's heart, and he did feel bad for Yugyeom. His heart hurt because he knew Yugyeom's heart was hurting, but the younger was being strong about it.

“Yeah, I love you too Bam, best friends always.” Yugyeom agreed.

BamBam opened his arms up to Yugyeom for a hug, the younger taking him up on the offer. BamBam thought it might be weird if they hugged too soon after the conversation, but the timing felt right, and it wasn’t awkward at all. It felt normal. BamBam still cherished Yugyeom deeply as his friend, and he knew the younger felt the same, especially by the way he clung onto Bambam tightly during the embrace.

The next few moments though, seemed to happen in slow motion. Yugyeom pulled away, and his hands moved up to cup BamBam’s cheeks, then the younger was pulling BamBam closer. In just a few seconds, Yugyeom was pressing his lips to BamBam’s, catching the elder off guard. It was a quick kiss, ending just as fast as it began.

Yugyeom pulled away slowly, staring down at BamBam with a fondness that BamBam had never seen in his eyes before. A single tear rolled down Yugyeom's face, yet he was smiling.

“Sorry… I just wanted to have my last kiss.” Yugyeom said.

Bambam nodded, understanding Yugyeom's desire for that one last moment they could share together as lovers.

“Well then, I guess we should do it right.” BamBam said, pulling Yugyeom back towards him for a deeper kiss.

BamBam could feel more tears roll down Yugyeom's face on his fingers, the younger relishing in the feel of BamBam’s lips as he knew that it would be the last time he’d feel their softness and warmth. He thought it was funny, the fact that BamBam initiated their first kiss, and their last. Yet it was somewhat of a beautiful moment in Yugyeom's eyes, and all he could do was hug BamBam closer.

When they parted, Yugyeom rested his head on BamBam’s shoulder, letting out all of the emotions he had been keeping in. BamBam held Yugyeom tightly in his arms, allowing the younger to cry on his shoulder, both knowing that these touches and warmth between them would soon fade from meaning everything, into meaning nothing.

Yet the memory of their time together as more than just friends would always be a strong reminder to the both of them of what their relationship could have been.

And neither of them would ever forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys need tissues because I did :,)
> 
> Anyway, I hope this kinda sorta satisfied the yugbam shippers. I didnt write it this way to satisfy you guys though, I personally wanted yugbam to make up and be besties forever, sooo yeah lol blame me. Also, the cute little bits of 2jae also lightened the mood a bit too (hopefully)
> 
> I think this is one of my fav chapters tho, everyone is happy :,)
> 
> This story has been a mess so far and it's coming to an end soon. I'm so surprised at how many people read this garbage and liked it and took it seriously because omg. I know I dont respond to many of the comments but I read every single one and some of you guys wrote whole paragraphs about this story and I was just overwhelmed by how many people were actually interested in this. Oof let me stop before I ramble lol I'll say more on the last chapter :)


	19. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!!! <3

It was another late Friday night, the group had just finished with their week activities, and usually around this time they’d be lazing around, bored with nothing to do.

Or, they’d be playing dirty games that pushed the limits of their relationships.

But this particular Friday, neither occurred.

——————————————————-

“I love your eyes, and your smile, and everything else.” Mark said to the person who he now labeled as his boyfriend. They laid face to face on his bed, mark holding onto Jinyoung as if the younger was going to disappear if he let go.

“Stop it.” Jinyoung said, even though it showed in every part of his face how much he loved Mark's tooth rotting sweetness.

“Why?” Mark asked with a grin, even though he already knew that the younger always gets flustered from so many compliments.

“Because… I don’t know, just stop.” Jinyoung said, even though he didn’t mean it.

“Do you have a better reason for me to stop?” Mark asked.

“N-No…” Jinyoung admitted.

“Then I won't, because I love all of you.” Mark said, tugging the younger closer to his body.

“Oh god… “ Jinyoung groaned, trying to hide his smile.

The two were laying in Jinyoung's bed, just waking up from a long nap. Just earlier that week the two had been as divided as ever, yet they still found their way back to each other, and now they were inseparable.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Mark stated.

Jinyoung shook his head. “I’m not flustered. I’m annoyed of you saying mushy things.”

Mark sat up, looking down at the younger. “You love it though.”

“No I don’t.” Jinyoung quickly denied,

“Yes, you do.” Mark argued.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung said with a chuckle, lightly pushing at Mark’s chest.

Mark laughed, then he grabbing the hand that Jinyoung pushed him with and kissed the back of it. “I love your hands too.”

“Oh god, you’re so…” Jinyoung trailed off, looking away as a blush covered his face.

“I’m so what?” Mark asked, a smirk on his face.

“...sweet...” Jinyoung mumbled, half hoping that Mark didn’t hear him.

But of course Mark did in fact hear him, and he pulled the younger up into his arms for a tight embrace.

“See? I knew you loved it.” Mark teased, knowing that the more he rubbed it in, the more Jinyoung would be annoyed.

Jinyoung groaned in response, yet his body relaxed into Mark's. “I’m hungry.”

“Then let’s go eat something.” Mark said, releasing Jinyoung to get up.

“I was planning on eating you, but I guess actual food is fine.” Jinyoung said, catching Mark off guard as he gave the elder a taste of his own medicine.

“D-Don’t just suddenly say that…” Mark mumbled, him now being the one that's flustered.

Jinyoung got up as well, heading towards the door. “I’m just being honest.” he said with a wink.

Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the smile that worked itself onto his face. He followed the younger out of his room towards the kitchen where they ran into two other members sucking at each other’s faces.

“Woah, calm down guys.” Mark said when he saw the two making out at the table.

Jaebum and Youngjae were both startled, their lips quickly parting as their heads whipped around to look at the origin of the voice.

“You saw we were kinda in the middle of something, didn’t you?” Jaebum asked, a bit annoyed.

“Yeah, right at the dining table where everyone can see you.” Jinyoung said as he headed to the fridge to pull out something to eat.

“Well, we were cooking together and… we kinda got a bit distracted…” Youngjae said, a blush blooming across his face.

“You shouldn't have interrupted.” Jaebum said.

“Last time I checked, this was the kitchen, not a makeout room. There are plenty of other places you guys can do that at.” Mark said, unnecessarily continuing the argument.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, we made dinner for all of us, I don’t think we should give any to Mark though….”

“I agree.” Jinyoung said, also teasing the elder.

“You’re supposed to be on my side…” Mark said with a pout.

Jinyoung just giggled in response, joining Jaebum and Youngjae at the table where they had set up the food they made. Mark joined them as well, surprised that the food actually looked good.

“Wait, did you both make this, or was this all Youngjae?” Mark asked, knowing of Jaebum’s nonexistent cooking skills.

“We both did.” Youngjae said, chuckling at the glare Jaebum shot Mark.

“Wait, shouldn’t we get the others?” Jinyoung asked.

“Oh yeah, where are they?” Mark asked, noticing the absence of Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom.

———————————————

“Stop shooting me!” BamBam yelled.

“The whole point is to shoot you dummy.” Yugyeom said, playfully nudging the elder.

“Well I’m just shooting everything at this point.” Jackson said, leaning into the television as he concentrated on the game.

“Jackson move, I can’t see my character!” BamBam said, pushing the elder with his foot.

Yugyeom then suddenly jumped up, yelling in victory. “I won! You guys suck.”

“Shut up maknae, it’s because I’ve never played before.” Jackson said, huffing at his loss.

“Aw, it’s okay, we’ll play another round.” BamBam said, wrapping an arm around Jackson.

Yugyeom made a face of disgust. “Don’t get all lovey dovey while I’m in the room please.”

BamBam looked over and stuck his tongue out at the younger, Yugyeom mimicking the action back at him. Even though the two had been through a lot in the past few weeks, their friendship was like normal with the bickering and the constant teasing of each other. On the other hand, Jackson and BamBam couldn’t be happier in their relationship, and all three of them grew closer after the events of the recent weeks. Now that there was no tension and no competition, everything was relaxed between them, and they could joke and hang out like the trio of friends they already were.

Yugyeom's phone suddenly dinged, the younger quickly dropping everything to check the notification.

“Dude, you have been checking your phone every few minutes, what’s up?” BamBam asked.

Yugyeom shook his head as he tapped rapidly at the screen. “Uh… nothing….”

“He’s not even paying attention.” Jackson said.

Yugyeom tapped a few more times at the screen and then put the phone down. “Okay, What were we talking about?”

Jackson face palmed himself. “See? I told you.”

Yugyeom was about to say something before the door opened to Yugyeom and BamBam’s room. Jinyoung stuck his head inside, his eyes scanning over the three.

“We were looking for you guys. Jaebum and Youngjae made dinner.” Jinyoung informed.

“They did what?” BamBam asked in disbelief.

“Oh my god, I have to see this.” Jackson said, quickly getting up from where he sat on the floor. “Come on Bam.”

BamBam saw Jackson outstretch his hand, gladly taking it as the elder lead him out of the room to the kitchen. Yugyeom was again occupied on his phone before looking up and realizing that only Jinyoung was left standing in the doorway.

“Wait, what happened? Where did they go?” Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung shook his head. “Pay attention to the real world, not your phone Gyeom. I said Jaebum and Youngjae made dinner, you coming?”

“Oh yeah, I’m coming.” Yugyeom said, standing up and heading to the door.

Jinyoung stopped the younger just before he walked out. “Wait… uh, how are you doing?”

Yugyeom immediately knew why Jinyoung was asking, and he nodded in response. “I’m fine Jinyoung. I told you, I’m happy for them.”

Jinyoung nodded, giving the younger a small smile. “Okay. I just want to make sure. If you need anything, come talk to me.”

“I’m okay Jinyoung. But yeah, I’ll let you know, thanks.” Yugyeom assured with a warm smile.

Even though Jinyoung and Yugyeom were usually at each other’s throats, Jinyoung did have a soft spot for the younger, especially when he knew that Yugyeom needed someone to be there for him. Jinyoung nodded, and the two walked down the hall to the kitchen, joining the others at the table.

“Seriously? You guys cooked this?” Jackson said in disbelief.

“Why is everyone so surprised?” Jaebum groaned.

“Because you’d usually burn everything when you try and cook.” Mark answered.

“Yeah, Youngjae must’ve done most of the work.” Yugyeom said when he saw the food.

“No he didn’t! I helped!” Jaebum exclaimed, trying hard to show that he didn’t completely ruin dinner.

“It’s really good!” BamBam exclaimed, already shoving spoonfuls of it into his mouth.

“Babe, you got sauce dripping down your chin.” Jackson noticed, grabbing a tissue and wiping the stray bit of sauce on BamBam chin.

“Ew...” Youngjae said childishly as he watched the couple.

“You two act like boyfriends…” Mark commented.

“Maybe because we are?” BamBam responded, a bit confused by the comment.

“What he means is that you guys act like the stereotypical boyfriends, y'know like in the movies and stuff.” Jinyoung explained.

“And you don’t?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t go around wiping Jinyoung's chin because sauce dripped down it.” Mark said.

“That’s because you’d rather lick it off of him instead...” Jaebum mumbled, making Jinyoung blush and Mark shoot a deadly glare at him.

“Why do we always bicker like this?” Jinyoung said with a sigh.

“Because we love each other and this is how we show it.” Youngjae answered.

“Yugyeom's been really quiet though.” Mark mentioned, drawing attention to the younger.

Yugyeom didn’t even hear the mention of his name, as he was too occupied on his phone to even listen in on the conversations at the table.

“Yugyeom.” Jinyoung called.

Yugyeom quickly glanced up, then looked back down at his phone. “Uh, Yeah?”

“What are you so occupied with? We’re eating right now, shouldn’t you be focused on your dinner?” Jaebum asked.

“Ah, i-it’s nothing…” Yugyeom said as he just finished tapping at his screen.

BamBam narrowed his eyes at the younger. “Nothing, huh?”

Yugyeom shook his head. “Nothing… why?”

BamBam stared at the younger, the elder knowing when Yugyeom was lying, which he could definitely tell he was.

“Let me see your phone.” BamBam ordered.

“Uh, no… why do you want it?” Yugyeom asked while clutching onto his phone.

“Just let me see.” BamBam said, reaching out to grab it, but Yugyeom moved his arm away, out of reach.

“No, Stop it.” Yugyeom said, then his phone suddenly dinged again and he immediately went back to tapping at it.

BamBam took that moment of Yugyeom's distraction to reach for the phone again, snatching it right out of the younger's fingers.

“Hey! Let it go! Give it back!” Yugyeom yelled.

“No, I can finally see what you’re up to!” BamBam exclaimed, turning away from the younger so he couldn’t reach it.

The other members watched as BamBam read what was on the phone, constantly having to fight Yugyeom off so he couldn't take it back. BamBam’s eyes widened at whatever he was reading on the screen.

“What? What is it?” Jackson asked.

“BamBam!” Yugyeom whined in frustration.

“Why didn’t you say anything about this Gyeom?” BamBam asked the younger in shock.

“I obviously didn’t want any of you to know, but it’s too late now…” Yugyeom said, now with an attitude at the fact that BamBam took his phone and invaded his privacy.

“What? What was he keeping from us?” Mark asked, his curiosity piqued.

BamBam looked down at the phone, then looked at the other members. “Yugyeom is texting someone from a different group.”

The others started at BamBam with an expectant look on their faces, as if waiting for the younger to say more.

“That’s it?” Jaebum asked.

“You made it seem like something serious Bam!” Jackson said, lightly pushing the younger.

“Can I have my phone back now?” Yugyeom asked.

“No, because these aren’t regular text messages.” BamBam stated.

“Then what are they?” Youngjae asked.

Bambam smirked, glancing over at Yugyeom with a raised eyebrow. “They’re flirty messages.”

“Ugh BamBam, I will kill you!” Yugyeom groaned.

“ _Oh_ , so Gyeomie has a person of interest from a different group, huh?” Jackson teased.

“See? I knew you guys would tease me about it…” Yugyeom said frustratedly.

“What’s her name?” Jaebum asked.

“His.” BamBam corrected.

“Oh, _his._ ” Jaebum said slowly, raising his own eyebrows at the younger.

“Can you guys not look at me like that? I deserve someone to be with too…” Yugyeom said, a blush appearing on his face.

“You do, which is why I’m happy you’re interested in someone. And they seem to like you A LOT, based on these texts.” BamBam said.

“Give me my phone back _please_.” Yugyeom asked.

Yugyeom's phone dinged again in BamBam's hand and the younger lunged for it, but BamBam quickly moved away so that Yugyeom couldn't get it.

“Is that a new message?” Jinyoung asked.

“Read it! Read it!” Jackson urged.

“Bambam!” Yugyeom called the younger, desperately trying to get his phone back.

“It says ‘Yugyeom you're really a cutie, I want to see you soon’ with a heart emoji.” BamBam read aloud.

Yugyeom sat back in his chair, huffing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Gyeomie don't be upset, this is good for you!” BamBam said.

“Shut up! You guys are gonna tease me…” Yugyeom said with a blush.

“Yeah, we will, but honestly who cares? Do you like him a lot?” Jinyoung asked.

Yugyeom looked down at the floor, slowly nodding his head.

“Well then, even if we tease you, you should just ignore us and focus on him.” Jinyoung advised.

“Here, I'm sorry for taking it. But seriously, you thought you could hide your secret relationship from us that easily?” BamBam asked as he gave the younger his phone back.

Yugyeom quickly took it back, ignoring Bambam's question since he was too busy typing out a reply.

“He's already whipped for this guy…” Jackson stated.

“And we still don't even know who it is.” Youngjae said.

“Bam, you saw the name, didn't you?” Jaebum asked.

BamBam shook his head. “Yugyeom has his name as a bunch of heart emojis, I don't know who it is either.”

“Then how did you know they were someone from a different group? It could be just one of his friends or something.” Youngjae stated.

“Because, just before that Yugyeom was complimenting him on his performance at the recent showcase for his group.” Bambam explained.

Yugyeom put down his phone after replying to the message, focusing back on the conversation. “Are we still talking about this?”

“What did you respond back to him with?” Jackson asked.

Yugyeom shook his head. “None of your business.”

“Come on Gyeom, just spill it already.” BamBam said.

Yugyeom sighed, rolling his eyes. “...I said ‘You're cuter, we need to see each other soon’, okay? happy now?”

“Did you add emojis?” Jinyoung asked with a raised brow.

Yugyeom shyly hesitated before answering. “...A kiss emoji…” he mumbled.

“Aww!” Jackson and BamBam collectively cooed.

“Shut up! You guys are annoying…” Yugyeom said, a blush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks.

BamBam gently patted Yugyeom's arm. “Seriously though Gyeom, I'm really happy for you.”

Yugyeom couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at Bambam's approval. “Thanks. You know, since you're my best friend, I'll tell only you who it is.”

Yugyeom leaned over and whispered into Bambam's ear the name of the person that had been taking up his time and attention nowadays. BamBam’s eyes widened in shock.

“Seriously?” He asked the younger, Yugyeom nodding in response.

“Stop being secretive…” Jackson whined. “Who is it?”

“Um, I won’t tell you until Yugyeom is comfortable with it…” BamBam said, still a bit shocked at who Yugyeom was seeing.

“Well, is it at least someone we know?” Jaebum asked.

BamBam shrugged. “Maybe.”

“You totally know! Just tell us already!” Youngjae exclaimed across the table.

“He’s… kind of a close friend to us…” Yugyeom said. “But that’s all I’m saying, so stop asking, okay?”

“I think that’s fair, Yugyeom wants to keep it private, we should respect him.” Jinyoung stated.

“Well anyway, I’m surprised that the food is actually good.” Mark said, changing the subject.

“I hate you guys, I’m obviously a good cook!” Jaebum insisted again.

“Well, I’m finished, so I’m going to go watch T.V.” Youngjae said, standing from where he sat.

Jaebum quickly stood as well, joining Youngjae in cleaning us their spaces. “I’m done too.”

“You’re only done because Youngjae’s done.” Yugyeom noticed.

“No, we just so happened to finish our food at the same time.” Jaebum said.

“You didn’t even finish it!” BamBam did, pointing to the little bit of food still left on Jaebum’s plate.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Just don’t go in there and start making out or something, I don’t need to see that as I walk by.” Jinyoung said, getting a slap on the shoulder from Jaebum as he passed by the younger.

“Shut up, I’m just gonna watch T.V. too…” Jaebum stated.

“Sure you are.” Mark said sarcastically.

Youngjae and Jaebum left the kitchen together, leaving the other members to finish up their dinner.

—————————————————————-

Youngjae dropped himself on the couch, Jaebum joining him and wrapping an arm around the younger.

“So, where were we? Before they rudely interrupted…” Jaebum said, leaning in to continue their makeout session from before.

Youngjae leaned away, gently pushing Jaebum back. “W-We shouldn’t, like Jinyoung said, they’ll see us.”

“So? Why are you acting like our relationship is a secret?” Jaebum asked, again going in for the kiss.

Youngjae pulled away again. “I’m not… it’s just… I'd rather do it privately, not where everyone could see us. They'll start to tease…”

“Why does everyone care about being teased? They all do the same things we do with each other anyway, so just tease them back.” Jaebum said with a shrug.

“But… they’re right in the kitchen…” Youngjae protested, even though he wanted to continue their previous activity just as much as Jaebum did.

“And we’re in here, a completely different room.” Jaebum said, leaning in once more.

“Jaebum, they're _just_ in the other room…” Youngjae said, his heart pumping faster as Jaebum closed in.

“You didn't worry about them being _just_ in the other room that day I ate you out, did you? Remember you moaned, _loudly_.” Jaebum said, knowing that would fluster the younger.

“J-Jaebum! That was… that was different…” Youngjae said, completely caught off guard by the sudden memory of that day coming back,  his cheeks now a dark pink color.

“You're right, this is just a kiss, so it should be fine.” Jaebum stated.

“Jaebum…” Youngjae trailed off, at this point just accepting Jaebum's lips against his since he wanted them there anyway.

Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer to himself by the waist, his other hand holding himself up as it pressed against the arm of the couch behind Youngjae. The younger leaned back against it, his body failing to keep itself from melting away because of Jaebum’s lips.

“See? No one saw.” Jaebum said with a grin when they parted.

“But anyone might walk in…” Youngjae said, even though he was already leaning in for another kiss.

“You don’t seem to be too worried about that though.” Jaebum said as he noticed the younger closing in.

The two were just about to reconnect their lips when, as if on cue, more members walked into the living room.

“Ew!” BamBam exclaimed when he saw the two on the couch.

Jaebum quickly pulled away from Youngjae who’s cheeks almost immediately turned red from getting caught once again.

“Seriously guys? On the couch? You do have your own rooms, remember?” Jackson said, shaking his head as he sat in the armchair nearby.

“Why do you guy keep walking in?” Jaebum said, annoyed at all the interruptions.

“It’s the living room, were allowed to be in here.” BamBam said, taking a seat on Jackson’s lap.

“What’s with all the commotion?” Jinyoung asked, suddenly appearing in the living room.

“We caught them making out.” Jackson said.

“Again?” Mark asked, also coming out of the kitchen.

“Why do you continue to walk in and interrupt us when you can see that we’re kinda occupied?” Jaebum asked in annoyance.

“Because you’re occupied with sucking each other’s faces off. That’s not that important to me.” Mark replied as he walked in and sat next to the couple on the couch, further ruining their mood.

“I told you we’d get caught…” Youngjae mumbled, again embarrassed from the other's intrusion during their intimate moment.

“You guys are cute.” Jinyoung said while laughing, sitting on the floor in front of Mark.

“Well you guys are annoying. We were alone in here….” Jaebum complained.

“Again, it’s the living room, anyone can be in here.” BamBam repeated, face palming himself at Jaebum’s irresponsible complaints.

“They said they’d be watching T.V….” Jackson remembered.

“Interesting T.V. they’re watching...” Mark commented sarcastically, since the T.V. hadn’t even been turned on.

Suddenly laughter was heard from the hall, and Yugyeom emerged from it, his face buried in his phone with a wide smile.

“What is he laughing about?” Jaebum asked.

“He’s probably still texting his boyfriend.” Jackson said.

Yugyeom quickly looked up, only catching what Jackson had said. “He’s not my boyfriend.” Yugyeom quickly denied.

“...yet.” Bambam added, making Yugyeom blush.

“Oh no, soon all we’re gonna hear about is Gyeom’s new boyfriend…” Mark groaned.

“So what? If he’s happy, then we should be happy for him.” Jinyoung stated.

“I _am_ happy for him, I'm just not looking forward to hearing about ‘ _My boyfriend did this._ ’ and ‘ _My boyfriend did that._ ’ for weeks.” Mark stated.

“I’m not gonna talk about him _that_ much…” Yugyeom said.

“You talked about your new phone for a whole month after you got it, I’m pretty sure you’re gonna talk about your boyfriend just as much, or even more.” Youngjae pointed out.

“I’m not gonna talk about my boyfriend, that’s a private subject.” Yugyeom argued.

“Oh, so you admit that he’s your boyfriend?” BamBam asked with a smug look.

N-No, I mean, um… I d-didn’t mean to say that…” Yugyeom stuttered, flustered by his mistake.

“It’s okay, we’ll support you and this mysterious boyfriend of yours that we apparently know.” Jackson said, making Yugyeom groan in annoyance.

The others laughed, all of them always having a good time annoying the younger. Yugyeom couldn’t hide his own light chuckles, as he knew that the others would actually be supportive of him and the guy he liked; the teasing only showing how much they cared about him.

The laughter died down and the group just sat there together in the living room, a brief moment of silence settling over them before BamBam suddenly spoke.

“...So, since we're all gathered here together… do you guys wanna play a game?” BamBam suggested.

Suddenly, the silence between them felt heavier at the suggestion, the others looking at each other with wide eyes and nervous glances. It was an awkward few moments of just quiet, no one speaking up to answer Bambam's proposed question. BamBam then realized why everyone had went mute, and he tried to recover himself.

“A board game! I meant a board game!” BamBam specified.

Heavy sighs and laughter of relief echoed through the room as they all realized the misunderstanding.

“Sure, let’s play Monopoly or something.” Jaebum’s suggested, and unlike the first night they played a “game” together, the group agreed to a good round of board games.

The games the group used to play every Friday evening when they were bored were some of the most memorable, but reliving those days were unnecessary. All of the members now had something, or rather some _one_ , to keep themselves occupied with during the weekend nights. And they couldn’t be more happier to just play an innocent game of Monopoly together, along with the ones they loved and adored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What. A. Ride.
> 
> That's all I can honestly say.
> 
> Firstly, I hoped I satisfied the people who were a bit upset about what happened with Yugbam or were worried about Yugyeom being alone. He isn't alone now, so don't worry :)
> 
> I'm honestly still so overwhelmed by the positive feedback I got from just the first few chapters of this story. Like, I still go back and read just the first few comments of people being so excited to read it. I also never expected it to go on for as long as it did. I still can't believe that I wrote 19 whole chapters of a story that people genuinely seemed to enjoy, and I feel so happy that other people really liked this garbage. People who don't even speak English as a first language enjoyed this, like, what??? I really thought that I was a terrible writer (I still think that), but a lot of you have complemented me on my skills and you left really sweet and thoughtful comments about the story. I'm so happy that I could write something you all seem to enjoy a lot. (and even if you didn't enjoy it, thank you for reading!) This is the first story I've ever written that has gotten such a huge response, and I just wanna thank all of the readers and the people that commented often for sticking with me to the end, even if the story got a bit annoying at some parts!! (Which was intentional, btw. I just LOVE annoying my readers lol.)
> 
> So now, this is the end, and I really really hoped you enjoyed, and I thank all of you again, and maybe look forward to my next work?? Because I'm definitely writing more (*cough cough* JJP fic *cough cough*) So yeah, if you have any story suggestions, I'd love to hear about them! Thank you all again! <3
> 
> (Please also leave any final thoughts or comments, or your favorite parts!! I love reading them and I'll miss your feedback, I will respond to all!!)
> 
> Edit: THE LULLABY TEASER JUST CAME OUT AS IM WRITING THIS AND IM????

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming, hopefully soon! Sorry if its garbage (like me) lol.


End file.
